The Show
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Gabi and Troy broke up. Gabi left and has moved on to NYU. Making new friends and dealing with life head on but when a certain baseball player walks right back in, what is she supposed to do? Run into his arms or be careful and go slow. Or to tell him to leave her alone. To find out, read The Show!
1. Home

**Happy Sunday! Here is the next story, now, if you are just coming across this story, GO READ BASEBALL LOVERS. This is a squeal to Baseball Lovers and this would not make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read Baseball Lovers, so please, go read it first. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Royals, Yankees, or any of their players. NYU and Arizona are not my schools, I am going to use there names but they are not mine. I do not own any of them. Just to let everybody know. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Home

Six Months Later

Gabi's POV

"Have a good holiday break!" my teachers dismissed us as the room began to shuffle around and people began to get up and put coats on. New York did get cold in the winter, no doubt about that one. I shrugged on my coat as I then wrapped a scarf around my neck, slipped my gloves onto my hands and my beanie over my head as I piled my books into my backpack.

I had a ten-minute walk back to my dorm and the winds were chilly today. I walked out of my classroom as I let out a sigh; I had one more final to take before I would board a plane home for the first time in five months. After I broke things off from Troy, I stayed in Kansas City until I knew he was at Spring Training.

Once I knew, I went home, packed and was on the flight to New York and then I moved in with my dad for the summer. I was alone a lot as I wanted to be, the summer had been hard on me and I knew Troy struggled for a bit to as Cody gave me updates on him. Troy and I have not talked since that day. He tried to call me a few times but I didn't want to suddenly change my mind.

I knew there was a chance I would see him at home. There was a chance he would show up at my door but since he didn't show up at all after instructs then I am assuming he is done with me. He had a great first season, already pitching at Class A the rookie league. He moved through the extended spring training easily and the guys according to Cody accepted him quickly of course. Emily had texted me a few times and was sad Troy and I weren't dating anymore.

As I trucked across the wide campus, I thought about hauling a cab as I took in a deep breath. The release was an icy breath of fog as I groaned slightly, I moved across the campus as my name was being called. I turned around to see my new friend, Mallory, running towards me. I gave her a smile as I waited for her to catch up.

She was one of my two roommates I lived with. My other roommate, Ellie, was amazing. We all bonded quickly and we did everything together. "Hey there," she said catching up to me, her striking blonde hair and her thin body attracted guys for miles. She had a boyfriend, at the moment, her fiery personality didn't sit with guys well sometimes but the relationship she was in now seemed to be going great.

"How was your math exam?" she asked, we hooved it inside our dorm as I groaned. "Horrible, I felt like I failed." I got my student i.d. out as I waved it in front of the guard's desk to let me in. Mallory did the same thing as I sighed we walked to the elevator. "How was your physics?"

"Okay, I felt like I studied enough."

I gave her a smile as we walked to our room; Ellie was already packing to go home. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked, "I don't know, I haven't been there since I packed and left."

"Oh right," I was still madly in love with Troy, the six months apart didn't change anything. It did hurt less and less every day though. It had gotten easier after a while and when I met Ellie and Mallory, things turned up. They were easier to talk to and we all bonded quickly. After knowing them less than a month I let them on in what happened that fateful day in June.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked as she peaked from behind the fridge. "Going home where Troy might be," Mallory said sending me a smirk, "And?" Ellie questioned, "I'm not sure if I am ready." I admitted, "I might just stay here," I confessed.

"Gabi, honey, you need to go home."

"Did Brad already leave?" Ellie asked me, I nodded, "This morning,"

"Lucky him," Mallory said collapsing onto the couch. Ellie was a native New Yorker, living in Syracuse where Dylan was attending school. He came down every weekend and I made the visit the other weekend. Our friendship had become closer and he was there when Troy and I broke up. He also kept me updated on Troy and I was pretty sure both men did the same thing for him.

Ellie had a strawberry colored hair, her tan features puzzled guys with the strawberry hair. Unless you knew Ellie, you didn't know she died her brunette hair every other week. Her features were slim and cute she had curves unlike Mallory. We were all happy with each other and the first semester had been a blast. We went to parties together, studied, and made a circle of friends.

"You already told you parents you wanted to come home."

"I do but we can just have Christmas at my Aunt and Uncles," I pointed out as I spun in a chair. "Honey, your parents will kill you." My mom had not been happy when I stayed in New York all summer and then refused to go home for Thanksgiving, so we just had it at Aunt Macy's house.

"Remember those cute siblings you have?" Mallory reminded me, I sighed and nodded, "I guess I should pack. I am leaving after my next exam,"

"Oh we will help!" Ellie said as she stormed into my room. Mallory was from Maine, the place of lighthouses. She enjoyed going home every month, as I was one not to leave campus or the New York area unless I was going up into the state to see Dylan.

Kat had gone to Iowa and came up once to visit during her Halloween break. Sharpay was at Julliard just down the street from me so I saw her often too when she wasn't busy planning a play and then Taylor was at Stanford, living her dream. The only person I hadn't kept in touch with was Troy and everybody wanted me too, I just couldn't do it.

Nobody understood my reason to end it but Troy I think. He seemed to accept it in the end but he was heartbroken and I was too. It was the hardest thing I had ever done and it broke my heart. I wasn't ready to move on yet and I just, I loved Troy. I still had a picture of us on Prom hung up in my dorm room. I had all of our stuff still.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, my mind began to wonder to all the good times we had. I had these moments, where I broke down and just couldn't stop I loved him so much. "Gabi," Mallory turned to look at me as she sighed, "Oh honey," she scooped me up into her arms as she held onto me. Ellie patted my back as we all sat there together.

"I wish I had to have made a choice like that," Ellie dreamed, her love life wasn't a good one. "I mean I have understood why you would do such a thing."

"I have explained it a thousand times." I explained softly, "I know, your dad had already done this and you aren't sure," I nodded my head, "And what's not to get?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, "Honey, what's not to get is that this boy loved you. He cherished every minute with you and then you go and break his heart."

"It's not like it was easy for me," I spat, Ellie sighed as she lay back onto my bed. "I want to meet him."

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"Oh come on! You have to at least stay friends with him!" Mallory said as she shot up, "Mal," I sighed as I zipped my suitcase shut as I walked into our shared bathroom grabbing my things. "I wish we could be friends but our feelings for each other are just a little too strong right now, maybe in the future."

Mallory and Ellie both shook their heads as I finished packing and realized my last exam was in twenty minutes. "I have to go." I told them, "I will see you guys later."

"I am leaving for the airport in an hour," Mallory said, I smiled softly as our group formed into a big hug. "I'll miss you guys."

"I think we should come back here for New Years," Ellie said, "You live here El, I should probably stay home." I told them, "No," Ellie said, "I can not go four weeks without my girls! We are going to get together."

I rolled my eyes at Ellie's persistence, "Maybe, I'll talk to my parents and we will see." Ellie gave me a big smile as we all embraced in our hugs once more. "Okay, I gotta get down to my class." I said scooping my backpack and my cell phone. I kissed each of them on the cheek and bid farewell to Mallory as Ellie had one more exam like me.

"Bye!" I waved as I walked out of the apartment, I ran across the campus as I entered the classroom right before it was going to being.

* * *

Troy's POV

_Pop! _My swing lolly gagged as I threw the bat in frustration, "Oh buddy," I spun around on my heels to see Cody standing behind me, a lazy grin on his face as he sported his Arizona Sun-Devils shirt. "Cody," I said with a grin, I opened up the gate as we embraced each other into a hug. "How is college?" I asked him as I pulled back leaning against the gate.

"Good, Becca and I are better," he stopped short as he gave me a small smile as if apologizing, "Forget it," he said waving his hands, "How was the first season?" he asked, I nodded, "it went well, nothing we haven't talked before though."

"Then what was that?" he asked, I glanced at my bat that was thrown halfway across the batting cages. "Months of not batting," I said with a laugh. Cody nodded as he then walked into the cage, "Living with your parents still?" he asked, I nodded stiffly, "Yea,"

"Oh," he turned on the machine, "I figured with the 7 million you would be living big."

"That's all going to my minor league life," I said with a chuckle, "Unless I want to eat a lot of the same thing and not have any clothes, I better save that big money."

"Smart," he took a few swings and hit the ball better than I did, one of his balls landing right by my bat. "Have you talked to her?" I asked as I unclasped my batting glove as I looked down at the ground, "Who?" he asked, I groaned, "You know who," I motioned with my hands as he sighed, the balls stopped. "That who…"

"Yea, that who."

Cody nodded as he sat the bat down and he then looked over at the wall, "At least twice a week," he told me, I felt my body grow tense as I nodded, "That's cool, how is she doing?"

"Do you really want to talk about this?" he asked me, I sighed as I looked up from the ground. "No, I just need to know how she is."

"She is okay."

"She didn't come home for Thanksgiving, kind of like you," I said with a pointed smile, "She went to Rhode Island," he said with a hand gesture. "Is she coming home for Christmas?"

Cody shrugged, "I don't know, the last time I talked to her she was undecided."

"Because of me?" I questioned, "Probably. She still loves you."

"If she loved me then why did she end it?"

The question hung in the air as we both knew the answer to that question. I knew that answer and I respected why and I forgive like I said I would I just wish she didn't. I shook my head, "Enough of her, I think we should go back to my house and play some COD," I told him with a smile, Cody nodded, "Let's go."

"Make any new friends to replace me?" Cody asked with a smirk, "No," I said with a grin, "I did make a few friends though, Josh Miller and Zack Edgner." I said, "One is a pitcher the other is a outfield."

"That's the picture you put on Facebook right?" I nodded, "That would be the ones."

"I'd like to meet them."

"They are coming down for New Years," I mentioned, "You should hang out with us."

"Sounds awesome. Becca will be here."

"I expected that."

We both got into our separate cars as we were going to meet back at my house. I sighed softly as I reached forward and opened the glove department as I thumbed through before spotting her picture. I took it out as I looked at it for a moment, her beautiful curls, her bright smile, and her eyes piecing.

Cody started his car as I slid the picture back in and I started my car with a kick. It may have been six months since I had talked to her but that didn't mean my feeling had been any different since that day in June when she told me it was over. She couldn't handle the separation.

Many people had been upset about our breakup. My parents, Emily, Luke were all devastated. It took me almost two weeks to tell even my dad what had happened, as I didn't know what to say to them. I felt bad and I just didn't know. I held onto the steering wheel as the past few months had been great. Playing ball at the level and the training we had was unreal.

I adjusted my blue Royal's shorts as I stopped at the stoplight. My light grey shirt had Royal's spilled across the back. The Royal's had hooked me up with about five boxes of clothes some the same but many others different. I had four to five jerseys and we had personalized cleats. My glove was still my glove and went everywhere with me.

Passing Gabi's house, her car sitting in the driveway like it had since this past summer when I learned that she had escaped to New York for the entire summer and hadn't been home since. The car hadn't moved an inch since I had last been here. I sometimes thought she was home when I saw her car parked there as I did when we were in high school.

I had talked to her dad a few times since the breakup and her mom also. They were also sad but I shrugged and let it go. The first month away from home was hard and I wished I had had Gabi with me. I called her a few times but for the first week after we had broken up, all of my calls went straight to voicemail and after that I almost didn't try.

She really didn't want to talk to me; I think it was more because if she talked to me she might change her mind. She made her decision that I did respect. I knew it was becoming a little much for her and I know it was hard to watch me do this but I thought everything was going to be okay, and then it all came crashing down around me.

Pulling into my driveway, I shut my car off as Cody parked on the curb before doing the same.

"Ready for me to kick your ass again like I did all the time?" I shook my head as we walked in; Cody and my dad were frequent visitors in the summer during extended Spring Training. They got me into tiptop shape, taught me new things and added MPH's onto my fastball and curveball. It was crazy about how much they could teach you there.

The knowledge all of them had was just minded blowing. Luke came running down the stairs, his four-year-old legs carrying him farther than he could go. When he came to one of the Spring Training days, he was amazed at how many baseball fields there was. He was amazed at everything anymore.

Once he saw Cody he screeched and ran into his arms. Cody laughed, "Hey squirt," Luke giggled and then he pulled on Cody to show him his room. He had a big new bed and he got to pick the color of paint. He chose blue and put up Royals stuff.

Emily had even been impressed as she hugged me as we walked in. "My house looks so familiar." My mom said with a grin, I smiled back as I then thought of how Gabi was missing from the picture. Luke was about as crazy about her as he was about Cody. They were his buds.

I ruffled Luke's hair as we went to my room, one picture of Gabi sitting on my nightstand that I put face down.

* * *

Gabi's POV

As my flight touched the ground, I sighed as I turned off my iPad. I stretched my limbs out and I stood up as the seatbelt sign clicked off. I turned my cell phone on as my daddy was picking me up. It had only been three weeks since I had seen him but that was three weeks long enough. We usually Face timed once or twice a week.

I grabbed my carry on as I slung it around my back and exited the plane. I walked down the tunnel as emerged. I had to walk past all of the good smelling food and right past security. It was almost ten thirty at night as I glanced around the busy airport. I walked around and towards baggage claim as I then saw my dad, looking around himself.

A smile drifted onto my lips as I leaped forward as I wrapped my arms around my dad's back. "Hey there!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me, "How was your last three weeks?"

"Okay, I am glad I am home though." He arched his eyebrow as I gave him a smile. We waited for my bags to spin around as they did; he picked one up as I picked the other one up. "How is everybody?" I asked I knew most of the answers. "Good," he put his arm around my waist as we walked through the airport. "How are you?" he asked, I was nervous about being home and seeing Troy but I was going to avoid him at all cost.

We all knew we were going to have to talk to each other at some point. I just wasn't ready yet; the feelings for him were still too strong. The ride home was silent as I yawned for most of it, my body tired from the night of flying. "How is Ellie and Mallory?" my dad asked me, "Good, good," I said with a smile, "Ellie and Mallory."

"Are you girls going to last almost four weeks away?" he asked me, I wasn't quiet used to the long breaks we got away from college and school. "I think we are talking about getting together for the New Year."

"When can you check back into your dorm?" he asked me, "January 5th." I said as I tapped at my phone, I was texting Mallory as she was complaining about her sixteen-year-old brother. We were all roughly the same age, I was still the youngest, Ellie had a birthday in November and Mallory was January. A smile crossed my lips as I texted her back.

"Home sweet home," my stomach jumped as I looked at the house that was so familiar. My car still sat in the same place and I suddenly only to be at one place. "Hey, I am going to go run somewhere." I said, "Are you going to go see Troy?" he asked me. "No," I told him. "I am going to go see Cody."

"Aren't they going to be together?" my dad asked, I shrugged and I closed my eyes. "I will be home in an hour okay?" I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Shouldn't you go say hi to your mom and the twins?"

"Are the twins still awake?" I asked, my dad checked his watch and then shook his head. "Eh, probably." I pushed open my door, "I have to go in and grab my keys anyway." I told him as we all walked out the door. My dad and I entered as my mom came crashing over to me. She hugged me, "Welcome home!"

"Thanks mom. I have to run somewhere," I told her, "Are you already going to see Troy?" she asked me, I groaned frustrated, "No, I am not going to see Troy. I am not going to talk to Troy. I don't even want to see Troy." I yelled my face turned red as I snatched my keys from the key ring and headed out to my car. Tears began to leak from my eyes as I went driving down the street.

I drove around as I pushed back Troy's house slowly to see Cody's car in the driveway. I sighed as I then zoomed past, that was the closest to Troy I had been in a long time. Chills ran down my arm as I drove around the mountain and up a hill as I pulled my car up to the spot. I shut my car off as I sat there, my eyes looking over the spot as I remember out last night here.

Laying in each other's arm, having sex, and graduation night. It almost seemed like a cliché graduation night, my phone buzzed as I looked down to see Ellie calling me. I answered the phone as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Hey," I said quietly, "Hey there, how is home?" she asked, I heard one of her sisters running around in the background.

"Okay." I said quietly, "Did you see him?" she asked me, "How did you pick up on my tone?"

"So you did?" she asked, a laugh crossing her voice, "No! I have not seen him, I am just," I looked out at the stars as I opened my door. "I am at our spot that we met at and did stuff together." I whispered, "I am just, I miss him." I told her honestly, "Six months of not talking," I whispered quietly. I sat on the roof of my car as I looked out.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because then that will break my heart in fifty million pieces. I didn't breakup with him because I wasn't in love with him anymore, I broke up with him because I couldn't take the separation anymore."

"You should have given it a chance." She told me, "Maybe it would have worked out."

"Do you know how many times I have thought that?" I asked her, "Probably a ton, after you broke up with him."

"Ellie," I rumbled, "I don't want to talk about this anymore okay? How is your family?"

"They are great."

"That's good." I said with a nod, the stars twinkled over my head as I ran my hand down my legs. "Ellie," I whispered, "What if it was a mistake?"

"If he felt the same way then maybe he will take you back."

"He has to hate me by now," I told her with a shrug, "You should have seen his face that day."

"I imagine it had a big smile and,"

"After he signed the papers and when we were in the room." Ellie exhaled, "Well that's not something I think we should think about. Have you seen his best friend yet?"

"No." I grumbled, "He is at Troy's house."

"How do you know?"

"I drove past his house when I was coming here,"

"Oh,"

"I have to drive past his house to get anywhere,"

"You do?"

"He lives right by the high school, so to go that direction, I do indeed have to pass his house."

"Oh well that sucks. Does he know you were coming home?"

"No, I told Cody I was still undecided, which I was until this morning."

She laughed as she sighed, "I gotta get into the shower and then get ready for bed. We are going to go get a Christmas tree tomorrow morning." She said, "That's nice, tomorrow we can all face time one another okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled as we hung up, confessing our love and then saying goodnight. I sat on the car roof as I held my phone between my legs. The stars seemed dull and the trees around me, shaking. I sighed softly as I scooted off my hood and I walked around to the car as I got in, giving it one more look before I escaped the spot that held so many memories.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Let's go get ice cream!" Emily yelled, my parents had gone to a dinner party as Cody and I glanced at each other. "Sounds good to us."

"We can take my car," I offered as I scrambled Luke into my arms as I picked up my keys, Luke giggled as Emily was talking to Cody. I buckled Luke in and he pushed my face. "Hey," I said laughing; I doubled check to make sure I had my mom's money she gave us. "How about pizza and then some ice cream?" I said as I had enough money from my mom for both.

"Yes!"

"The pizza place!"

My face was set as it wasn't my favorite place to go, as I had to pass Gabi's house. "Okay," I said as I tucked into the car, Cody watched me for a moment as he then shoved my shoulder. "Come on, I can still get us a discount."

"Fair enough," I grumbled as I started the car. I fasted my seatbelt and I started the car. We drove down our street as I flickered my blinker on. I glanced around before I pulled into traffic and I drove the steady pace, as we were getting ready to pass Gabi's house. I took one look, as I looked normal as ever, her car…I slammed on the breaks as everybody braced themselves as I recovered and revved the engine. "Sorry, squirrel," I said, my cheeks turning red.

Her car had disappeared from the spot, it wasn't there and her parents both had there own cars. I thought about it until I pulled into the pizza place. It was late but who didn't love some late pizza. None of us had dinner, just snaking so it would be perfect.

We walked in and were seated quickly as Luke and Emily went to play games. "Dude, you about killed all of us." I bowed my head, "Her car wasn't there!"

"Dude, would you relax, that doesn't mean anything."

"It means she is probably home."

"That could be true," he told me, "Why are you so freaked?"

"We haven't seen each other in over six months!" I said as I rubbed my forehead, "It's not like we have the biggest town in the world."

"Well no but," I glared at him as he threw his hands up, "Fair enough, if you see her and don't want to talk to her, ignore her."

"It can't be that simple."

"But it is."

My heart hammered in my chest as I leaned forward, "How does one ignore the one who that one is in love with?" I asked him, Cody seemed to be digging around for an answer as my baseball pizza and the rest came out. Emily and Luke came running back as they hopped in the chair. I gave Luke a piece as Cody snapped his fingers.

"Talk to her."

I frowned, "Did you not just say ignore her?"

"Her who?" Emily asked as she ate a piece, "None of your business Emily," I said as I picked at my pizza for a moment as I learned my stomach wasn't going to settle. "I don't think I can eat right now," I said as I gripped my fingers around my phone. "Well then don't eat it," Cody explained, I shrugged, "Okay, fair enough."

"Your brother is an idiot," Cody whispered to Luke, which caused him to giggle. I shook my head as we finished eating and we got our ice cream from the place next door. "How about I drive this time," Cody said plucking the keys from my hand. "Whatever," I told him as I got Luke back in and we drove home. As we drove past, her car was sitting right there in the driveway like it never moved…except her right front tire was turned the opposite way.

I shook my head, as I knew that thought sounded like a creeper, of course it was just from seeing it in the same spot every single time. Once we got home, my parents there, I helped put the two kids to bed as I glanced at Cody.

"I am going to run somewhere," I said as I took my keys from him. "Are you going to see her?"

"No."

* * *

Gabi's POV

A knock came at the door as I glanced at my phone and then my dad. I got up as I walked over to the door as I unlocked it and slid it open. The yellow t-shirt caught my eye and then the letters spelling out Arizona. I screeched as I jumped into his arms. "Hey there," he said with a laugh as he hugged me back. I let go as I took a step back and looked at Cody.

"Wow," I said, as I smiled, "Weren't you just at Troy's?" I asked him, "How did you know?"

"I drove past his house," I explained, "Oh well he about wrecked his car right in front of your house." I looked at him as I turned my head, "He drove past and your car was gone and I kind of thought he came here after he left his house."

"Oh well, how is school?" I asked as I dragged him into the living room. He greeted my dad and then he shrugged, "It's school, its way better than high school though."

My dad laughed, "I always wondered what college is like,"

"Well let my put it like this," Cody said as he sat down on the couch, "More alcohol, more people, freedom, no parents, and well just to keep it honest, a hell of a lot more sex." My dad almost choked but he nodded, "Thanks for keeping it true," he said nodding his head, Cody smiled and nodded, "Of course."

I rolled my eyes, "Well lets just say only a few of those are what happens in New York, the last not being one." My dad closed his eyes, "I don't want to hear this, la la la la," Cody and I laughed together, "Don't worry, I have faith in Gabi," Cody said as he sputtered out in laughter again.

My dad tossed my the remote, "I'm off to bed." He said as he stretched his limbs out as he stood. His t-shirt riding up and his sweats dropping down a little. If any other girl was in here and that wasn't my dad they would faint at the shape of his body. I sighed as my dad exited the room, "So are you dating anybody?" Cody asked. "Wouldn't I have told you?"

"Well if you didn't want Troy to know,"

"Well I guess I still shouldn't answer that question." I told him with a smirk. "You are aren't you?"

"I am not answering that question."

"Fine, be that way."

I leaned back into the couch as I thought about his question, even if I wanted to date somebody, there is no way I could.

* * *

Troy's POV

My truck pulled up to the spot as I sat there. The stars duller than usually, this wasn't my first time here in the past six months. I came here after we broke up; I came here when I got back into town. A few times after that but that was about it.

I pushed open my car door as I got down and I looked around. The dirt was kicked up and the camping place had shut down three months ago. I sighed, as it was official that she was home. Nobody knew about this spot but us, I guess somebody else could but her car was gone and there is fresh soil kicked on top.

My feet dragged over to the tree as I looked at it, up and to the left was our marking. Troy loves Gabi," I sighed as I reached up and I let my fingers trace it, as I knew every little curve. The night air was cold as I released a breath; my air was shown, as it didn't go far. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her still but it seemed near impossible.

I walked slowly back to my truck as I thought over the last six months without her. They were okay but not as much fun or laughter as there was when she was here, by my side. The people I met were amazing and the journey was good, I just wished that she were by my side.

I kicked some of the dirt around as I wondered if Cody had gone to see her or if she wasn't really home and I was just making up stuff. In two months, I had to report to Spring Training, in Arizona.

She didn't want to get back in a relationship with me and I felt like I was the only one that understood her thought. I knew her so well that it was like that I had to forgive her when she asked me too even though I was pissed. I had to carry on my day as if nothing happened; I went like that until I was about to leave and confessed to my dad.

I broke down for a moment after holding it together for so long but I knew Gabi had left and I didn't know when I would see her again. I sort of hoped that she would come to Spring Training and apologize and say she wants me back but she never showed. Not once did I know, I wondered if I should have gone after her. I had hooked up with a few girls since then, one night stands and never saw them again.

They usually showed up at a game, after I had advanced to rookie league, they would flirt over a beer somebody had bought me and we would end up back at my room that I shared with Zack. We had our codes of when to room somewhere else. He did it to me as much as I did it too him. There were no feelings in the sex that was had, just sex.

It was nothing like what Gabi and I had, nothing like yelling I love you, nothing like the sneaking around, a smile lifted to my lips as I threw a rock that was in my hand before I got into my car and drove away as I only wanted to end this night on happy thoughts.

* * *

**Alright friends! Here is your story! I hope you all enjoy it and this is going to be a fast pace story. I am not going to write week at a time, more like months. There may be times were there are back to back weeks or something but its going to just move, except for the first few chapters. So its back to weekly updates on Sundays! Hope you all have a great week! Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Not What I Expected

Chapter 2 – Not what I expected

Gabi's POV

"Patty cake," I said simply as I put my hand in front of Lilly, she turned her head before she shook her head. Babysitting should be a painless job when we are two months from being nineteen. Of course, the twins were not being easy either. They seemed to want to fight me more than anything. Cameron who was a little punk for being one and half was already asleep for the night and Lilly of course seemed to not want to go to bed for the night.

She was fighting off sleep but I went with the flow. Once she began to cry, I picked her up swiftly and we went up to the nursery. It was still the same colors as when Troy, Cody, and I painted it all those months ago, almost two years ago. I sighed softly as I still hadn't come across Troy. I had seen almost everybody else but I was very careful about where to go. Cody seemed to balance us out and we never talked about Troy, except for that one night.

Now, it was two days before Christmas, my parents were getting my Aunt Macy, Uncle Mark and cousins from the airport. They were due back anytime and I was in charge of putting them down for their bedtime. I tucked her in as she cried; I prayed that she wouldn't wake up Cameron who was sleeping right next to her.

"Shh," I handed her the pacifier I knew she wasn't supposed to have in case of an emergency as they were trying to take them away. I would say waking up Cameron and having two screaming babies would be an emergency. I closed the door quietly as I turned on the baby monitor and crashed onto the couch.

My iPad dinged as I smiled, it seemed to be around this time everyday. I answered the Face time, "Hey Ellie," she sighed, "Hi Gabs,"

"Why are you upset?" I asked her, she rolled onto her stomach as I lost her face. "Hang on, let me message Mallory, I need my girls." I frowned as she tapped away at her Mac before I saw Mallory pop up. "Oh hi Gabs!" I smiled and waved as Ellie then groaned, "El, are you okay?" I asked frowning; I laid on my stomach as I propped up my iPad.

"No!" she cried as her hair was on the top of her head, her tank top messed up and her make up had been running. "El what happened?" Mallory asked, her blonde hair in perfect curls. "You'll never guess who showed up at my friend, Sam's, Christmas party!"

Mallory and I both wrote confused looks onto our face as I shook my head, "Ellie, who?"

"Marc Thomas!" she cried, she buried her head into her pillows as Mallory and I looked at each other. "Marc?" I mouthed, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know of a Marc sweetie," Mallory said with a bright-eyed look. "That one guy," she mentioned with her hands, "Honey, if you haven't noticed there are a lot of those one guys."

Ellie sat up and shook her head, "We dated for three years in high school, then that's when there become a lot of guys. Did I really not tell you about Marc?" she said, Mallory and I shook our heads. I heard the garage door open as I took the baby monitor and dashed upstairs before I could be spotted.

"Jesus, Gabi, where are we going?" Mallory asked, "Shh!" I hissed as I landed safely in my room. I shut the door as I collapsed down on my bed, my iPad facing the ceiling. "Gabi?"

"Sorry," I rolled over as I faced the camera, "My aunt and uncle are here so I am going to pretend to be asleep, just be quiet okay?" I shut off the lights as Ellie and Mallory giggled, I pushed the iPad on my floor as I dimmed the screen. I crawled under the covers as I put the monitor next to my bed so my parents could find it.

Granted, it was only eight O'clock but I wanted to talk to my friends. I pretended to sleep as my door cracked open and I heard my dad muttering something as he walked closer, "Don't fake," he said, Mallory and Ellie busted out into giggles. I groaned as I sat up, I leaned over to grab my iPad, "I could have sold it if it wasn't for you two," I said with a look, they both laughed again.

"Hi girls," my dad said waving to them, "Hi Mr. Montez,"

"I won't rat you out, just be good." He kissed my forehead as he walked out of my room. I laughed as I looked at them, "So Ellie, who is Marc?" I questioned, "Marc was my first love,"

Ellie then went on to tell us how they met, how he wooed her and then how everything went south. "So you met at Old Navy?" Mallory asked, "Yea, the one I worked at for the longest time."

"Oh so, he took you out on several dates,"

"Amazing dates," Ellie said with a sigh, "We were good for two and half years, loved each other and we thought we were going to get married, then Natalie Pimples," Mallory and I began to laugh we cried, "Her name is Natalie Pimples?" I busted out in little spurts. "No, just, when she moved in she had all of these pimples so we started calling her Natalie Pimples, her really last time is like McKinney or something like that, I don't know but my boyfriend started to hang out with her because he felt bad, okay that's cool."

"Oh really?" Mallory asked with her perfect smile, "No." Ellie's face died of emotion; "I found them in his bed a month after she moved in, having sex." My eyes bugged out of my head, "I wish Troy and I could have had that happened. That would have made it easier."

"Well here's the thing, he flew out of bed and got dressed, thank god, and he begged me for forgiveness. I thought I was so in love with him that I forgive him until two months later I found out they were having a secret relationship behind my back."

"Ouch," Mallory murmured, "That does suck."

"The reason behind why I can never hold a guy down and the bigger reason why I understand Gabi,"

"You understand me?" I asked as she laughed and nodded, "Yea, why you wouldn't want to go through something like that. It made my senior year hell,"

"That sucks,"

"That's why when I saw him tonight, I flipped because he is still with Pimples," Mallory and I laughed again as I shook my head. "You really shouldn't call her that, it's mean."

"So, she cheated with my boyfriend!"

Mallory and I nodded, "True, true,"

"So he said something to me tonight about how good I looked well, I about broke down right there in the middle of the party. Not once has he ever told me that before."

"You dated him why?"

"I don't know! I thought he was a good guy for two and half years!"

"I wonder how many more women there were," Mallory asked, "Mal!" I hissed she let her eyes widen, "What?"

"Don't ask that!"

"Well its what I am thinking,' I shook my head as Ellie finally sighed, "Why didn't you want to see your aunt and uncle,"

"That means I wouldn't have gotten to talk to you guys like I wanted to."

"What are we going to do on Christmas?" Ellie asked, "Afternoon?" I questioned, "Whose afternoon? Gabi or us?"

"Well your noon would be my ten so whatever works but not until at least noon your time."

"Fair enough," Mallory said, "I think we should do it one our time and eleven Gabi's time," Ellie mentioned, "Sounds good to me,"

"Gabs?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at them, "Still no sight of Troy?"

"Trust me, you will each get a blubbering phone call from me." I said with a small smile, "It could be that bad right?"

"Of course not but I don't know how my heart will take such a thing."

"Gabi, you are so much stronger than what you think. I think it would be good to see him. You have been dancing around him for two weeks now that you have been home."

"I know I just," I sighed as Mallory then looked up, "Gabi, why doesn't anybody call you Brie but cause I would totally,"

"Don't," I told her sharply, Ellie and Mallory both looked at me surprised. "That's what he called you isn't it." I bit down on my lip as I nodded, "Yea, it was."

* * *

"Gabi!" I bolted upright at my name, my eyes were groggy and I had to brace myself. I stumbled around my room as I searched for my glasses as I slipped them on my face. I opened up my door as I leaned against it, "Yea?" I yelled my eyes closed again, "Get down here and help!" I felt confused as I swayed on my legs for a moment longer. I held onto the doorframe.

"Huh?"

My mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Cam on her hip, "Oh, honey," she shook her head, "What did you do?" Everything was becoming clear, "Ky, did you wake her from a dead sleep or what? Look at her grip on the railing."

I looked down at it before I released it, "I'm fine, and I was just disoriented there for a few minutes." I took off my glasses and I rubbed my eyes softly. "I'll be down in a minute." My Aunt Macy came strolling by with a cup of coffee in her hands, "I am glad to see you awake," I wondered what time it was on Christmas Eve, I glanced at my wrist to only realize I don't wear a watch.

"Yea, I am going to go get dressed."

"That's good because I am sending you to the grocery store with your dad." I nodded as I turned around and I went into my room. I sat down on my bed to regroup for a minute as I then stood as I pulled on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve t-shirt. I slipped on my Sperry's and then I didn't bother to replace my glasses.

I walked downstairs to see Cam and Lilly playing with their toys. Miles was lying next to them playing with some odd toy. Marissa was sitting on the couch and was watching some educational TV program. I walked past as I rubbed my eyes as my dad was sitting on the counter. "Hey there," he said as he hugged me, "Hi," I said as he hugged me. "Good morning or should I say afternoon."

"Is it already afternoon?" I asked him as I peaked over at the clock. "It's one," my dad said, "I slept away Christmas Eve," I joked; my dad hugged me as he kissed my temple. "That's one way to make the time go faster."

"We are going to your grandparents house tonight."

"I know," I said as I grabbed my dad, "Come on, we better get to the store so I can take a nap." I said yawning, my dad shoved my shoulder, and "You are crazy."

I laughed quietly as we walked out the door, "College kids," I laughed as we both walked out the door. We got into my dad's car as we drove around to the store. "So being home isn't that bad right?"

"Of course but I just," I struggled for the right words, "I like the comfort of New York. To be honest I miss it."

My dad sighed softly, "I know how hard these last six months have been,"

"Dad, I would rather not talk about the last six months."

"I know but you are going to have to talk to him eventually," I groaned as I shook my head, "I just rather not okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat," he said quietly, "Water, water floats my boat."

He couldn't suspense the grin that crossed over his features. "No need to be a smart ass," I laughed as I nodded, "You set up the question,"

"It's a phrase."

"I don't care, that's the answer!"

He laughed and shook his head; he turned into the grocery store. "Let's just do this." He said with a laugh, he parked the car and we both walked in together like we have done for years.

* * *

Troy's POV

Twisting the steering wheel, I pulled into the parking spot at the grocery store. I turned off the key as opened up the car door. I stepped out as I traveled up to the front as the doors slid open. I grabbed a cart and began to travel around the store with every other person whose mom probably needed stuff and had a teenager to send.

After turning nineteen, I had enjoyed not being eighteen but I was looking forward to twenty and twenty one. I smiled as I began to pick up the things we needed. Cody had slept over last night along with Chad as we were playing COD all night long. I kicked ass of course since after spring training days, that's all you did was play video games. I had met a lot of the big leaguers that had been injured as they came down into the Arizona clubhouse to be checked over.

Once I had moved up to Burlington Royals, I had a schedule of when I pitched and how many pitches, as they wanted to save my arm. I only went about five innings of a nine-inning game, sometimes longer if I had good pitch control and small pitch numbers. I sighed as I picked up a thing of ham and then some mayo that was on the list. I pushed the cart further as I stopped as I heard the familiar laugh of Alex Montez.

I casually turned around as he was on the phone, his iPhone pressed against his ear and a smile formed on his lips. His daughter not in any sight, my stomach lurched, as I suddenly wanted to do nothing but leave the store as fast as possible. I quickly grabbed the final things I needed as I raced to the checkout counter.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for them to bag my groceries; I thanked them and then ran out of the store at almost a sprint. To some this may look as an act of I need to get this home ASAP for my mom or maybe if somebody thought I was crazy, my wife. They would think that I was being good and giving my mom what she wanted, or wife if you wanted to put it in that way.

What they didn't know was that I was running away from my problems, from something I didn't want to face not that I knew if she was there or not but if she was in town she probably wasn't too far from her dad and I can't see her yet. I was waiting all three months after extended spring training to see her, I only wanted to see her but then suddenly, knowing I probably had the chance, I couldn't take it.

Nobody knows how to run away from something until you are forced to make a quick decision. In that split second, I didn't want to see the girl who broke my heart.

* * *

Once I stepped into my house, my mom flew to my car to retrieve the rest of the groceries. My face must have been pale because my dad looked at me, "you okay son?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yea, I just," I let out a shaky breath, "I saw Alex Montez at the grocery store and well if I know Gabi she was there too and I don't know if I can face her yet."

"Six months wasn't enough?"

"But we haven't seen each other since."

"Are you mad at her for doing it."

"No." my response was quick and painless to say, "You were never mad at her?"

"No?" my dad questioned, "What really went down in that room that day Troy because if your mom did that to me, I would be pissed off."

"Nothing went down. I understand her choices." My dad raised his eyebrows, "She asked you to do something didn't she?"

"What? No!" I began to walk away, my dad grabbed my elbow, his hand gripping my arm.

"Troy," my dad said, his tone low, "Dad," I said with a glance, "I get if you don't want to talk about it but she asked you to do something and maybe you should just tell me. You don't have to hide anything from me." My eyes starred into his, my jaw tightened and I let out a breath.

"She asked me to forgive her because she would never forgive herself, happy now?" I asked I walked away, pissed off as my dad sat in the chair. I didn't know what was so hard to just leave it at that I didn't want to talk about it. They only knew bits and pieces of the stuff that went down in the room. That room was somewhere I never wanted to go again and that was different. The baseball park was going to be hard to face again since that's where it happened.

The days that followed the signing, I thought about telling them to rip it up and take there money back, I didn't want anything to do with it and I just wanted to go running to her but I knew she would hate me forever and maybe I would have hated her too but I don't think I would have. They say love only works a certain way, one loves more than the other. I sometimes wondered if I loved Gabi more than she loved me.

We both loved each other but there is the one who pushes more. She didn't want to get heartbroken in the end, she didn't want to be left alone and she didn't want to face the world without me. Even if I didn't go to the Royals then I would have just gone to LSU, maybe she would have gone to LSU though and none of this would have happened.

I would sit here and think about stuff like this, getting mad at myself for thinking of such a thing. I then just wanted to hit the ball over and over again; of course I now couldn't hit a ball to save my life, stupid ass bat.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Christmas morning was always fun. Ripping open packages, getting new clothes and toys, playing with everything as you sit in the mess as your parents cook you a big breakfast to hold you off until dinner.

I loved Christmas. I got several cool things, a bunch of clothes from all of my favorite stores. Many gift cards to eat in New York, some stuff for my dorm room that I was thinking about staying all summer again and maybe taking a summer class, I wasn't sure on going back home but its not like Troy would be there.

I sighed as I watched Lilly and Cam play with there toys. Cameron laughed at something as Lillian cried, it had been a rotation of who laughed and cried. My dad couldn't top last years present with a cute little pedant of my birthstone. It was cute but I loved my lock diamond necklace. I rarely took it off as it always hung on my neck.

I felt awkward with it off. I began to pick up my clothes as I felt like something was just missing from this morning. I walked quietly upstairs with my new load of stuff as my aunt and uncle were up here with the kids. They had woken up after us again so we got dibs on the living room since we were almost done.

Dropping all of my clothes onto my bed, I began to hang them up and pack some of them away as I was going back to New York in two days, my parents were not happy that I wasn't going to be home the entire break but I wanted to go to New York and spend time with my friends.

They understood as my friends were all going back. They debated if they should take the twins up but then decided they were still a little too young for such a thing, large crowds, sick people. They loved it in the summer as they played away. Lilly took her first steps in New York in Central park. It was the cutest thing ever.

As I finished putting my clothes away, I looked at the box in the far side of the room. Troy's name was spelled out in my handwriting. The curves were suave and I shook my head as I walked over. Hundreds of pictures were in this box, stuff that I needed to return to him, a couple of t-shirts and the little things he left over. I picked it up as I opened it.

The baseball pendent that sat on my wrist until June was in there. I knew it wasn't cheap and I knew he could do something else with it but I wasn't going to return it to him, I didn't know who would besides my parents.

I took it out of the box as I looked at a couple of pictures. Maybe I did run away from something I could have handled. Maybe I could have done it but I just didn't have enough faith, I sighed and I flipped through the pictures. I had some still but I didn't want all of them, there were thousands.

I thought about this stuff as I looked at the pictures of Troy and I. I traced his face, as there was a close shot of him and I, his eye black smeared to his chin and his brow sweaty, like he just came off the baseball field. My face was red and my hair was pulled back, my sunglasses sitting on my face. I took in a deep breath as I felt the tears coming into my eyes. My fingers shook, as I looked at it closely, his smile so bright and his eyes.

I swallowed, "Hey Gabs, your mom needs you to run to the store really fast. I have to go and deal with the twins so can you please go?" I pushed back on my heels as I nodded my head. "Yea," I said quietly as I rubbed at the corner of my eye. My dad looked over my shoulder and then sighed, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, "What's worse being away from him or torturing yourself that you cant have him."

"Being away from him, once I am not here I am fine." I told him, I then let go as I grabbed my keys and went to the store to get whatever my mom needed.

* * *

Christmas dinner went by smoothly as I then thought about last year. I closed my eyes as a smile crossed my features. "I am going to go out for a bit," I said as I stood up from the couch. I was still in my skinny jeans and in a cute blouse.

"Where you off too?" my dad asked, "I think I am going to go meet up with Taylor and Sharpay," I told him quietly, "Just need some girl time since I cant have my El and Mal," I said with a soft smile. I went over to grab my purse as Miles was playing with one of his new toys and Marissa was chatting on her new cell phone, something I thought would never happen.

I was pretty sure she was never going to have a cell phone. I hugged both of them as they were leaving tomorrow; "I'll see you guys sometime when I come down to Rhode Island okay?" they both nodded but didn't take their eyes away from their toys. I threw my purse over my shoulder as I was going to see them but I had to make a pit stop first.

Biting down on my tongue I pushed the car in reverse as I went back down and around. I looked at his house but only to see his car gone, I sat there as I thumbed my fingers against the wheel.

I didn't want to talk to him. I really didn't but since he wasn't home that was even more of an excuse not to talk to him. There was only one more spot I had to go until I could visit my friends. I couldn't even think that it was a year ago. A year ago seemed so long ago when we were all happy. I was happy he was happy and it was all-good. I wasn't with him a year ago but we were together, when I got back, we had sex in the back of his truck while he gave me the baseball pendent. It was fantastic and I couldn't have asked for it to be any better.

Turning on the twist and the curve, I began to pull up, the very familiar spot became to familiar. I slammed on my breaks. His head turned and I closed my eyes. Of course this is where he would be, he wasn't at his house where else would he be? I suddenly felt stupid for even coming here. I could only turn around by pulling up and turning, so I would have to go closer to him. I could see him squinting his eyes as I just pulled my car up as I shut off my car. I pursed my lips together as I just stared as he only stared. Neither of us moved for the longest time. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and my fingers shaking.

My fingers shook as I pushed open my door slowly; I ran my fingers through my hair as I let out a shaky breath. "I didn't expect to find you here…" I whispered quietly. Troy's eyes perked up and he blinked.

Troy's ears perked up, "Oh well," he turned his body away for a moment. He was bigger, his shoulders were broader and he was more built, if that was even possible.

"I am just going to go," I said pointing back to my car, "Wait," he voiced, he looked at me as his eyes focused into mine, those blue eyes that one couldn't resist, "Why are you here?"

"Well I like thinking here…" I said as I tried not to voice it as a question. I pursed my lips tightly as I knew I was busted, "Okay, you want to know I have came here three times in the past two weeks, because I like it here. I like it here, its one of the most beautiful spots in New Mexico, do you have a problem with this?"

Troy shrugged, "Okay and no, I don't have a problem. I brought you here right?"

"Okay?" I questioned, he nodded, "Yea, okay." He turned back around as he was already pissing me off. "Well I am going to go now," I said as I ducked back into my car. "Gabi," his voice was low as he flashed me his smile, "Stay for a while?"

"No." I said curtly, "It's the least you owe me," he responded quick, he moved two steps closer to me.

"I have to finish packing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Leaving so soon?" he asked me, "Well you are leaving in two months." My voice was hot, as Troy almost looked surprised. "Yea, I am. You are the one who told me to keep it, am I wrong?" he asked, "No of course I told you to take it! You would have been an idiot if you hadn't. You worked so fucking hard for that so don't pin that on me. I wasn't going to watch you throw it away because you are a fucking idiot."

"I would still have you, maybe I would be a fucking idiot but I would still have you." He shot back even though his voice broke near the end. "I guess that sucks." I told him shortly, "Now if you don't mind, I am leaving."

"Why? Just so you can walk away from me one more time?" he asked me again, he laughed, "Why won't you just talk to me or let us be friends?"

"Because Damnit Troy! It's hard,"

"Why is it hard?" I was so done with his bullshit questions.

Oh I could not tell him I still loved him that would just be the wrong thing to do because then he would have all of the power over me. A silent smirk rose to my lips as I shrugged, "Because, I have a boyfriend and his name is Brad, so please, I will be leaving now. "

I only caught one look of his shocked face as I spun on my heel and got into my car. I drove away before my tears flowed freely down my face. That may have been harder the second time around.

* * *

Troy's POV

Once she arrived, I knew that she wasn't expecting me here. Slamming on her breaks and slowly getting out of the car, her fingers were shaking the entire time and her fast answers. The poor girl didn't know what to say but God, she looked beautiful.

Her tan skin seemed to glow and she just held her body higher. Her eyes were a light fire, as she just didn't want to talk to me but did she sucker punch me, she sure did.

Once the words she had a boyfriend, my jaw dropped as I could have sworn that she was still highly in love with me. I blinked my eyes several times and her car spit dirt as my as I waited a full two minutes before I screamed. I ran over to my car as I dialed Cody's number. It rang for a couple of minutes, once he answered and he was about to let out the words, I began to yell.

"Did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"Gabi? No, she never told me about a boyfriend! Why did she show up?"

"I was at our spot and then all of a sudden she comes speeding up, slams on her breaks so fast I thought she was going to fly out her window and then screams at me for no reason before telling me she has a boyfriend and drives off."

"Ouch, nope, she never told me. It's not like you haven't been with any girls."

"I have hooked up with girls, I have no been in a relationship with a girl since her."

"Same difference."

"Is not."

"Whatever, I am going to go."

"She is leaving in two days."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. I asked her to stay."

"Smooth move I mean she has been avoiding you hasn't she?"

I kept my lips shut tightly, "Yup, go ahead, don't answer it."

"Whatever,"

"Asshole," I said, he laughed, "Whatever. I am going to go home now, this was a bit too much excitement for one night."

"Yes, you better be getting home."

"Troy, but you really need to leave her alone. Maybe after seeing you she will want to talk."

"Maybe,"

"Do you think I should go after her though."

"Not right now. Six months ago, I think you should have gone after her and told her that you could make this work. You let her go then so you best just let her go right now. She is probably shaken up right now if she didn't expect to see you."

"She surprised me."

"I don't even know where that spot is."

"Nope, only her and I and maybe some other odd camper."

"So you knew it was her when she pulled up."

"Not really but when I heard the squeal of the breaks, yea,"

Cody laughed, "You two are fucked up."

I shook my head as I agreed, "Yea, we are."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I walked up to my room quietly as I didn't want my dad to know. Tears streamed down my face as walked into my room as I quickly Face Timed Mallory. She was laughing when she picked up and she then took one look at me before she frowned. "You saw him didn't you."

I nodded my head as I tried not to break down into sobs. "Hang on," she tapped away at her computer or whatever she was answering on and then Ellie popped up. "Somebody saw Troy," I let a sob creep out of my throat, "I think I am going to fly out tomorrow night," I said quietly as I tried to stop the tears.

"What about your parents?"

"I can't be here." I said my voice strained. "Not with him here, God, all I wanted to do was run into his arms and just kiss him." My lips trembled as Ellie sighed. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I broke his heart and he seemed so okay."

"Did you say anything to each other?"

I nodded, "I surprised him because I went to our spot and he was there and I couldn't turn around without stopping so I got out as he pursed his lips carefully as if he wasn't sure what to do and then he seems to blame me for us breaking up and that he would have never signed the contract and that,"

"Honey, Gabi, breath." I took in a deep breath as I relaxed, "I told him I have a boyfriend."

"Whom did you tell," they couldn't finish their sentence as my door opened. My dad poked his head and then he caught my face. He frowned as I then looked down at Mal and El, "I'll talk to you later."

I ended the chat besides their protests. "You went to see him."

"No, not exactly. I wasn't going to go see him but I did see him."

My dad nodded, "Where?"

I sighed, as my dad didn't know about this place, "We have our spot or what was once our spot, I went there to think and well I guess he does too."

"So you talked to him?"

"For a minute."

My dad nodded as he came over and then he hugged me. "I'm sorry Gabi, is there something I can do?"

"No, I just, it was unexpected and I needed to do that on my own terms. It was more of forced terms."

My dad nodded, "I think I want to go back to school tomorrow. I need my girls and I just need to be away from here. I love you and mom and I wish I could stay longer but I need to go back."

"We understand but we have your flight set for,"

"Can we think about changing it at least?"

My dad nodded his head; "Of course but I think we are going to make a trip up there in January after you go back to school."

"Okay," I said nodding my head "Sounds good."

He kissed my forehead as he then exited my room. I sighed as I curled up in my bed as I lay in bed, curling my blankets around me, this was not how I expected my Christmas to end.

* * *

**Ek! Not how you expected that to go now did you? Sorry! I hope you all enjoyed it though! I promise, this is going to be a great story, so be ready! Hope you all had a great week and weekend! You are all the best!**

**I have to give a shout out to one of my reviewers, NverSayNver, your review made me laugh! I loved it! I am going to pick one person per chapter to give a shoutout to for this story so leave a good review and you get a shout out! Okay? Yay! But really…her review made me laugh…out loud for like, three minutes. Hahaha. I loved it! **

**Next week Chapter 3 will be out! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. New Years Eve

Chapter 3 – New Years Eve

Dropping my bags into my dorm room, I collapsed down onto the couch as I let the quietness creep in around me. The honking of traffic from outside never ended but it was soothing.

I had left yesterday afternoon after saying bye to Cody. I hugged him and I texted and called Sharpay and Taylor. We all got together for a fast bite to eat before I had to leave. My flight was fine and now in the dark of my room, I wished Ellie or Mallory were here with me. I stood up as I flipped on a few of the lights and I walked over to my room as I began to unpack a lot of my new clothes as I left some of my older clothes.

"Knock knock!" I jumped as I sprinted into the living room and into Mallory's arms. "Hi!" I squealed we both hugged each other as she stood back. "Yup, you are the same."

I smiled as I jumped, "Let me finish unpacking and how about we call Ellie and see if she is almost here."

"Oh crap, I forgot to text you saying she isn't coming until tomorrow."

I frowned but then nodded, "Sounds good. I think we should then go grab some pizza." She nodded, "Let me put on some warmer clothes." I nodded as we went our separate ways. I finished putting the rest of my stuff away as I shrugged on my coat and a scarf as I then slipped on my Uggs boots as I grabbed my credit card.

She walked out at the same time, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yup! Let's go," we looped our arms together. "Want to take a cab or subway?" she asked me, "Subway,"

"Sounds good."

* * *

We both hopped off the subway as we walked down the streets of the busy New York City, we looked around until we came to one of my favorite pizza places. "So you saw him?" Mallory asked, I nodded my head slowly, "Unfortunately,"

"What did you talk about?"

"It was more awkward, he seemed to be just fine and cool. He was a bit surprised but hello, I didn't think he went there anymore." I sighed calmly as they took our order and I rested my head onto the table. "He seemed so okay and he wanted me to stay to talk."

"Did you?"

"No, he threw the whole you told me to stay in the MLB and that if he hadn't of signed that paper we would still be together." I tore off a piece of paper and then made it into a ball in my hands. "Which I don't know if we would have he was just so pissed off at me and he was so okay, it was odd."

"Damn, you two need to figure this out. You dance around each other like you are poison and once you touch, it's all over."

"Because it will be," I said drily, "Once he touches me and the spark comes back, the electricity between us, then I am not going to want to go back." I bit on my lip, as I knew tears were going to form in my eyes sooner than later.

"I then told him I have a boyfriend," Mallory's eyes grew wide, "You did not!"

I laughed and nodded, "I did and he look sucker punched,"

"Whom did you say?" my cheeks flamed as I looked down at my lap, the pizza slid across our table as I looked up. My cheeks hot with fire. "Brad…" Mallory gaped before she busted out into laughter. "You told him Brad?" she laughed harder as I then myself laughed. "Wait until he hears this…" I threw my head back, "It was the only guy I could think of besides his best friend who is in a relationship." I bargained, "Oh Lord, you better hope Troy never comes and sees Brad."

"Brad does not act gay that often, I always say he would still be the male in the situation."

"Well of course, but seriously, once you get to know him past an hour, the man is gay as gay can get." I rolled my eyes, "Mal, be nice." She shook her head, "I love Brad, I wouldn't have passed my finals without Brad but you need to tell him."

"Why? It's not like Troy is going to be here anytime soon."

"Gabi," Mallory growled as she took a bite of pizza. I slid a thing of pizza onto my plate again, "Okay, I will tell Brad when he gets back, happy enough?"

"Oh man, I hope Troy does come."

I glared at her before I dipped my hands into my drink and flicked her with water. She squealed and then took her straw flinging water on me. We both laughed as we both held our hands up in defense. "Truce," I said reached across the table as she did too. "Truce," she said with a smile, I giggled as I then leaned over to grab another slice of pizza.

"Wait until Ellie hears it was Brad,"

"Ellie had such a big crush on him at the beginning of the year."

"Until he saw Brad and Macon making out." I cringed, "Yea, I think she was scarred by that. I'm pretty sure she was drunk and hallucinated up until we came into the hallway."

"Yea, she was not in any way hallucinating." Mallory said with a laugh, "I am glad they didn't work out there. Macon is a douche."

"Very true,"

We both ate our pizza and shared stories of stuff that happened over Christmas break. "I can't believe we have a week and half of freedom in NYC."

"I know, I think we should stay in the city one night. My dad's apartment."

"Oh we should do that on New Years,"

"My dad might be here then and I am going to try and avoid him because I plan on being drunk."

"Me too sister!"

We high fived as we both paid our portion. I took another drink of my water before I slung my purse over my hip. I gave Mallory a glance as she flirted with the cashier. She winked and then tossed her blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail over her shoulder before catching up to me.

"Come on love, let's go walk around for a bit."

"Yea!"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Bolton!" I spun around on my heal as Josh was standing behind me, I laughed, "Josh, man, what's up?" I asked as we embraced each other in the manly hug. "Not much, how has off season been treating you?"

"Good I guess, doing everything staying in shape. You?"

"Fantastic, doing the same. Seen Montez yet you won't tell me anything over text or phone calls."

"Yes," I said drily, "But I'd rather not talk about that experience."

Josh laughed, "Bad huh?"

"Very bad."

"How bad?"

"Let's just say its like walking in on your sister having sex probably," Josh cringed, "Ouch."

"She told me she has a boyfriend, named Brad, what the hell kind of name is Brad?"

"Brad Orchid, the guy you play with." Josh said, "Oh right well Brad in New York, you can fuck off." I said walking through the airport. Josh laughed, "Dude, if you love her so much then why don't you just chase her down."

"She is already backing in New York! Probably making out with Brad as we speak," I kicked a small toy that was lying on the floor. "Dude, why are you torturing yourself?" he asked, "We both have a little money, why don't we just go to New York with Zach. Party it up and you can find her. Talk to her."

"I don't think she really wants to see me." I stuck my hands into my jean pockets, "If she wanted to see me then she would have not have left so soon."

"Yea, I guess not." Josh shrugged, "Damn, I was really wanting to go to New York." I shot him a glance, "Ahh! Miller! Bolton!" Josh both I looked up to see Zack coming at us. Josh dropped his luggage as we were all doing our three-way high-five.

"Zack, tell Troy he needs to go to New York."

"Is he trying to ruin our plans?" he asked picking up the luggage, "Damn, I was hoping him and beautiful would make up." I shot them both a glance, "Come on guys, seriously, why can't we ring in the New Year here?"

"And do what? Go to a high school party? Come on Troy," I closed my eyes, "I don't know, maybe,"

"New Years is in three days," Zack mentioned, "I will give you an answer tomorrow okay?"

Josh and Zack both huffed a breath as we walked out. "Why do you want to go to New York so bad?"

"Doesn't her dad live up there?"

"No," I stated simply, "He lives just five minutes from my house."

"Oh, do you think we can meet him?" my jaw tightened, "I'd rather not after she spotted me yesterday he might deck me."

"What the hell did you do to her Bolton?" I opened the door to my truck, "I didn't do shit. She is the one who told me she had a boyfriend." I slammed my door shut as the guys climbed into the back. "Ouch," Zack cringed, "That's kind of harsh, have you ever thought she was cheating on you, that was kind of quick."

"It's been six months," I said with a look towards him, He shook his head, "Oh well still, if she really loves you?"

My cheek flickered as Josh laughed, "Zack, you better stop. Bolton already looks pissed off, we aren't going to New York if you piss him off."

"Fine, we can go to New York, only because I want to meet this new boyfriend." Josh and Zack high fived, "Hell yea,"

"I first have to run it by my parents,"

"Bolton, you are nineteen,"

"And I live under my parents."

"It's your money right?"

"Guys, come on, just go along with it for now okay?"

Both boys raised their hands as I drove the rest of my way to the house. Once I pulled in, I put the car in park. "Come on, let's go," I said as I pushed open my door.

Zack and Josh grabbed their luggage as we walked into my house. Luke greeted both of them with squeals and Emily said hi. My dad shook hands as my mom gave them hugs. "How is Miss. Josie?" my mom asked Zack, Zack gave off a grin, "Good, she is back at college already, trying to get a head start on things."

"Smart girl," we left as we went upstairs, I collapsed onto my bed as Zack followed suit onto the floor as Josh dropped his stuff. "This her?" he picked up the picture, as I had never shown them a picture of her. I didn't take anything with me to Spring Training and my phone was locked. I didn't want anybody to know until later and I just never showed it off.

"Yea, that's her." My voice cracked slightly as Zack laughed. "Dude, you gotta let her go. Jesus," he sat up as he stole the picture from Josh. "Damn, she is hot."

"Yea, I know." I sat up as I glanced at the picture. It was from Prom, a night I wish I could have over, relive, as I loved every minute of that night. I stole it from Zack as my thumb traced her laughing face. "Yea,"

* * *

Mallory and Ellie laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you like my plan?"

"Why in the hell would we stay in on New Years Eve?" Ellie asked me, "It's one of the best nights of the year!"

"It's also one of the saddest when you don't have alcohol."

"Honey, I think you are confusing that with Valentines Day." I shrugged, "It was only a thought, I guess we can go but we aren't going to be anywhere close."

"We should have gotten a hotel with a balcony to view it."

"We should have, maybe next year."

Mallory finished painting my nails as I leaned back against the pillow. A League of My Own was playing across the TV as I looked at Ellie who was painting her nails.

I was wearing my Pink Yoga Pants with a hoodie. My hair was on top of my head, "If we are going to go we should probably be going here soon."

"How soon?" Mallory asked, "I think I need a cat nap,"

She stretched as she then capped her polish and I glanced at my toes. "If you want to see anything." Ellie groaned, "Maybe I am liking Gabi's idea," I laughed as I stood up walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I uncapped it as I collapsed down onto the couch. My eyes fell shut for a moment as a striking knock came at our door.

We all three looked at each other, "It's probably for you Ellie," Ellie moaned as she stood and walked over to the door. She unlocked it, as everybody needed a pass to get through so it was some student.

"Hello?"

"Is Gabi here?" I shoot up in my seat, as I knew that voice. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Troy," Mallory shot up as she ran to the door. "Troy Bolton?" she questioned, my gut sank as I bit on my lip, how in the hell did he find me? How in the hell did he get in? "Yea, I am Troy is she here?"

"Yea but what do you want?"

"To talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you?" Ellie questioned, "Tough shit huh," I rolled my eyes as I stood up, "Guys, I got this." I pushed Mallory over who seemed to be drooling. "Gabs,"

"Troy," I said stiffly, "What do you want and how in the hell did you find me?"

"Cody and I want to just talk to you."

"After six months?"

"Jesus, I miss you." He admitted, "I don't miss you and I don't miss the stress of being with you." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The stress?"

"Yea, the stress of wondering how in the hell you were and if I needed to be a better girlfriend or not."

"Oh yea, the new boyfriend you seem to have, is he around? I'd like to meet him." Troy bugged his way into my dorm room. "Troy, get out. I don't want to talk to you, I thought I made that clear back in New Mexico,"

"Oh you did." He told me as he turned around, "You made it clear in Kansas City too but I just can't seem to get enough of you saying no." He said with a laugh, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Troy, I didn't break up with you for the fun of it."

"Of course not. I bet you were just cheating on me with this Brad guy." I felt the color drain from my face; tears perked my eyes, "Really? Do you really think that?" I asked him, "I don't know, maybe, I mean if you really had loved me you would be so happy to see me right now, not so pissy."

"Get out," I said pointing to the door, sobs were creeping up my throat, as I didn't have the strength for this. "So you were huh?" his eyes turned a stony cold, "You know what, I think you should leave." Mallory pushed him forward slightly as Troy was stronger. I broke down into heavy sobs as Ellie took me under her wing as Mallory got Troy to leave but he protested the entire way.

Once the door was locked, Mallory and Ellie both comforted me in a hug. "Oh Gabi,"

"I don't even know where he got that information." I cried, "God, I love him so much and to just tell him that would hurt. That is the only reason I told him I have a boyfriend because I can admit how much I still love him."

Ellie rubbed my arm, "I can't imagine anything worse that this." Mallory whispered, "He is fighting for something that you are shoving away. You don't want that anymore and he just wants you. It's pure romance."

"It's pure horrible."

"Nobody said romance was fun."

"Love should be the one easy thing in life."

"It's easy once you find it."

"It was easy for us for a while and then the whole stress of it all,"

We all grew quiet as Ellie sighed, "If you could have told him one thing when he was in here, what would that one thing be?"

"That I love him and that will never stop."

* * *

Troy's POV

Blinking, I looked at the blank door. "Bolton, I heard that shit go down, what the hell?" I turned as I stared at Josh for a minute. "I accused her of cheating on me."

"Why did you do that?" Zack asked, his eyes growing, "I don't know, I just, I got carried away. She was so free and she looked, so Gabi, she looked okay and she didn't want me there." I felt puzzled, as I just wanted to look at the door, knock and door it all over again. I wanted to be calmer and nicer about the whole thing.

"Troy," I snapped out of my trace, "I think maybe you should just let her go."

"Yea, maybe I should." I said quietly, I stuffed my hands into my North face pockets as I walked out of the dorm. The security had let us slid since we had i.d. and only promised a few minutes. Once we walked by they waved as I nodded before escaping. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here." I said shaking my head, "This was so stupid." I kicked a can that was on the street, it flew before it skidded and came to a halt.

"Maybe you got your closure,"

"I now know why she didn't want to see me, knowing we are so close but not talking sucks. I want to talk to her and hold her and I just want her. I don't want that girl over there or the one down the street. I want her." I then turned around, "I am not letting her go this time." I said as I ran down the street. Zack and Josh calling me. "Where are you going?"

"I'll meet up with you guys later okay?"

I waved as I ran down the street as I then turned towards our hotel. I wasn't going to walk out of this city without having a normal, nice conversation with her and if that meant staying until I absolutely had to leave for Spring Training, then I would.

Walking into my hotel room, the key slid across the counter as I picked up my laptop. I propped it open as I looked at how much money I had. I had been saving and putting some away, I was still in the millions and that was okay.

I scanned through ad after ad, I wrote down a few before I called my parents. I discussed things over, we talked, and argued before we came to an agreement and I knew this would be best.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Mallory was playing with my hair as we watched Ryan Secrest on the TV. My eyes dully looked at the TV, as all I wanted to do was crawl into bed. I blinked my eyes again as the band was playing a familiar song, maybe one I had heard on the radio back in New Mexico.

After Mallory finished, I yawned deeply as I snuggled up with my blanket. "He was never like that to you, was he?" Ellie asked I rolled onto my back, "No, that was a mad Troy. Troy that I have only seen twice in my time with him."

"He is hot though," Mallory, added, "Yea, he does have that." I added sarcastically, "That's not what caught my attention."

"Those baby blues didn't?" Mallory asked, "His smile caught my attention first and for the fact his best friend ran right into me." Mallory and Ellie laughed as I told them how we met and then had almost every single class with him. I told them a few other stories and then about our time in Arizona together. A smile flirted with my lips as I thought back to it. Only wearing his jersey with a cute lacy bra and underwear.

"Gosh, that is adorable."

I shrugged, "I just wish things could have been different. He was a football player or a not so good baseball player. Football is only sixteen weeks unless you go further but baseball is seven months. Games everyday with little breaks, he is so good how could you not do something." I fiddled with my fingers as I then touched my lock pendent my dad had given me.

"I think I am going to go to bed." I said as I stood up, "We only have thirty minutes until midnight!" Mallory cheered, "I'm really tired, ring in the New Year for me okay?" I hugged them both and thanked them for an awesome day. Once I walked into my room, I sat on the edge of my bed as I cried softly. Last year Troy and I were together.

I crawled into my bed as I pulled the covers over my head. I wiped my eyes as it had become harder than ever. I was doing fine just not seeing him, being away from him and, I shuddered as I laid my head down and rubbed my eyes.

Sleep wasn't coming to me, sleep wasn't easy as I tossed and turned. I wish we could have talked more nicely. I was almost ready to talk to him but he wasn't having any of it. He is accusing my of things that I didn't do.

I tossed slightly as I picked up my phone, I scrolled through the names as I then pushed Troy's. I had switched it back to just Troy with a frown face. It was too remind me of what I could be doing.

I heard the rush of celebration as midnight had come. The New Year, last year, two had kissed me from the end into the beginning. Those sweet moments that he had and did. It was a great end and a fantastic beginning. I wish it could have lasted all year though but it hadn't. I rolled over onto my stomach as I buried my head into my pillow. I only wanted to get up and walk the streets but it would be bustling with people.

Pressing against my teeth I tried to find a way to text Troy but it wasn't happening. I closed my eyes as I pulled my phone closer to me, my eyes fluttering as I opened them again. I was not going to get any sleep tonight and I already knew this.

* * *

Troy's POV

"I can't believe you are doing this." My eyes turned to Josh, "I can't just let her go and if she is going to be here, well so am I."

Josh and Zack both shared a look, "Damn, I think we should do this too."

"Roommates?" Zack asked as they looked at my new apartment, "Shit, I don't care, less money I have to pay for this place. It is two bedrooms."

They highfived, "I guess I'll call my parents," Zack walked off as they seemed to plan everything together before they tag teamed me. I collapsed down on the furnished apartment. It wasn't the cheapest place and it was just a few streets down from time square. I looked over as Josh jumped, "Thanks mom!"

"I thought you were all men?" Josh turned and flipped me off, "Fuck off Bolton," I shook my head laughing, "I get the master I called, I picked it out."

"Troy, we do have to fly back to get all of our shit."

"I know, I think we should fly out tomorrow and then drive a U-Haul back with all of our stuff. Road Trip," I announced, Josh and Zack laughed, "Separate road trips, I am going back to Cali and Zack has to go to Indiana." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Great," I muttered, "I won't need my truck up here, I don't have enough money to pay for gas up here."

"Amen,"

"This will be a fun trick." I grabbed my Mac as I looked at airline tickets, I booked myself one and then gave my computer to the other two as they booked there own. I was excited to move to New York and to call it home. Splitting the rent with three guys was going to be fun as it wasn't cramped but it wasn't huge. There would be sex walk ins but hey, that's what ties on the door were for right?

"Great way to start a New Year," Zack muttered, "Hey, whoever makes it to the bigs first has to pay the rent for three months."

We both glared over at Josh as he laughed, "Okay, never mind. Dumb idea."

"I think this is going to be fun. I didn't really plan on this but oh well."

"Hope this works out dude,"

"Me too, I hope she understands why I am doing this, if she isn't going to let me stop then I am going to stalk her basically."

"You don't live on campus."

"I don't think they would let me live on campus," Zack shook his head as Josh laughed, "Oh well," Zach and I both laughed as they walked into the backroom where there was two queen beds. It was cramped in there but they would make it work. This was one of the nicest I had found that wasn't over a million dollars to rent.

It was only 1500 a month and split those three ways was 500 a month, pretty damn easy. My parents were still giving me an allowance each month so I didn't run out of all of my money during the off season. I licked my lips as I got up from the couch as I went into my new room; I plugged in my phone as I collapsed down onto the bed.

It amazed me that I could do it then and there. I had the down payment and they handed me the keys after I signed my rent. It was way easier than I expected it to be, they did do a background check but by the looks of my bank account, they were pretty happy.

It was half furnished, beds but I really didn't want to sleep on this mattress. I debated about going to buy a new one, I would probably sleep in a king for the rest of my life because why would one downgrade but being smart with my money, I decided just to use this one. Clean it myself and then buy new sheets. My mom was going to come up with me.

Chewing on my lip, I got up as I grabbed my wallet. "You guys want to go grab some dinner?" I asked them, they both got up, "Yup, let's go."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Brad!" I shouted, I jumped as I hugged him, he laughed, "Hey Gabs," he set me down as he unlocked his dorm room. It was January 4th, Troy was hopefully back in New Mexico and I had decided to never go back so I would never have to see him again.

"How was Texas?" I asked as I followed him into his dorm room. "Good and how was New Mexico?"

"Ehh," he looked up with his green eyes and the striking blonde hair. "You saw him didn't you?" I rolled my eyes, "No need to jump to conclusions but just so you know," I began to back out of his room, "You are my new boyfriend! Welcome back!" I backed out of the room as I ran down the hallway. "Gabi!" he hollered, I jumped as I ran into my room. "Gabi!"

Brad wasn't built like most Gay guys, he looked like he was straight until you dug down and found out the truth. He had muscles and was in to sports, he just didn't like women as much. Boys just seemed to work and now that his new thing, Mike, he seemed happy. "Gabi!" his voice boomed again, I jumped as he was standing behind me.

"Would you like to elaborate on the im your new boyfriend?" I gave him a smile; I twirled my thumbs, "What are you talking about?" I questioned, he shook his head, and "You are unbelievable."

"It's just for a while! I don't want him thinking I really miss him okay? It's not like you have to play the part! He isn't even in this state." Brad shook his head, "No." he told me, and "I don't like this." Mallory walked in and she laughed, "Oh man, she told you huh?"

"I wasn't sure if I was," I told him with an honest look, "Oh so if he showed up I have to act like I love you right?"

"No, you just have to act like you are attracted to me."

"Well," he huffed a breath, "I guess I might be able to make that work." He flipped his scarf he was wearing before he walked out. That would be the gay side in him right there. Of course that was being sexiest at sorts but it was what it was. I heard his door slam as I sighed, "It's not like Troy is here."

"No but you wish he was." I shot her a look, "I do not." She laughed, "Uh huh, sure." I glared at her, "Gabi, stop lying to yourself okay? You are wanting him more than anything and you are just pushing yourself away. Why don't you just try it?"

"Try what?" I asked, "Being with him while he does the baseball thing. Maybe you won't notice that much since you have school and then you can travel with him a little bit during the summer."

"You have no idea what that's like." I admitted to her, "Your dad didn't do it, I have lived it and," I took a deep breath, "I don't want to be number two all the time." Mallory gave me a soft look, "I was number three with my dad, baseball always came before me. It's hard."

"Don't you think you and Troy had that something special to do that?"

"Aren't you the one who broke up with your boyfriend because you were going to college?" I fired back, "I didn't have the relationship that you and Troy had. We didn't have this look," she picked up the frame, "We didn't look at each other that way, we didn't spend the time with each other and we didn't mind being apart. We weren't in love like you and Troy were. It's totally different."

"It's not like it matters. He is back in New Mexico right now."

"Why do you give up so quick?" she asked me, "It's just easier that way." I whispered, "It's easier not being with him, it's easier thinking about him when I know I don't have to make a full commitment. It's easier not to think that he is probably with some girl ten times better than me." I said quietly, my lip trembled as Mallory's face softened.

"Gabs," she walked over as she brought me into a hug. "Honey," she rubbed my arm as I tried to hold in the tears. "Troy doesn't even seem like that type of guy. Your parents did it." She told me, "My mom worried, I know she did. Being away from loved one is hard and you have to have so much trust in one another, I trust Troy with my life but it's hard knowing there are better and prettier women out there, looking for somebody like Troy."

"Gabi, nobody is prettier than you. You are so freaking gorgeous and funny. If Troy Bolton ever cheated on you, he would have been losing something so special and beautiful. This is what he needs and he loves you. You can tell when he looks at you, about how much he loves you. I think if you gave him a chance and only one chance, I think you could find yourself so much happier. I saw a happy Gabi but I haven't seen this girl." She pointed to the picture as I took a deep breath.

"Maybe." I whispered, "I am not promising anything." I told her, she smiled, "That's all that matters." She hugged me again as she walked back to her room. I looked at the picture as I traced my fingers over the picture as I smiled slightly.

* * *

**Wellll…Troy screwed up. Gabi doesn't know what to do and well its full of drama! Are you all enjoying? I sure hope so! Next week might be a good chapter or a bad chapter. You'll find out in a week!**

**Alright, my reviewer of the week….is….Nacy017! I really enjoyed your review, so thank you for giving me a laugh and I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Remember! If you review you are up for a chance to be my reviewer of the week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Run-In

Chapter 4 – Run In

Gabi's POV

Chewing on my lip, I adjusted my backpack as I walked through the campus. I had to be at our lab thing in ten minutes and it was going to last three hours. Oh the joy. Relaxing my shoulders, I rubbed my eyes softly as it had been an early morning with an 8am class and now with my four o clock lab.

I walked up to the door as went to open up the building. Climbing up the stairs my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, I was going through some of your stuff in your closet to donate and there is this bucket in here, with baseballs in it? Can I get rid of it?"

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed, my mom seemed to be very confused, "Honey, they are,"

"Mom, I know what they are. Don't touch them okay?" my mom seemed to be doing something, "Our first date, oh." My mom said with a sigh, "Those and the box in the corner. Honey,"

"Mom, I'll come home at my next opportunity and go through my stuff okay?"

"Fine, fine,"

"I have to go okay? I have a class right now okay?"

"Yup, have fun."

"Love you," I got to my class door as I looked up to see a student standing in front of it. Once he moved with a great smile, I looked at the sign.

_Class Cancelled. See you on Friday._ My day could only get worse from here.

* * *

Troy's POV

Unlocking my apartment door, I took a step in as I only heard the moans and the groans. I tried to suspense myself from thinking which one that might be as I slowly backed out of the apartment and sighed. Now what the hell was I going to do? I walked down my apartment stairs as I tugged on my North face as the wicked wind began to blow.

I fixed my stocking cap as we were all moved in. It was almost three weeks, beginning of February and I still hadn't seen Gabi. I was pretty sure school had begun again. My body carried me to the subway, I sighed, and my body was tired as I sat down. I was rubbing my eyes as the subway stopped and went, back and forth as it then stopped.

Looking, I realized I was by the campus as I got up quickly and I walked through the door. I got out of the steamy subway before walking back to the cold earth, walking around students were milling around. "Troy?" I turned around carefully to see what looked like one of the girls in Gabi's room that day. "Do I know you?"

"Not really, I am one of Gabi's roommates." I nodded, "Ellie," she stuck out her hand as I shook her hand. "Are you looking for Gabi?" she asked, she shifted her backpack as I shrugged. "Not like she wants to see me."

"Well even if you were looking for her, she is in her labs right now. She just started so it will be three hours before she will be done."

"Well I was kind of kicked out of my apartment since I am sharing with a group of guys."

"Oh," she blushed, "Wait, you are living in the city?"

"I moved in about two weeks ago," I told her, "Been figuring out this city only to be confused as hell. Thank God for an iPhone." She laughed and nodded, "I am from Syracuse area."

"Oh yea, her friend Dylan is going there."

"Yea, she comes up with me on weekends and he is here most of the weekends she isn't there."

"Yea, well, I am going to head back to my apartment." I hesitated, "Wait, don't tell Gabi I am here. I just, I don't know if she is ready for that okay? I don't want her freaking out and quitting school."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I don't want that to happen, I mean she doesn't go home anymore because I am there I just," I struggled to find words that I wanted to use to her new friend. "I am just not ready to talk to her and not have her freak out. I think I should tell her dad too…"

"Well I think you both should just talk."

"Okay," I told her, "And thank you." She nodded as we both walked in different directions. I walked for a while, thinking, I kept spinning around and walking around the campus. The campus was large so it took a while, I had decided on one more lap and then I would leave, go home and just forget about it all together.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I tugged on my bag as my lap was cancelled. I was tired and I already had a mound of homework. We had only been back in school for a week and the teachers just love us.

I sighed as I was trying to adjust my bag as I looked down and tugged on it once more when my shoulder rammed into somebody. My body jolted as my bag fell from my shoulder; my eyes were only on the papers they flew. I bent down quickly as I tried to grab my papers; they were blowing away from me.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." I gaped as I looked up to see Troy standing in front of me. We both stared at each other as his eyes softened, "Gabs, I am so sorry." He quickly went over to catch my papers and he handed them back to my as I stuffed them into my bag. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, I put my bag on my shoulder again.

"Are you looking for me?" I asked again, Troy's eyes were focused on me, as he was still stunned. "No, I wasn't I just," he fumbled over his words, "I moved here about two weeks ago and,"

"You moved here?" I yelled, Troy's eyes and body cringed, "and I didn't plan on telling you like this but,"

"Troy!" He looked at me, "Gabi, can we talk? Please. I just, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you." I let it contemplate back and forth as I nodded, "Are you going to accuse me of cheating again or I don't know just saying something else because if that's the thing then no." I began to walk away, Troy tugged on my elbow. "No, God, no, that was a major mistake and I was stupid." I nodded sucking on my lip, "Yea, it was stupid."

I began to walk away once more, "Gabi!" he yelled, I kept walking and he caught up with me once more. "Come on, I only want to talk. That's it."

"That's it? So you can break me down one more time? I have things to do Troy. I don't know why you are even here."

"We liked the city." He answered, I closed my eyes and turned, "I am going."

"No, please," he begged, his face that I remembered so long ago came flashing back. "Why should I go? Give me one solid reason?"

"Because I want to talk to you. Figure out this because God, I miss you."

"Why didn't you tell me you moved here?"

"You really didn't like me after I accused you, I was coming to tell you and I don't know, I just I was,"

"Why did you move here?"

"We liked the city."

"Lies."

"Okay," he sucked in a breath, "If you go out with me tonight, I will tell you."

"It's not a date."

"Of course not."

"Troy,"

"Gabi?"

My eyes narrowed in on his. "Talking. That's all we are doing." I spun back towards my dorms. "Food is this way."

"I know, I don't want to take my books with me."

"Right," he followed me.

"Grab some lunch, on me." I nodded my head as we walked into the dorms. I showed my i.d. as I had to sign Troy in. He left his i.d. at the counter as he followed me. We were both quiet as I opened my apartment door and then I pushed it open. "I'll be a minute." I said, "Gabi, hey," Mallory looked at Troy who was standing behind me, "Oh him."

"Mal, be nice." Mallory nodded, "Mallory," she introduced herself as I dropped my bag on my desk. Picked up my purse and wrapped a scarf around my neck. I then walked back out as I looked at Troy. "Let's go, you need to explain a few things to me."

"I'll be back later Mal, tell Ellie that I am going to miss our study date."

"Was it here?"

"She was going to come by later to pick me up before we went to Starbucks."

"Okay, have fun!"

I took a deep breath as Troy and I shuffled out. Troy got his i.d. back as we walked a bit until I lead him into a pizza place. They sat us down at a table as I ordered my drink and a mini pizza, Troy followed as he then sighed. "I miss you." He said quietly, I nodded stiffly, "Okay." Troy closed his eyes; his fingers were pressed together tightly. He was pissed.

"Gabi, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do I just," He closed his eyes tightly, he took several deep breaths and he let his eyes open. "I don't know what to say to you that will make you want to come back to me."

"Troy, it's not like you did anything. You shouldn't be begging for me back. I should be begging for you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I did! I signed those stupid ass papers and God, I know how stubborn you are so I am going to beg for you back." he picked up a straw wrapper and crumpled it up into a ball.

I sighed as I shook my head, "Troy, I," I couldn't look at him; I looked back down to my lap.

"I wanted you to sign those papers."

"I wanted to be with you." He argued, "Troy! You would have never liked me if you didn't sign those papers. You would have watched baseball games and been like I could have done that. Now you can prove yourself. Now you don't have me holding you back. You have yourself and those women."

"I already proved myself, to you and that's all that matters to me." I closed my eyes, "Troy, I just,"

"You don't know what to do. I don't know what you don't understand; I gave you six months to think. I gave you all of this time to figure it out but I wanted to talk to you. God, I love you Gabi and it's been difficult. Nobody was able to guide me through; I didn't have somebody to share my achievements with. I wanted to talk to you so many different times and I gave you your space now can you please just tell me. Every time I picked up the phone, I almost called you. I almost called you daily but I began to give up. You were never going to answer that phone because God, you were so pissed or something, I don't know."

"Tell you what? Why I don't want this?"

"You don't want this because you are afraid." My stomach twisted, as he was right. I was afraid. "You are afraid somebody is going to appear out of nowhere, I am going to forget about you and its just going to be over. You're heartbroken, do you really think I am that guy? Who will just disappear? You did this so you weren't the one heartbroken. You did this to protect yourself. To make sure you didn't have that broken heart."

I stayed quiet as Troy leaned back his eyes flickered over me. "So I was right." I still made no move to talk as I pushed my chair back. "I can't do this," Troy grabbed my elbow as the sparks between our body flied. He let go as our eyes connected, "You owe me this." He whispered. "You owe me this much. The missed phone calls and texts you never replied to, the running away. This is what you owe me." I sat back down as I stared at the tablecloth. "Okay, maybe that is Troy but do you blame me? Do you not see all of those other people"

"No. I don't if it was some other guy who was not ready for something but," Troy stared at me, "I want you. I only want you. Yea, I hooked up with a few girls while we were separated and not together. Yea, it sucked and it wasn't you. You are the only person I want and I just, it's hard not to have you and those other people aren't us. We are something different, we have always had something else." My gut twisted as all of these words were coming too fast.

"Why do you want me? I am just this average girl that has a superstar dad. I am just this girl who walks around in New York trying to get through her next class. I am just a girl who didn't want to see her boyfriend go. I am just this girl who is average, plain. How can anybody like me?"

Troy laughed, "Gabi you are not average. You are way away from average, not close to average. You are the most beautiful girl who I fell in love with by accident. You were just my friend, becoming something I didn't realize until you sputter it out to me. I am beyond liking you I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts."

My eyes flashed to the bucket in my closet at my house in New Mexico. The bucket was closed, the one thing I didn't want to give back to Troy whenever I saw him again. I wanted to keep all of the forever, I didn't want anybody to touch it, and I just wanted it for me.

"Troy, you could have some girl that is taller, cuter, with a cu,"

"Gabi," his voice was sharp, "I just told you, and I don't want any other girl. Why are you shoving me away? Why are you trying to push me away?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as the waiter brought our food. He slid it in front of us as I covered my eyes with my hands. Tears leaked down my cheek, "Gabs," Troy's words were soft. "You are right Troy, I am pushing you away because I don't want to hurt you. God, you should have seen your face that day. You would have thought I shot you. You would have thought that I told you that your grandfather died or anything. Those words I told you are scarred in me forever, the things I did. I hurt you that day and I am afraid I am just going to do it all over again."

"I knew once you saw me again, this would happen. You would try to talk to me you would do everything you could and God, I knew you would win but I am just so,"

He reached across and he wiped tears off my cheek. "Confused? Scared?"

"Yea," I whispered, "I finally got settled in and I have a home now that isn't going anywhere. I finally have something I want. I am just now starting to feel okay. I am not going anywhere any time soon. I am here. I am going to college and staying no matter where my parents end up."

"I don't have to keep moving you."

"But you are going to keep moving."

He gripped my hand, "Gabi," he sighed softly; "I am not going anywhere if you don't want me too. I am going to talk to you first."

"Troy, I am not stopping you from your dreams. You can't just tell them not to move you. They can do whatever they want with you."

"My dreams are with you, my dreams used to be on that baseball field but now they are with you."

My body shook with chills, "Troy, don't change your dreams because of me."

"Gabi, do you want to know why?"

"The apartment?"

"I am not letting you walk out again. I am not letting you walk out of my life and just wave goodbye. I am done. I'm not going to look at other girls because you are the one I want and nothing is going to change that."

My food was getting cold, "Can I think or something? I can't do this right now okay? I won't shut you out but I just, I need time and space. I need air." I got my wallet out and Troy pushed my money away and back to me. "No, you need to keep that. I'll pay okay? I'll give you some space but remember, I already gave you seven months." I thanked him as I got up from the table and put on my coat and scarf. They boxed up my food and I thanked him.

Troy's eyes gathered with mine as he signed his name on a check. I shook my head as I walked out of the pizza restaurant and I fled the area, once I was far enough away, I ran. My feet took me to my dorm room faster than I could blink as I knew everything that Troy had said he meant and I knew how much he loved me from that moment but did I love him just as much? Did I want to change my dreams for him and become that wife that packs up everything in day's time? Or do I want to stay put and never see him for six months?

These are things I needed to think about. Loving him was never going to change, that was the easy thing. Loving him was the easy part. Letting him walk away again or saying no was going to be the hard part.

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat as I stared at the pizza box in my hand as I was on the subway. Once it came to my stop I got off, I would give Gabi a choice. Either she comes back or I quit playing but then it would seem like I am forcing her back into a relationship, of course I had forgotten all about her boyfriend. I totally forgot she had a boyfriend during our confrontation.

My mind seemed numb she was upset. She didn't want this right now; I can see that she is settled into her routine. It's simple and nobody can change anything.

I walked down the streets and around as I walked into my apartment building, got onto the elevator and then I went up to my floor. Unlocked the door as I walked in, quiet. I locked the door as I tossed the box of pizza onto the table as the keys landed on top. Leaning against the counter, I rubbed my forehead. "What happened to you dude?"

Zack was sitting on the couch, his shirt off and his basketball shorts lying at his knee. "Nothing," I murmured, "It's almost six."

"I can do whatever I want."

"And skip the workouts?"

"I did mine this morning."

"Ah," I walked over as I collapsed on the couch, my eyes on the TV that was playing Sports Center. "I ran into Gabi…literally. Like I literally ran into her and she knocked over and God,"

"That's why you looked so bummed."

"We talked for a good hour," I said, "I just, I unlocked her and she doesn't know what to do right now. She broke down."

"Shouldn't she be jumping into your arms?"

"She broke it off."

"She broke your little heart." I smacked him with a pillow as he laughed, "Hey, be nice."

Josh walked out of the room as he stretched, "Who is the fling of the week?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow, "Or were you playing with yourself?" I asked with a raising smirk. "You were home?" he asked, a blush creeping on to his cheeks as Zack and I busted out into laughter. "Oh my God," I said laughing, I bent over as I tried to breath.

"It's not funny! Guys, it's been since our last game," he whined, Zack and I only laughed harder as I was crying at this point. "Oh my," I laughed again as Josh was bright red. "No wonder he was out! He had to give some hard work for that!" Zack had said spurting through laughter. I couldn't contain myself as laughed harder.

"Bolton, are you even breathing?" Josh asked to get the attention off of him. I nodded my head as I laughed, "Oh boy, I am not going to forget that…ever." I said wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "Please, do forget it okay? I just," he groaned as he sank down into the chair. "Dude, you are troubled my friend."

Zack and me looked at each other before we began to laugh all over again. Josh threw his hands up in the air, "I give up!"

"Well, Bolton did run into his girlfriend."

"I wish she was my girlfriend,"

"Okay, ex girlfriend."

"You ran into Gabi?"

"Literally. We knocked shoulders and she her bag flew off her shoulder, homework and papers flying everywhere." I sighed, "I then took her out to lunch/dinner as we talked. We didn't really eat though as in she got up and left."

"Made her mad?"

"No, she was overwhelmed." I said, "I broke down her walls and she just," I breathed out a large puff of air. "She couldn't handle that as I told her everything she didn't want to hear. She doesn't want to hear certain things, she locks herself up and only certain things can open her."

"Oh man, if somebody has problems, it's Bolton," Josh said, Zack laughed, "No dude, it's still you."

"You're telling me that you have never done that before?"

"When I was sixteen yea, when I am twenty and can basically pick any girl I want, no."

Josh frowned, "Still," I laughed as I stood up.

"Still, you have the issues dude," I slapped his shoulder, "Even I have gotten laid in the past two weeks."

He glared at me, "Fuck off Bolton,"

"Josh, I think you already did."

His cheeks turned a bright red as Zack fell back onto the couch in laughter. I smirked as I rubbed his head of hair, messing it all up. "Nice try though young one."

"I am older than you!"

"No wonder I can get laid easier."

He pursed his lips and then nodded, "Fair enough," he grumbled.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Flipping through my textbook and trying to find answers to this worksheet wasn't working. I sighed, as I wasn't really looking for answers on the worksheet, I was looking for answers about what to do with Troy. I was wondering what to do. I didn't sleep last night because I didn't know what to do. I tossed and thought and then tossed again.

It had been twenty-four hours and I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had filled my brain like he did when we first fell in love and while we were dating. Throwing my pen down in frustration, I buried my head into my hands. I was going to talk to him again but I didn't even know what to say. I didn't know what to say to him then and I certainty don't know what to say now.

My mind went back to when we first talked, at the pizza place. Then the next day when we had a bunch of classes together. He brought out my past and we became friends. Finding out he was a Yankee's fan and his little brother loved my dad. How much of a baseball player he was and what he did. The months that followed, our friendship growing, our love for each other growing. It had been tough on us both.

My brain went back and forth on what to do. What I needed to do.

Mallory and Ellie had both talked to me. We had talked it out and it seemed logical to just be with him but then there was that fear in my brain that spoke the loudest out of all. I had to push past that and that was becoming hard. The part was giving me facts of why not to talk to him and just tell him to fuck off. Leave New York, as this is my home now, except it didn't seem that easy since there was the part that just wanted him to be with me, I just wanted to melt into his arms again. I just wanted us to be Troy and Gabi again.

I sighed softly as I shut my textbook. I glanced around the library to see only a few students lingering around. I stood up onto my feet as I grabbed my backpack and my books as I stuffed my ear buds into my ears. It wasn't fair that I had to think through all of this. It wasn't fair that I had to do school work everyday while he lay around. I wanted him with me, all the time.

I walked back to my room as I glanced around at the people laughing, couples holding hands and kissing. I walked up to the coffee cart as I grabbed a coffee cup and I paid with my spare change. Walking up to my dorm, I checked in before I walked upstairs and into the little lounge. I sat down, as I knew Mallory was having a few of her high school friends down today. Her friends that didn't go to college this year, they were coming to visit her this weekend. One had a baby at the end of her senior year and was a single mom and then the other just wanted to wait a year to go to college.

Picking up my phone, I glanced it before I sent Cody a text message. _Where does Troy live? _

I waited for several minutes until he texted me back, _what do you know?_

I sighed, _that his lives in New York._

I could mentally see Cody nodding his head as he typed me back. The message popped up, his address glaring back at me. I sighed; _I think I am going to go see him. Don't tell him though, okay? _

_You got it. _

Sitting there for another twenty minutes until I got up. Walking into my dorm, Mallory was holding a baby boy who was in an onsie, his head was strained but he was at least six months. I gave a soft smile, "I'll be out of here in a minute. I don't know when I will be back." I told Mallory. "Where are you going?" she asked as I disappeared into my room.

"I am going to Troy's place." I said with a soft sigh, "I guess I should go and talk to him." I picked up my purse as I slid it onto my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me from the doorway. "I have to do it sooner than later. I did make him wait seven months."

"What are you going to say?" I stopped at he fridge as I opened it. I stared for a minute until I grabbed my water bottle. My lips formed an odd shape, "I don't know, I truly don't."

My feet moved, as I made sure I had my metro pass and money. "I'll be back by at least midnight." I said, "Be careful and call if you need anything. When is your first class tomorrow?"

"Noon." I told her, "Nice meeting you both." I said with a smile, they waved as I walked out and then down the stairs. Walking out of the building, I walked to the nearest subway as I got on and traveled.

The subway jerked and went again, almost reminded me have Troy and mine relationship. It jerked and then it stopped all together yet it started up again and kept going. I closed my eyes as I plugged in my iPhone as I listened to music. I tried to think of what I was going to say to him, what words I wanted to say and how I was going to say it.

I watched the stops go and come, as I finally knew it was this stop. I forced myself off the bench as I walked over to the exit and out. I was at Grand Central as I walked around before I got to the outside world. Time Square blared at me with the bright lights. I began to walk to his street my feet dragging as I was trying to think of something. My brain seemed to be in over drive. Thinking of when and where, how.

Was I going to just fall back into his arms or was I going slowly. It was the second of February or was I going to tell him to leave? I couldn't really do that but I could tell him to stop talking to me or to just leave me alone, to tell him to move on with his life. That we were over and there was nothing he could do about it.

Chewing on my lip, I appeared at his apartment. I stood out front for a minute as I just looked. My eyes looking at everything around me, the nice area, the doorman, I guess I expected more of a dump; I seem to forget how much money he signed for. It was a nice apartment but I guess that's what seven million could do for you. I rubbed my temples as I finally walked inside. I still didn't know what I was going to do and I sure hell didn't know what to say.

* * *

Troy's POV

I stuffed a slice of pizza in my mouth as I chewed it slowly. A Lakers basketball game on the TV, Josh was texting somebody, lounging around as Zack was making something in the kitchen. I smelled it from here, as he seemed to be baking something which hell, which was fine by me.

"Why don't you make fun of Zack for baking?" Josh grumbled I licked my lip free of sauce. "Do you want some cookies or not?" Zack shouted, "I do but,"

"Then you won't make fun of my baking skills." I pointed to him as I smiled, he laughed as I stood up to take my plate into the kitchen. I hadn't heard from Gabi and I was giving her the space she needed, even if I didn't like the space I had to give her. Once I walked into the kitchen, I cleaned my plate and then I leaned against the counter. Zack pulled out a batch of cookies as I walked over.

He set them down as I hovered over them. He slapped my head as I reached down, "You will burn your fingers."

"Then hand me a fork." I said as he laughed, "Pushy now aren't we?" I laughed as I pulled out a plastic fork and shoved the first bite of chocolate chip cookies into my face. "Oh God," my knees weaken as I looked at Zack. "Dude, these are fucking amazing." He laughed as he nodded, "I want to try!" Josh jumped up, "Hey, don't hurt yourself." Zack warned. He glared as I laughed as I finished the cookie off.

"You are now my favorite person who can bake." He laughed again as I rubbed my hands together as somebody knocked at our door. "Oh man, Josh, is it your friend!" Zack teased, I laughed as I walked towards the door. "Hey! Be nice!" Josh yelled, I laughed as I swung open the door.

I turned my head as I then looked down to see Gabi, her cheeks red from the wind. Her lips pink and soft looking, her body seemed to be small. Her eyes were that solid brown as I looked at her, "Gabi," I finished, she stood there for a minute. She then took a step forward; she stood on her tiptoes before leaning in. Her lips pressed against mine and her arms wrapped around my neck. Taken by surprise, I quickly kissed her back and my arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss deepened and my mind seemed to be lost for words.

Her lips were warm against mine; her body caused sparks to fly everywhere. She held on a little bit tighter. Her skin was cold under my touch.

Then the catcalls came as Gabi stopped, I didn't want her to stop. I wanted her lips to keep going, she pulled back as she looked over my shoulder. "Oh My God, it's girlfriend." Josh said I took a deep breath as Gabi looked at me. A smirk rising over my lips, she couldn't have kissed anybody else like that. "Boyfriend won't mind that you did that?"

I got a laugh to bubble from her throat, "Not at all since Brad is gay," she whispered into my ear. Josh and Zack began to laugh as my cheeks heated. "Gay huh?" she nodded as she laughed. I closed my eyes, "So does that mean what I think it means?" I whispered into her ears. "Maybe. I just, I didn't know what I was going to say and when I saw you, it just seemed right."

A smile grew over my face as she looked over my shoulder again. "Goodness, no wonder you tasted like cookies. I can smell them from here." She left my embrace as Zack looked shocked. "Can I have one?" she asked, "Oh yea, of course." She took one and then she turned towards me. "Can we talk?" she asked, I nodded. "Yea let my grab my jacket."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Kissing Troy was something I defiantly didn't plan. Once I saw him, emotions took over and I grabbed him and kissed him. After I got a cookie from his roommate or friend, I looked at him.

Once he walked off to grab a jacket, I took a deep breath. "Josh," he held out his hand, "Back off horny," I narrowed my eyes as Troy and the other guy laughed. "Come on, let's go talk. I think I know a place." I nodded as I followed Troy out of the apartment. "By the way, that was my roommates plus teammates Zack and Josh."

I nodded, "They seem cool but who made the cookies because I know it wasn't you." He laughed, "Are you saying I can't bake?"

"Yes," I said with a laugh, he nodded. "Alright, fair enough." I giggled as we walked outside. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket as we walked for a little bit. "So what would like to talk about?"

"How are we going to make this work?" I fired off, a smile tugged on his lips. "Easy, I am going to love you and you are going to love me. We are going to talk whenever we are separated and you can spend plenty of time on the road with me if you like."

I nodded, "Okay," I nodded my head as I didn't know what to say next as Troy opened the door to a little bakery. We both walked inside, "Would you like anything?" I glanced at the menu. "Just a hot chocolate." Troy nodded, "Go ahead and grab a table. I will be over there in a minute." I walked away from him as I sat down at a table. I fiddled with my thumbs as Troy came walking over about five minutes later.

"Here ya go," he slid it over as I nodded, my fingers wrapped around the warm cup of hot chocolate. "How did you know everything that I was thinking? Why I did everything."

Troy smiled, "Gabs, I love you and that's not changing anything. I can read you and it was easy, you didn't want that to be said out loud because that made you seem weak or something, I don't know why you did it but you did."

"I was protecting myself." I told him quietly, "I didn't want you to hurt me because that would have been so much worse but I was coming to find out slowly after seeing you at New Mexico, it was going to be hard, not talking to you. I saw you that night and everything came back, hitting me hard. I didn't want to let go."

Troy nodded, "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded, "Can you tell me why you just didn't talk to me? So we could have worked this out and these past six months would have been together. We could have done them together." I sighed as I took a small sip of my warm beverage. "I knew if I talked to you before hand you would have not signed those papers. You would have gone to LSU and we would have never seen each other so either way it was a major lose."

"We could have," I held my hand up, "Let me finish."

"I thought about it, we would be together all summer, well some of the summer since my parents didn't okay that. Then you could come up to New York but you kept talking about going home and I didn't want to stop you from that either. I just didn't want to let you let go of your dreams. I wanted you to be successful and not have me dragging you down. We got to experience being apart and not together. We got to know other people and we weren't just thinking about each other."

"It sucked," he added, "I wanted to call you everyday."

"You did for a little while," I told him, "You turned off your cell phone." I nodded, "I did, I didn't want to talk to anybody. I buried myself in New York and only went home once to pack up everything when I knew you weren't there."

"Is that why you avoided me for so long?" he asked, "I knew you would break down my walls ten times faster than I built them. I was scared and I just wasn't ready to talk to you again because God, Troy, when I saw you and I was at that mountain I just wanted to hug you and for you to hold me tight. I wanted you to kiss me and just lay with me. I didn't want to tell you I had a boyfriend,"

"Who is gay I might add," I laughed and then nodded, "Yea, he is gay but I needed to get away because I wanted to stay. I loved you and I haven't stopped." Troy gave a hint of a smile as he then looked up. "If we do get back together, are you going to leave me again?" he asked, I thought about it for a quick second as I shook my head. "No. The only reason I will leave you is if you do something that warrants me to leave."

Troy smiled as he leaned across the table; his hands brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Good. I came here because I wasn't going to let you go. I watched you walk away once and that was at Kauffman. I watched you walk away again at the mountaintop and then when I came to see you, I let you go again. I was done letting you go so I stayed. I gave you space but I am done watching you walk out. I am going to chase you and hold you until you stop fighting me every step of the way. I am going to make sure you are mine."

Tears perked in my eyes as Troy got up and he held his arms out. I got up as I fell into his arms, my tears rolling down my cheeks as Troy pressed his lips to my temple. "I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to be with you."

"Good because I am not going anywhere."

* * *

…**So? What do you all think?! Is this how you wanted it? I hope you enjoyed it though! Was the wait worth it?"**

**You are all amazing! I hope you all have a fantastic week! **

**My reviewer of the week goes to….Cncgrad02! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the awesome review! **

**IF you review you are up for a shout out if it's the best review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Figure This Out

Chapter 5 – Told

Troy held my hand as he walked me back up to my dorm room. "Will you be okay?" I asked, he nodded, "Of course." He smiled as he leaned in slightly; his lips touched mine softly as he hugged me. I buried my head into his shoulder as he smiled. "Thank you for coming back to me." He whispered, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

He nodded as he kissed me once more. "What time do you get out of class tomorrow?"

"Seven." I said with a sigh, "I have labs tomorrow." Troy frowned as he nodded, "Okay. Do you care if I come over afterwards."

"You'll get to watch me do homework." He pushed several pieces of hair away from my face. "That's better than not being with you." A smile spread over my lips, "Guess what," he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "What?" I asked with a smile, "I don't have to report until two full days after your birthday this year." A grin reached up and over my cheeks. "That means my dad is two days behind you."

He laughed and nodded, "They are starting a bit later but hey," I nodded, "Alright, and I gotta get to bed. I have to do some homework in the morning. First class isn't until noon tomorrow."

"Have fun," he said, he squeezed my hand as we separated, "Text me when you get back okay?" He nodded, "We shouldn't live so far apart."

"It's like a ten minute subway ride," I told him with a laugh. "A long walk," he told me, I shook my head, "Whatever, be safe." He waved and then took off. I walked back inside as I got in and got on an elevator up to our floor. Walking down to the door, I opened the door to only hear chitter chatter of girls. Once they noticed me I gave a smile. "So how did it go?" Ellie asked standing up.

I bowed my head as I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. "NO!" Mallory said jumping up, "Did you guys get back together." I nodded my head as Ellie and Mallory pulled me into a hug. "Finally! That took like forever! I knew when he showed up it was going to happen."

"Well, I am going to go face time my dad okay? I kind of want to tell him."

They smiled as they let me go, I walked into my room as I took off my layers. I slowly walked over to my computer as I turned it on and logged on. I then face timed my dad. It rang for a couple of minutes until it popped up. "Cam, look," I smiled as Cameron was looking at me. He turned his head, "B?" I smiled as I nodded, "Hey Cam!" I waved as he smiled before turning towards my dad.

"They are getting big!" I exclaimed, "I know, it's crazy. What's up baby girl?" I smiled, "Nothing much and you?"

"Just playing with the twins, taking care of your mom." I nodded as I looked around at him. "So I have some news," we both said together, we laughed, "You go first," I told him, "Well we are going to come up for your birthday," he grinned, "I don't have to report until four days later." I laughed and nodded, "That's awesome!"

"Yea," he then looked at me, "What did you have to tell me?" I played with my fingers, "Well," I took a deep breath and that's when I chickened out, "I got a 100% on my test the other day." My dad looked at me stunned. "That's awesome sweetie! I am so proud of you!" I laughed and then shook my head, "Uh well, I studied pretty hard for it. I tried my hardest and got what I want." I lied straight through my teeth.

"You are really getting good at this college thing now aren't you?" I nodded, my head spun, I can't believe I just lied to my dad.

"So when are you guys going to come up?" I asked him, "I think we are going to come up a whole week before your birthday."

"Really?" I asked, a smile on my face but I feared inside. How was I supposed to tell my dad Troy and I got back together and he moved here? I didn't even know he moved here until days ago. My head went back around in circles, we got together awful fast, and I felt my body burn.

"That's fantastic!" I nodded, "Alex!" my dad looked up, "Can you take Lilly?" I say the shuffle between my parents.

"Hi mommy!" I yelled my mom peaked over the computer edge. "Hi honey! How are you?"

"Great!

"She got a 100% on her test."

"What test?" I didn't have any test. "Uhm the math test. It was small."

"Still a 100% in college is fantastic! How is the rest of school going?"

"Fine."

My choices were suddenly coming back to me. "I have to go guys,"

"Be safe!"

"Of course," I told them with a smile. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

Troy's POV

I walking back into the apartment, I texted Gabi that I was back and I shut the door. "How did it go? You were gone for a long time." Zack was crashed on the couch as Josh was eating a cookie.

"Well I think we did get back together," I said, it almost amazed me but I smiled. "I guess it paid off huh?" I nodded as I leaned against the couch. "I mean that kiss was pretty hot and heavy."

"I wish that would have continued."

"Man, this place is going to be on lock down for a little while." Josh said with a wink, "Well I mean, you did have this," he closed his eyes and groaned. "Okay, fine, I did that but," I laughed as I shook my head. "Bro, you are in trouble until you catch one of us doing that."

My phone vibrated as I got it out, Gabi's name popped up. _We need to talk. _

"Talk," I repeated to myself, _when? _"I swear she is sending mixed messages."

"What?"

"She wants to talk which is all we did tonight."

"Do you think she changed her mind?"

"She sounded sure this is what she wanted?" I talked confused, I then let out a groan, "I was going to tell my parents but our relationship isn't very stable."

"Will they be happy?"

"Oh yea, they love Gabi as if that is there own daughter."

"Oh, one of those girls."

I shrugged, "I love her, they love her, I don't think we can get much happier."

"Except for the fact she broke your heart into two."

"She claims she won't do that again unless I hurt her."

"I guess you better give up those girls."

"What girls?"

"The one who came to you time after time? Jesus, how do you not remember, I thought you were in a relationship." It clicked, "Miranda."

"Yea, her, tallish with,"

"Yea, yea," I waved my hand to disregard, "I wasn't with Gabi, that is a different life."

"So once you go back to spring training its just going to be a whole different life?"

"No." I fired back, "I am going to be in a relationship with Gabi," I argued, "Well have fun telling Miranda that." I glared at him, "It's not like we were dating. We hooked up several different times."

"Several," Josh murmured, "Sounds like a friends with benefits."

"Josh, why are you bringing this up?" I asked him, my face turned to his, as I was not going to play a game with him. He sighed, "I barely know Gabi but she is a great girl from what I can tell, don't screw it up okay? She ran away from you because she was scared and now she seems okay to come back, to try this. You both have your lives figured out so just don't screw it up."

He got up, my jaw dropped a moment as I was watched him go. I have never seen that side of Josh. Keeping that on my mind, I sighed, "Great," I muttered, "Just fucking great."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I took in a breath; this is what I do before my labs. I come to my maybe boyfriend's apartment and I knock on the door. I paced outside and then I heard cursing and mumbling until the door opened. A young guy answered the door, his hair ruffled. "Is Troy here?" I asked shifting my weight.

"In his room over there." He pointed and I slipped in past him. I opened his door quietly; he was alone in his giant bed. He was sleeping on his stomach and his head buried into a pillow. I walked over and sat down onto the bed. I then cuddled up next to him, the outside weather cold.

He shifted and blinked his eyes. "Mmm, what's this surprise?"

"We need to talk."

He moaned, "I haven't even woken up yet."

"Troy," I breathed, "Maybe we did this all too fast. What if we should just be friends for a little bit and then date. I mean you must have some girl,"

"Hey, hey, slow down." He sat up rubbing his eyes. "There is no other girl."

I took in a breath. "I barely knew you moved here and then suddenly we are in a relationship. We jumped right on in and what if,"

"Stop with the what ifs, I promise its going to be fine."

I felt like I was hyperventilating, "I was going to tell my dad last night and I chickened out. He doesn't even know you moved here. Shit, I just found out you moved here and here we are. Sitting in the same bed together and we are thinking about getting back into a relationship."

"Brie, breath, just breath." I took in a few deep breaths. "Why are you doubting our relationship all over again? I thought we were almost past this?"

"Troy, I don't know, I feel like this happened so fast."

"You do still have feelings for me right?"

"Troy, I wouldn't be sitting here if I no longer had feelings for you." He sighed and then pulled me closer to him. "I want you to be my girlfriend and we can take this as slow as you would like. It is going to be up to you and I want you to be comfortable okay." He kissed the back of my neck. "I hate seeing you upset in any matter and God, I don't want you, and I am not letting you walk away again. That's why I moved here. I wasn't letting you out of my sight. I wasn't letting you run away again. I was just looking for the right moment to talk to you again. To convince you that you needed me in your life."

My hands touched his face softly, "I will always need you." I then brought him into a loving kiss. He melted into my arms and I took a deep breath. "Slow." I responded, "And don't tell your parents yet okay? I don't know when I am going to break it to my parents."

"Yea, I don't know when you will either."

We were both quiet, "I can still come over tonight right?"

"Right," I confirmed, "As your boyfriend?" a smile spread over my lips, "Of course." He smiled and he kissed me, "Finally."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Troy," I said laughing, "Stop," he smiled back at me, I was cuddled up trying to do homework on the couch, while he kept trying to steal my blanket. He was lying on the floor and he kept smiling. Almost a week after our little confession in the apartment, things were slowly falling back into place. We were both taking it slow; we hadn't really gone past kissing.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Of course I did," I murmured, my eyes squinted at the question on the paper. Why couldn't this just make since? "Are you listening to me?"

I shook my head as I looked at him, "What?" he sat up and pulled my blanket off. "Troy!" I screamed, he laughed; he crawled up and over to be on top of me. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked me, "I am going to kick you out!" he glared at me, "What, bring you Chinese food from your favorite little place and chocolate and I get thrown out?"

I nodded, "When you won't leave me alone! Yes!" Troy lowered his body to press his lips against mine. "But I really missed you."

"Slow Troy,"

He closed his eyes, "Slow," he repeated slowly; he backed off and reached for the remote. "I'm sorry," I blunted, "I just,"

"Have trust issues? Yea, I got it." He said quietly, I got up from the couch and then went into the kitchen. He sat there for a moment until he followed me. "Do you know why I told you I had a boyfriend?" he shook his head.

"Because I was scared I was going to blurt out I love you right there. All of those feelings from our year of dating, after six months hit me like a ton of bricks, I was scared that I was going to get hurt and now that you are mine again well, I am again scared."

"There isn't a reason to be scared." He tucked my hair behind my ears, "I am not going to hurt you."

"Then how are all of those girls?" I asked him, he cringed, "That never meant shit,"

"So when you go back to,"

"No, Gabi, those girls mean nothing to me. The only thing I thought about was you." He pulled me into his arms, his arms clasping around me, his lips pressing against my forehead. "Why do you feel so insecure?" he asked me quietly. "Why won't you just accept that you are beautiful and I love you and only you?"

I didn't respond I let my head just lay on his chest. I could hear the heart beat back, "I want to meet your roommates." I told him, "Josh and Zack?" I nodded my head, "Yea, your friends."

"When do I get to officially meet your roommates? I mean one has kicked me out," A smile crossed over my lips, "That was Mal I am pretty sure,"

"The blonde?" I nodded, "Mal,"

The door opened, Mallory and Ellie's laugh came through the door. I peered over Troy's shoulder; "I guess you get to meet them right now."

"Gabs, hey, Jessie and Katie wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party, why hello." Mallory's eyes took in Troy, I moved round him, he held my hand, "Oh it's the baseball player." Ellie said with a smirk. I glanced her way, "Troy, I would like you to meet my best friends slash roommates, Ellie Persons and Mallory Elgin."

Troy nodded, "Mal, El, this is my boyfriend, Troy."

"I have heard about you," Ellie said glancing over him, "Hopefully good things," Troy mumbled, I laughed, "Oh okay, so we are going to go back into my room and I am going to try and finish my homework." I told them, I went back to the couch. I picked up my books and blanket before disappearing into my room.

Troy followed me, he spun around in the chair, "You know how much I love you but I need to get these done."

He placed his hands on my hips and lowered me down to his lap. "If I leave you alone for the night can I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

I sighed, "Yes, you can take me on a date tomorrow night." He grinned, "If you let me just finish this then we can cuddle in my bed." I whispered into his ear. "Mmm,"

"So Gabi, I assume you don't want to go party."

"Oh man, a college party, that is on my bucket list." Troy grumbled with a laugh. "Maybe," I said, "I would need to shower."

"I heard there is going to be a better one tomorrow night." Ellie butted in, my eyes turned to Troy. "Tomorrow night after the basketball game?" I questioned, "What about our date?" Troy asked looking at me, I held up my hand, "Yea, it's the big game. Pre party and post party."

My eyes diverted to Troy, "Okay, we can do that." Ellie nodded as she walked out, the door clicking shut behind her. "Gabs,"

"We can do an early dinner and whatever you had planned. This party won't start until ten or so." Troy pursed his lips, "Can I stay the night?"

"I don't care." I told him, "You aren't getting anything though." Troy squinted and then a smile spread over his face. "I am just happy you are mine again."

* * *

Waking up in Troy's arms was one of the best feelings ever and I don't know how I forgot that. I yawned before I readjusted myself. I laid my head down onto his chest, my fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

I closed my eyes again, my head hurt as I was up late finishing my homework so that I could spend my weekend with Troy. We did need to catch up slightly; he had crashed around two am while I didn't go to bed until about four. My eyes went shut again, my arms wrapping around Troy tighter. His phone was going off like crazy. I moaned before rolling over to grab it off the floor.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly, "Uhm, is Troy there?"

"He is sleeping, why?"

"Where is he?"

"Who is this?"

"His friend Zack,"

"Oh, he is at my dorm, its Gabi."

"Oh thank god. Okay, well he never told us where he went last night or when he was coming home so we kind of freaked."

"He was with me." I yawned; I was fighting off sleep once more. "Okay well have him call us when he wakes up."

"Sure thing." I curled back up with Troy, it was a little after eleven but I felt like I could sleep for hours. I was in and out of sleep for the next hour or so until Troy began to shift. "Mmm," his arms gripped me, his chin planting into my head. He then sighed. He began to play with my shirt, our bodies pressed together. "Good morning," I whispered.

"I thought you were still sleeping."

"I have been on and off for about an hour."

"You didn't climb into bed with me until four." I opened my eyes; "I wanted to finish all of my homework to spend my time with you." I witnessed a lazy smile spread across his lips. "You don't have to stay up till 4am to spend time with silly ol me."

"No, you are needy and always need attention."

He laughed; his voice was tired and raspy. "That was some of the best sleep I have gotten in a while." Troy admitted, "I would have to agree." I sat up as I rolled out of the bed. Troy's grasp left, the heat left my body as I shuddered.

My sweat pants sagged on my hips, my t-shirt riding up. My hair was in a ball of a mess on my head. "I didn't know one could wake up so sexy in the morning." Troy was behind me, his arms circling around my waist. I smiled, my head leaning back. "Are you sucking up?"

"No…"

I squeezed his hand, "Zack was looking for you this morning. That's what woke me up."

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell them I wasn't coming home."

He let go before he grabbed his cell phone. I opened the door to the central area. Ellie was watching something on TV while eating a bowl of cereal and Mallory was doing homework on the floor.

"Good morning,"

"Afternoon," Ellie corrected, "You are eating cereal," I pointed out, "So?" I held my hands up in defense. I chewed on my lower lip, my eyes watering and my head pounding. "Good lord, I feel like I have a hangover."

"How late were you up last night?"

"Till four," I sat down on the couch tucking my legs underneath me. "My stupid homework took me that long."

"Brie," Troy walked out as Ellie and Mallory's head swirled around. "He stayed the night?" they cried, I laughed, "Yea, he fell asleep. I wasn't going to send him home, its not like this is new or anything."

"Eh, true,"

Ellie stared for a second longer and then she turned back to the TV. Troy came over and sat down on my lap. His fingers twirled a piece of hair around my finger. "I am going to head back up to my place and go work out. I'll be back in a few hours."

"So what time do you want to do dinner?"

"Six? Then we can go to that party."

"Dress?"

"Party." He said with a smile, I nodded; he then leaned over to kiss me softly. "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded, "Be safe."

"Gotcha." He picked up his keys and then squeezed my hand. "Love you," he said, "I love you too."

I sighed as he walked out of the room.

"I want him." Mallory said once the door shut, "If you don't want him anymore, I will have him."

"I want him," I told them both, "I really missed him." My hand rubbed my jaw for a moment. "I really missed him."

* * *

Troy's POV

Opening the door, I slid in. "Oh buddy,"

"We didn't have sex, I swear." I threw my hands up, "We both fell asleep."

"Uh huh,"

"I promise, now can we go workout or what?"

"Go change," Josh muttered, I sighed before moving off to my room. I stripped off my clothes from yesterday before pulling out a pair of Royal's basketball shorts with a Royal's t-shirt. I slipped on a hat as my phone rang. I groaned before answering it.

"Yea?"

"Yea?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you need something dad?" I asked, "I am just checking in on my son, making sure he isn't dead on the side of the road."

"Dad, I talked to you yesterday."

"You talked to your mom yesterday." My dad corrected, I sighed, "I was getting ready to go workout with Josh and Zack."

"We thought about coming to visit."

"Isn't Emily in like school?"

"Well we can always take her out."

"Dad, really, I will be in Arizona in a couple of weeks. Come down for Spring Break."

"It's weird not having you here," I wiggled my finger around and then pointed to the door. "Yea, I guess it would be. Josh, Zack, and I are having fun in New York."

"Are you and Gabi even talked yet?" I hesitated for a few seconds more, "No."

"Are you then going to come home then if it doesn't work out?"

"I don't know."

We all exited the apartment, I stretched my arms out of my head and then we all walked away. "Dad, I gotta go but I will call you…to...tomorrow."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me "Eh, going to a party."

"Wow, well, thanks for the information. Have a good workout."

"Yup, talk to ya later dad." I hung up as I plugged my headphones in. "Party? Dude! I wanna go!" my eyes widened, "I don't know, the party doesn't start until ten at some place on or off NYU campus."

"Dude, you have to get us in. I could get laid," Josh was desperate to get laid. Zack laughed, "Yea, I don't want to find him getting funky by himself anymore." I rolled my eyes as we walked into Central park.

"First one to the zoo and back gets to bug Troy about him taking us to that party." I rolled my eyes, "What if I am first back?"

"Then we must both keep bugging you." I pulled up my playlist and rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea," I plugged my ear buds in and we all took off in a run, across central park and back.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Wow, somebody is looking hot." I glanced down at my leggings with Uggs and a long sweater that fell just below my butt.

"I am going to come back and change, it's cold tonight and that party is going to be hot."

"Yea, you look hot like that though."

"Troy wants to know if his friends can come to the party tonight?" I question as I read the text message. "More the merrier, are they hot?" I shrugged, "I met one for like two minutes and I don't really remember his face."

"Well hopefully I can hook up with one of them tonight."

"Troy will probably crash here again. I am forcing him to stay at his apartment all week though; he doesn't like that so much. I think weekends we can be together sleep at each other's places but during the week, I need him to leave. I have found out it's hard to get work done."

"You need to send him your weekly schedule."

"I will. Since he is going to ask me anyways."

I reapplied my lip-gloss as somebody knocked on the door. I made sure my outfit was in check before I answered the door. Troy stood on the other side, a nervous glance was on his face, and I have never seen Troy so nervous.

"Hey there," his eyes turned to me, a smile forming on his lips. "You look good," he said, I smiled as my arms wrapped around his neck. "Let me grab my jacket and purse then we can leave okay?"

He kissed my forehead, "Okay," I backed out, Troy said hi to both Mallory and Ellie. "What time do they need to be here?"

"Party begins after the game but it won't really start until about ten or so."

"So eleven," Troy said with a smile, "Yea, basically." Troy glanced my way, "Are you going to go to the party like that?"

"No." I told him, "I am not. I am going to come back and change. We have to pass my dorm."

"You guys have high security. I have to give up my i.d. every time I walk in the door."

I shrugged, "I might be able to get you a pass."

"Like a badge."

"Yup, you would have to do what I do every time I walk in here."

Troy scrolled and then he gave me a smile, "They gave me a funny look when I stayed all night."

"Yea, I should probably just get you a visitors badge."

"Come on, let's get going." He tugged on me and we both went stumbling out the door. Once the door was shut behind me, he pinned me up against the wall as he pressed our lips together tightly. My arms wrapped around Troy's neck pulling him closer as this was good. This was something that I had epically missed. Troy pulled back, "mmm," his eyes were closed.

"That might have been what I missed most." He murmured, I laughed, "I am glad I can make you happy." He smiled as he buried his head into my shoulder. "How slow do we have to take this?" he questioned.

"Not epically slow but slow. I don't want to rush." My hand lay on his shoulder. "We had only been back together for a week."

"And these past seven days you have been driving me crazy." I laughed, my hand locked with his. "Come on, let's go eat."

"You look hot."

"Don't get desperate baby," I cooed, he laughed, "My parents are coming into town a week before my birthday and they don't know."

"Oh goodie." Troy said with a grin, a very fake grin. "Troy, its not like they stay with me and I will probably tell them when they get here."

"I have to keep away from you and all of my fabulous looks towards you."

"Oh Troy,"

He laughed as he wrapped me up into his arms. We walked down the New York streets together until he stopped in front of a restaurant. He opened the door, as it was a nice steakhouse.

"Troy," I said glancing back at him, "This looks really expensive."

"And you are talking to a millionaire."

He squeezed my hand; he guided us back to a table as he had called ahead. "Troy," he glanced up at me, "Hm?"

"I really did miss you."

"I missed you too."

"I am always going to miss you but I have a question."

"If it has anything to do with how I feel about you then the answer is, I love you to the end of the world and back, I don't want to ever lose you again and I love you."

"You said that twice…"

"I did? Oh well, it means the world." He grabbed my hand, "During Spring Training, I stay with Zack. I mean its not the cleanest place in the world but you can always come and stay. There are always a few girlfriends down there and if you wanted a hotel so the girls could come,"

"It sucks that we decided to wait until now to get back together, three weeks before you have to leave again."

"If it would have been up to me, we would almost be at two years."

I shrugged, "I'm sorry. You don't have any idea how hard that day was for me."

"I kind of do. I was just on the other side of this."

"Troy, your face will forever be burned into my head."

"Those words you told me,"

"I'm still scared. I'm still scared I am going to get burned and that's why I don't want to go that far with you yet. I know how much you love me, you show and tell me all the time but that's not the scary part. It's when we are apart, you are on the road, and I'm scared that all our good times will be forgotten for one pretty girl. I don't know why I am so insecure but I am."

Troy's eyes held mine for a moment. He then got up and scooted into my side of the booth. He folded his hand into mine, "I am not going to hurt you. I think our break up was for the better if I was to be honest. We both got to figure out what we wanted and that we knew how much we wanted each other. We got get ourselves settled in and knowing what we are going to do."

"So you don't hate me."

"No, I forgave you like you asked." His hand squeezed mine, "My dad always wondered why I was so okay, and I finally told him after he pissed me off. You have no idea how hard the rest of the day was. It was terrible. I had to do a load of press when I wanted to crawl into a hole. I did my routine, I called you every chance I had."

"I figured that out. I wanted to answer. I wanted to answer and scream how much I loved you. How much I regret my choices and hope that you would take me back. Then school started and it became easier. I was able to breath when somebody said something about you."

"You could have called."

"No, you were right when this is what we needed. I think it was for the best but now I have a pact for us." Troy glanced at me, "We don't speak of the break up unless we have too. I think we should bury it in the past after we walk out this door. I don't want to have to keep talking about it, I know I am holding a lot back but you are gaining my trust fast and I need you to hold those bridges okay? You have that half to my heart that nobody will ever have."

"It's safe."

I didn't respond as I laid my head onto his chest. "It better be." I finally said. He laughed, his arms supporting me. "I am going to take good care of you and you have that promise. If I don't, you have the right to break up with me but you can't just get rid of me."

Our food came and was slid in the front of us. "I don't want to get rid of you. I know what I am getting into now."

"Good."

"Yea,"

* * *

Troy pressed his arm into my back; he kept my body close to his as we moved through the party. He then led us to an open area and we slipped through. "Whew, never thought I would see an open space." Troy had to scream to communicate, as it was loud. Troy smiled when I smiled at him. He enclosed me into his arms, I introduced him to many different people, and they all knew who he was though.

The party moved outside some, a cup of beer was in my hands and Troy had one too. We went out to the deck, the music vibrating the floor. "This is nothing like a high school party."

"No party is going to come break this one up."

"Hm, true,"

I smiled and I yawned, Troy kissed the top of my head and held on to me. It was cold outside but the surrounding bodies made it hot. I had lived for parties just a few weeks ago but suddenly I just didn't want to be here. "You want to leave don't you?"

"I want to be with you."

"Do you want to go back to my place or yours?"

I pursed my lips together, "Let's go back to mine." He nodded and he picked up my hand. We left the party, only two beers had been downed but as we slipped out, people had beckoned us for a game of Never have I ever, Troy glanced at me. I nodded, as it was a big group.

The music was turned down and we all could think. People who didn't want to play were in the living room or outside. They passed out five shots and then a beer after all of your shots were gone.

Last with a beer won.

Mac sat on the end of the table, "Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever flown out of the country." Troy and I glanced at each other before pushing back a shot. A few other people did too. "Montez, where did you go?"

"Bahamas with Troy," I said pointing, "What did you get married?"

"Senior trip,"

"Ahh, well Mall, you are up next."

"Never have I ever shaved my face."

The guys groaned and took another shot. "That was evil," Mallory smirked, Josh, Troy had introduced us earlier was sitting next to her. His roommate Zack had disappeared.

"My turn," Troy grinned, "Never have I ever had sex in my siblings room." A few people's mouths dropped as the shuffled for their shots. The group busted out into laughter. "Wow!"

"Don't judge!" Josh yelled over to him, Troy then laughed and threw his head back. "Oh my," he looked at me, "I have the most utter perfect one. God, I need Zack here to enjoy it with me."

"Gabi, your turn."

"Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents."

Almost everybody took a drink but for Troy, Mallory, and Keeton. "Wow. You guys are smooth."

"I am almost out of shots." Mac mumbled. I laughed while the game kept going around.

"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pickup." Done.

"Never have I ever had to hid a hickey from coworkers or parents." Done

I had only one shot left and Troy was on his beer.

The game came back around to Mac, "Never have I ever had a period."

We all shot him a look and then I did my last shot. "That was cheap."

"You pulled the shaving of the face!" Mac argued with Mallory, "I am a girl."

"Shut up!"

Mallory went next saying something about jail, which I didn't do anything to warrant jail. Only two people drank because of driving under the influence. Troy was next when a guy in a Royals shirt walked in. "Zack! Just in time," Troy smirked as he looked over at Josh. "Oh my God, you are not going to say what I think you are going to say." Josh's cheeks were turning red as Troy and Zack laughed.

"Never have I ever masturbated because I was sex deprived." The whole table burst into laughter as Josh covered his face with his hand. He picked up his beer and began to just chug. The table was rolling in laughter as Troy and Zack were barely breathing. "You are telling me," Mac looked at Josh, "You caught him doing that," Troy nodded as tears were streaming down his face.

"I thought he was with a girl until he came out alone." Troy could barely talk he was laughing so hard. I laughed and I shook my head. "I lose!" Josh let his empty beer sit on the table before he got up. "You suck ass Bolton," Zack let out a howl of laughter. "Oh Josh,"

* * *

Troy dropped me off at my doorway, "You are drunk." He laughed and shook his head, "No im not."

"I am not letting you get on a subway, get in here." I pulled him in as he tripped over his feet. We had stayed a lot longer than planned and Troy got a lot drunk than I had planned. "Gabs," he whined, "I'll text Za," I was cut short as I witnessed Ellie coming through the door Zack hooked onto her. They lead off to her bedroom, I nodded, "I'll just text Josh," I then pushed him down onto the couch.

"Wait, I can't sleep with you?" his blue eyes hooked into mine. "Are you going to be good?"

"Why wouldn't I be good?"

"Because if you aren't then well, you may never hear from me again."

"Fair enough." He got up from the couch and he wobbled for a moment. I gripped his hand and I lead him back to my room. He collapsed down onto the bed. I grabbed his phone to let Josh know he wasn't coming home since he was drunk.

I undressed and put on some shorts and a hoodie before climbing into bed right next to Troy. He was already half asleep, I tucked myself underneath of his arms. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Thanks for not sending me home."

"You are welcome but you are going to have to separate from me tomorrow."

"Okay,"

* * *

**Another chapter! A little hesitant from Gabi and when is she going to tell her family? Do you think she has reasons? You shall find out soon!**

**All of my American friends, Its SUPER BOWL SUNDAY….wait. I don't care. I am, as you can tell, a major baseball fan and well, Super Bowl Sunday only means one thing…we are days away from Spring Training and the season is right around the corner! Yaaaa! So there is that and I hope you enjoyed it! IF you have a team I hope they win! I am going to enjoy good food and the commercials! So yay! **

**After consideration, the reviewer of the week is….Guest3, to also answer your question, you have to work your way up to the majors. They have several hundred players and only nine can be on the field. So they spread them out throughout the minor leagues. They play baseball all summer and if they do good enough, they move up. Rookies leagues, advanced A which is where Troy is and then you have double a and triple A. If you are good enough in Triple A, they move you to the majors. You usually spend about four to five years in the minors if you are good. Some guys don't even make it out of the minors, but that's that. You have to work your way up to the top and that's why the major leagues are the best of the best. **

**I'll update next week! Have a good week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Birthday Celebrations

Chapter 6 – Birthday Celebrations

"So that concludes class for the day but I want to remind everybody that you have a quiz on Friday!" all the students began to get up and shuffle around. I let out a long breath; I wrapped myself back up into my coat. One more class, my parents had gotten into town two days ago and they didn't know about Troy just quite yet.

I was separating my time between my family and Troy; I was becoming tired with my late night homework piles and classes all day. They of course were doing nothing.

I tugged out of class and snow was falling. Great. I dragged around the campus and then entered my dorm room. I searched for my keys and i.d. put it wasn't coming up. I sat on the floor trying to find just that one little things but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and then rubbed them.

"Gabi, go through." My favorite security guard was working. "You don't look like you are having a great day." I shook my head, I had to go to dinner with my parents tonight and I felt like complete poop.

"I feel like shit." My nose was stuffy and my head pounded inside my skull. "I hope you feel better. Find your card." I nodded and walked through the doors. Going up to my floor, I got in and I opened my dorm room. Ellie was napping on the couch and Mallory was doing something on her Mac. She turned at the sound off the door. "You look like shit."

I coughed, "I feel like shit." I dropped my bags and I curled up next to Mallory. She laughed, "What class do you have next?" she rubbed my back.

"I don't know," I mumbled, my head hiding in her side.

She laughed, "You do too,"

I shrugged, "I don't remember."

Mallory patted my back, "Alright, alright, come on." She sat me up; she then looked at my schedule. "English. It will be an easy hour. Just go and be present. Then you can come back and sleep for the night."

"I have to go out to dinner with my parents and then I have to do some homework followed by keeping my boyfriend happy."

"You are having sex?"

"No."

"Oh. Well then,"

"Never mind." I sniffled; she nodded, "Of course."

I got up, "I am going to change."

Going into the bathroom, I grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and a large hoodie. I rubbed off my makeup and put in my contacts. I shoved my feet into my Uggs, threw on my North face and grabbed my backpack. I snuggled up with my stuff and I couldn't get room.

"Adios." I waved my fingers, I coughed most of the way to my class, I entered the room and I felt like I was in a fog. I some how took my notes and got my assignments. My eyes were glazed over or so they felt like it, I coughed and sneezed. I tried to focus on the teacher, I mean professor but it was tough.

"Gabi, are you okay?" I looked up at my teacher, "Fine," I said quietly back; they looked out for me unlike a lot of students. I took in a breath only to wease again. My eyes were tired and when he dismissed us, I didn't even realize it was ten minutes passed time. I gathered everything, trying to keep my balance since I was tired. I held onto my desk and the classroom was almost cleared.

I went down the stairs when my professor stopped me. "Are you feeling alright? Students who want perfect grades don't know that when they are,"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to hold in our cough. "Okay, if you need a break one day will never hurt."

"It's okay. I am fine." I reassured. He nodded, "Okay, if you need anything just let me know." I thanked him and then walked out the door. My throat was dry and sore, my head pounded with each footstep and I couldn't breath without coughing. I closed my eyes and I stood there for a moment, my body dizzy.

I took in a swift breath, the icy air hit my lungs and the snow kept falling. I walked forward and I closed my eyes again. I was dizzy. "Hey! Watch out," somebody guy on a bike came whirling around. I lost my balance and my bag flew and my legs flew out from underneath me.

"Whoa," I landed in his warm arms, the arms I didn't want to let go of. "Brie, what the hell?" I let out a dry cough, "Some guy on a bike," I began to cough harder. Troy put me back up on my feet and grabbed my backpack and papers that went flying. "Brie, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

I opened my eyes, I looked into his and he took a breath. "You are sick."

I shook my head, "No,"

"Yes," he protested, "Your eyes are glazed over, you fell over at the snap of a finger and you look like hell."

"Hey," he shook his head, "Come here." He opened his arms and I melted into him. His arms circled around me, "You feel warm too." He kissed my forehead again to make sure. "I have to go to dinner with my parents tonight. I was going to tell them tonight."

"Brie, you are sick." I coughed and I buried my head into Troy's side. We had been back together for almost three weeks. It felt good to be back with him. "No. You are going to tell them tonight so I can tell my parents also you are going to stay home and be healthy."

I coughed and I moaned, "Yea, you are staying home." Troy got me back to my dorm; I fished out my card to get us both in. I had gotten Troy a visitor i.d. card. He had to swipe his and if we ever went separate ways he had to turn it back in also at the end of the school year like us.

He then carried me up to my dorm room. I tucked my head into his chest. "Will you stay and cuddle?"

"Of course." He opened the door and then he carried me inside. He moved swiftly past the living room and into my dorm room. He buried me into my bed with all of my jackets on and he wrapped me up in blankets. "What's wrong?"

"She is sick." Troy declared, "Like sick." He turned towards them. He had become a fixture around here. Mallory and Ellie were all over him and then we found out about Ellie and Zack that one night. Well that was strange but they had hooked up. Nothing serious had come of it.

"Yea, she looked sick earlier." Mallory sat down and she took a breath. Troy gave me my phone, "Call your dad. Now." I moaned, "Am I supposed to tell him over the phone?"

"If I know your dad, he will be here in a matter of minutes."

* * *

Alex's POV

"I am going to check on Gabi okay?" I kissed Kylie and both of the twins. "How sick did she sound?" Kylie asked, her face worried, "Sick. I will check on her and then we can grab some pizza when I get back, okay?"

She nodded, "Got it." I shuffled out of the apartment and went to find my car. I was a natural driver in the New York streets, Gabi didn't even want to try and I didn't want her to try. I drove the distance to her dorm, the traffic was back up prolonging my visit to her. She sounded horrible when I talked to her and she had seemed fine just yesterday.

Pulling into the NYU parking lot, I parked the car and I locked it before getting out. I felt the snowfall around me and I entered the dorm facility. I showed my i.d. and left it behind, I then jogged up the stairs until I got to her floor level. One of my exercises for the day well my third workout of the day since I was reporting back in about a week.

I walked slowly down her hall before I came to her door. I knocked on it quietly so if she were sleeping she wouldn't hear. Footsteps came to the door, the door swung up, "Ellie, Jesus, what too," the boy standing in the door way as he gawked. "You aren't Ellie,"

The new major leaguer that my daughter broke up with was standing in the doorway of her apartment. My eyes flared to his, "What are you doing?" I asked him, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well this couldn't be more awkward." He mumbled, "Does my daughter know you are here?" I asked and I barreled through the door. "Yea, about that."

I took in a large breath, "Get out," I demanded, he moved his jaw, "I think you should really talk to Gabi first before you kick me out sir," He took a steady breath and we both looked at each other. "What do you mean I should talk to her first before I kick you out! If she doesn't know you are here and God, if she finds out she is going to be pissed."

"Sir," Troy interrupted, "This is not my place to tell you, and I mean it kind of is but then it's really Gabi's place to tell you." I closed my eyes, "I swear, if she is pregnant,"

"Oh God no," Troy stammered, "No that is the farthest thing, she is truly sick and she knows I am here." A knock came at the door again, Troy moved around me, I followed him with my eyes and he answered. "Damn it Ellie," he whispered, Ellie said something back and then she closed her mouth.

"Hi Mr. Montez,"

"Hi Ellie, where is my daughter?"

"In her room, last I checked she was sleeping." Ellie put the grocery bags onto the counter. I headed towards her room, "Don't think we aren't done talking yet." I said to Troy, "Got it,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Ella?" I stirred from the sleep I was in; I then produced a round of a coughing fit. "El, what's wrong?" I then realized I was in my dad's arms and Troy wasn't in my bed any longer. My throat closed around and I pressed my head into his body. "I don't feel so good." I confessed, "You don't look so good." He offered. I coughed again, "So you supposedly know your ex-boyfriend is in your dorm?"

My eyes widened and my head began to pound. Fuck. "Yea," I said quietly, "Do you know why he is here?" He asked, I didn't answer. I played with my thumbs, "El," I shook my head. "You aren't going to get mad right?"

"Mad for what? He promised me you weren't pregnant." I tried to laugh but my throat wouldn't let me. "No, daddy, I am not pregnant."

"Good because you are both scaring me."

"Dad, we got back together."

His draw dropped slightly, "For how long?"

"Three weeks"

"Gabi!" he said, he yelled was more like it. "Has he been traveling back and forth?" I shook my head, "No, he has lived here since the New Year." I could see my dad's jaw tighten and close. "What do you mean he has been here since the New Year?"

I closed my eyes, "I mean he bought an apartment with two of his teammates and has lived here. I didn't know until after classes that he had moved here."

"Why didn't you tell me when began to date?" I felt tears pool in my eyes, "I was scared. I was scared that you were going to get mad at me like you are now."

"I am mad that you have once again lied to me. All over him. You never used to lie."

"I didn't lie." I stammered, tears fell down my cheek, "I just never told you. I was going to tell you this week but I then, I just," I broke down into heavy sobs as the not telling my dad and being sick just broke me apart. I felt my dad relax, "It's okay, Shh," he pulled me up into his arms. "It's okay, I'm not…I'm not mad." He said quietly to me. "I just wish you would tell me things."

I hiccupped, "I almost did tell you. I never got 100% on a paper. I was going to tell you about Troy, it had just become official and I chickened out. I felt like my mind was changing and I had to talk to him again. I didn't want to tell you until it became serious again."

"Alright," he said, he rubbed my arm. "So he lives in New York?"

"I guess. I mean he hasn't gone home." My head hurt ten times worse now then it did when we started. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked him. He nodded, "I guess I need to go talk to Troy. Apologize."

"What did you go?" I gaped, I then coughed, "I kind of yelled at him to get out." I closed my eyes, "Okay."

"Get some rest okay? You have a birthday in a few days."

"I know."

"They bumped our schedules," he mentioned, "I report two days after your birthday." I felt my lips tremble, "That means Troy reports on my birthday."

My dad didn't say anything, "I don't know, he is a different organization than me." I nodded and I felt drowsy, "Get some sleep. I will come back tomorrow okay?" he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay El,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

Troy's POV

Alex walked out of her room and he glanced at me. "I may have just dropped a bombshell that you didn't want dropped." I glanced at him; I leaned against the back of their couch. "What?"

"I sort of told her that you basically report back on her birthday." My jaw dropped, "You did what?" I stuttered, "I wasn't going to tell her until later. I didn't want to stress her out, oh God," I let my hand cover my face, "She is probably pissed," I pushed off the couch and I peeked into her room. She had rolled over and was basically back asleep.

"She is pretty sick." He mentioned, "I hope she feels okay for her birthday."

"Me too," we both stared at each other for a moment and then looked away awkwardly. "Troy, I'm sorry for yelling at you when I walked in. I didn't expect that."

"It's fine. I know she hadn't told you yet, I don't know what she was waiting for but,"

"She wanted to make sure this was firm."

"We are about to find out."

"I want to welcome you back, I mean Kylie and I love you and you were great to Gabi. She loves you."

I nodded, "Thanks. I know how much my family loves her and it was hard on everybody."

"Yea, I am going to go and be back tomorrow to check on her."

"I think I am going to stay the night with her. To make sure she is okay."

"Do you always stay the night?"

"No. I have only three or four times. Mostly on weekends, she went up to Syracuse last weekend and the weekend before she spent the days with me."

"Even if you guys don't agree, I think your break was good. You both figured out what was going to happen, what life was like."

"We sort of said that ourselves.

"Good. I better get back and break the news to Kylie." I laughed and I walked him out. "Thanks by the way, for not freaking out."

"You did nothing. How could I be mad?"

"I don't know, I just know how much you care for Gabi."

"And I know how much you care about her."

A smile spread over my lips, "A lot."

"I'll see you later Troy."

"Bye,"

I walked back into the apartment and I closed the door. Ellie came from her room, "How did it go?" I looked at her, "Good."

She looked over my shoulder to see Gabi standing there. She looked at me, her body drained of energy, her eyes tired. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked, I felt my gut suck in, my breath lost. "Tonight. That's what I was coming to talk to you about. I found out at the beginning of this week that they were moving us up." She looked at she and me eyes suddenly filled with water.

I took four steps towards her and scooped her up into my arms. "It's okay," I whispered, I held her tight into my arms and she began to cry. "I thought I was going to have my birthday with you."

"You will." I took her face into my hands, "I will be here for your birthday okay?" her eyes looked into mine, she looked so sick. "Come on, I think you need to go back to bed." I lead her back and she pulled me in with her. "Stay with me." I held her in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her warm forehead. We were both buried under the blankets.

"Go to sleep,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I pushed down my alarm. I felt horrible. I wiggled out of Troy's embrace; he was sleeping peacefully next to me. I had a class in an hour.

Moving around, I began to find my clothes. I balanced myself, trying to get ready for the day. "What do you think you are doing?" Troy was lying in bed, covering his eyes with his arms. He had shifted and he turned towards me. "I have to get ready for class."

"No, get your ass back into bed." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Troy, you may not go to," I stopped after having a long coughing fit. "Gabi, you can miss a day of classes. I will send Mallory to your classes if you please. You are sick though." He stood up and he walked over, he pulled me into his arms, they folded me in and I melted against him.

"Troy," I pushed him away, "No, you are still running a fever. You about puked last night from all of your coughing, you are not going to go to class today. Just lay down with me."

I whimpered, "Troy,"

"Yes, I know, I am the mean horrible boyfriend who is going to make you stay in bed all day with me." He pulled me back down to the bed. He placed me right back inside his arms. "Who is going to tell my professors?"

"I got it all taken care of."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I figured that out when you broke up with me."

"Very funny."

* * *

I snuggled into Troy; we were laying on the couch, Sunday afternoon catching a basketball game on TV. I skipped Thursday and Friday of school, my teachers all understanding of my sick state. I was just beginning to feel a lot better. I was able to stay awake for hours and do some stuff.

I have done a lot of my homework but Troy kept me from stressing myself out. My dad and mom had been out and in for most of the few days, checking up on me and giving Troy a few breaks.

He didn't stay one of the few nights but was back in the morning. My fever had broke Friday afternoon and I was just lounging since. A knock came at the door, Troy glanced at it and we both looked at each other. "You get it." We said together, he laughed, "Okay you lazy Asses." Mallory walked through the dorm, her hair on the top of her head and her shirt ridded up.

She answered the door, "Ah! It's the babies!" I looked over and she was quickly holding Cameron. I jumped and Troy whined, "You stole the blanket." I moved away and I got my hands on Lilly. She giggled and yammered away. "Hi there pretty girl!"

"Don't get my other babies sick, how are you feeling?" my mom asked, she came over and pressed her lips against my forehead. "Fine, you left me with the most strict person ever." My eyes wondered to Troy. My dad laughed, "Maybe I do like him around."

"Not funny." I mumbled, my dad and Troy both laughed. "What game are you watching?" my dad moved to my dorm furniture. "Hi dad,"

"Hi Gabs," I rolled my eyes; we put the twins on the floor. Mallory and I played together with them. They were both tottering around; they were both half way through there second year. "Gabi, where do you want to go for dinner?" My mom asked, "I don't know,"

"Oh we should go to that family buffet thing,"

"Carmines?" I questioned, "Mmm…I haven't had that yet."

"It's good. I think we can do that." Troy's eyes glanced to mine, we had talked about that he was going to leave late here. Be there by ten, their first workout wasn't until the next day. I was going to be okay, I would be going out to see him during my Spring Break and then we would do our long haul without each other. Unless he was going to be in New York, I wasn't going to see him for two months.

I would go and see him during my Spring Break in March, he will still be in Spring Training, and then he was going to be with whatever team they assigned him too. I was going to be with him for two weeks until I went home to see everybody.

We had worked it out and then we had set aside times to talk on Skype and Face time. It was something I wanted set and we could always cancel but it was a mandatory three to four times a week. "I think we should do it the night before my birthday." I told them out loud, my dad turned to me, "I would like to see my daughter on her birthday."

"We could do lunch on my birthday," I said, "I want to spend the evening with my boyfriend. He is leaving that night and I want to spend time with him. After he leaves I will come to the apartment and spend the rest of the twos days with you."

My dad and my mom shared a look. "Okay."

"Dad, I will be at the home opener but I am going to need two extra tickets,"

"Brad," Mallory coughed, "Okay, maybe three."

My dad laughed, "Of course."

"Why wont you be at my home opener," Troy said poking me with his foot. I threw him a glance, "If you are going to be in New York then we can talk." He smiled and then he moved around on the couch so his head faced me. He pressed his lips against my temple.

He then put his arms around my neck, "Ugh," I moaned trying to push him off. "I don't," he laughed and he picked me up this way. I screamed and he brought me down to kiss him. He held me in his arms and then he pressed his lips against mine. "Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think the twins are getting tired. You better be back in school tomorrow young lady."

"Of course young man," I teased, my dad stood over me. "Be good. Okay?" I nodded; I got up to hug my dad and then my mom. Mallory didn't want to say goodbye to the twins.

"I love him." She whimpered and hugged onto him. A laugh came from my mouth, "They will be back! I promise!"

"I am going to see you little guys soon!" Mallory said handing them over. I kissed each other them goodbye. "Bye guys, I will see you soon."

"Say bye!"

"Mallory, why are you saying goodbye? You will see them at dinner," I mentioned, She shrugged. "I didn't know."

"You are coming."

"Brad better come,"

"Why?"

"I haven't met Brad yet…"

"Yes you have," I told him, he looked at me, "No I haven't."

"He is the gay one."

"Oh right."

I shook my head shoving Troy, "I love you all!"

"Love you!" they both shouted back, I took a breath and that sent me into a long coughing fit. Troy lifted me up and pushed me over his shoulder. "Come on, I liked the cuddling we were doing earlier."

"I did too."

He smiled and he pulled me back onto the couch. "Doesn't your roommates ever wonder what happened to you?"

"No," he laughed, "They get to have my bed, unless they are having sex then they aren't allowed in my bed." I giggled and I pulled myself up to match his lips. He kissed me square on, "I am trying to get you sick so you can stay with me an extra day or two."

"No such luck."

I pouted and I kissed him again. He circled his arms around my waist, pulling me in close. I took in a long smell of him, my nose burying into his chest. A big smile crossed my features and he rubbed my back. "My girl,"

"Have you told your parents?"

"Not quite. I am going to tonight."

"Really?"

"Yea, when I go back to my apartment."

"I think my DA is going to kick you out." He laughed, "Sure, she knows me by name by know."

"Probably. I think you are here more than some students." I joked, "Don't put it past me. I like being here."

"I like you here too."

* * *

"Gabi!" Ellie yelled my name and I came out of my room. I glanced at her, "Does this look good?" I glanced at Ellie's perfect figure in the blue dress. "It looks great. What about me?"

"You are rocking it birthday girl."

I gave a smile, "Nineteen here I come"

"Must be nice dating a boyfriend who is a lot older than you."

"He is like seven months older than me." I told her, "So, he is older." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Anyways you look hot. Troy is going to be all over you tonight."

"I think I am going to go home with Troy tonight."

Her eyes went wide, "Really?" she asked, I nodded, "Yea, I don't have a class until noon tomorrow and its only one class."

"That's right, that one was cancelled."

I nodded, "Then I am going to have lunch with my parents before going out with Troy. Maybe come back here for a while, before he leaves."

"So a sock on the door handle," she said with a laugh, "Maybe,"

"Don't tell your dad."

"No way, I am going to say Troy is going to take me home and then we are going to disappear in the subway tunnel before going back to his apartment."

"Yea, I don't think daddy would approve."

"I always thought he knew we were having sex back in high school. It was more of as long as I don't end up pregnant it was going to be fine." I then suddenly dreamed about going to our spot. I wouldn't be able to go to our spot until the All-Star break but if he went to the All-Star game as a future…"

"My parents walked in on me."

"That was the other thing. They never could really find out."

"Yea,"

"Prom night, our room was stocked with condoms."

"Parents."

I nodded. I finished getting ready; we were meeting Troy and my parents there. I fixed my skirt when Mallory came skirting out of her room. She was wearing a pair of leggings with a long sweater. "You look sheik."

"Sheik? Really?" I laughed, "You look hot."

She took a gulp of water before finishing to get ready. She walked back and we all shuffled out of the door. "Good, I caught you all just in time." Brad stepped out, "You are coming?"

"I was invited right?" Brad said with a pointed smile, "Oh God, just come." He laughed and fist pumped me. I rolled my eyes; we all flew through the city trying to catch a subway. When we got to the bottom level, I had to readjust my skirt. My leggings underneath were black and my black skirt blended in.

I had on a pair of short high heel boots with a sparkle sweater. I pulled my north face over the top and a large scarf to travel through the cold city.

We all stumbled onto the subway and we found places to sit. "So I love Carmines, I took Jake,"

"Brad, we love your date stories but not tonight." Mallory complained, "Meow…"

Ellie and I laughed with each other; "Somebody is in a bad mood tonight."

"I am tired! My project for my class is slowing me down and I,"

"Mallory, its Monday, would you relax?"

"I hate Mondays."

I coughed and the subway came to a halt. We all got off climbing back up to the busy streets. We guided our way through the city and came across the restaurant. We all piled inside, I then heard Troy's laugh. I smiled and I snuck up behind him. My dad was talking to him and another guy was talking to him that I didn't know. My mom was over on the side with the twins.

My heels clicked behind him and I stopped. My dad spotted me and I linked my arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I felt his body relax and he turned his head, "Please tell me that is my favorite girlfriend ever."

"I better be your only girlfriend." He turned around, a lazy smile crossing his features. He wrapped his arms around my waist, he bent over slightly and he pressed his lips close to mine. I smiled and I kissed him back, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too," he smiled and then he greeted Mallory, Ellie, and Brad.

My mom came over to talk to Brad and then she handed me Cameron and Lilly to Mallory. Mallory cheered and Ellie cooed over her shoulder. Troy stood behind me as we waited for a table. People were talking and wondering around such place. People gave us a drink while we waited and we had a great time talking and waiting. "I think I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Troy, "I'll walk with you."

Once Troy and I cleared the hallway, we gently pushed me against the wall. His lips were pressed over mine, "Your place, tonight."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "You never stay at my place."

"I want to. Tonight." I told him, I rubbed his arms and he smiled, "Okay."

"My dad can't know though so we have to fake him out."

"Of course." He took my face into his hands and he kissed me gently. "Hey lovers who are supposed to be in the bathroom, the table is ready." Troy and I both blushed, "Coming."

* * *

Dinner was almost torture. Troy kept touching my leg and I had to keep focus. It was a great dinner, it was so good and everything but I wanted Troy. I wanted Troy now.

"Gabi, we decided to give you your present tonight." My mom handed a bag over and I opened it up. It was a bunch of cash, a few phone cases, and then a Royal's t-shirt. I laughed and Troy smiled, "We brought this too."

She handed me a box and I opened it up. Tears gathered in my eyes, Troy's baseball charm bracelet her gave me. "Why did you bring it? You didn't know we were back together."

"No, I thought you might need it though. I saw it and you never took that thing off, until of course." I nodded, my eyes glanced to Troy and he smiled, "I thought you were missing something." His lip turned a half corner, I had him pin it back onto my wrist and he squeezed my hand. My dad paid the bill with a heavy sigh, "This was fun," we had been here together for over three hours; it had to have been fun.

A big sigh left my mouth and we all began to stand up. Brad and Mallory were on plan for tonight so they knew to go along with it. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist and I hugged my parents. "I will see you guys for lunch tomorrow, okay?" my dad nodded, "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks daddy,"

"Happy birthday," I smiled and I kissed the twins. "I will take her home." Troy said, he supported my body and he smiled. "Thanks Troy," we all nodded and waved goodbye to my parents. We followed them out. We all turned towards the subway tunnels, "Alright, I will see you guys tomorrow." Mallory slipped me her backpack, which had all of my stuff inside.

"Have fun," she gave me a wink; I then walked in the opposite direction with Troy. He gripped my hands and we walked through the New York streets. We couldn't seem to walk fast enough, we walked up the stairs and we dashed through the hallways. He juggled with his keys and he finally got his door open. Once we were in the room he slammed me back up against the wall.

His lips pressed against mine and my arms folded over the back of his neck. My backpack slipped off my shoulders and I then wrapped my legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss and he tightened his grip around my waist.

He began to move backwards towards the bedroom; our lips never lost connections until he laid me down onto the bed. He then went to lock his door and grab a stash of condoms. I smiled and he bounced onto the bed, he rolled over on top of me and the kissing began all over again. His warm lips spread over mine and his cool hands touched every inch of skin.

His hands worked they way up past my tank top and smoothed up my back. Chills ran through my body, he sucked on my neck for a moment, "Don't leave a mark." I whispered, he laughed and sucked about it for a few more seconds. "Troy," I said with a laugh. I then pulled on his shirt; I had to undo each button. I sat up and I rolled him over to his back.

I began to undo each button with my teeth, my lips pressed against his chest. Once I had the shirt all the way undone, I tossed it to the floor. He worked his hands underneath of my shirt and he threw it right by his. I took my hand and I let my hair grace against my shoulders. His fingers fumbled with my bra until it unclipped. A smile crossed his features when he had us switch positions.

"Hey, when did I say this could happen?"

A smile flickered over his face, "I don't know but all is fair."

* * *

Having sex with Troy is something you really can't describe. It was something I defiantly missed. I had sex with two other guys while we were separated. Meaningless flings that worked off a little pain.

The morning after our few rounds of lovemaking last night, I snuggled into his side. His arm rested against my back and our naked bodies pressed together underneath of the warm blankets. I had to get up and go back to my dorm for school but waking up like this on your birthday, well it couldn't get much better.

I suddenly felt stupid for breaking up with Troy but that was all in the past now. Wrapping my legs through Troy, I smoothed my hand over his chest. Troy turned his head and he tightened his grip on my back.

His eyes fluttered open and then he looked down at me. "What are you doing awake?"

"Well I do have to be heading home by ten and well I only get so much time with you today." My fingers fumbled with the blankets and I rolled on top of Troy. He smiled and he pressed his lips against mine. "Good morning." He whispered into my ear, "Good morning." He gave me a smile and he kissed me again. His arms wrapping tight around me, "Last night was amazing."

"It was."

"Happy Birthday," he said, "Finally nineteen."

"I turned nineteen a long time ago." I gave a laugh, he closed his eyes and he held me in his arms. "Are you sure you want to take us boys to the airport tonight?"

"Troy, you are not leaving my sight except for my hour and half class."

"Really? I do have to pack still."

"And what did I just say? You have an hour and half." I told him, he laughed, "That's probably good. I only get a duffle bag."

"That's it?"

"Yea, you should see us cram things. We also get a backpack but that's more for my stuff I need."

"I don't remember my dad in the minors."

"It's not as glamour as they call." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. I then rolled out of the bed; I reached down for his shirt that I had taken off of him last night. I buttoned it up and it had fallen just below my butt.

"Wow, you really should stop wearing my clothes." He said with a smile, I opened the door to his apartment living room. He sat up in bed and I walked out, "Well hello," I jumped, Zack was standing there making breakfast. "Jesus, Zack,"

He laughed, "So that's what last night was about," I rolled my eyes, "Are you guys keeping the apartment?"

"Hell no. We can barely afford this place, unlike Troy boy. We didn't get those giant signing bonuses."

I gave a smile, "Zack, lay off my girl."

"Dude, you just have to worry about Josh." Troy smirked and he came over and pressed himself against my body. "We have to turn our keys over later tonight."

He kissed my neck softly, "So next time you can get an apartment by NYU."

He smiled and brought me into a kiss. "Bolton, you better get packing."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea,"

"I have to leave for him to pack. He can't focus with me here."

"Happy birthday by the way," Zack put out there, "Thanks,"

I buried my head into Troy's chest. "I don't wanna go to class."

"Lazy." Troy said into my ear, "Whatever." I said pushing his shoulder. He smiled and he kissed me again.

I grabbed a drink from the fridge before turning around. "I am going to go get ready,"

"Really?" Troy asked, his arms slipping around my waist once more, "Yes, you have a TV to return," I pointed at it and Zack and Troy both blushed. "Yea, I guess we do need to do that."

"I packed the Xbox away,"

"Good,"

I rolled my eyes, I went into Troy's room, slipping on a pair of jeans and I took Troy's shirt off to put on a bra before putting it back on. I slipped on my boots from last night and I threw my hair up. I brushed my teeth and I walked back out. My backpack slung over my shoulders.

I walked over to Troy and slipped my arms around his neck. "I'm going to need that shirt back." He said with a smirk, "I'll bring it to you in March."

He gave a big smile, "I'll be at your dorm at two okay?" I nodded, "We are then going to go to lunch with my parents."

"I then have something special for us tonight." He finished, I grinned and I brought him into a big hug. "I love you." He picked me up and he kissed me, "I love you too."

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yea, I love you."

I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_Go to lunch with your parents. I'll meet up with you in a bit._

I frowned at the text I received after class. "Gabi!" my parents walked in front of the doors, "Hi mom," I greeted both of my parents into a hug. "Is Troy joining us?"

"Apparently not." I said with a fake smile, my dad looked me, "He is probably packing up." My dad said, "They have to get out in time." I nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "I know."

"Look! It's my birthday girl!" I turned to see Dylan, I screeched and I ran into his arms. "Hi! I haven't seen you in like two weeks!" he laughed, "I can only stay for a little bit but I thought I would join you guys for lunch."

I smiled and hooked my arms with Dylan. In my other arm I held Lilly and we walked through the streets of New York before coming across a little café for lunch. We sat down and Dylan looked at my shirt, Troy's that I never changed out of. "Nice shirt,"

"How do you know?"

"It's a chaps shirt," I shrugged, "And?"

He glanced at me I let out a breath. We ordered lunch and talked about many things, "So you are going to come to the apartment tonight?"

"Yea, I have a class at ten."

"Okay. I think we are going to head home tomorrow so I can get them settled before I have to return."

I nodded, we talked more and he had told me he would put four tickets for me on Opening Day and Dylan looked at me, "Who is the four?"

"Mallory, Troy, Ellie, and myself, oh Brad wanted to come!"

"Alright, I'll leave five for you. You are becoming expensive."

I gave a big smile, "I know I am daddy. Good thing I have a boyfriend now huh?" he gave a soft smile, "Yea, you will still be expensive." He held Lilly in his arms and I just thought about everything she wouldn't have that I did have. She wouldn't have those opening days to see Dad. She won't get to spend time on the ball field like I did since my dad was closing in on his years.

He didn't plan on retiring any time soon but he did plan on retiring before he was 40, it all kind of depended on how his career went. She wouldn't get to see him in his lime light like did. She won't get to experience the clubhouse and the summer travel. I suddenly felt lucky to get to have done all of that, I don't normally feel lucky for that but it was an experience.

I suddenly wanted my kids to experience it. Dylan didn't get to do it, his dad just coached and scouted. It's nothing major. I was my kid to see Troy play on that field, to show his heart that I got to see.

Being with Troy is all I wanted. I didn't want to be away from him like we were about to be and I knew in the end. I would travel with him. I would move from place to place because I was going to be with him and there was no more fighting it. He was my one and he was my one and only.

* * *

I found Troy waiting in my dorm, he stood and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear, "That I couldn't make it to lunch. We had problems turning in our keys and taking that damn TV back."

I laughed and I buried my head into his chest. "It's okay." I rubbed his arms and he took in my outfit, "You look cute," I nodded and I just hugged Troy. "I figured it out Troy,"

"Figured what out?" I broke free from his arms and I looked up into his eyes. "I'm done fighting it. I'm done trying to avoid it. I know deep down, I am going to get up and move every time you do. I know I am going to follow you everywhere because I know you are the one and only. I know I am not going to find anybody like you in this world and I know that I am going to do it. I looked at Lilly and thought of all the stuff she wouldn't get in her life that I did get. She isn't going to have all of that in her life that I got. I am going to miss it as much as I am going to hate it." Troy's eyes folded into mine and he pursed his lips. "I know there is not more fighting it and I know that this is it. I know how much you love me and I know how much those seven months apart sucked but I love you. I have always loved you and God, none of that will change."

Troy was quiet for a moment; he then took a step closer to me. He pulled me up against him and he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was filled with passion, love, and heat. It was a needed moment and the emotion that poured into the kiss, my arms wrapped him up and he pressed me up against the wall.

"God, I love you. I love you so damn much," Troy whispered, his words hot against my face. I closed my eyes and I held him in my arms, I laid my head onto his shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you." I told him honestly, "I don't know what I do without either." He pressed his lips against mine.

"Can we just lay with each other for a little while?" I asked, "It's your birthday. Your wish is my command."

He went to my room and we lay in my bed together. "I have a dinner planned together and then we can come back here if you want for a little bit. I am meeting the guys at the airport. Can I store some of my stuff here?" he asked, "I can't take it all to Spring Training."

"Yea," I played with his shirt and he gave a smile, his lips pressed against the top of my head. "I'll call you when I land tonight."

"Text me." I told him with a sigh, "I would love to talk to you but I will be with my dad and I have to balance you guys out." He nodded, "Tomorrow, after I get off the field and if you aren't in class, I'll call you."

"We are going to have a serious time difference."

He sighed, "Yea, we will. Four hours?"

"Three hours until time change, then four hours. Arizona doesn't change."

"I know," he rubbed his chin. "So in March you will be back with me for an entire week and then in May."

"Yea," my voice sounded sad, "We can do this…right?"

"We are going to do this." Troy corrected me, "We are going to be as strong as ever," he wrapped his arms tightly around me. It was these moments that I loved; I could never feel so closer to him. He was as close as we could get and he would stroke my arm, hug me and kiss me. We didn't need to talk as we were talking silently. Time passed more quickly then it should have.

"I think you should go get dressed. Dressy." He said, I sat up and I looked at him. "Okay," my arm stroked his; "I have to do homework on my birthday." He laughed, a smile crossing his lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He leaned in to kiss me his lips were warm. "Go get ready, okay?" I nodded, I stood up and Troy lay in the bed. I escaped into the bathroom, a few single tears dropped off my cheeks, and it was hard to come to terms that I wouldn't see him again for a month.

I knew I was being ridiculous. Crazy ridiculous. I am going to fine, I spent 6 months without talking to him and I was fine, but I wasn't talking to him at all. Now I would be talking to him, every day.

I turned on the shower and I stood underneath the scolding water. I told myself to forgot about what lies ahead and just focus on the now, that's all I need to do.

* * *

I emerged from my bathroom, my hair curled, my tight blue dress that I had worn on that day. I of course had different plans for that dress tonight. I slipped on my blue heels and Troy was sitting on the bed, he was in a pair of slacks with a dark blue shirt. A royal's logo in the corner, I smiled and I pulled him forward by the tie. "Why did you get ready so early?" I asked, "I don't know, why are you wearing that dress?" he asked, he looked nervous.

"Well I thought you might enjoy ripping it off later." Troy let his eyes shoot up and he looked at me. A smirk rising over his face, he then stuck his arms out there before he could possibly change his mind. "Come on my lady," he hooked our arms and we walked down the steps. A car was waiting for us, we both climbed in, Troy stroked my leg as we rode. He of course wasn't going to tell me anything.

He led me to Central park after riding the subway. He then stopped in front of a little restaurant in central park, one I had frequented many times before. It was a bit dressy but it was good. Troy took me inside and we sat down. We talked, "Do you remember our game Truth?" Troy asked, "Yea, how could I forget?" I asked him, "I think it was my turn."

I rolled my eyes, "How would you remember that?" I asked, "Well it's going to be my turn because I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" I asked him, "If I wouldn't have come to you, would you have come to talk to me? So we could be friends?" he played with a tablecloth.

"Maybe, one day in the future I would have. Maybe once I knew you had moved on and were happy. I don't know if my feelings would have ever disappeared so I didn't want to come and see you because once I saw you that night at our spot, all I could think about was that year with you. I only wanted to be with you, I didn't want to be with anybody else. Seeing you is the hard part. Not seeing you was the easy part."

Troy squeezed my hand, "I figured. You saw me that night and you almost looked pissed." He said with a small laugh, "You slammed on your breaks and it scared me."

"You scared me," I corrected, "How often did you go there?" Troy took a drink of water, "Is that your question?" I nodded, "Yea,"

"Often."

"I went there three to four times over break. I did once when I was packing,"

"Why did you never come home?" Troy fired back, "Why are we hashing out the break up again?" I asked with a heavy sigh, "That is not about the break up." He pointed, "I never came home because I was scared I was going to run into you or Chad, somebody that you were connected to."

"You talked to Cody,"

"Cody became a great friend."

He swallowed, "I'm pretty sure you are going to be there during spring training." I gave a smile, "I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"He told me he saw you."

"Twice."

Troy squeezed my hand, "I can't wait to have my friends back." A smile pressed over my lips, "I have my best friend back,"

"What's your favorite part of the majors so far?"

"You mean the minors?"

I laughed, "Okay, fine the minors."

"I don't know. Probably the experience, the people I have met and the things I have already learned." He let out a big sigh, "They are expecting me to move fast through the program. I already have a low ERA and my whole mechanics is high. They expect me in tripe A by the end of the year."

"Really?" I asked him, he nodded, and "I don't know if I like moving so fast."

"You'll never want to go back Troy,"

"They need that pitcher and I guess I am it." He took another drink, "I don't know how to feel about that. They are going slow yet they are going fast." He took a breath; "They expect me in there by the time I am 21,"

"Great year," I told him with a small smile, "One of there pitchers, Duffy was 22."

"Yea, 22 and 21 are a major difference in pitchers."

"Troy, I hate to break it to you but you will probably be a September call up. You might be 21 or so but you are going to want that call up."

"I need time."

"They know you inside and out and they know when you are ready to move." Troy took a breath, "I guess," I squeezed his hand, "I'll be here." I told him, "Whenever you need me."

"That's what I love to hear."

Our food came and we ate, having some small talk. Once we were finished, Troy paid the bill, he came over and he slipped his jacket around my shoulders. He then looped our arms together and we walked through the town. We still had four hours until Troy had to be at the airport.

Troy then stopped in front of my favorite ice cream shop, he slipped his fingers in mine and he ordered, for both of us.

"A wedding cake and a mint chocolate chip," he said, "You remember?" I asked him, "I won't forget," he responded, "It's been over a year."

"Yea, I won't forget." He told me, his blue eyes looking into mine, my body melted and he gave a smile. He kissed me lightly and we both got our ice cream.

* * *

Troy held my hand tightly and we waited outside of his gate. Josh and Zack were on the phone with some people and Troy held me in his arms. "It's only one month." He whispered into my ear. I squeezed him tighter as I tried to keep the tears in.

"I know."

"It's going to fly by." He responded the words he used were only there to make me feel better. I know that much. "I know," I said again, I was fighting back tears and he gave me a smile. I tried to smile and he took my face into his hands. "I promise, we will be okay." I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped me up all again. I was in a pair of yoga pants with a long sweater.

After a few hours of lover making, we were both tired and exhausted. We were not ready to say goodbye but we had to. His fingers played with my bracelet. "This is not a goodbye, this is a see ya soon." He told me, his words echoing in my ears.

"We will talk and a goodbye just won't happen." I pulled back and brought him into a kiss. Tears splashed down my cheek and he pulled back to wipe them away. "Don't cry okay?" I nodded, "Okay."

"You are still crying." I laughed, "I'm sorry." He squeezed me. "I left your gift on your bed at your dorm. For when you need it." He told me, "You don't have to open it today if you don't want to, whenever you need something, open it."

A smile crossed my features, "Okay." I kissed him again and they called for a few flights. "Bolton, we have to get through security." Troy nodded and he kissed me again. "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he squeezed me, "One month."

"One month." I repeated I kissed him again. This time we kissed a little bit longer, a little bit more spunk with so much passion that it could possibly kill a person. "See you later." Troy whispered, "See ya later." He hugged me, whispered one more I love you and he began to let go. Our bodies separated and then our hands. "Bye baby girl," he kissed my forehead. "See ya later," I responded, he smiled and then I watched him retreat.

Once he was gone, his body and shape were through security, I sat down on the edge of the seat and I cried for a good two to three minutes. That had to be just as hard as saying goodbye like I did last time. Only I could countdown days until I was in his arms again.

* * *

**Let the separation begin! Since tomorrow Pitchers and Catchers really do report, it's a celebration chapter! I am so freaking excited! The countdown begins till opening day! Yes sir! Well I love you all!**

**Reviewer of the week is….sweethappylove07! Thanks for the review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Spring Break Can't Come Soon Enough

Chapter 7 – Spring Break can't come fast enough

Taking in a large breath, I dropped the weight. "Damn it." I cursed, Dylan laughed from behind me. "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes and I shook my head, "No, I am not alright. I still have two weeks until I get to see Troy."

"Yea, how is that going?" I lifted my shirt and I wiped the sweat away from my forehead. "Okay. We are both talking to each other everyday, he is having fun and well we are both dying to see each other."

"You have been apart for only two weeks."

"Doesn't matter." I told him, I lifted the bar again and Dylan spotted me. I was doing his workout with him today; it had been a while since I had worked out. "You up for dinner tonight?" he asked, I put the bar back up. I had come with Ellie to see Dylan and she went to spend the day with her family. We were going to head back to New York tomorrow morning.

"Yea, I don't care."

"Well if you don't care, I won't take you out to dinner." I gave him a look, "Please, Dylan." He laughed, "Sorry, it was a good opportunity."

I chewed on my lip nervously; May guys came walking in and out of the weight room. Dylan was working his pre season workout and I was just working out. I did not miss volleyball like I thought I would. School was so much work it was crazy, I was glad I didn't end up doing the volleyball route.

Dylan began to lift; I leaned back against the bars. "I guess they are advancing Troy fast."

"That's what my dad said. He has pure talent and there isn't much more that they can teach him. They think by next season."

"That's serious fast track. They never do that with pitchers."

"He has every ball, I mean his slider isn't the best but he has the two seam and the four seam fast ball in the upper 90's, the curve ball is upper 80's, the cutter and the fork ball, he has a variety of pitches up his sleeve. He knows the game and he is just flying through these kids. Strike out after strike out."

"He is kind of freaked." I told him, "He is moving fast. I mean it's different with a pitcher than an outfielder."

"They aren't going to rush him and they will know when he is ready."

"I hope."

Dylan gave me a smile and tucked me underneath of his arms. "You guys are doing fine. There is no need to be worried."

I hugged Dylan, "Thank you,"

* * *

"Students, please," I rubbed my head with my fingers, "Can you all please pay attention to this demonstrations? You take the," the professor mumbled on about something, shit, I didn't know anymore.

I took notes and I began to wonder why I was even in this class. My phone vibrated and I looked at it, Troy had texted me a good morning even though I had been up for hours. I cursed the time change and I typed back that I had been up for hours.

Troy had to be on the field by eight everyday. It was ten here, just the beginning of my long day of classes. I swear Monday was sometimes the longest days. I had three classes to sit through.

I turned my phone off vibrate and sat it on my desk. When the professor announced to break into groups, he had posted them on the board. I gathered up all of my stuff and I followed the crowd to the board.

"You are with me Montez," I turned to see Colin. I closed my eyes; Colin seemed to have a thing for me that I didn't have in return. "Fantastic." I muttered, he laughed, "Why do you seem so upset?" he asked, I sat down next to him. "Well," I let out a long breath, "I am not upset."

"You don't seem pleased."

"Do you want to do this project?" I asked looking at him, he nodded, "Touché," he said with a grin. We went to our spots and I read over the guidelines. I could feel his eyes over me and I pulled my jacket closer. "Okay, so I think," when I looked up his brown eyes looked into mine. I pushed back and I broke the contact, "Okay, let's get this straight. I have a boyfriend."

His eyes perked, "This is news to me." He said glancing at me. "We have been together for two months and if you would like to erase the six months apart, it's almost been two years."

He laughed, "So he broke up with you and came begging back?"

"No." I snapped, "I broke up with him and we both kind of, its none of your god damn business." I snapped. He threw his hands up, "I didn't really ask in the first place." I glared at him. My phone buzzed and I looked to see a picture of Troy and Cody. A message that read came to see me. I smiled and I texted him back. "Which one is it?" he asked, "This one." I pointed to Troy. He was in a Royal's top his hat was on backwards.

"Does he play for the Royals?" he asked, his eyes big. "Kind of." I told him, "He is in the minor leagues. Starting at High Class A."

"Whoa, that's there top pick last year." I nodded, "Yea, we dated in high school."

"Okay, well," he cleared his throat and he began to work on the project. We talked for a while and then we decided a game plan. "Are you going to be here over Spring Break? If you are then we can finish it that week."

I pursed my lips together, "No, I am going to be in Arizona."

"Right, boyfriend."

I gave a nod; our teacher let us go, "Maybe next week?" I offered. "Yea, I can work that in to my basketball schedule." I closed my eyes, "That's right, you play basketball."

"Yea, are only break before March Madness is Spring Break." I cursed lightly and I looked at him, "I'll work it out, okay? Can you send me your basketball schedule?" I handed im the piece of paper with my phone number. "Sure thing."

We walked away and I slipped my bag over my shoulders. Stress melted away when I walked outside, I then called Troy since he was on his break. It rang a few times before he answered. "Hi beautiful." He said, "Hi," I told him quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told him, "Lie." He responded, "I have this project due after Spring break and my partner is a basketball player so he has to do stuff and they only get a break during spring break."

"Oh." Troy said, "Yea, I didn't really want to tell you."

"You aren't going to move our time together, are you?"

"No, of course not." I slid into Starbucks and ordered something. "I am just going to figure that it's going to be a bunch of late nights and too much time with him."

"Do you not like him?" Troy quickly became defensive, "Not really. He has a thing for me."

"Do you have a thing for him?"

"Troy," I said, "Okay, somebody isn't in the mood for jokes today."

"No, not really."

"I got that now."

"Good."

"Okay, so I have to go," I grabbed my Starbucks drink. "I will talk to you after my last class."

"We have a game tonight,"

"Right,"

"It's okay," he told me, "I'll call you after."

"Face Time?" I asked, "Sure thing."

"Good, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye,"

I hoofed my way to my next class; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Colin," he turned out, he was in a hoodie with a pair of jeans. "Yo," I rolled my eyes, "We can both do it tonight."

"I am going out tonight."

"Colin, we have a week before we are both not available. Either you are going to be at my dorm room tonight or you are going to flunk."

Colin looked up, "How does your boyfriend handle you? You are a pain in the ass." I raised my eyebrows, "Well for one we like each other, and it's a mutual feeling."

"Yea, I get that we don't like each other."

"Pretty much. So are you going to come tonight or what? I'll even buy Chinese food."

"Spend daddy's money?"

"Yea, I am. Got a problem with free food?"

"No but I don't like Chinese," he stuck his nose up, "Pizza." I offered, "All on me."

"Good. I'll be at your dorm room by eight." I rolled my eyes, "Good." He walked away, he plugged his headphones back in and I went back to my dorm. I only had one more week until I was able to see Troy. Colin and I were one fourth of the way done with our project. I was counting down the days with everybody else in my dorm. They all knew about Troy and they and I knew how much we missed each other.

Walking back into my dorm, I slid in and went upstairs. I opened the door; Mallory and Ellie were both going to Mexico for spring break. I had been invited but they knew my answer, they knew where I was going and nothing was going to change that.

Brad and a few other guys were also going, it was part of the campus thing but they were going to get drunk and have nothing to do with school. If you were part of the school you could get a nice discount.

Mallory was working on a project on the floor. "Colin is coming over at eight." I mumbled, "Oh you must be thrilled."

"Ecstatic." I replied, "Troy and I are supposed to face time then,"

"Face time, he probably wants to supervise Colin anyways." A giggle left my mouth, "Yea, probably."

I pulled out most of my homework, "I guess I am buying pizza tonight too. Colin is such a douche sometimes." She laughed, "You just figured this out?"

"No." Ellie came strolling through the door from her last class; she had been sick the past few days and was just now starting to look a little bit better. "How are you feeling?" I asked her; she collapsed down into the chair. "Like shit. I don't want to go to Mexico like this."

"You'll be fine by then."

My heart pounded, I still hadn't opened Troy's gift from my birthday. I was nervous to open it and I hadn't missed him that bad yet, my chest panged and I let out a long breath. I missed him I missed him like crazy.

I got up off of the floor and went into my room. I picked up the box from the chair and I went back out. Ellie and Mallory both gave me a look, "You are going to open it?" she asked, "Yea, I miss him and its only a week until I am back into his arms."

Mallory and Ellie shared a look. I then pulled the ribbon from the box. I unwrapped the paper and the first I got was a card. His handwriting looping across the top, a smile spread over my lips.

I opened it up and slid the paper out.

_Brie, _

_I have no idea when you are going to read this but Happy Birthday, since I am writing this on your birthday. I'm glad you are mine all over again; I don't know how much longer I could have gone without you being mine. You are my one and only and this is why I couldn't make it to your birthday lunch. I am putting together this little kit of things, if you are okay that means you didn't open it for a while and that you will be back with me soon. Unless you are opening it that night but I doubt you will. Anyways, I can't wait till I see you again Brie, its going to be a long hard month without each other but we can do it. We are strong and we might have had those six months apart but we are going to make it through, it was a good break. I love you and I know you love me. One of the things I love about you would be when your nose scrunches up when you laugh or how your eyes twinkle. I love everything about you. How you can comfort me and how with one touch, I just need you. We are made for each other, you are my soul mate and that's the truth. Tonight I am going to take you to dinner and for some ice cream, the one place. I remember exactly what you ordered on our first date. The wedding cake. It was good, I have to admit and that's when I learned you aren't big into mint. I remember all of these things about you and when I wasn't with you, I didn't know what to do with those things. That's why I need you. I could probably keep writing for hours but I am going to cut this short. I hope you enjoy everything I got you. I will probably be calling you soon so I love you so much baby girl, I can't wait for you to be in my arms all over again. I can't wait to kiss you and I really can't wait to just hold you. I miss you and I love you. _

_Xoxo – Troy _

I melted as I read the letter. Tears washed down my cheek, Mallory and Ellie reading over my shoulder. I put the letter down and wiped my eyes, "I love him so much," I said to them. "I can see why." Mallory said I then picked up the lid to the box. A CD was on top; I opened it up to see a playlist of our favorite songs together. I found a small blanket that was blue and had baseballs all over it. The next thing was a box of chocolates and some other candy.

My fingers then graced over a baseball, well actually three of them.

_Our lunch together where I broke your walls. _

_We finally got back together! _

_Our first time apart. _

I let my fingers trace over the three balls, dates were underneath all of them. February 8th, the day we got back together. A smile spread over my lips and I looked at all of the stuff in my lap. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Mallory complained, "All of the ones I have are just in it for sex."

"Those good boyfriends do this to get better sex." Ellie commented, I laughed and nodded, "Probably." I stroked the blanket. "Why the baseballs?" Ellie asked, "When he first asked me out he gave me a bucket of baseballs. He wrote our milestones together like when we met, our friendship, when things happen, stuff like that. Ever since, he gives me baseballs for certain things. He asked me to prom that way and a few other things. He writes them all down and we put them in the bucket."

"I assume that's at home." I nodded, "it is."

"He is so cute." Ellie admired, I wiped away a few tears and took in a big breath. I stood up to put everything in my room when my phone rang. I jumped and I grabbed it to see Troy was calling me.

I answered it, "Hey," I said, "You sound upset?" I laughed, "No, I am not upset." I told him, "I just opened your little package."

"Finally." Troy said with a laugh, "It was well worth the wait."

"Only one week baby girl, one week." He said I took in a large breath. "I know,"

"Friday night, I will be on the ball fields but I think you know your way around."

"I do."

"It sucks I can't greet you at the airport."

"It goes."

"Can we Face time later?"

"Yea, Colin is coming over to work on our project again."

"I really want to Face time."

"I figured but keep it professional okay?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a laugh, "Keep it clean."

"Oh, you mean it that way."

"Troy," I said lowly, I put the baseballs up and I spread the blanket over my bed. I then collapsed down onto it. "I have to go but I miss you."

"I miss you too." I whispered, "I miss you a lot."

"One week."

"One week."

"I'll talk to you in a little bit. I think Zack will be there too."

"Good, I miss Zack."

"Really now?"

"I thought you had to go."

"I do, I love you."

"I love you too." We hung up and I buried my head into my pillow. After my last class next Friday, I was gone. I was going to be on a flight to Arizona, then to Surprise. I was going to go to his game. I felt my stomach crawl with giddiness. Nobody had any idea how excited I was.

* * *

Curling up with my blanket I felt a poke. "Montez, where the hell is my pizza?" I stirred awake and I looked up to see Colin standing before me. I closed my eyes again and I picked up a pillow to put it over my eyes. "Colin, call it in yourself. I'll pay."

"Come on, let's get this started." I groaned and sat up, "Let's keep going. If you don't remember, I already did all of the research."

"Oh yea,"

"Colin," he gave a look. "Sorry." He picked up his phone and he called in two different pizzas and bread sticks. I didn't complain and I started up my laptop and went back out to the living area. I grabbed my iPad and I fixed my hair into a neater messy bun, if that was even possible.

Colin came back out and took some of his stuff out. We worked easily for the first thirty minutes, then the pizza man was there and my iPad was going off for Troy's and I face time. I picked up my wallet and I glanced at my iPad. "Colin, can you answer that?" he looked over at the iPad and he picked it up. Troy's name was Stud under my phone and Colin raised his eyebrows. "I'm not calling you."

"Colin, can you just answer it." I opened the door and I heard him greet Troy. Then Troy's confused answer greeted my ears. "I'm coming!" I yelled over my shoulder, I smiled at the pizza man and then paid him. He waved and I gave a big smile. I then jumped over the couch and shoved pizza into Colin's chest. He groaned and I stole my iPad back.

"Hi!" I said with a smile, Troy laughed, "Hi, your eyes look crazy." I gave a smile I set up my iPad. Colin, Troy and I engaged in a conversation for quite some time, Zack had joined at one time. Mallory and Ellie had come back from dinner and we were all talking. Colin and I were three fourths of the way done when we had both stopped doing and were just talking.

"Alright, I gotta go baby," I said with a sad face. "I am going to go eat anyways. Nice meeting you Colin," Colin nodded and waved in response. I then stood up to go to my room; "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too baby."

He smiled and we both hung up. I then went out to see Colin cleaning up. "He is a great guy." Colin said with a defeated smile, "I'm glad you have him."

I laughed, "Thanks," he finished cleaning, "I think we can have it finished this week. Can you come over Monday?"

"What time is your last class?" he asked me, "Two."

"I can be here at four." He replied, "I have practice in the morning."

"Thanks," I told him, "For tonight, I had fun."

"I had fun. Do you think we could be friends?" he asked, "You are pretty cool. I kind of like Mallory," I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I think we can manage as friends." He smiled, "Good."

He hugged me and then he picked up his backpack. "See you later."

"Bye," I hollered, he walked out of the door and I finished cleaning the living room. I then went into my room, it was close to midnight, I was tired and I had nothing to do tomorrow. I then crashed into my bed; I cuddled up with Troy's blanket and took a long whiff. It didn't smell like him but I wished it did. Tears then were in my eyes, I really missed him and I don't know how to miss him any less.

* * *

"Finished." Colin said, he taped the last thing down and I smiled, "It looks great."

"I hope Professor Sanchez thinks so." Colin then turned, "So do you think you could hook me up with Mallory?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow, "You want to get together with Mal?"

"Kind of."

"She isn't looking for a fling."

"Of course not I want a relationship."

"Well then maybe. Do you think you could until after Mexico for her? I mean who wants to be in a relationship while they are in Mexico?"

"Fair enough, when do you get back?"

"The following Monday."

"The Monday after Spring break?"

"Yea, I am going to miss one class but it was a fair trade off."

"I would think so." He crossed his arms and we both began to pack up. I had three more full days until I saw Troy it was beginning to become hard, I could only imagine what two months without him was going to be like. "What does Mallory like?"

"To be lazy," he laughed, "Really? I don't see Mallory as that type."

"Well she is. She loves to lay around and watch movies or listen to music."

"Sounds right up my ally,"

"She likes surprises. She loves romantics and she wants to be your everything."

"Do you think she likes me?"

"Maybe. All you can do is ask her on a date and see how it goes and no, I am not hooking you guys up. You need to be a twenty year old and get up the courage to ask her out."

He glanced at me, "Really?" he asked, "You are such a loser." I laughed, "Come on. That is so middle school."

"Yea! And I had a girl do it then for me too!"

"Come on Mallory won't bite you. She will either smile and say yes or tell you to fuck off."

"I am worried about that second part."

"I would be too." He looked at me, "You are no help, at all."

"Well I have been separated from my boyfriend for about a month," I told him, "Oh blah blah," I glanced at him, "So insensitive."

"You are too sensitive!"

"Shut up."

I put my project under my arm, "Don't you have basketball practice to be at?"

"Yes, I do. Now I will see you later, thanks for the help."

"It was a project."

"It was one of my first that I had to actually do." I glared at him, "That doesn't fly with me."

"I know. I was kind of bummed when we were partners."

"So sorry."

He smiled, "I had fun. Now I want to see your dad play sometime."

"I already have maxed out on my home opener."

"Doesn't have to be a home opener."

"Good. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe, I could take Mallory."

"Maybe you could."

"I'll see you later." I told him, "Good job,"

"Yup!" we went separate ways and I went back to my dorm. I was done with classes for today and I still needed to pack for Arizona. Thank Goodness, I could finally say such words.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "Hey Gabs,"

"Hi momma." I heard one of the twins babbling in the background. "How is everything at home."

"Good. The twins miss you and wish you were coming home for Spring Break."

"Sorry." I apologized, "No, you go have fun with your boyfriend. I think I am going to take them to Florida."

"Yea, they would probably love to see dad."

"Yea, I think they would. How is school?"

"Okay. It's going by really slow this week."

"I bet it is."

"Has dad called you in the last forty eight hours?"

"Yea, why?"

"He hasn't called me."

"Oh, well call him."

"I did. He didn't return my phone call."

"Oh." My mom sounded puzzle. I touched my necklace. "I guess I should call him again."

"Yea, do. If he doesn't answer call me okay?" I nodded, "Okay."

I hung up with my mom to call my dad. He did answer. "Why did you never call me or call me back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called you three times yesterday."

"Oh, I was busy."

"I guess."

"Gabi,"

"Dad,"

"Don't get sassy. I will take those plane ticket away."

"Dad," I fought, "Why are you so pissed?"

"Don't use that language with me."

I threw my hands up, "Are you okay?"

"Well instead of going to see her family my daughter is going to Arizona."

"Dad," I argued, "You are going to be in New York in like two weeks, mom and the twins will be here. I don't see a big problem here. I won't get to see my boyfriend until May."

"God, Gabi, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so snappy lately."

"Apparently." I said, my lips turning upside down. "I was just wondering why you hadn't called me back."

"I've been…busy."

"Busy with what?"

He was quiet, "Dad?"

"Nothing Gabi,"

"Dad, you are scaring me."

He took a deep breath, "I got hurt two days ago. They are doing more tests but they think I might be out for a few weeks."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how stressed you are and,"

"Dad,"

"Okay, fine I know how much you would want to come see me over Troy because I am hurt but I don't want you to do that."

I couldn't lie it crossed my mind. "Dad, I am going to go see Troy." I said softly, "What did you hurt?"

"My hand,"

"What about it?"

"I fractured it in several different places or they think. We are waiting to get the results back."

"Why did I not see anything on it."

"Nobody really knows besides coach and a few doctors. I should be fine though. Really."

"I'm glad but you could have called me."

"I will, next time."

"There better not be a next time." He laughed, "No, there shouldn't be."

"What were you doing?"

"A ball hit my hand by our best pitcher. He nailed me."

I laughed, "Of course, well I hope you are feeling okay."

"I am feeling fine. My hand hurts like hell though."

"How long?"

"Six weeks they think."

"So the home opener."

"Yea, I probably won't be playing."

"My friends won't care," I said with a brief laugh, "No, probably not."

"I will though."

"Well I can see you a little bit more."

"Good."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

_8 hours. ;)_

I jumped giddily at the text; I only had one more class.

Spring break could not approach soon enough. My stomach flew and I entered my class, it had to be my longest class of the day and then I had to go grab my things, get to the airport and then the five-hour flight.

My stomach twisted in knots. I missed him. I missed his touch and his smell. I wasn't sure how we were going to make it two months without each other. Our professor assigned us no homework, which made it even better. I had some homework but not a bunch. I was glad for that. I wasn't going to drag it all the way to Arizona; I didn't plan on doing any homework there. I planned on being with Troy.

I was going to go to Spring Training, games and anything I could go to. My dad had bruised his hand badly and fractured it in one spot. He was going to be back in the line up faster than he thought, which was good.

I jumped when the teacher let us loose, I went running for the door and then back to my dorm. Mallory and Ellie were leaving tonight and Brad was going home instead since his grandmother had taken a turn for the worse.

I bounced into my dorm, I began to scoop up bags and stuff, and I found my plane tickets stuffing them into my purse. "Whoa, slow down honey," Mallory said with a laugh, "That plane isn't going anywhere."

"Yes it is! It's going to see Troy!" I yelled from my room, I packed my blanket and my laptop away. I pushed movies I had never seen before into my bag and slipped it over my shoulders. I found everything else I would need plus my id. I then went out to scoop both of my friends into a large hug. "I love you guys."

"I love you too Gabs," Ellie and Mallory echoed, "Have fun with Troy." I nodded with a big smile, "I will. I will text you when I land and you text me when you land okay?"

"Fair," we all smiled and hugged once more. "Alright, I gotta go."

"Be safe girl!"

"In more ways than one!" Mallory said with a grin, I rolled my eyes, "Bye!" I waved, I ran into Brad. "Have fun Brad."

"Yea, fun, going to see my grandmother instead of Mexico."

"Don't take the time for granted." I told him, I then gave him a hug. My car should have been waiting for me. He hugged me back and he gave a soft smile, "I'll see you later, and have fun with Troy."

"I will and thanks!" I waved goodbye and hurried out of the building with my suitcase and my purse plus my backpack.

My car was awaiting and they loaded everything up. I climbed into the back seat, it was noon in Arizona, and I would land a four, which was the exact time right now. I tapped my foot against the ground and the driver drove through the streets of New York. I looked at my boarding pass and I smiled, I took a picture and posted it onto Twitter.

_Going to see my baby! So excited! _

I tagged Troy in it and I looked up to see us arriving at the airport. A smile burst over my lips and I paid the guy. He thanked me and I took my bags through the airport. I checked them in and I then went through security. I slipped off my belt and my earrings, my bracelet and necklace before taking my shoes off. I slipped through security without a problem and I put everything back on.

I then found a comfortable spot until my plane was called. I texted both my parents and Troy letting them know I was about to board a plane. When my flight number was called, I got up and I showed my ticket, they let me through and I found my seat. I had a window seat and buckled up, pushing everything away. I turned my phone off and stowed it away, hoping that just doing that will get us out of here a little bit faster.

After twenty minutes of just sitting on the plane, they finally began to taxi. I couldn't have been more excited. A guy had sat down next to me and he was listening to something, he was wearing a Rangers shirt. I was wearing a Royal's one. "Are you going to Surprise?" he asked looking over at me. "Yea, I am. My boyfriend is a minor leaguer."

"Oh really, which one?"

"Troy Bolton,"

"Wow, the first round pick that is just killing it in the minors." I smiled, "Yea, that would be him."

"I wish the Rangers would have had a shot at him. He is a great pitcher."

"Thanks,"

"How long has it been since you have seen each other?"

"A month,"

"Are you going to school here?"

"Yea, I am going to NYU."

"Wasn't Troy Bolton once dating Alex Montez's daughter?" I laughed and nodded, "He still is." He gave a smile, then he stuck his hand out, "It's great to meet you and your dad is a fantastic ball player."

I thanked him once more and then the plane was smooth sailing. I just wanted to be back in Troy's arms.

~T&G~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are finally landing in Phoenix Arizona, it is a warm 70 degrees outside and the sun is high in the sky. I hope you all have a wonderful stay in Arizona, the local time is 4:34."

I unbuckled my seat belt quickly and I gathered up my things. Of course I had to wait for baggage claim but the sooner I was off, the better. The guy smiled at me and I got off the plane quickly. I ran to the baggage claim and I prayed that I could get my baggage fast. I ran over to my rental car place, my dad had set everything up so getting a car shouldn't have been that big of a deal since I was 19.

He had called and told them, I had to be charged more and blah but it was well worth it. I went to the counter and it was pretty painless, I then went back to luggage to grab all of it. The luggage was coming out and I spotted my suitcase and bag pretty quick. I slung it over my shoulder and walked outside, I found the car and they took a report on it.

Getting out of the garage was easier. The sun was beginning to set and traffic was flowing. I knew exactly where I was going, I turned down the music and I tried not to speed to the stadium. I was supposed to take up to an hour but I was half way there in twenty-five minutes. I pulled through a sonic and grabbed a drink, I then continued through the streets.

At a stoplight I had texted my dad and the girls, saying I was here and almost to Troy. Going through the light, I tried to keep my excitement inside of me. He might be on the field or not available but if I could just see him that was enough. Taking a long breath, I turned around in the parking lot; I then found a parking spot. To get into the minor league games was free; the park was full as somebody on the big leagues was having a game. Texas or Royals, I don't know. I didn't care.

I parked the car leaving everything behind except my purse. I would be back. I ran through the parking lot and down the long stretch. Looking at all of the fields and trying to find Troy. I then spotted Cody, "Whoa! Is that Montez?" I skidded, "Where is he?" I was almost in tears, he smiled, "Go down there and take a left." My feet went off faster than I my brain. I ran and I came to his field. They were just coming off the field, Troy was in the dug out and he had turned around just in time.

His eyes caught mine and he pulled out of the dug out.

I moved faster and he met me half way. My body collided with his and I burst into tears. Troy wrapped me up into his arms and he spun me around. "Hi baby girl," he said into my ear. I cried in his neck and he gave me a big smile, then he kissed me. I cupped his face into my hands. Our lips meeting faster. The encounter couldn't have been more than a minute but I pulled away. He looked into my eyes and he smiled, "I have missed you."

"No, I have missed you."

He smiled, then he kissed my forehead, "I have to go back but we only have a few innings left. Cody is here,"

"I saw him," I sniffled and Troy wiped away my tears. "It's okay," he said with a laugh, "I know, I am just so excited to see you." He kissed me again. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." He squeezed my hand and then ran back to the dugout. Zack shoved his shoulder and I laughed, I wiped away my tears. "Man, he missed you."

"I figured." I told with a laugh, I then hugged Cody. "Hi,"

"Hi, how have you been?"

"I'm a lot better now."

"Must have been hard."

"Spring Break couldn't have come soon enough."

* * *

**I know, they weren't apart long in the story but it was a long time in there world! Haha, I hope you all love this chapter! This story is going to get really good here shortly, I have some amazing ideas for it. So I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Reviewer of the week is…Graciegal13! Hah, your review made me laugh but I loved it! Thank you for reviewing! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Time with Troy

Chapter 8 – Time with Troy

I laughed and Troy rolled over, closer to me. A laugh spread over his lips, "I missed you." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him, "I missed you too." I said quietly, I pulled the sheet with me and wrapped my arms around him tighter. He gagged and I pushed his shoulder. He gave a small smile and I kissed him harder.

"Again?" he asked with a tiny laugh. "Are you complaining?" I whispered back to him. He shook his head, "No but my roommates might be."

"Zack can wait," I whispered, I kissed him and his hands rubbed my lower back. "Mm," Troy broke the kiss off again. "Okay, okay," he took a deep breath, "I love this, I do but I do need to let my roommate back in." I pouted, "How late is that pool open?" Troy raised his eyebrows, "Gabriella Montez…" He said, "What has gotten into you?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He smiled, "Go get dressed and then we can go grab a few drinks down stairs okay?"

He got up and I watched him move. He some how looked bigger, tanner, and just more amazing. I sat up and I looked around for my shirt. "Do you know where my shirt is?" Troy slipped on a pair of underwear. "Uh well," He scratched the back of his head, "It might be in the living room. Clothes didn't last long."

I picked up my bra and I slid on my shorts. I then went out into the living area to grab my shirt. I slipped it over and Troy came back out. His hands rested on my waist and I kissed him. My arms wrapping around his neck, "Can you imagine the sex after two months of being apart." Troy shushed me. "Let's not talk about that. I only have eight days with you." His arm stroked mine.

"Drinks?" I questioned, "How do you get drinks?"

"The guys buy some and then we feed off. So come on," he tugged me close and he kissed me on top of the head. "What time do you have to be at the fields?" I asked, Troy's arm was slung around my neck and he laced our hands together. "Well I will leaving by seven thirty and then on the fields by eight. If you want to stay here, I will be home by one and then I don't have anything until five."

I sighed and leaned into him. "I'll sleep and then we can, I'll go with you where ever the five is."

"Pitching stuff."

We went downstairs by the pool, "Thank God! I can go in my room," my cheeks heated and Cody came over to give me a hug. We all talked and chatted, I chewed on my lip and Troy gave me a beer. He kissed my temple and we talked among his friends.

"Brad, Mike, Raven, this is my girlfriend, Gabi,"

I shook their hands and Raven gave a small smile. "How long have you two been dating?"

Troy's mouth gaped for a moment, "Uh well,"

"Two years," I confirmed, Brad turned his head. "Uh well, then why are we just meeting you," awkwardness covered, "Let's just say two years minus seven months in the middle." Troy muttered, Brad and Mike's eyes widened, "That girl…"

Troy squeezed my hand; I took in a large gulp of my drink. I ran my fingers through my hair and I let him kiss my forehead. "Hey, I love you,"

"I hate when you mention the breakup."

"I never mentioned it," I glanced at him, his hand rubbed my arm. "It's okay." He kissed me softly and I looked into the pool. He kissed me softly and I laid my head onto his chest. "Do you want to go grab dinner?"

"No, we can hang around here."

Troy nodded and kissed me again. We both talked to more people and I yawned. It had been a long day and I gripped Troy's hand. "Come on, can we go back up to the room?"

Troy nodded; he finished off his beer and set it back down. He led me around and we went back inside. We went up to his room and he unlocked the door. Zach was on the couch watching a game, "Night dude," they had a small room and then a door to a shared room.

It was small but meant for two. I changed and Troy threw on a pair of shorts before crawling into bed after me. I pressed my body against him, "You aren't ever going to leave me again right?" Troy questioned, "Never."

"So we tested it out, we are good and okay, so we can act like the seven months apart never happened." His fingers twirled with my hair, "Yea, I am not going anywhere. I love you Troy," I looked into his eye and he held me. "Good, I wasn't going to let you anyways."

I gave him a soft smile; I then took in the scent of Troy. "I love you,"

"I love you Gabi and I don't know what I would have done without you."

* * *

I stirred at movement, the bed shifted and I opened my eyes to see Troy and Zach getting up. I pulled on his hand and he turned to look at me. "Go back to sleep," I nodded and Troy pushed off the bed.

"Did we wake her?" I heard Zach whisper. "Yea, just be quiet." I heard them shuffle around for a little bit longer, "Yea, I will meet you out there in a minute." The door shut and I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and Troy kissed me softly. "I'll see you in a bit. There is a key on the table out there, feel free to use the pool and sleep okay? I'll be back later."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I pulled the blankets around me, my eyes tired they shut again. I let out a big breath and I slept for another good two hours. I reached for my phone to see stuff from Mallory and Ellie. I grinned and texted them for a few times, I sat up and found my glasses. I went over to the curtain and I pulled it open.

There were kids and a few families sitting at the pool. A smirk rose over my face, a good tan wouldn't hurt anybody. I dug around for my bathing suit and I pulled it on. I grabbed a towel, my iPad, my phone and a couple of magazines with my headphones before slipping on my flip-flops. I walked down to the pool and I found a nice lounge chair.

I stretched my limbs out and I picked a playlist and listened to music. I let my body soak in the warm hot sun it tingled against my skin. I texted my mom who was in Florida visiting my dad and Taylor, it was hard to find time to talk to Taylor; we had separated some with the distance but would talk sometimes.

A sigh rippled through my throat and then somebody kicked my leg. I looked up to see Cody, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you here! I thought you would be at the fields."

"And watch? No thanks. It's just a practice."

"Mm, true." Cody sat back next to me, "I leave tomorrow, baseball season."

"You are playing?"

"Yea, they offered me a scholarship. I thought I told you?"

"No, well you might have but that time period is…blurry."

"Figures. Yea, I enjoy Tucson though."

"I'm glad. I love New York, you should come visit some time,"

"I would love that."

"Good," Cody relaxed next to me and we both listened to music. I flipped from my back to my stomach every few songs to keep the tan even. I sighed and closed my eyes. "How do you do this?" he asked me, "Do what?"

"Be separated?"

"I don't know, take it one day at a time."

"Troy told me you have to be apart for two months."

"Yea…"

We were all quiet again and I rolled onto my stomach.

* * *

Troy's POV

Packing up my bags, I bumped fist with my coach. "I will see all of my pitchers at three thirty."

"Wait, I thought we didn't come back till five." He looked at his schedule, "Shit, yea, it's supposed to be hot. Okay, five,"

We all nodded and I slung my bag over my shoulder, Zack walked next to me, "What do you think Gabi is doing?"

"Sleeping? Tanning?" I suggested, "Nude?" I tossed a glance at Zack, "Not funny," I stopped to sign a few autographs and I kept walking. A little kid came running at me and then shouted my name. Zack and I stopped to turn, Luke was running towards me, I laughed and dropped my bags, I bent down and Luke burst into my arms. He almost knocked me over.

"Luke!" I said, he smiled and looked around. Emily was right behind him and I greeted her into a hug. I hadn't seen my mom since the day she left to go back home. She was almost in tears and I hugged her for a moment.

"Hi guys!"

"We thought we would surprise you." My dad said shaking my hand, "You did, wow," I smiled, "You'll never guess who is at the hotel right now." My eyes peered down to Luke and Emily who would be most excited. "Who?" my dad asked, "Gabi," I pursed off my lips. Emily and Luke didn't know we were really back together. My parents knew since I told them.

"What?" Luke screeched, Emily was bouncing, "Did you two get back together?" Emily asked, I nodded with a smile, "Yea, we did. A few months ago but come on, she will be excited to see you all."

I walked them to the car and we all piled in. "I have to be back at the fields at five for a pitching thing but,"

"We might go and explore."

The car ride back was full of chatter, Luke talked to Zach the entire time and then the hotel appeared. I lead my parents up to my hotel room and they put their stuff in there. When I noticed Gabi, I peered out to see she was at the pool with Cody. "Alright, come on." I lead them downstairs and I looked at Luke. "Stay here for a minute okay."

I peered at Gabi and I took my shirt off with my shoes. I emptied my pockets and my dad shook his head. I smiled and crept towards her. She was laying on her stomach and her phone was laying next to her. Cody took notice and I put my finger to my lips. He gave a nod, "Gabs," He said, she unplugged her head phones and looked at Cody, "Huh?"

I then dove down and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed and I was quick to jump into the pool with her. We both went down together and she screamed the entire way. I came up laughing and she was locked in my arms. Her eyes were pissed but she smiled once she saw me.

She then slapped me softly, "That was not nice! Stop laughing!" I shook my head and laughed harder. "You should have heard your scream." Cody was laughing from the edge and I softly kissed her. "You scared the shi," I put my hand against her mouth and then I turned her around.

Luke was waiting. "Ah! Luke! Emily!" Gabi moved away from me and greeted Luke and Emily into a hug. "Mom can we go change so we can swim?" Emily asked, "Yes, yes, come on. Troy can we have a key?"

"Hi Luc and Jack! There is one on the table!"

"Thanks and nice having you back Gabi."

She gave a smile and a nod; my parents both disappeared with Luke and Emily. Gabi turned around and she wrapped her legs around my waist, she kissed me and the kiss deepened, "I didn't know they were coming."

"I didn't know either."

She kissed my neck and jaw, "Are we going to get any away time?"

"We will find some."

"Good."

I moved through the water and my back hit the pool edge. I was so thankful Gabi and I were the only two down here, along with Cody. Her hands ran through my wet hair, "Jesus, Bolton," I broke away from her and she panted slightly. "Are you having sex or something," I shook my head, "No but damn I wish my parents were not here right now."

"Cock block," Cody muttered, I splashed him and he laughed. He jumped into the pool and it was suddenly a party in the pool. I wrapped my arms around Gabi's waist and kept her close. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The sweet music to my ears, I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I kept a hold of Luke's hand and we walked to the field. We both climbed onto the bleachers and I pointed out Troy to him. He giggled, "Bubba!"

Bubba Starling turned around and I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. "Sorry! He is talking about his brother!" I waved, Bubba smiled and nodded before turning back around. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains in the background.

Jack climbed the bench next to me and he hugged me. "It's so nice having you back."

"I'm glad to be back."

Jack sat beside me and he gave a smile. Emily climbed up in front, her hair wet from the pool. "Are you back for good?" I gave her a smile, "I am back as long as your brother wants me around."

"He wants you around forever."

I smiled and I gave Jack a look. "How is your dad? I heard he was hurt?"

"He will be back a week or two after Opening Day. He badly bruised his hand, close to a fracture."

"Glad he didn't break it."

"Yea, he didn't tell me until I forced it out of him."

"Oh," Troy laughed on the field, he jumped over a groundball. "Hey, Gabs," Josh stood over and I waved, "Hi Josh!" he climbed the bleachers. "Great seeing you."

Zack and Troy shoved each other on the field and I grinned. He was so happy. "Jack, if I told him I didn't want this before he signed those papers, he would not be out there laughing and having fun. Did he ever get mad at me?" I asked, "I didn't know for like two weeks that it happened. He never seemed angry, he wasn't happy but never angry."

"I felt so bad. I just," I struggled with words, "I felt bad I had to do it that day but I couldn't keep putting smiles on my faces anymore. I couldn't pretend I was happy when I was miserable. I shouldn't have been but I was."

"I think you did the right thing. Sometimes testing what you have is better than sticking to something you weren't meant for."

"It was hard."

"I bet it was but would you change anything?"

I pursed my lips together; I then shook my head, "Not a thing."

"Those are the moments where you have to look and say well, it didn't totally screw everything up but it wasn't the best thing in the world. It probably is going to make your love stronger. You could test the fields; sometimes high school relationships aren't the best. You need space and time to figure things out and well you did that."

My mind processed Jack's words and I let out a breath. I did sleep around for a while, the first few months of college was when it happened. The parties, I didn't tell many people I had slept around and I played it down. I tucked my hair behind my ear, Troy's smile dazzled and they all pitched around for a little bit.

"They are taking all of us to the game tonight."

"Over at the stadium?" I asked, "Yea,"

I leaned back and Troy came over to the fence. "Brie, come here." I nodded, I put Luke onto the bleacher and I went down to meet him. His fingers were in the fence and I put my fingers over top. "Yea?"

"Ditch my parents at the game and get some alone time? I was going to switch my tickets with Zack. I need sometime with you. Zack said he was going to room with Josh for the night since Josh's roommate is staying with his girlfriend in another hotel room."

"Yea, that's fine." Troy smiled, "Do you think we can grab dinner first? Just the two of us? There hasn't been much of that."

"Of course. After this, I am going to go change. Do you want to meet me at the hotel?"

"Yea," I smiled and he squeezed my finger, "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Troy held my hand and we walked through the town. "Can I ask you a question?" Troy asked, he pulled me closer and I shrugged, "Sure."

"What are you going to school to be?"

"I don't know, I am thinking about majoring in early child development."

"Oh," Troy let his thumb rub over my hand. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. If we ever did have to move around, would it be easy to get a job if you wanted to."

"Well," I took in a breath, "I would probably finish out a year and look for other jobs. I am just hoping you can stick with one place for a while."

"I plan on staying with the Royals for as long as possible but I just, I don't want you to be miserable."

"Troy, stop worrying about me. Once we have kids, or I mean if we have kids,"

"You want kids right?" Troy questioned, "Of course but that means we are going to get married."

"You want to marry me right?"

"Well yes but not right now. I," Troy laughed; I squirmed underneath of his grip. "It's okay, I am not going to drop down onto one knee tonight. I am just saying, I want to get married to you one day. One day you are going to be mine and only mine."

"I am only yours," I replied, he gave a soft smile. "How many kids do you want?"

"Don't you think that's jumping the gun?" I asked, "No, I am just wondering."

"Three,"

"Four," Troy mentioned, I snorted, "If you are going to have one." He smiled, "Sure."

"But what I was saying is that once we have kids, I don't want to keep moving them around. Once we have them, I am done moving, once the first one starts school. I mean maybe up to first grade but once they are settled and have friends, I don't really want to move them around unless we have too."

"Is that what you hated most?" Troy asked, he squeezed my hand, "Yea, it kind of was but in the end it was good." Troy smiled, "Yea, I am glad you came into that pizza place."

"Even if I didn't, we had like every class together." Troy threw his head back in laughter, "Yea, okay, so," I laughed and leaned into him. "Alright so, I have a question."

"That means you are starting our game of truth," Troy nodded with a laugh, "Of course."

"How bad did you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, "One you have to answer or you lose."

"That was my answer." I finished with a smile, "I missed you so damn much." We stopped and he kissed me softly. His hands holding my face, "Good."

"My question," I said, we began to walk again, "and will you come back to New York during off season?"

"Of course." Troy said, "Why wouldn't I?"

I took in a breath, "I was just wondering. I didn't know if that was it or," I fumbled with my words, "Brie, I am going to be with you whenever I can okay?" I nodded with a smile, "Can you find one a little closer to campus this time?"

He smiled, "Of course I can. I was giving you space last time."

"I know, I appreciate that,"

"After you are done with NYU, are you going to want to stay in NYC or move somewhere else?" I sucked in a breath at the question. "I'm need to ponder this one," I told him quietly. Troy gave a nod, "Okay,"

We worked our way back to the hotel and up to Troy's room. Jack and Lucille had checked into their own room with the kids. Once we were in the room, Troy closed the door and locked it. I then shoved Troy against the door. I attacked his lips with a large kiss,

Troy's hands gripped my waist and he kissed me harder.

Our lips were wet with passion and I bit down. He moaned underneath me. He moved from the door and I jumped against him. My legs wrapping around his waist, he staggered beneath me.

I giggled and I began to unbutton his shirt. He laughed and kicked off his shoes. He kissed down my chest and pressed his lips onto my neck.

He hit a spot making my arch back, he entered the bedroom and he fell against his bed. I kept my legs around him and I finished undoing his shirt. He shrugged it off and he then pulled mine over my head. His eyes melted and his lips hungrily moved over mine.

"Oh Troy," I muttered, he smiled and he took off my bra. His hands touched my breast gently and he kissed me. His lips rough against my skin, I moaned and I could feel how hard he had already become.

Our blood was bubbling underneath of us, surging through our skin.

"I'm in command tonight," I purred into his ear, Troy's eyes grew with surprise and laughter. "Are you now?" I nodded my head, "I am." I undid his belt and I then undid the button before doing the zipper with my teeth.

Troy closed his fist with a groan, I slowly pulled them off of his legs and he was itching to do something. I then grabbed his boxers, pulling them down faster. His proud member stood, high and mighty. I grinned and pressed my groin against him. "Jesus, what are you doing to me?" He whispered, I placed random kisses over his body.

I grinned towards him, he twisted underneath of my and he reached for my shorts. "What do you think you are doing?" Troy whined from underneath of me. I giggled and I kissed him roughly. Troy tried to grasp for my pants but had no success. "You are teasing me." I stroked him and he moved around. I finally let him reach me and he fumbled with my belt buckle.

His hands were shaking as he pulled down my pants, his body grew tighter and I kissed him. His shoulders were broad and he had a slight farmers tan. His fingers slipped through the lines of my underwear.

I could feel it in me but I was enjoying teasing Troy. Troy reached one of my breasts and he sucked on them both gently. I closed my eyes and gripped onto his sides. "Where is the damn condom?" I muttered, Troy threw his hand out to the drawer and he pulled one out, spilling a bunch more.

He began to unwrap it, "Hey," I told him, "I am in control remember," Troy moaned, "Well damn hurry up then," I raised my eyebrows, "Well then, I dropped the condom and began to work my way down his body, I then stroked him, his eyes light fire and I let my lips touch.

"God Damn it, Gabi," a smirk rose over my lips and I picked up the condom. I undid the foil and let it fall into my hands. I began to put it on and slowly gave him a little hand job as I went. "You are fucking driving me crazy."

I licked my lips and I kissed him softly, "Good, you do that to me daily."

After kissing him once more I positioned myself over top of him. I then carefully let him enter me his fingers gripped my shoulders. I controlled everything, speeding things up and down, Troy moaned out my name in pleasure.

Our hips met and Troy took in breath. I could feel the sweat on my body and my hands were becoming slippery. "Oh God, here I come," he moaned, "Wait, come with me," I told him, "Wait,"

"God," He moaned, his words were hurried and the kisses were stressful. I then kissed him roughly; the organism took over both of our bodies, the blood rushing and the blood swelling. I cried out Troy's name and once we rode it out together, I held onto his shoulders. Once it was over, I kept my fingers gripping onto his shoulders. We were both panting and his blue eyes met mine.

A small smile flickered over the both of our faces. We didn't separate for a bit, once I pulled away, Troy held onto me. Our bodies were still shaking with intensity. "That was something I have never experienced." He whispered, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You should let me be in control a little bit more often."

Troy smiled; he got rid of the condom and then came back with other stuff.

* * *

My finger twirled on his chest, four nights of lovemaking in the row was having us both grow tired. Troy yawned and I cuddled into his side, "Remember the question you asked me the other day?"

"Yea,"

"I am going to be wherever you are."

"That's not what I meant," Troy told me quietly, "Off season, where do you want to be, of course once we have kids its different but where?"

"I don't know, I enjoy New York and I love New Mexico,"

"We could do something totally different."

"We have some time to think about it."

"We do."

"I don't want to rush into anything. I want to take it slow, like I said."

"Well if taking it slow means what we have done, well then, we didn't take it very slow." An evil smirk rose over his lips. "Well I didn't mean in that, I don't want to make permeate decisions for a little bit."

"What's a little bit?" Troy questioned, "I don't know, I am content right now. I don't want anything more really, I just am really content."

"I don't ever want to disappoint you,"

"You really never fail me." I mentioned to him softly, he grinned, "Of course not."

"This is very hypothetical, very, very," Troy emphasized, "But if and when I do propose, how long would you plan a wedding for?"

"I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"My age, what the status of us is, if I am in a rush to get married. I don't know."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Okay."

"Are you taking in information? Remember, I am only nineteen."

"I know. Like I said, that was very hypothetical. I am really not going to propose to you anytime soon. I was just wondering."

"If I would like a proposal in the next three years then well, the answer would be yes. If you were wondering."

A smile flickered over Troy's face. "Okay."

"I don't want to be terribly young and I don't want to be old. I want to have kids around twenty six or twenty seven."

"Alright,"

"I do imagine us married sometimes, me pregnant."

"Whoa, whoa, I was just talking about the first step."

I smiled; I kissed him and then pulled him close. "I know but I see you doing everything with me."

* * *

Our time together was dwindling down; the face of two months apart was becoming more real. I sat in the bleachers covering my face from the blistering sun watching Troy practice.

Jack and Lucille were at the hotel. I raised my legs up to my chest and Troy yawned. I smiled; we were both pretty tired from our late night activities. I was leaving in less than forty-eight hours. I tucked my head onto my knees and Troy glanced at me. He was pitching and then he smiled, he threw the ball, it flew away and I could only imagine how it was sometimes with him.

I noticed a few girls against a fence. One was flipping her hair around and then she climbed up to the bleachers. She laughed rudely and leaned back, her legs separated slightly. I twisted my nose up in digest.

"I told you, he will remember me! We slept together last year." I listened to the girl; she shoved my foot and looked at me. "You know Troy Bolton? Yea, he is hot and amazing in bed." My lips frowned, "And I care why?"

"Because we are going to be in a full on relationship this year. I mean God, he is hot, single and amazing." I picked up my bag and I began to walk away, "He isn't single by the way," I then turned and left. Tears welled up in my eyes. I don't know why it was a shock to me; Troy would go for something like that. I moved away from the campus and tears fell down my cheeks.

I wasn't able to be mad at him for something like that since I did the same thing. What I can be mad at is she and how she thought she could get her hands all over my boyfriend. I got into my car and I sat there for a minute, crying. A tap at my window, I turned to see Troy. His face worried. I looked up and tried to gather myself before slipping out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his arms closing me into his arms. "I got to meet one of your flings from last year." I hiccupped, "She keeps enjoying telling me about how amazing you are in bed and how you are going to be in a committed relationship." I let my lip quivered and Troy sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't control those things. I was pissed and angry."

"Troy," I gently touched his arm, "I'm not mad at you for having sex with other girls because I did too, well not girls but guys. I did all the time but if you ever have to hear about another random guy talk about sex with your boyfriend then you will know what I am feeling, I just, I don't know,"

"Hey, hey," he kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry. It was a one time thing, the only one I did something more with was Amanda and she is in Burlington." My face twisted, "So the place you are going back to, where I won't be for two months your 'girlfriend' Amanda will be there."

"Brie, she meant nothing to me." He stroked my arm "You mean everything to me. Don't read into that."

"Too late, its already been done." I broke away from Troy but he grabbed my elbow. "No, I am not letting you walk away right now. Last time I did you disappeared."

I closed my eyes and Troy pulled me back in. He kissed my forehead gently, "I love you Brie and Amanda means nothing to me. She was the girl that kept coming around and I missed you. So it happened. I'm sorry. I can't change any of that."

I didn't say anything, "You better get back onto the field, I'll talk to you later." I whispered, I let go of his hand and got back into the car. "You'll be at the hotel right?" his face worried. "Yea, I will be at the hotel."

Troy gave a nod, "Okay."

He walked away, his spikes hitting the concrete and his baseball pants pulled to his knee. I sighed, why did I have to overreact to that. I closed my eyes and returned to the hotel. I went into Troy's room and I collapsed down onto the bed.

My body curled into the bed and I smelled his pillow.

* * *

When I heard the door slam and Troy's frantic voice, I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back. Troy walked in and he let out a large sigh. I sat up and Troy quietly sat in front of me.

"Are you going to be scared every time I get mad that I am going to leave?" I asked quietly, "No, it's just when," I paused, collecting the right words, "when I know your biggest fear is me cheating on somebody while I am with you, while I am away, I know that I am losing you again. That's why I lost you the first time and I can't do it again. Those girls mean nothing to me. They throw themselves at me but I don't want them. I want you. You are going to have to trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust Troy, it's the alcohol and the women who throw themselves at you. It's them I don't trust you because if you are sober and not mad at me, well then I know you will push them away."

"Brie, I pushed girls away when I am drunk. Just ask Zack. I have done it. I know when I have you I can't screw that up. I am proving myself and if Amanda tries something, well guess what, she can look at my phone and realize how much I love you. I don't want to talk to her and I don't want to see her. I just want you."

I melted into his arms and he held me. "I love you Troy, I'm sorry for the way I acted, It wasn't right and,"

"It's okay but did you really sleep around?"

"First semester of college, lots of parties, yea, I did." Troy smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm still the best right?"

"Always."

* * *

He wiped away my tears, "It's going to be okay," Troy, whispered into my ear. Our bodies moved together for a moment and then he kissed my temple. "These next sixty days, eight weeks, two months, are going to fly by. We are going to be in each other's arms all over again. It's okay."

I hiccupped and he kissed me softly. "I love you and I had so much fun this week." I told him, he smiled, "I had a blast this week and you know what, in two months when we are with each other again, it's going to be just the same. I promise. It's going to be fun and exciting."

I smiled and he rubbed my back. "Stay strong, I hate seeing you cry." I nodded and he wiped away some tears. "I love you so much," I whispered to him. "I love you too." He held me in a tight bear hug and he kissed my forehead. "Be safe and please text me when you land. I'll Face Time you tonight okay?" I nodded, wiping away the last of my tears.

"It's going to be okay, a see ya soon." I nodded my head, trying to keep a grip on everything. I tried to keep my promise to Troy. It's like we couldn't separate, I had to get through security.

His arms squeezed me once more, our lips meet in a passionate kiss and our forehead leaned together. "Two months."

"Two months." I whispered back to him.

He grinned softly and then he let go of me. He squeezed our hands together and then he separated. "See ya soon baby girl,"

"See ya soon Troy," he smiled sadly and he kissed me once more. His lips tasted like coconut from his sunscreen and a mixture of sweat.

"I love you," we both whispered together, making us both laugh. We finally separated but I turned around so often to seeing him fading from my vision.

I stayed strong through security but waiting on my flight, I began to let the tears fall from my cheek. I began to cry and I held my backpack in my hands. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Drama, ;) haha well anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have been snowed in the past four days and well we have another foot or so coming out way…NOT GOOD! I hate snow guys. I really do. Sigh.**

**So the reviewer of the week this week is…Jenna! Yay! Thanks for the review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Connected

Chapter 9 – Connected

I hurriedly wrote down the notes on the board, my handwriting blurring together. I was going to meet Mallory at our local coffee shop to do some homework and talk. Tomorrow, the Yankees had their home opener and we were all excited.

My stomach twisted, we could leave once we finished the notes and I wanted to call Troy. We hadn't talked in two days since the season had started. He was in high advanced class A, he probably wasn't going to be there for very long, mostly going to be in double A this year. I felt my hand cramp, once I wrote the final word down. I dropped the pencil in a quick action.

A kid next to me laughed, "I have never seen anybody take notes so fast." I sent a look over and he was a young guy, probably my age. "I want to call my boyfriend and I know he isn't doing anything right now." I answered, the guy nodded, "Figured, a girl like you can't be that pretty and not have a boyfriend." I smiled; I began to gather all of my stuff together.

A smile lifted on to my features when I walked out. I opened my bag and found my phone, I dialed Troy and I pressed it against my ear. I navigated campus, "Just the person I wanted to talk to," Troy answered smoothly; I felt a small smile come onto my lips. "Wait, you wanted to talk to a small town college student?"

"Exactly." Troy said quietly, "Somebody not big time, not huge, but majorly important." His words echoed in my ears, "I miss you." I said quietly, "I miss you too."

"It's not going to be the same going to Opening Day without you."

"I would say come to mine but I am not in New York."

"More like North Carolina."

I felt a small pout walk over my lips, I felt my chest ache, "and do you have a game day today?" I asked, "Yea, how did you know?"

"Troy, I think I know your schedule inside and out but, I really want to talk to you tonight."

"What's wrong Brie?"

"No, I'm fine but," I struggled around for words. "I want to talk to you while I fall asleep and I want you to be on the other end. I know how stupid and I know you probably want to,"

"Brie, hey, of course. How about ten thirty or eleven." I felt a smile tug on my lips. "So you will do it?"

"Brie, any time like that."

"We could Face Time on our iPads." I told him, "Then you can look at me." Troy laughed, "How did we go two days without talking?"

"I have no clue. I was constantly thinking about you."

"Oh, me too." I walked into the Starbucks; my eyes lingered on Mallory already pulling out her books and stuff. "I gotta go," I told him quietly, "I am doing a study session."

"I'll call you after the game okay?"

"Okay."

Mallory spotted me and I waved, "Troy," I hesitated since I knew he was hanging up. "Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We both hang on for a moment and then we hung up together. I went to order my coffee with a cake pop. I joined Mallory, "So you will never guess who asked me out today." She mentioned, I pulled out my book, "Who?"

"Colin. I guess the end of the season comes with asking a new girl out."

"What did you say?" I had completely forgotten about Colin liking Mallory. "I said maybe. I have to give him an answer by midnight tonight."

"You should do it. Colin is really a great guy."

"Yea, I know. I kind of think he is cute but I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

I began to look over my homework and I studied it. I then began to write it even more. "I don't know if I want to put up with him."

"It's one date, not a life sentence."

"Oh yea, well I think I might. We should go shop before hand."

"Maybe," I positioned, "Are you ready tomorrow?" I asked, "Yes! I am so glad we get to skip class!"

My mind wondered back to when I took Troy for the first time. His time on the field with a couple of pitchers and his dazzling smile. Back when we were just friends and we roamed the city endlessly. A smile flickered over my lips and I rolled my pen in my hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"The first time I took Troy to opening day." I said quietly, "Is that who you were talking to when you walked in?" I nodded my head, "Yea, it was." I sighed, "I miss him." I said quietly, my chest ached. "I miss his voice and his smile, I miss his arms around my body and I miss him." Mallory reached across to touch my hand. "I'm sorry Gabs, it must be hard."

I nodded and tears flooded my eyes. "It's hard." I said quietly, Mallory got up and she came to hug me. "It's going to be okay sweetie."

"I know it's going to be okay but if Troy knew I was beginning to fall apart, he would probably skip his game and talk to me or fly here."

"He would, that idiot." I choked on my laughter and I wiped away a stray tear. A small laugh escaped Mallory's throat. "When's the last time you to Face Timed?"

"Almost two weeks ago."

"Girl, if I went that long without those baby blues, I would be going crazy too." I laughed again she sat back down again. We both began to study and my mind was taken away until I got an alert saying they were getting ready to start.

I plugged in my headphones and I listened to the broadcast. Troy pitched two days ago so I was just listening to keep tabs on Josh and Zach since Zach was pitching. Mallory looked over, I gaped at a call and gasped at a hard hit. Mallory laughed and I looked up at her. "You get way into this."

I shot her a long look, "I just, and I want them to win!"

"Of course you do! I want them to win but you should see your reactions." I shook my head and I sighed. I finished my paper I was working on, I then signed out of my Mac. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air."

We packed our backpacks back up when I got a picture. I opened it, it was from Jack and it was Troy with Luke. My eyes spread open and wide, Troy had eye black smeared across his face and a big smile on his face. His white teeth bright and his face tan hot.

I sucked in a wild breath, my heart speeding up. "Wow. He is so hot. Is that the baby?" I nodded with a grin, "Yea, that is Luke," I sent a frown emotion back to Jack with a tear. We walked back around the campus, the day was warm the New Yorkers were in full force. "I think I am going to go see my mom." I told Mallory quietly, "My dad is getting in tonight so I think I am going to go down there tonight."

"Are you okay Gabs?" I nodded my head, "I just need some mom time and she is going to be in town for so long."

"Of course." I began to walk off campus; I headed towards the nearest subway. I got on and I felt my stomach twist. I plugged my headphones in and I watched the stops pass. Jack texted me a few times when I was on but I couldn't text him back. I then got one from Troy, that's when I decided to turn my phone off. I got off at my stop and I couldn't seem to get to my mom soon enough.

I almost ran down the street and I ran into the apartment. Tears were in my eyes when I knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and my mom was standing there. I collapsed into her arms. "Gabi, sweetie," I cried and she hugged me harder. "Gabi what's wrong?"

"I miss him mom," I could hear her exhale deeply, "What started this?"

"I just," I took a calming breath, Lilly looked at me with her wide brown eyes. "We haven't talk but for fifteen minutes in the past two days and we haven't skyped or face timed in two weeks. I miss him. I miss his body warmth and his arms around me. I miss his smile and his eyes. I miss him."

She rubbed my arm and she held onto me. "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could make this easier for you."

"I kept thinking about how that one day when I took him to Yankee stadium for the first time." A smile spread over my lips, "His smile then, we weren't even together but I will forever have that memory."

"You have only been apart from each other for three weeks."

"Yea and we have seen each others faces twice."

"Are you going to have a break down all the time?"

"No, I just," I sucked in a breath, "I think its just, my period is getting ready to start and I am a wreck." My mom laughed, "Oh honey," Cam came running over to me and I picked him up. "Hi buddy!" I wiped a tear away and he kissed my cheek. I turned on my phone back on to see a few messages from Troy. The game would be over, I took a breath and my mom was preparing dinner. I kissed the top of Cam's head and went out to the balcony.

I called Troy and I plopped down into a chair, "Hey, why were you ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you." I said quietly, "I was on the subway."

"Oh,"

"Troy,"

"Brie, you sound really upset."

"I was." I told him honestly, "I was really upset. I miss you and my emotions are running high."

Troy didn't talk for a moment, "I wish I could be there right now."

"It's okay. I am okay. My dad is going to be home soon and I am going to be okay. Just promise me that you will Face Time me tonight. I miss you a lot." I said quietly, "I miss you."

"Six weeks," Troy said calmly, "And yea, does eleven work okay?"

"Yea,"

"Brie, I love you."

My lips shuddered, "I love you too."

"You promise right?"

"I promise."

"Did the picture upset you?"

"I wasn't upset over something besides missing you. It was a bunch of things. I was thinking about opening day two years ago."

"That was a good one."

"It was and I just remember your smile and your excitement. There are some things I won't forget and I just miss seeing you."

A smile fluttered across my face, "I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, we hung up and I walked back inside. My mom was cooking some good when the door popped open. My heart fluttered with excitement and my dad stepped through. It had been a while. It had been my birthday to be exact. I ran into his arms and he laughed, the laugh sounding good and like music.

"Hey Gabs," he rubbed my back and I buried my head into his chest. His lips pressed into my hair, "I didn't think I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

"I needed some family time tonight."

"Good, a family dinner." A smile crossed my lips and I let go. Cam and Lilly grabbed onto my dad's legs. My mom laughed, "There is no room for me!" I smiled and picked up Lilly. My mom took Cam and we all let my dad embrace us.

"I love you guys, I love you guys so much."

* * *

I rubbed my hands with lotion. I then threw my hair up into a bun, my eyes looking around. I turned my laps on and grabbed a water bottle before cuddling up with my iPad. I called Troy for it to go unnoticed but when I called again, it was answered.

Zach faced the screen, "Hey, he is on his way back from grabbing some stuff. He wanted me to tell you fifteen minutes."

"He promised now." I said, "He is grabbing something okay? I promise, it's well worth it."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay." Zach hung up and I stared at the walls. My eyes watered from the wait and when my iPad rang, I was quick to answer. Troy's face popped up and my chin trembled from seeing his face.

He blue eyes glancing into mine, his face clean and not a mark left of a beard. His lips curved into a smile, "Hi Beautiful," he said, I couldn't even form words as his face softened. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I told you I missed you!" I claimed quickly, he laughed, "Brie," I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in tears over this."

"It's okay, I just don't like seeing you crying because I can't wipe your tears away." I wiped my own tears away, "What were you getting?" Troy smiled, he rolled off of his bed and he grabbed something. I heard a bag rustle.

"A lifeline." He said, he grinned and he held out a bag. "I have some Doritos, ice cream,"

He began to rattle more stuff off and I grinned, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Not moving from this spot for a long time."

A small smile ran over my face, "I'll be back in a minute."

I got up and ran into our living room. Ellie was lounging on the couch; I reached into the freezer and grabbed my favorite ice cream. "Hi El! Bye El!" Ellie glanced at me and jumped back into my bed. I held out my ice cream and spoon, Troy smiled and grabbed his. "So how was the game," I mentioned, "I stopped listening after the fourth inning."

"It went okay. We won."

"How did Zach do?"

"Went a few innings longer than the last time." Troy's eyes connected with mine, we both ate ice cream and he smiled. "If you had one wish, what would it be?" Troy asked, "Besides me being there."

"I would want this school year to be over so I could be with you." I remarked, Troy smiled, "I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe it's only been three weeks since I last saw you."

"It's been three weeks too long. We will be okay though, right?"

"Of course Troy, I love you and I don't want you leaving me."

"I am not going to leave you."

A smile flipped over my face and we began to talk to each other. About random things, he laughed and I felt frozen in time just listening to him. My heart fluttered and I felt my grin spread. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" I shook my head, "No, I got all of my work from my classes and I am going to spend most of my day at Yankee Stadium, giving tours blah blah,"

"Sounds like fun. Wish I could attend."

"Me too." I said quietly, he gave me a faint smile before he grabbed something else. "Do you have a baseball laying around?" Troy asked, I raised my eyes and then glanced around the room. I then spotted two. One was the one when we got back together and the other was just a random baseball. "Yea, hang on." I jumped off my bed and I grabbed it.

I then came back, "Grab a sharpie!" he hollered, I picked up a blue one and I sat down again. "Okay," I mentioned, "Now, write on it."

"Write what?" Troy grinned, he wrote on the ball in his hands and then he showed me. It was half of a heart with a G inside. I grinned and I mirrored his actions. We then held them up to each other. Completing a perfect heart. "So we always have each other." Troy mentioned, my heart fluttered and I looked at the clock.

We then seemed to have talked for hours, the time ticking past two in the morning. He grinned and smiled, we laughed and talked about different things. I was finally feeling okay.

* * *

Troy's POV

I rolled onto my side; my eyes flickered over Gabi's sleeping body. She had left her iPad on since she fell asleep by accident. We were simply talking and she began to grow quiet and fell asleep. Just a little after three, I sat up and put my glasses on the side table. I crawled underneath of the blankets.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her adorable face. I sighed and let my head fall back. I stared at the ceiling and thought about our relationship. A big smile flipped, her reaction to just seeing my face. I picked up the baseball and I flipped it around in my hands. Lying on my stomach, I then laid my head into my pillow.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stretched when I woke up, my arms reaching out. My head flipped over and my iPad was still on. Troy's face was buried in a pillow, "Gabi!" I jumped and Mallory with Brad standing behind her was in the doorway.

Dylan was behind them and I smiled, "I'll be out in a minute okay?" they all nodded, I picked up my iPad and I glanced into it. "Troy!" I said loudly, he moved his head and I glanced to see it was a little after ten.

"Troy!" I said again louder, he moaned and Troy moved his head again. He lifted his head and turned towards the noise. I giggled and Troy's eyes opened. A smile flickered over his face and he squeezed the pillow towards him. "Good morning," he whispered, "I just wanted to say good morning and I love you before I sign off."

Troy's lips pouted, "Okay." He whispered quietly, "I love you," I echoed once more, "I love you too." He said once more, my heart wrenched knowing I would have to press the button to end the call. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"We have a night game. It's going to be late."

"You aren't pitching until tomorrow right?"

"Right."

"I'll be listening." He smiled, "Do you want me to call you after the game tonight?"

I nodded, "I'll be awake."

"Okay."

"Love you babe,"

"Love you too sweetie," he joked, I threw him a glance and then I hung up. His laugh the last thing I heard. I got out of the bed and joined everybody in the living room. I hugged on Dylan and he popped my back. He laughed with a grin, "I've missed you!" he said, "It's been a few weeks!"

"I know! You are busy with baseball and I am busy doing all of my classes."

"Well I am ready for a day of baseball at Yankee stadium," I smiled, "Me too," a buzz was in the apartment and I went to get ready. My dad was getting to play today. His fracture healing well and quick, I slipped on my jersey. I buttoned it up and I twirled, the Montez on my back. Number nineteen.

He had chosen it solely based on the fact that, that was the day I was born. It always made me smile, I fixed my capris and I slipped on my Vans. Dylan knocked and came in, "Mal said you had a rough day yesterday."

"A little bit but I was fine after dinner with my parents and a night full of Troy."

Dylan smiled, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'm glad. When do you get to see him again?"

"When school lets out." I said with a sigh, "I don't think I'll have time between now and then."

"Probably not."

I finished getting ready and I met everybody out in the living room. The navy Yankee gear all around, my heart fell when I remember seeing Troy for the first time, or well the second time in the pizza place. Decked out in it. A small grin showed on my face, we all gathered and we got onto the subway.

Our group chatted and gained. Once we pulled towards Yankee stadium, we all hopped off. I found all of my tickets and I distributed them. "Come on,"

"The gates aren't even open yet."

"You are talking to the star third basemen's daughter."

They all agreed and I lead them into the back tunnel. Gary stopped me and he then waved us all in. I could hear the bats onto the ball, the fresh smell of the grass. I took them through the dugout and we all stood at the top step.

My eyes took in the beautiful field. The fresh dirt and the bright green grass, "Gabi!" A-Rod came jogging over, I welcomed him into a hug and he lifted me up. "How is your first year at NYU going?"

"Great!"

I then introduced him to my friends. Ellie and Mallory about dropped dead as flies. Dylan greeted him in a handshake, already knowing each other. Brad had a man crush forming already making me laugh.

A smile pressed against my lips, I watched my dad take batting practice. I left my friends behind and I walked over the dirt. I stuck my hands in my pockets and I pressed up against the cage. He swung over a curve and I laughed, "Trouble with the curve?" I joked, he glanced up and a smile crossed his lips. He motioned with his eyes that he only had a few left.

I nodded; the gang was to scared to move from the step of the dugout. My dad hit two more before he stepped out. It was a rotation of them hitting, once he was out cage, he came over towards me scooping my into a hug.

"Hi daddy,"

"Hey baby girl, how was your morning?" I nodded, "Great. I got to spend time talking to Troy last night."

"That's good. How is he doing?"

"Good, his first start to the season went well. He got to open."

"That's awesome. What did he do?"

"He went six and two thirds, only one earned run scored."

"He is going to move fast. If he is pitching like that."

"That's what they say." I could see Yankee's greeting my friends, I then took a breath, "I just remember when I took Troy here, I took him to the bullpen and he threw a bull pen session. I have never seen him smile more."

"I have." My dad mentioned, "Whenever he is just watching you, that is some of the biggest smiles I have ever seen from that kid. He loves you."

"I know," I told him, "I love you," I told my dad, he grinned, "I love you Gabs. Can we do dinner after the game?"

"Yea, I think we can."

He kissed the top of my head. He went back into the cages and Robinson picked me up throwing my over his shoulder. "Gabiiiii," he said spinning me around laughing. I grinned and laughed. "Hiiii," I echoed back. He dropped me back down onto the field. "How is the boyfriend?"

"Hot." I responded, he laughed, "How is school?"

"Not hot." He laughed again and nodded, "Of course. Your friends won't leave the step." I rolled my eyes, "It's like if they move they are going to break the field."

"I went over to talk to them but one of them is a Kansas City fan," he grimaced, I laughed, after the All-Star game at KC; he was not a liked man. "You put that one on yourself." I remarked, "Oh well it was George Brett's son so I might have to give him a break." He joked I pushed his shoulder. Robinson laughed and my dad came back over.

"Batting practice is over." He announced I leaned into him. "Alright," I went back over to the dugout. I looked at my friends, "You do know you can step on the field?" all of them gave me a deer in the headlights look. We all laughed, I smiled and I rejoined them. I took them to our seats and the opposing team took the field for batting practice. People began to enter the stadium.

I pursed my lips, "I'll be back okay?" they nodded, I ran around to the concourse and then into the tunnels. I had to show a few passes and I got to the bullpen. My stomach twisted when I entered. I ran my fingers over the wall; Troy and I had made out here last year. It was different this year; I could feel his hand on my lower back like if he was standing there with me.

It had been a strong make out session, I'm pretty sure I lost my shirt and we were close to have him losing his shirt as well. It had been heavy until we heard a lot of commotion around.

I sank against a wall and I pulled my phone out. I phoned Troy and it rang for a few times, "Hi, what are you doing?" Troy asked quickly, "I'm sitting in the bull pen and I only thought of you."

Troy laughed, "Oh I love that bull pen." I smiled, "Yea, I miss you. A lot."

"I think I miss what we did in the bull pen the most," he said, I could see the lazy smirk rising over my face. "Troy!" I gapped, he laughed, "Brie, I love you. I could care less about what we do in our sex life, even though that is a major major major bonus. I mean, just don't forget that."

I laughed, "Troy, I was kidding. I love you."

"But really, what we did in that bull pen was hot."

I drew my legs up to my chest and I pressed my head into my chest. "It was."

"Hey, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too," I hesitated, "Troy?"

"Yea?"

"I really miss you and I really love you."

"I really miss you too Brie, I know how hard it is but we are doing okay. We will be with each other for a long time soon, okay? I love you so much."

I nodded, my cheeks flaming and I took deep breaths in and out. "Yea,"

"I'll talk to you after the game." I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay."

We both didn't talk for a moment. We were both silent and we hung up together. Not saying much more. I buried my face into my legs and then I heard a few players come in and I looked up. I greeted them with a smile; I got up and wiped off whatever dirt was on the floor.

"Your dad is looking for you. I guess your mom is here." I nodded, "Thanks."

I walked past them and I found my parents and my dad. Cameron attached himself to my leg and I picked him up. "I should probably go back to my friends." I said with a soft sigh. "Where have you been?"

"I called Troy." I mentioned, I kissed on Cameron and he tried to move away from me. Lilly reached and I kissed her forehead. "Alright, I will see you all after the game okay?"

I smiled, "Got it."

I gave Cameron back and I hugged my mom. "Love you," I mentioned, I then went back to my friends who were chatting up a storm. I collapsed onto Brad's lap and buried my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, "Are you okay?"

"Yea," I said quietly, he smiled and he gave me a big hug. "You look tired."

"I was up till two thirty talking to my boyfriend," I mentioned, "Oh yea," I yawned and a lot began to happen. People began to show up and people began to sit around us. I moved to my seat and Dylan wrapped his arms around me. "You are such a bad lair," he whispered into my ear. I pushed him, "God, be nice."

"You went to the bull pen didn't you?"

"I should have never told you about that." He smirked and laughed, "I'm glad you did."

"I hate you."

He kissed my cheek, "You love me."

"Mal!" I said pushing away from him. "What did you tell Colin?"

"Let's just say I am going on a date tomorrow!"

A big smile pressed over my face. "Good! Colin really likes you." Her face fell and then smirked, "He talked to you?"

"Like a month ago." I said with a laugh, "He was waiting until after basketball."

Chewing on my lip, I squeezed Mal's hand, "He is going to be good for you. I promise."

She smiled, "Good. I am glad you have the approval of Gabi," I smiled, "It's a good one to have."

"I would take it." Ellie agreed with, "Who wouldn't take it?" Dylan asked with a smile, "Of course."

"I have some of the best friends," I muttered with a small smile, I bit down on my lip and give a big grin; I didn't want to give this up for the world.

* * *

"God, I could use a beer." Brad said and he watched another vendor walk buy. I rolled my eyes and tossed him my water. "Just drink this and pretend." I told him, he threw me a look.

It was a boring game, the Yankees took a fast lead and it hadn't been very entertaining. I stood up and stretched, it was the top of the ninth, "I am going with my parents after the game. I'll be back late."

"I think we should hang in the city for a while tonight." The group filled with plans but Dylan had to get back. We all began to move away since there was only one out left. I chewed n my lip and he hugged me. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay?"

"Why is it so easy to say that to you but not Troy?" I asked, the words blurting out of my mouth. "You love Troy more…sadly. I wish you loved me more but you don't." he joked I threw him a glance. "Okay, not the right answer but its because you want to be with him all of the time. How do you think it is not seeing Kat all the time?"

"You still have that thing for her don't you?"

He shrugged, "What am I going to do? She is a country away."

"Troy and I are a coast apart." I mentioned, "But it might as well be half the world."

"I don't know, maybe this summer will bring something. Something better than what we have."

"Maybe," I said quietly, I drew my arms around him and gave him a big squeeze. The fans exploded inside and I waved goodbye to my friends. I caught up with my mom and siblings, taking one of them off her hands. I checked my phone to see a twitter alert, somebody tagging me.

I opened it to see a thing from Troy, _Who knew being away from you could be so hard. We will be together soon. _He tagged me in it and I couldn't help but smile. The six months seemed easy, the six months where we weren't talking and forgetting him was the hard part but now I crave being with him.

My mouth watered at his name and I couldn't help but think about him. I saw I have another thirty followers. A big grin threw over my face. _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. Xox _

I tagged Troy and I slipped the phone into my coat. Chewing on my lip, I waited for my dad. He had to do press, massage and ice bath. It was a long process to get out, sometimes it was quick and other times it wasn't. It depended on what he had to do. With his hand he probably had to do a little more.

Cam and Lilly were becoming fussy for food. I tried to entertain both of them and it worked for a little bit. My dad came out and they were both quick to scramble up to go to him.

I sat back onto my knees and looked at him. He smiled, "Ready for dinner?"

"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the towel tightly around me. I ran my fingers through my conditioned hair and I felt like crashing. It had been another long hard week of classes. Three phone calls with Troy and one Face Time lasting fourteen minutes.

I collapsed down onto the bed. The separation becoming harder and harder with Troy becoming busier and busier. It was late and Ellie was the only one here. Mallory was hanging out with Colin. They had quickly become something after a fantastic date.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of Troy's hoodies. I threw my wet hair up and out of my face, I pulled my homework onto the bed and I began to do all of my work that I had left to do.

My body curled up with a few blankets and my eyes watered. I just wanted to fall asleep and sleep for hours. I barely got any sleep with three different tests this week and two projects due in different classes.

My phone rang and I reached over for it. It was a while past midnight. "Hello?"

I focused on the words in front of me, my eyes scanning. "Hi," his voice breathed into my ear, "Troy," I said with a smile, I dropped my pencil, "What's up?" I asked calmly, "Nothing much, I have a free moment so I thought I would call you."

"It's been a busy week."

"It indeed has been."

"I'm exhausted." I said to him, "I'm really sleepy,"

"You should go to bed." He said, his voice calm. "Maybe," I said quietly, "I think I would rather talk to you."

It was a quiet hum and I then realized he was traveling. "Where you going?" I asked him, "Raleigh, North Carolina." He replied, "How did you know where I was?" he asked, "I could hear how quiet it was and how soft you are talking."

"A lot of the guys are asleep."

"You should get some sleep."

"I'd rather talk to you."

I smiled; I then began to pack my homework away. I wasn't going to get anymore done. "Game of truth?"

"Go ahead," I said, "What's the hardest thing about school?"

"The amount of work we have."

"Is it that much?"

"It's a lot."

"Alright, your turn."

"What's the hardest thing about the minors?"

"The travel. It's brutal."

I smiled, "So I have heard."

"What's the thing you miss most about me?"

"Your hugs."

"That was quick."

"It's what I miss the most."

"I'll remember that."

"Good, what do you miss about me?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"You keep giving good questions."

"I know,"

"Answer,"

"I'm pretty sure my thing I miss the most is just having you around. Just having you to look at and to wrap my arms around. Somebody to kiss and somebody to just talk to in person."

I sucked in a big breath, "I don't know how people do this." I choked on, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. It just reminds me how much I miss you." I proclaimed, "I have never struggled so much before Troy. It's like I am barely breathing. I thought the six months without talking was hard but this…this is so much harder."

Troy was quiet, "I know what you mean. Knowing how I didn't have to worry about you and that's all I do is worry about you. I want to talk to you a lot and I don't have the time I want."

"It will be okay." I choked out to him, "It's going to take a lot of adjustments and we are going to be okay."

Troy was quiet; "It's been a long time since I have heard something like that from you." He said quietly, "I love it."

"I love you and even if this is so much harder."

"You're my girl and I don't want to change that."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too now next question," I smiled and I turned into my pillow. We went on for hours, just talking and having fun. Chatting and I didn't want to change a thing besides doing it all in person.

My heart hammered in my chest and I heard Troy beginning to fall asleep. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Brie,"

"No, get some sleep. I am going to go to sleep too."

"I love you and hopefully tomorrow,"

"I love you too,"

We both hung on and we didn't hang up. We just let the phone hang on for us, to let us stay connected, even if we were both asleep and not talking. We still felt connected and together.

* * *

**Whoop there it is!...okay joke but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! So it took all day!**

**Reviewer of the week isssssss….I'm a skyscraper! Thanks for reviewing! You are awesome! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Weekend Get Away

Chapter 10 – Weekend Get away

I flipped a page, my eyes scanned and I wrote a few things day. It was becoming closer and closer to the end of my first college year except I still had three weeks left. I sighed and my studying wasn't going well.

I couldn't focus on anything. Once I did, I found myself thinking different things within minutes. I was frustrated too.

Biting down on my lip, I felt a long sigh ripple through my body. "You don't look like you are being productive." Ellie sat in front of me and I looked into her hazel eyes. "El I can't think!"

She frowned, "What do you mean you can't think?"

"I don't know! It's just, every time I begin to finally do something productive, it all falls apart. I just, my mind isn't here."

It had been a long week already. I had only talked to Troy for an hour total, when he was on a bus to God knows where. Some of his texts went unresponded to and we were both growing frustrated with our schedules overlapping in odd ways. Or we would have a planned phone call and I would fall asleep before hand or Troy would just want to talk for a few moments.

It was an exhausting circuit. "Maybe you should get away for the weekend. That's what I do when this happens. I go see my parents."

"I don't know El, I have so much to study for."

"If you can't concentrate then what good is studying going to do for you?" she asked me, I thought about it and a gasp rippled through my throat. "I could go see Troy! I don't have any classes on Friday!"

"Leave tomorrow night! Where is he going to be?" I shrugged, I then pulled my Mac to me, and I lifted the top and rapidly pushed in my password. It then brought up the bright screen and I went to safari. I went to the home page and I pulled up his schedule. "Winston-Salem, North Carolina." I announced once I had found the correct weekend.

"Do it." She said, I grinned with excitement; I can't believe I hadn't thought of this earlier. I could leave after my last class tomorrow, now I just needed an okay from my parents. I called my mom first, "Hi mom, what are you up too?" I pulled up expedia to find the cheapest flight. I found the nearest airport and clicked everything in. "Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"Well I have a question…"

"What would that question be?"

"Can I go visit Troy this weekend?" I asked quickly, the words leaving my mouth faster than my lips could form them. "I don't have any classes on Friday and I am struggling to study right now. I need a break, please!" I begged, my mom didn't say anything. "Gabi, I don't know, you are going to be going to him in three weeks."

"Mommy! I know! I just I need to see him! It's been five weeks!"

She sighed, "Okay. Find a cheap flight and you have to be back by your first class on Monday, understood?"

I screeched, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I booked a flight to and from with AirTran, my fingers hitting the keyboard. "I'll call you later! Thank you mom!" I heard her sigh and agree to something. I dropped my phone and I then realized I didn't have a car lined up. "I hate being under twenty five." I called a few rental companies until I found one that would loan me a cry for an upcharge.

"It's like we don't even travel." Ellie said, "We can finally do something without our parents so why can't we rent cars?"

"I don't know, I think it's stupid."

I chewed on my lower lip and I then leaned back, I was leaving at four thirty tomorrow. My last class ending at two. I felt my stomach burn with giddy and I smiled, "I don't know if I should call Troy or not."

"I think you should leave this one as a surprise. Don't do it every time because then its not as special but this one you can. I say trade it off. One time you tell him and the other time you tell him. He knew you were coming last time and he knows you are coming the next time."

"Exactly." I told her, "I like the way you think." She smiled and we gathered all of my stuff up. "So Colin and Mallory became a thing awful quick."

"Colin is a good guy. Give him a break." I said to her. "I know I want a boyfriend though."

"Ellie, you are perfect without a boyfriend."

"That's not the point. I would never change for a boyfriend. Never. I just want what you and Mallory have."

"The separation?"

"Okay, not that part. That isn't fair. You have a perfect relationship with Troy."

"That's why we are both frustrated with each other."

"Correction, sexually frustrated." I threw her an evil glance, "Not funny."

"It's probably true. Man, you guys probably have really hot sex."

"Ellie!"

She laughed and we both entered the dorm. "I think he is pitching Friday night too. I am so excited!" I cheered, I let out a small breath and we entered the dorm. I tossed my keys onto our kitchen counter and I saw Colin and Mallory lying on the couch together. "What are you two up too?" I asked, "Watching a movie." I plopped down onto the couch.

"Do you think I should go get a pedicure before I go?" My eyes looked over my tan feet. "Mmm…does Troy really care for that?"

"Troy is coming?" Mallory perked up, "No," I smiled, "I am going to fly to North Carolina tomorrow." Mallory grinned, her head resting on Colin's chest. "Good for you Gabs, you deserve a break. If I was pulling straight A's like you, shit, I would take a break too."

Colin scrunched his nose together, "You are pulling straight A's?" I nodded, "Yea, trust me, it isn't easy."

"Damn, I wish I could!"

"My mind is just shutting down so I sort of am giving up for a weekend. This is a good way to clear my head before finals."

"True, those are going to be interesting. Did you guys pick your major?"

"I think I am going to do nursing." Mallory said, "I am going to do Physical therapy." Ellie piped, "I am in Sport Management." Colin added I sucked on my lip, "I don't know what I want to do yet." I announced. "I keep weighing between like a sports analyst or a teacher."

"Those are way apart on the scale."

"I know. If I become a teacher, it's going to be early hood education and I am going to work with the young ones."

"That sounds right up your ally." Ellie mentioned, I shrugged, "I don't know. I am undecided."

"She isn't going to have to work anyways." Mallory said with a laugh. "Her and Troy are going to get married and have beautiful babies."

I laughed, throwing my head back, "Not for several years." I remarked, "Well of course."

I rolled my eyes and gave a tiny smile, I pulled on my necklace my dad gave me, my mind wondered to him. The Yankees were playing fair, not the best but then again, A-Rod had hip surgery so he wasn't expected to be back really.

I dreamed that tomorrow night, I would be in Troy's arms and he would hold me. I would be back where I belonged.

* * *

Connecting flights was the worst. Having to grab my stuff and run to my connecting flight.

I frowned as I sat down in my second seat and buckled in. I just wanted to be with Troy. He had no idea I was coming. The only people that knew besides my dorm members and myself oh and family was Zack. I had texted him to see where they would be. This was there traveling day so it wasn't going to be at a field.

He said they would be at the hotel if they were not, then they were out to eat. I told him I would text him once I landed to see. I of course told him to keep it a giant secret.

My connecting flight was only a twenty-minute flight. It was to get to the airport closer to Winstom-Salem. Once we were in the air, I counted the minutes down. Once we were fully in the air, we were already coming back down again. These were nice flights and my dad had done a few of them. When they went to St. Louis from Kansas City, it was only an hour flight.

Getting off the flight was tricky since I had to be bused to the terminal. My lips twitched and I let out a long sigh. It had been a long day and I just wanted to collapse into my boyfriend's arms.

I only had a carry on since I was leaving late Sunday night to go home. I mean late, it was like a ten o clock flight directly to New York. It was a four-day series so they would still be here.

The sun was just setting over the hills and I walked through the airport, trying to find car rental. Once I found the one I was using, I had to go through extra steps since I was not yet twenty-five.

My stomach growled with hungry, I had yet to eat since my early lunch. I got the keys to the small car and I found the guy. We both checked it over together and there wasn't a dent or a scratch. I chewed on my gum; I signed three more papers before I was rolling out of the parking lot.

I texted Zach and I had a response; they were eating at a restaurant right by the hotel. A steak house, the drive to the hotel was only twenty minutes. My stomach jumped and I thought of Troy's reaction. I couldn't wait.

Once I found the hotel, I quickly spotted the restaurant. There bus was parked out front of the hotel. I parked my car at the hotel and then I walked in. I was going to do something else first.

I walked up to the counter, "Hi, I am looking for a room."

"What kind?"

"One with a bed," I said with a small laugh, they guy laughed back. "Of course. Well I have one on the fifth floor, king bed, corner room."

"Sounds perfect." I handed him my credit card and I then signed a few things. I smiled when he gave me the key. Going up to my room, I noticed a group of guys walking down with towels over their shoulders. They gave me a smile and I moved past them.

I entered the room, I dropped my stuff down onto the bed and I dug around in my bag. I slipped on a little dress and a pair of sandals. I fixed my hair and I stormed out of the hotel with a burning fire.

I couldn't contain my excitement, when you walked into the restaurant you knew there was a big group. Loud chatter, boy's laughter.

My ears followed the noise and when I got close, I tried to spot Troy. I smirked, as he was in the perfect position for the perfect surprising.

Moving into the back part, Zack and Josh took fast notice. I put my fingers to my lips and Troy laughed at something a teammate said. Once I got close I slipped my arms around his neck, "Hey they hottie," I husked into his ear. His body tensed and Zack broke into a grin. "I'm sorry but," he turned his head and when he caught sight of me his jaw parted and I gave him a big smile.

Troy pushed his chair back and then he wrapped me up into his arms. I buried my face into his neck and his grip only grew tighter. "Gabi!" he breathed, I felt the tears in my eyes that didn't belong but the warmth and the love that wrapped around me. My feet left the ground and we stood like this for what felt like minutes. Once we unfolded he brought me into a passionate kiss.

He laughed and he wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" his eyes gleamed with happiness, his face a full grin. I thought about what my dad had said, something about how when Troy looked at me, that was when he had his biggest smile and maybe he was right. "I couldn't study any longer and I needed to see you. I needed a weekend away. So I thought why not?" He couldn't contain the smile on his lips before he wrapped me in his arms again.

I let my body melt into his and he kissed the top of my head. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I whispered quietly, he nodded; he then had somebody pull up a chair. I was introduced to some of the team and I gave a smile. Troy gripped my hand and he never let go.

Both of us couldn't stop smiling. When everybody was engrossed in a conversation, Troy stroked my thumb with his. I leaned over and let my chin rest on his shoulder. "So I have a hotel room for the night. Would you care to join me in it tonight?" he turned and a smirk was on his face. "Are you kidding?" he asked, I shook my head, "No, I'm not. I just want us."

Troy smiled, his lips contacting my forehead. "I would love to join you."

Once all of our food came, I ate some of Troy's since he had enough to feed an army. "You came to watch me pitch," he said with a smile, "It just happened to fall right." I told him quietly, "Do you not have classes tomorrow?"

"No, they were cancelled due to something, I don't know, I just know that I have three days to spend with you."

"When do you go back?"

"Sunday night. Late Sunday night."

He gave a small nod; he then leaned over to kiss me. "I can't believe you came." He said again, "I had no idea, I mean, I thought I was going to have to wait until May12th to see you."

I laughed, "No but do you realize once I go back, I only have two and half weeks?" I asked, he smiled, "I'm glad. That means I will have two solid weeks with you. Then you are going to go to New Mexico to see your friends and then for what the whole month of June and part of July." I nodded, "Most of it." I told him quietly, "I go home a few weekend in June but that isn't important."

Troy stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. They all paid a bill and we walked back to the hotel. "Zack, you get a room to yourself tonight." Zack grinned, "Hell yea!" Troy locked our hand together and as soon as we were on my floor, it was a race to the door. I couldn't get it open fast enough and once we did, his lips pressed to mine in a hurry.

The bitter taste of separation and loneliness disappeared and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was hungry and wanted; the passion was intense and crazy. Our lips couldn't contain themselves and I played with a few of his short hairs in the back.

Our lips separated, our breathing labored already, "You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered into his ear, he sucked on a sweat spot of my skin. I whimpered beneath him.

"I missed you so God Damn much," he said quietly, he picked me up his arms and he pressed me back against the wall. Our lips met in the middle again, our kisses fast and hard.

This was something I missed. This was something I could not get over, how much passion and lust can be in a kiss but the hardness and the rough edges. How you didn't want to stop even when it hurt because you could feel the passion laced through it all.

Troy began to unzip my dress, "This wasn't necessary," he said with laugh. I kicked off my shoes and I then took off his polo. We kissed again and we both fell onto the bed. Yes, I wasn't going to want to leave.

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep and contacted a body. A lazy grin slipped over my lips, I rolled onto my belly and I looked at Troy's peaceful face. His arms draped over my body and how tan his face was. I rested my head onto his chest, listening to the echo of his heartbeat fill my ears.

His warm skin touched my ice skin, or so it felt. Troy always felt warmer to me. He shifted and his arms locked me into a hold. I smiled; I didn't want to be anywhere else. They had a night game tonight so they probably weren't leaving until three or so. Which was probably a good thing since well I didn't want to go out of bed. It had been a late night and I didn't want to change one thing about it.

I kissed his chest and then his chin. He had a small amount of stubble, which would have to disappear before he took the field tonight, one of the many strange rules about the minors, you had to look good, No facial hair. The other funny rule was you had to wear your pants up. They wouldn't be down; they had to be below the knees. It was strange but it was the rules.

I kissed him again and his body stirred. I wiggled in his embrace and I kissed his lips square on. He was really slow to react. Once he did, I pulled back and I rested against him once more. "That is probably the best way I have woken up in a while." He said, his voice rasped with sleep. "Is it?" I asked he nodded with grunt. He slid down in the bed and we both cuddled together, his arms pulling me in tight.

"I think I am going to go back to sleep now." I smiled and I was okay with that. I was with him and I didn't care what the hell he did. He needed his rest for today. He inhaled for a moment and I let my fingers dance against him. I could see a smile peak from his lips and I laughed, "How about we call room service." He whispered into my ear, "My treat."

"Sounds fair," I breathed, "Breakfast in bed." Troy nodded with a smile, he reached over for a menu next to the bed and he read out a few things. I commented on a few when a sharp knock came at the door. Troy and I bolted up right and we both then relaxed, I got up and slipped on Troy's button down. I buttoned it up when I answered the door.

Josh stood on the other side, his face scrunched up. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go to breakfast." Troy hollered something from the back of the room, "I think we are going to just stay in." I mentioned, I then smiled, "We just ordered room service anyways."

"Alright. Well I am getting out of here. Remind Troy, two thirty." I nodded, "Yea," I shut the door, Troy was propped up in the bed and he was rolling his body. I heard his back pop from where I was standing. I crawled onto the bed and I let my hands massage his lower back. He moaned and leaned his body back against mine.

I laughed, "If you keep leaning back I wont be able to massage your back," he flipped over and he pressed his body against me. "How about a kiss?" he asked, I smiled and I gave him a big kiss.

My arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed me soft and then he kissed me harder. When the door was knocked on again, I went to go grab the food. The TV was clicked on and ESPN filled me ears. The sweet music to my ears, I opened the door and I signed for the food before taking it to the bed.

Troy was under the covers again and I set the food down before crawling underneath, sitting hip to hip. We put the food onto the right sides and we ate together. "Josh said to remind you two thirty."

"That's when the bus is leaving. I have to be on it."

"Okay." My head rested on his shoulder, I didn't want to eat much, and I just wanted to be with Troy right now. "Are you not hungry?" he asked, I shook my head, "Not really. I just want to be with you." Troy let his head drop against mine, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just, I don't want to waste this little time we have together."

He kissed me softly, "Trust me, tonight, after my game."

"It will be late," I said quietly to him, "I know, I have a little something planned though." I smiled, "Good."

We both finished eating and he scooped me up into his arms. He carried me over to the bathroom and he turned the shower on. "You have been driving me crazy with this on." He whispered quietly. He kissed my lips and I smiled, my arms wrapping around his neck. "And you look really dirty so I thought we would take a shower." A laugh bubbled up my throat and his fingers began to work the buttons.

"Really? I took a shower yesterday?"

He smirked into my lips, "You did? I couldn't notice. I think you need another one."

"Then my hair will look gross," I fired back, he smirk rose faster and he pressed his body against mine. "I don't care what your hair looks like." He nibbled on my lower lip and I gave in, kissing him harder. His hands pressed into my lower back and I felt the shirt fall to the ground. I pulled off his shorts and opened the shower curtain.

We both took a step inside before my back was up against the wall. Our bodies already soaked, we turned up the water heat and he kissed my necked, I ran my foot over the back of his leg and he moaned loudly. I smirked and redirected his lips to mine.

* * *

I drew in a breath, Troy kicked his leg back and the ball went straight down the pipe. The batter swung and whiffed back. The ball hit against the fence, Troy waited for his catcher whose name I had yet to learn to give him the ball back.

It was a bit cold this Friday evening. I was in Troy's fleece Wilmington Blue Rocks jacket. My hands dug around the sleeves, I was also in a pair of jeans with my blue Toms. It was only the bottom of the second, Troy had given up one hit and struck out two. The rest were ground balls or pop flies. The stadium was packed with people supporting the Winston Salem Dash.

Rocking back with the chills, a girl sat down next to me. "Who is your pick of the night?" I turned my head "Excuse me?" I asked, "Well, I have never seen you before and a lot of girls come here to get laid." My lips frowned and I then looked at my fleece. Did it not clearly say I belong? "Uh well my boyfriend is pitching so I guess him."

Her lips parted and her eyes went to Troy. "Wait, you are dating him?" I nodded, "I am visiting from school, I am going to NYU."

"Oh." She frowned, "Well then never mind."

She got up and left, I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, they are every where. It doesn't really stop until a ring is on his finger."

The girl scooted back, "Jamie," I gave a smile. "Gabi,"

"My fiancée is the right fielder." She pointed with her head. My eyes scanned, Bryan Mcdane was standing there, "Oh Bryan,"

"You already got all of the names?"

"No, I just sat next to him at dinner the other night. I surprised Troy there the other night and he was sitting next to him."

"Aw, Troy is a good guy, you have no idea how many women he pushes off though. He is very loyal to you, I mean I have seen some of these guys let him dance or something, Troy just pushes them back and keeps going. Sometimes even pulls out his phone."

"I sometimes wonder about those random text messages."

She laughed, "Is he really only nineteen?" Troy threw another pitch, a slider on the outside corner. The batter swung and missed it. "Yea, he will be twenty in July,"

"His pitching is so mature. He just looks like a pro."

"That's what he is striving for. How old is Bryan?"

"25,"

"How long has he been in?"

"Three years. Three years of slow movement on the upward trail but we are going up and he is getting better. It's more of the club doesn't need any outfielders. That's the slow part about this process; they aren't going to just move him up because he is good. They don't have a spot for him anymore."

My eyes focused on him. "Troy coming in as a pitcher, they need that and he is an ace. He has a golden arm and is great. That is what this organization is looking for. A young arm."

I let my eyes level on Troy and he heaved a breath. His fingers were gripping a ball and he shook his head. He turned his head and shook his head again. His catcher called a time out. "What is the catchers name?"

"Matt James,"

I nodded, Matt talked to Troy, and Troy shook his head and said something a little louder. Matt then walked off; "Matt and Troy have this conflict all the time. They don't really get along. The coach hates it. Troy needs a different catcher because Matt hates catching Troy's sinker and curve because it's so odd and different. Matt just hates it and only calls Troy a fastball, slider, or knuckleball, which Troy can't throw. Troy as you probably know hates the knuckle ball. That is probably his weakest."

I laughed, "I can see they don't like each other. I am just tying to figure out what Troy wants to throw. "A sinker probably. He has this guy at 0-2, he wants to test him."

"You know a lot," I said impressed, "I have been to a fair share of games and I can pick up quick. This is my first time at one of these games though."

"Did you go to a lot of Troy's high school games or is this new?" I smiled and shook my head, "No, no, we started dating mid junior year, broke up after our senior year and got back together in February."

"Oh man, why the break up? He seems crazy," she paused and then shook her head, "That is none of my business. You don't have to answer that."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I wasn't sure I could handle the whole baseball thing. I have already done it once and I just wasn't sure."

"You have done this already?"

"My dad plays for the Yankees." She turned and studied me for a moment; "Which Yankee has a daughter in college?"

I laughed, "My dad is Alex Montez,"

"Oh my God! You look just like him but I thought he only had a set of twins…"

"I was first and am still the favorite," I joked, "But yes, I was a high school baby. I was never really in the spotlight. The twins came at the closure of his career."

"Ah, your dad is going into the hall of fame, on of the greats of this baseball life."

I smiled and I played with my finger, they got the third out and went running into the dugout. Troy took his hat off and brushed away his sweat. "So I heard you go to NYU,"

"Yup, I do."

"I have a few friends who go there."

"Who? I know a lot of people."

"Uh let see, I know Colin from the basketball team,"

"Wait, Colin? My friend is dating him!"

"Mallory? The girl he won't stop talking about?" I nodded, "She is my roommate," Jamie laughed, "That is my brother!" my lips parted and I laughed, "Small world."

"Very small world."

"How long have you and Bryan been dating? Well I guess engaged would be a good word too."

"We dated for two years and have been engaged for six months."

"Do you work?"

"I do, but I am in my last year of college. I am going to somewhere closer to home, I am going to Boston University. That's where Bryan I met; he came for some baseball thing, or something but yea. I also am a preschool teacher in the mornings."

"Sounds like fun. I am thinking about Early Childhood education for my major. I don't want to work with school aged kids, preschool or younger."

"That would be fun."

"I also want to be an Athletic Trainer or something like that. So I am just not sure what I want to do."

"Understood."

I tried to spot Troy from my spot in the stands but I couldn't see him. I leaned back in my seat and I heaved a cold breath. "It's chilly,"

"It is it's going to be a long game."

I gave a small smile, "Yea, it's going to be."

My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Gabi! Hi!"

Will, as on the other end of the phone, he was the person on the right of my dorm room. He was funny and cracked me up. He was such a great guy and was dating Lilly. He had gone to Kansas City and we had known each other for a while.

"Hi Will, do you need something?"

"Yea, Colin and Mallory are locked out of your dorm. Do you happen to know where I might have put that spare key?" I laughed, "I think you put it in your top drawer." He ran around his room and he then made an aha noise. "Yea, thank you!"

"Why are Colin and Mallory locked out?" I questioned, he sucked in a noise, "Yea, long story. I'll text you later."

"Got it, bye Will."

I hung up, "What did my brother do now?"

"Mallory forgot her keys and is locked out."

"Oh," she smiled and we made more small talk, Troy made it through the sixth inning and was pulled for the seventh. I moved out of the stands and went to find somewhere to warm up. I then got a message from Troy to go down to the clubhouse. I wasn't going to decline; it's warm down there.

Moving down to there, I had to give my name before letting me in. Troy and a couple of other guys were down there. Troy was doing treatment on his arm. "Hey," he said, his eyes perking up. "How did I look out there?"

"Great besides the cat fight with Matt."

He cringed, "Looked that bad?" I nodded and I greeted him with a kiss, "Yea it did." He shook his head, "I need a different catcher and coach knows that. I think the next time you see me I am going to be in double a."

"Good." I told him, he kissed me softly, "You are freezing." Troy said picking up my hand. "It's cold."

When the trainer moved away from him, Troy wrapped me up into his arms. Only his ice pressed into my side. I laughed and pushed away, "That would be totally cute if you didn't have a bag of ice on your left arm." He grimaced, "Yea, that isn't cool." I smiled and I pressed my face into his side. "Are you still up for tonight?"

"Is it going to be warm?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'll be there. If you aren't up for it you aren't up for it. We still have tomorrow night."

"Can we do it tomorrow? I am tired and I just,"

"Tomorrow is perfect. It's supposed to be nicer anyways." He kissed the top of my head. I filled my hand with his and he squeezed it softly.

* * *

Troy dragged me by the hand and we stood in front of a restaurant. "What is so special about this place?"

"Nothing. This isn't what we are doing." He said, I raised my eyebrow and he then walked further down. I folded my arm with his and he then took my down. It was already late, almost eleven. They had won two nights in a row and Troy kissed my forehead.

He then opened a door to a little place, I walked in and I turned my head both ways. It was a quiet little pub and a few people were mingled around. Troy took the first step in and he went over to a table. We both sat down, "This is your big plan?" Troy gave me a smug look, "Like you think this is it? This is just the beginning." He said with a smug smile.

I laughed, "I don't put anything past you." I mentioned, "Not a thing." He smiled and he ordered for the both of us. I gave a smile and Troy grabbed my hand, his fingers doing circles around my palm. "Do you have to leave?" he asked me, I sighed, "Unfortunately." He pouted and I shook my head, "Let's not think about that okay?"

Troy sighed and I got up, I sat down into his lap and he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. He smiled and he stroked my back.

"Troy, I have a truth." I pulled back and I looked at him, "During one of my classes, this came up and I just wondered what would happen. I'm not saying this is true, I am just saying if this happened, how would this affect us?"

Troy's face had scrunched up. "What?"

"What if we couldn't have kids? My teacher was talking about things we should ask our boyfriends or girlfriends. It's something you are told to talk about, I mean this is very hypothetical since I have no idea."

Troy sucked in a breath, "I mean I would still love you and nothing would change that."

"If I wasn't able to carry a child, our child, you would still be fine?"

"Of course. I love you and we can have kids many different ways. It's not just that way but I don't think we should worry about that right now." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks for the honest answer," Troy nodded and he kissed my forehead. His lips didn't move and he squeezed me closer to him. "I love you," I said quietly, "I love you too."

Our food came and I went back to my chair. We both ate and had a light conversation until Troy brought up another Truth. "Where are you going to want to live?" Troy asked, "Your home city." Troy turned his head, "Really? Not close to your family or,"

"Maybe once the kids are older. Until then, we are following you."

He smirked, "You seem so sure that we are going to have kids."

I raised my eyebrow; I then turned my head, "Truth, Do you want kids?" Troy laughed and nodded, "I think we have been over this before, yes, I want kids and yes, I want you to be the mother of my kids but not for many years." He finished, "I was kidding." I puckered my lips and nodded, "Uh huh," he shook his head and paid the bill. It was already close to midnight.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?"

I was shocked at the words Troy spoke, he never went half ass with dates and I wasn't complaining, I was with him but he never just did dinner. "What's up your sleeve?" I asked, he laughed, "What do you mean? I can't just take you back to the hotel and have some nice hours with just you?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He smirked and nodded, "Come on, you'll find out. Let's go."

He locked our hands together and led me back to my rental car. He did lead me back to the hotel and we had sex, great sex, it still made me wonder what Troy was going to do. It was almost three in the morning and I was growing exhausted.

Troy rolled onto his side and he kissed me softly. "Go to sleep."

"That was our date?"

"I never said our date was over. It's going to carry into later today. Come on, go to sleep," he pulled me into his arms and I let my headrest on his chest.

* * *

The end of our date was a nice little breakfast spot and a fun walk around Winston Salem. It was fun and nice, I loved him to pieces. Now I was packing my things away, trying to keep my emotions under control.

Taking a deep breath, Troy slipped his arms around my waist. "I don't want to say good bye here but I have to." He whispered, I nodded and sucked in a breath. He turned me around and pulled me tight into his arms. That's when I burst into tears.

Troy rubbed my back and he kissed my temple, "Hey, its going to be like seventeen days apart. It's going to be okay." He said, I nodded and he only tightened his grip. I sucked up my tears and Troy tilted my head back. "It's okay." He said calmly, I nodded, my throat too tight to even speak to him.

"Seventeen days. They are going to fly by with your finals and putting all of your stuff into your dad's apartment. It's going to be quick. Then you will be joining me on the road for a while. I love you and I wish this could be easier but we are okay."

I buried my head into his chest and kept it there. I didn't want to leave his arms; I didn't want to get on the plane. I could only think this would help my study powers.

They had won all three games while I was here, an awesome few games to watch. Troy kissed my lips and he held onto me. I finished packing, he sat down onto the bed and my fingers shook.

My breaths were shaky and upset. I could see Troy's body had an upset attitude. His body sagged and he kept looking at me as if I was going to break in half.

Once I was done, I sat down next to him and let my head lean against his shoulder. He slipped his hand with mine and he squeezed it. He kissed my temple and smoothed his fingers over mine.

"Seventeen days." He said quietly, "We can do this."

I nodded; speaking was going to be hard. If I spoke it was going to make it all true. My throat had a huge lump in it. I took notice of the time and my eyes looked over at Troy. "Are you okay?" I nodded or I tried to, Troy read right through it. He pulled me into a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Do you know how bad of a liar you are?"

"No," I said my words quivering, he laughed quietly, "I'll wait up for a call okay?"

"You don't have to." I said quietly, "I want to." He told me, I gave a nod, "Okay." He then kissed me, his lips warm and soft. His lips pressing harder against mine and I felt the warmth travel through my body.

I tingled underneath of him and I wrapped up into the kiss. He kissed me harder and we both were angered with passion. Once we separated, Troy squeezed my hand, "Come on," he lead me downstairs and a few of the guys waved, Josh gave me a big hug and then I was by the car.

Troy squeezed my hand, "I love you so much Gabi,"

I was trying to form the words, "I love you too," I finally choked, Troy gave a soft smile and he lifted my chin. A kiss on my lips and another long hug. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you soon, seventeen days soon."

I nodded, "Good. I'll miss you, I already miss you."

"I already miss you too,"

We untangled ourselves and I got into the car. Troy let go of my hand and I started the car. I rolled down my window and Troy's face was splashed with moonlight. He leaned over to kiss me, "Just like a kiss goodnight." He said softly, he pressed onto them softly and our faces were highlighted with the moon. "Good night Troy,"

Troy walked over to the sidewalk and I drove out of the parking lot. My eyes focused on Troy, once I couldn't see him, I turned on the radio.

"…_We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. Just a kiss in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright, I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't wanna push to far…" _

My body rocked with the song. How could this song play at this moment? I couldn't believe this.

"_I know if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we want to find. It's never felt so real; it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lip in the moonlight, just a touch and the fire burning so bright, I don't mess this thing up. I wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I have waited for my whole life. So baby I'll be alright. Just a kiss goodnight,"_

"_No I don't wanna leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight,"_

The tears rolled down my cheeks, I didn't know what to do, and I was almost hopeless with emotion. My body rocked with tears as that song almost described too much of what I was feeling.

Taking in deep breaths, I pulled into the airport and I rubbed my eyes. I took in deep breaths and touched up anything that I needed too. I then called Mallory, "Hello?"

"Will?"

"Oh yea, Mallory left her phone here. I was getting ready to take it back."

"Oh,"

"Are you okay?"

"I am just leaving Troy,"

"Are you really okay?"

"No," I said softly, "I don't really want to leave."

"You don't want to come see me?" he joked; I felt a small smile come over my lips. "No,"

He laughed, "Okay, well, do you need to talk to Mallory?"

"You did good. I am satisfied," he gave another short laugh, "Alright, well I will see you tomorrow."

"That you will. Bye Will,"

"Bye Els,"

I smirked at the comment, being friends for longer than most it was strange. It's like we knew each other better than we thought. Back in KC, he was in the circle of people I hung out with. Never by our selves except when he broke his leg and we grew close. I helped him around and we became closer friends. He was my first kiss in KC, we were in eighth grade, I then dated Dylan but we remained close.

We had a brother sister relationship. We didn't talk much after I moved; when we did it was for weeks at a time before we both grew busy again. When I met Troy, our conversations halted until I went to KC to see Dylan. We hung out some and we kind of talked, once we both found out we were going to NYU, we requested to be in the same dorm and bang, we were right next to each other. I had made a lifetime of friends now. Brad and Drew, Will and his roommate John, Mallory and Ellie, Colin, we were all great friends and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Awh! Surprise visits! They are so cute together, sigh. Who is watching the World Baseball Classic? Go USA! Moving on to Miami! So excited for them and baseball is right around the corner! Yay!**

**Review of the week will beeeeee….. ****Ceciliaa93! Congrats! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Final Frenzy

Chapter 11 – Final Frenzy

"Mitosis?" I wondered aloud, Mallory busted out laughing, "Are you like studying aloud?" I nodded, "I am, I am trying to point this stupid biology class."

Mallory laughed and took a drink of her Starbucks. I studied over my biology quiz again. I closed my eyes and studied again. "Are you really trying to annoy me?" Will touched my shoulders and I laughed. "How am I annoying you?"

"You are really studying?" he laughed, "freshman,"

I turned my head, my hair was placed in the messy of messy buns and I was in a tank top with shorts. "Last time I checked, you are a freshman too."

"Who is not studying," he pointed out with a laugh. I shook my head and I went back to my book. Ellie came in and she was muttering something, Will groaned, "I need out of here! Why are all of you studying?"

"Why aren't you studying?" we asked him in unison, we all then laughed, "Because, I'm going to get what I am going to get. It's going to be what I know not what I crammed for because I am going to forgetting it all anyway."

"Ouch," I muttered, I rolled my eye and Ellie sat down. We hadn't left the dorm except for a Starbucks run. We were laying all over reading over for our tests that start tomorrow. "Can I study in here? Jake, my lovely roommate will not shut up." Brad sat down and he ran his fingers through his hair. "This can just be the study room if Will would."

Will rolled his eyes, "Don't hate. I can run and get you food though," he offered, "Yes! Can you go to that Chinese place down the street?"

"Yup, place the orders in." he passed around his iPhone and we all taped in orders and gave him money. He pulled on his hat and he waved, "Bye lovers," I rolled my eyes and the door opened, Colin walked in and Will walked out. "Whoa, party central."

"Now all we need is…"

"We are here!"

"Jessie and Katie," I finished with a laugh. We all made space and it became quiet, people were typing or reading. Some moaned in frustration and when Will came back, we were all grateful for the opportunity of a break. I leaned my head back and I took the food. We all chattered over summer plans and when they looked at me I blushed. "Gabi, how about you, Fourth of July in Florida?"

"I don't know,"

"Why the fourth?" Jessie asked, "I don't have much time with all of my family."

"Yea, how about a weekend in July or something. Not the fourth though." We all nodded, I grabbed my Mac and I was going to have to miss a weekend with Troy, I was spending more time with him more than my parents. "How about the 11th through the 15th of July, Miami?"

"Key west!" someone else mentioned, "Oh, I like the sound of that." Katie said, we all laughed, "Let's do it."

"Who all is getting a job this summer?"

Only two of them raised their hands, Brad and Ellie. "I can not sit around my house all summer. I plan on finding Gabi a lot."

"Find a baseball field and I might be sitting at it."

A laugh escaped a few throats and Will stood next to me, "I'm in favor. Now we just need to convenience the parents."

"Oh Dylan should come!"

"Along with Mike," I held up my hands, "That's ten. Five boys and five girls." We all looked at each other and nodded, it was like it all happened, and we were calling and texting parents. Over the next few days, we would all be leaving. By Saturday, we will all be gone. I wasn't leaving until Monday morning; I was putting all of my stuff into my dad's apartment and then spending a night with him before catching up with Troy.

A smile blessed my lips and I called my mom, "Hi sweetie! Shouldn't you be studying,"

"We are all taking a mental break."

"Those are good. Why did you call?"

"Well in our mental break, we were trying to think of a time for all of us to get back together and hang out before college started. So we were thinking about going to Key West July 11th through the 15th."

My mom hesitated, "Gabi, I don't know, you are college students."

"Exactly, we will be fine! I promise mom!"

"Honey, I need to talk to your dad."

"Mom," I whined, "I can work on dad."

"Are you doing everything tonight?"

"We just want approval and maybe. We know how to get smart flights, we aren't stupid and I have traveled before. It's one of Troy's weekends too, its not taking time away from you."

I buried my face, I sounded like a divorced kid. Will laughed next to me and I smacked him, "We will see. How about you let me call your dad tonight and we will talk and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

I hung up, "What do we have so far?"

"My mom and dad said yes," Katie said with a smile, "Mine too," Ellie commented.

"I have a maybe," Brad looked at us, "They want to talk it over."

"Mine too," I added, "Mallory is a yes!"

"So is Will!"

"Has anybody called Dylan?"

"No, I will," I picked up my phone as Brad called Mike. "Hey Gabs,"

"Do you want to go to Key West with us in July?" I asked, "Who?"

"College mates,"

"Oh yea! Let me ask my dad, what dates?"

"July 11th through the 15th,"

"I'll call and ask,"

"Thanks, text me."

"Got it." I hung up and we were all giddy with excitement. We were all looking up hotels or housing that we could split ten different ways. "Hey Colin, I didn't know your sister was dating a minor leaguer." He looked at me, "Bryan and Jamie," he smirked, "I forgot that he did that."

"That's a hard thing to forget."

"Bryan and I don't get along too well."

"You don't?" Colin shook his head, "That's my sister, she may be older but I'm protective."

"He is good to her right?"

"Oh yea but I don't watch baseball that often, basketball remember? So we clash there a little and I don't know, we just aren't the best."

"Well be supportive for your sister. What she is doing it hard."

"I know,"

"You don't know Colin, you have no idea." I responded, I pushed away from the counter and Ellie showed me a hotel. Right on the beach and it was pretty exclusive. A smile spread and I nodded, "This one!" I voted, they all looked at it and I got a text from my mom. "Go, be a kid." I smirked, "I'm game!"

We all clapped and we forgot about studying for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up with my book lying next to me and my glasses on my face. I moaned I had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a bunch of bodies lying around the room and it was almost nine. Some of us had classes but they didn't start until ten. I pushed off the couch and Will moved away.

I rubbed my eyes and I searched for my phone. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the counter, my body tired. After we had booked a hotel, pairing up because everybody was game. I was staying with Ellie since Colin and Mallory were going to stay together. Dylan and Will, Mike and Brad, Katie and Jessie were all of us. We were excited.

We all got the same connecting flight into Atlanta, so from Atlanta to Key West we would all be together. Everything was booked, our plane tickets ready and now the count down till we leave begins. We were leaving early in the morning but the thing was I was going to have to tell Troy.

I sighed and picked up my phone. Troy had sent me two text messages, I would call but he had a day game yesterday and they all went out. I closed my eyes and I looked at my clothes. I had my biology final today that was all.

Moving around, I woke a few up asking what time there first final. Some didn't have anything till noon, some needed to get up. A few of them were sitting up when I slid into a barstool. I texted Troy back that I would call him after my final, I rubbed my eyes and Will came over to give me a hug. "Hi love,"

"You need to go get ready." Will nodded with a large yawn, "Okay,"

"Good luck,"

"Mhm,"

I went to go take a shower and I dressed cute. I wanted to feel good. I wanted to have a 3.5 GPA. I released a breath and I tugged on my sundress and I slipped my jean jacket over top, it was beautiful outside for the beginning of May. I couldn't ask for better weather.

I put on some sandals and I grabbed my notes and backpack. When I walked into the main area again, most everybody was up and standing. There was a pot of coffee brewing and people were talking quietly.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Gabi!" I waved and stepped out into the dorm hallway. Will was coming out at the same time, he was in a pair of sweats with a NYU baseball t-shirt on. His hair a mess from coming out of the shower, his under armor backpack hanging on his back.

"Where are you off to?"

"Bio," I told him, we fell into step next to each other. "Is there a time where I could come and watch Troy play? I would like to meet him," Will add, "The few times he was here I was busy."

"Yea, totally. I have certain weeks I am going to be with him; I'll text you those weekends. It will be nice to have you around, I think it's going to get a little lonesome."

"Yea just let me know. It was nice getting to know you all over again Gabi,"

"You act like this is the last time we are going to talk."

"Oh I know, I just have the courage and nobody else is around to say it." He said with a sly smile, I laughed, "Okay," we both turned separate directions. I stopped off at the local coffee place and grabbed a drink. I then ventured my way to my hall.

My stomach twisted with nerves and my phone vibrated.

_Good luck. You'll do just fine; I love you and keep your head up. Xox Troy_

A smile busted over my lips and I was excited now. He was so smart and he exactly what to say. I tucked my phone away and checked in for my final.

* * *

I took a breath and I answered the last question. I checked over all of them before I went down to the bottom and I handed in my test. The professor nodded with a smile and I left. I was done. I had one class out of the way.

When I broke into the beautiful sunshine, I pulled out my phone and found a bench to sit on. I found Troy in my favorites and I called his phone. "Hi there, this is Troy, my girlfriend hasn't spoken to me in three days and I miss her, do you know where I can find her at?" I laughed and smiled, "Hi Troy,"

"Hey baby, how was your test?" I closed my eyes and imagined his smile on his face. "Okay. I think I just studied enough."

"Good, now, how many hours?"

"Oh Troy, seven days."

"You don't even have the hours counted down yet?" he joked, I shook my head, "No, I don't. I will work on that after I study." He laughed, "Okay, how did last night go. I know you said you were turning off your phone but,"

"Last night went…well." I smiled thinking about the trip and the fun we had. "We had like eight people over studying and well…we kind of planned something too." He wasn't going to like this…at all.

"Oh really, a post freshman year drunk party?" he joked, I laughed and shook my head, "Kind of but not really. I do think there is one of those though…"

"I wouldn't doubt it. What did you plan then?"

I hesitated, "A group of us, ten to be exact, is going to Key West in July."

He didn't speak for a moment, "Oh, what weekend?"

"The 11th through the 15th,"

"One of our weekends," he finished, "Gabi,"

"Troy, we didn't want to do it the fourth, I don't have nearly as many weekends with my parents as I do with you, and I made sure it wasn't your birthday. I want to spend some time with my friends too." I became defensive awful quick. I cringed hoping this phone call was going to end happily.

"Okay," he smoothed over, "Fair enough."

"You aren't happy."

"I can't control you."

"I know you can't that's why I did it without asking."

"Well I would like it if you did. I mean what if I had the all star game for that weekend?"

"Then I would miss it."

"Really?" he threw back, I rolled my eyes, and "I did not call to fight." I told him, "I called to talk to my boyfriend but he seems to be missing right now. Maybe I will call back later." I hung up the phone before he could get a word off.

I pressed my palms into my eyes and I leaned back taking in a small breath.

My phone rang again and it was Troy. I watched it ring and go straight to voicemail. It rang again and a third time before I finally decided to answer. "I'm sorry," he finished, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass. I was just, I miss you."

"I haven't been there for like eight days."

"And I miss you. A lot of girlfriends are here right now and I wish I was with you."

Will came walking by and he stopped, he motioned for lunch and I nodded, I stood up and I moved along side him. "I wish I was with you too but I have to go okay?"

"You are still mad."

"A little. I am going to eat and maybe we can face time tonight or something."

"Gabi,"

"Troy, I really need to go."

"I love you," his words hit my chest with a ton bricks. My anger melting away, "I love you too,"

He almost sounded relieved, "Tonight. It's my night off."

"Good, I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting."

I slipped my phone into my bag, "Issues?" Will wondered, "A little one, he just wasn't happy about the weekend we chose to go."

"He can't control you like that." Will said anger laced through his voice. "He knows that. He just wished I would have asked him or at least said before we booked, hey this is what we are doing, which I understand completely, we both didn't handle it well on both ends."

Will ran his fingers through his hair, "Does he treat you right?"

I was shocked by the question, "What does that mean?"

"Does he love you like he should?"

"Yea, he really does. He is the one who chased me down."

"He could be physco."

"He isn't." I answered, "He is just…in love. I am in love with him and it hurt to be separated. I'm just glad I got to see him instead of waiting this long." We entered a little place on campus and Will ordered for me. "Do you have those weekends?" I rattled off a few after looking at my phone.

"You are going to be with him on Fourth of July?"

I nodded, "Yea, my dad isn't home so I'd rather be with him. I'm pretty sure I travel home right after that though. I am going to spend my summer in a plane, at a pool, or a baseball field."

Will laughed, "It's so much effort for a relationship that might not even pan out." His words were like rocks in my gut. It sank. "We have been dating for a while. I don't want to lose him and I love him. I broke up with him once because I was scared it tore me in half. I am not breaking up with him again."

"Why aren't you dating?" I asked the waitress put water in front of me with a basket of breadsticks. "I don't want to date anybody. I am happy on my own."

"Really?"

"Really." He took a breadstick and I let out a sigh. "I like having somebody love me. I like having him there and this morning he sent me the best text message. I am not going to say it was my fault for the fight but we both had a piece of it in there. It sucked, we will be fine by this evening."

Will shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"I don't need you filling my head with wrong ideas Will," he almost looked shocked but his face relaxed, "Fair enough, I may or may not have a crush on you." He admitted, "And it hurts like hell that you love another guy so much that I know I will never have a chance with you. So pardon me trying to find a loophole." He got up from the table and stormed out.

My lip twitched and I looked at him. I had no feelings for him except like a brother. Would I go to him for a broken heart? Probably. Would I ask him to help me reach something or kill a bug? Yes. He is that guy that I go to for everything here, right next to Brad.

I paid our bill and ate my lunch alone. I had them bag his up. I walked campus for a while holding his lunch. I licked my lips and turned my head away. Mallory was running across the campus and she smiled, "Hi Gabi! How did Biology go?"

"Good!" she ran past and Katie was talking with her friends. I smiled and waved; I then walked down to the stadiums, or complex. It was strange as for how far I walked. A baseball game was going on at the field as I thought. I went down and I looked at the players on the field, practice. "What are you doing here?" I turned to see Mark Davis; he tried to kiss me at a party not too long ago.

"Checking out the baseball team."

He nodded and whipped sweat from his forehead. "I didn't know you were in to baseball."

"My dad is Alex Montez, my boyfriend is in the minor leagues, a top draft pick. I'm pretty into baseball." I responded with bitterness in my voice. The guy raised his eyebrow, "Alright then, I didn't expect that answer. Sorry about trying to kiss you."

"You were drunk, I was drunk. No big deal."

He smiled and went running back to the field. I wanted that innocent Troy back, to where he ran around with friends laughing. Now it was all too important. Now everything he did was watched and marked. Adding totals to something. My stomach squirmed and I broke away from the baseball fields. I went back to my dorm and I stood outside Wills room.

I knocked on the door and I waited for a minute. I then knocked once more, "Come on Will,"

The door swung open and Will stood behind it. I handed him his food, "You left this behind and can we talk." He shifted uncomfortable.

"Gabi, I know I shouldn't have said what I said back there."

"I would rather you say it then question how my boyfriend treats me. I love Troy and nothing is going to change that. I'm sorry. You are like my brother here and I can not lose you," I looked up towards the ceiling, "I can not lose my brother here, we have been close for a long time and I don't want that to change."

Will sighed and he took the food from my hands. "It's hard because you are about the easiest person to love. The easiest person to like, you are kind, sweet, and funny. You love everything about life and you put on a smile even when times are tough. I love that about you, it's admiring to watch because I wish I could do the same sometimes."

I reached forward and I hugged Will. He wrapped his arms around me and I squeezed him, "You are the best Will, I don't want to lose you though."

He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, but really, thanks for bring me lunch. How much do I owe you?"

I smiled, "Nothing. I hope it helps you move on past me because I am definitely not going to be on the market, any time soon."

"Troy is a lucky guy. He better treat you right."

"I think its me who needs to treat him better. I take him for granted sometimes."

He rolled his eyes, "See how do you not love that?" I rolled my own eyes, "I'm going to study. Bye Will," he smirked, "Bye Gabs!"

* * *

My phone vibrated in my lap, a text from Troy apologizes about my missed phone call. My eyes were groggy with sleep to the point anything I was reading was going straight through my head and I was not remembering. I then took the chance to call him again.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I said, my voice laced with sleep. "My text didn't wake you did it?"

"I was awake, studying." I mentioned I closed my eyes. "Brie, go to bed." His tone was soft and easy, "I miss you," I babbled, "I miss you too," he echoed, "I really miss you and I wish you were here to wrap your arms around me."

"I know," Troy ventured, "Brie, baby, you have two tests tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"I want to talk to you," I whined, "I want to talk to you too. I think you need sleep though."

"Why didn't you answer earlier?"

"Are you drunk?" Troy asked, I couldn't help but giggle, "No, I took Nyquil about three hours ago and I'm still awake."

"Brie, go to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

"No!" I protested, "At least, wait until I fall asleep to hang up."

Troy hesitated, "No talking."

"Okay,"

We were both quiet and my eyes were luring to sleep. "I love you,"

"I love you too Brie, get some sleep now."

"Okay,"

* * *

He lips touched mine and I enjoyed it. Too much, when I pulled back, Will was staring at me. I screamed horrified and I began to panic. "Gabi!" somebody yelled, I twisted away and they yelled again. "Troy," I muttered aloud, somebody shook my arm and I sat up in a gasp. I gasped for air and I looked around my sunlight-dusted room.

The light was peaking through the curtains and I took in fast raspy breaths. My sweat ran down my face and searched for whatever was calling my name. "Gabi,"

I looked around and my phone lay on my pillow, a call to Troy still connected. "Hello?"

"Are you okay? You were screaming." He sounded panicked I took another deep breath. "A nightmare." I responded, "Nyquil does that to you sometimes."

"You kept saying no and will, then you were yelling my name. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I swallowed hard and I got up from the bed. "I'm really fine, I think I am going to go take a shower."

"Talk to me for a few more minutes."

"You should get some sleep Troy,"

"No, you are freaked out."

I stopped and let out a long breath. He was right. I was freaked out. I was kissing Will in my dream, not Troy, I wanted Troy. "Troy, I am going to tell you something and you can not overreact or I swear to God, I'm not visit you at all this summer. This is totally one sided and I do not, I repeat and listen closely, I do not have feelings for this person…at all."

Troy seemed scared, I didn't know by what. My threat or the fact that I had a crush, "Who?"

"My next door neighbor, Will, who I have known forever and I have talked about him before with you. It's one sided and he told me yesterday. I didn't want to keep it from you but I also don't want you to overreact either. He is my friend, basically my brother right next to Brad, so I am not going to stop hanging around him."

"Gabi, it's okay. I understand some guys have crushes on you. It's nothing you. At least he had the balls to tell you."

"The thing is Troy, way, way before we met," I paused, "You heard that right, way way before we met?"

"Yea, I got it."

"We kissed once. Back in Kansas City."

"That changes a lot of things."

"I know, we both had a feeling but in the end it was more brother, sister thing. I at least thought and now lately he must have had feelings come back. I'm sorry I never told you this before but it was for the better, I don't like talking about past relationships."

"I'm glad. I don't like you talking about them either."

"There was only two,"

"I know,"

"I just, that's what I was dreaming about. Him and it scared me because I want you in my dreams. I don't want him."

Troy sighed, "That will change. It was on your brain, you took medication and well you weren't sick. It probably messed with your head."

"I hope. I honestly don't have feelings for him Troy."

"I'm glad you at least told me. I mean I know guys have crushes on you, you are drop dead beautiful."

A smile brushed my lips, "I do miss you."

"You did sound drunk last night." He said laughing; I rolled my eyes, "You are horrible."

"I plan on hearing a very drunk you on Thursday."

"You probably will." I said with a laugh, I lay down on the couch; my first final wasn't until noon. "That could be funnier than hell too."

"I was really tired last night."

"You are a funny drunk."

"Troy," I said laughing, "You have barely seen me drunk."

"Twice," he noted, "Oh okay, so I am so funny."

Troy chuckled on the other end; a laugh escaped my throat as well. "If you asked Dylan, he would say I am a sappy drunk."

"Oh yea, that one time…"

I giggled, "Yea," it fell silent for a moment, "I do miss you Troy." My words stuck to my throat, "Aw, I miss you too baby girl. It's only a few more days until we see each other enough for you to hate me."

"Never," I said with a soft smile. "Aw, good," he joked, I smirked and curled up, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yea but I was going to make sure you were okay. I'd rather you wake me up than not wake me up."

"Aren't you pitching tonight?"

"Yes," he responded, "I'll be able to meet you at the airport." Troy said with a grin, "You are flying in on our day off."

"You seem to have a lot of days off,"

"Well you are coming in early Monday morning and we don't play until eight at night. So really it's a day off." I laughed, "Good. I think…"

"You don't have to rent a car."

"No, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to go home and then drive to you so I can have my car. I think I am going to do more road trips than anything. Cody and I can go together."

"That sounds like a fun idea."

"Are you going to be playing in the minor league all star game?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh well, I was wondering."

"About what?"

"When we were going to be with each other without baseball."

"Oh I don't know about that."

A knock came at the door and I sat up. It was a little after seven. I went to the door and I peeked through to see Colin on the other side. "Hang on Troy," I sat down my phone and I opened the door. "She's sleeping." I muttered, "Oh, I wanted to drop something off. Have a problem?" I rolled my eyes; he walked in and set down flowers with a little note. "Have a good day, Gabi," he then walked out.

I picked up my phone and took a breath. I locked the door, "I'm back."

"Was that Colin?"

"Yea, did you know his sister is engaged to Bryan?"

"Uh, I think you told me that."

"Well he told me he knows what his sister is going through. I told him he had no idea and he got pissy."

"Oh well, he doesn't but oh well. Let it go."

"I should. I probably need to get into the shower."

"Another early test?"

"Kind of. I want to do another cram study session before my class."

"Aw, well I love you and good luck. You'll do great."

"I love you too," I said, I cradled the phone for a moment, "I'll talk to you soon and if I don't talk to you before tonight, good luck out there. Knock'em dead,"

"Got it,"

I smiled and hung up; I tucked the phone towards my chest.

* * *

"I'm going to cry," Mallory muttered with sigh, she boxed something else up. I sat down in the middle of the room and looked around our dorm. "Are we going to live in a dorm next year?" I asked them. Mallory and Ellie looked at each other. "I thought so. Do you want to do something else?"

I chewed on my lip, "I thought about looking at an apartment. I am cool with a dorm though! We can do whatever, I just know we need to have certain paperwork in."

"Yea, we do." Ellie held a shirt in her hand, "I don't wanna go home. I love it here with you guys."

"Yea, this is so much more fun."

"I had a blast this year for the year I have had. The friends and the love, just think of Key West though."

"Maybe we could come see you and Troy."

"That would be awesome."

"Yea, we will all talk about it. I am going to miss you guys so much!"

I only had one final left. I was beginning to move all of my stuff to my dads place, I took over a few boxes everyday. Mallory buried her face into her hands, "And Colin! We are going to be separated!"

"You'll be fine!"

"We live half the country apart."

"Honey, Troy and I are surviving."

"I guess,"

"And it's only the summer, you'll be with him for Key West and we are going to have fun."

"Guys, I love you!"

Mallory and Ellie suffocated me into a group hug. We all held each other and I closed my eyes tightly. "I think we should live in the dorm or find something on campus. Maybe our junior year."

"I want another one like this."

"Me too, separate rooms, hell yea,"

"I hope Troy might just move in with us."

"He isn't a student."

"I know, I mean, he already has a pass."

"Or an apartment close by. I want him closer to me."

"True,"

"Is he going to stay in New York?"

"I hope so. I can't ask him to do that when I didn't stay with him all summer. If he wants to go home he can."

"I love that about your relationship."

"We are in a relationship that we love, I think he loved it out here and I am spending most of my summer with him, at a baseball field, so I would hope so." Mallory bit her lip, "Are you two going to move in with each other?"

"Not any time soon."

"But,"

"Mallory, I promise, next year, I am going to stay with you guys. After that, I don't know."

We all sat in the silence and Ellie sighed. "I am going to miss this."

I nodded, "Yea, this is going to be hard to beat."

"I think we will."

A smile spread over my lips, "Good," we all began to pack again and I needed to make another run to my dad's house. I picked up two different boxes and Mallory followed me with two. We hauled a cab and I got in, the drive to my dad's apartment was longer than it should have been.

When I got there, I began to take our boxes and the doorman came running over. "Let's me help you Gabi," I thanked him with a smile and we each grabbed two boxes. We moved across the busy sidewalk and into the apartment building. He found me a cart and I thanked him. "Thanks Joe,"

"Sure thing, your dad is home by the way." I grinned, "Thanks."

I rolled the cart to the elevator and took it up to his floor. I popped open the door and I pushed the cart inside. My dad chuckled, "Need some help?" I huffed and pushed it further. "Got it."

He laughed, "I see that." He took the boxes down and we both took them back to my room. Once we set them down, I greeted him into a hug. "How many finals?"

"One," I sat down on the couch, "And I am going to stay the night in my dorm tonight and here tomorrow. Mallory and Ellie both leave tomorrow night."

"When is your last final?" I looked at my watched, "In two hours. I should probably be heading back."

"How many boxes do you have left?"

"A few. I have most of them over here."

"I can come pick the rest up tomorrow."

"Thanks," I stood up and brushed my hands over my shorts. I hugged my dad and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Last question. That was all I had left. One question and it was completely stumping me. I chewed on the end of my pencil and turned my head to the side studying it longer. I sighed and I circled a random answer, bubbling it in on my sheet before taking it to my professor. I handed it to him and he told me to have a great summer.

I nodded and walked out. "I'm freee!"

"Not that free," Will said looking at me with a laugh, "Dinner?" he asked me as we strolled, "I have plans with Mallory and Ellie, we are going to grab some food and then im pretty sure we are going to get wasted."

"Oh fantastic! Who bought the liquor?"

"My lips are sealed but you guys can stop by after dinner."

"No fair."

He pouted and I shoved him with my hip, "Be good."

I waved goodbye and walked inside. Mallory came running towards me and we hugged, "What's up?"

"Something is in the room for you." I felt puzzled, "Come on!"

Running after her, I pushed open the door and Mallory grinned. There was a beautiful boutique of flowers. I walked forward to the card and I opened it. "You are amazing. You aced your finals and in a few days you'll be back in my arms. I love you Brie, xox Troy," Tears shined in my eyes and I took in the sight of the beautiful flowers. Sitting next to it was a small teddy bear with a baseball sitting in it.

I picked it up, "Made it through our first time apart." It had the date I would see him again on it, I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. A smile spread over my lips and I held the baseball close. "What is it with those baseballs?" Ellie asked, "That's how he basically asked me to be his girlfriend. He brought over a bucket of baseballs of all of our milestones with dates on them, ever since, every milestone we have, he writes on another baseball."

"That is the cutest thing I think I have ever heard." Mallory muttered, "I wish Colin did something like that." I picked up my phone praying I could get ahold of Troy. I called and it rang for a few moments and then it was answered. "Yallo," I laughed, "Zack, where is my boyfriend?"

"Playing call of duty…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"No he is busy."

"Zack!" Troy's voice was heard in the background, "What?" innocence to Zack's voice came over. "Give me the phone,"

Zack whined and passed the phone over. "Brie?"

"Thank you,"

"Oh you got my little surprise." I nodded, "Yea, I did. They made me cry, I love it all."

"A few days, I love you."

Zack gagged in the background, I laughed, "I love you too Zack!"

"Hey," Troy said sounding hurt, I giggled and "I love you more though," I purred, a smile crossed my features. "I have to get ready for dinner but I'll call you tomorrow though okay?"

"Got it, love you."

"Love you."

We hung up and I grinned, "I love that man with all my heart."

"You should because if you don't, I am." Ellie said with a smirk, I smiled and walked off to my room. I collapsed with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Oh god, that was terrible guys."

"I think you should drunk dial Troy," Mallory said with a long drawn out laugh. "I think that's a bad idea." Ellie laughed, "I don't have a thing to hide from him," my words were almost slurred. We had a few too many tequila shots and a few too many other things.

"Do it," Mallory encouraged, I found my phone and dialed him. We were the only three here, Katie and Jessie had left after a while. It was close to two am and we were done being college freshman, we were celebrating.

I put it on speaker and then set it on the table. I swirled my drink around, a something I didn't know what the hell it was. It was okay, "Hello?" Troy's groggy voice answered the phone. "Hi baby!" I squealed, Troy laughed, "Oh God, now you are drunk."

"Yup, I sure am."

"Gabi, do you love somebody else?"

"Just you," Troy laughed, "Alright, I know the truth."

"Hi Troy!"

"Hi Mallory and Ellie." They laughed and I tucked my knees into my chest. "I miss you."

"I miss you too but you are so drunk that you won't remember this"

"How do you know how drunk I am?"

"Gabi, you are like slurring, that's how drunk you are."

"Really?"

Troy laughed, "Yes. You are."

"Oh well, its Mallory's fault. She gave me the tequila."

"Tequila?" Troy asked with a bigger laugh, "Jesus, I am glad I am not there tomorrow morning. You are going to have one hell of a hang over."

"So, you'll take care of me."

"I will?"

"Those beautiful flowers."

"Mallory, what gave you the right mind that this was a good idea? It's slurred talking from her, like the Hangover or some shit." Troy laughed louder, "I love you guys and I wish I could record this conversation but I need to get some sleep."

"Oh well,"

"I love you Brie and I'll call tomorrow to check up on you, okay?"

"Got it! I love you!"

"Stop drinking," Troy told me, "After this glass."

"Love you too,"

Once I hung up, my stomach churned and I looked at the little bit I had left. I tilted my head back and let it glide down my throat. "That's nasty." I muttered, Mallory yawned, "I think we all need to sleep in the same bed so we don't die."

"I think Will should come watch us," Ellie muttered, "I'm pretty sure we could die from puke."

Ellie stood up and stammered towards the door. She tripped over her feet and opened the door. She banged on the door to Will's room. "Please," her voice begged, "Please,"

A door slammed and then Ellie and Will appeared, "God, all of you are plastered."

He helped us all up and planted us in my room. He yawned and I hit the pillow, I was out in seconds.

* * *

A moan escaped my mouth before I was even awake. A laugh rang through the room and I opened my eyes. I covered my hands over my face and I let out a longer moan. I felt like complete shit.

"Let's see, Mallory threw up the most," A moan escaped next to me, "Gabi was second and thank God for Ellie who didn't throw up once."

My mouth was dry, my head pounded, and my stomach hurt. I felt like shit. "Go away Will," Ellie muttered, she curled up next to me and I closed my eyes tighter. "I'm exhausted."

Mallory sat up, her hair was pulled back sloppy, her shirt riding up and she smelled. "You need a shower." I pushed her off the bed, she moaned when she hit the floor. Ellie tried to laugh when my phone rang. I buried my face under a pillow and answered it without opening my eyes. "That's talent." Will muttered, "Hello?"

"Oh buddy, that's right you are hung-over."

I felt confused, "Did I call you last night?" Troy's laugh echoed out, "Oh yea, you did."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing bad, I swear, you just sounded really drunk. Are you okay?"

"I just have a major hangover. Will came over and watched us. How many times did I throw up?" I asked, "Twice,"

"I puked twice."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe. Tomorrow you will be with me."

I grinned, "Good. I'm pretty sure I will still be hung-over tomorrow."

"I don't have a doubt. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and sighed, "That was the best way to finish college though."

"No," Ellie moaned, "It wasn't."

"I agree," Mallory said from the floor, I couldn't help but laugh. We were a mess.

"I blame the finals."

"Final frenzy."

"Pretty much."

* * *

**Yay…well I have bad news. I won't be updating next week. Sorrryyyyy! I will be out of town and won't be thinking about it so in two weeks I'll update! Sorry for the sad news! But this was a good chapter! So let's over look the whole not updating next week thing okay?**

**Uhm, for all of you to know, I am not a Marlins fan, I am a die hard Royals fan. I was rooting for the USA team in the World Baseball Classics that were playing at Miami's stadium. Sorry for the confusion but no, forever and always a Royals fan and well to let you all know…I hate the Yankees. **

**REVIEWER OF THE NEXT TWO WEEKS ISSSSSS…AlwaysLove14! Thanks for the sweet review! I love it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Home is With You

Chapter 12 – Home is with you

I hugged my dad, "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Be good,"

"I will. I promise."

"I don't want grandkids."

I laughed, "No grandkids, I promise."

"Just have fun okay? Don't forget to come visit me."

"Dad, I will come to see you, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Troy I said hi,"

"Got it." I waved and walked away. I went through security and sat down and waited. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I had a headache all day yesterday and felt sick most of the afternoon. It was probably the worst hangover I had ever had.

When my flight was called, I stood slinging my purse over my shoulder. I then stuck my hands into my pockets and waited for them to check my ticket. I walked through and found my seat; I relaxed my head as I had a direct flight, thank god. It was hard to say goodbye to Mallory and Ellie yesterday. It was hard to say goodbye to all of them.

I didn't even feel like I was in the air all that long before we were touching ground. I was too tired to become excited to see Troy, I missed him and really missed him, don't get me wrong. I just was so tired.

Pushing off the seat, I closed my eyes tighter and rolled to the side. The captain told us to have a good day and to go on. I slung my bag over my shoulder, I was so ready to fall into Troy's arms and just stay there. A smile grinned over my cheeks and I looked around the airport. My eyes scanned over everybody and I kept walking. I prayed he remembered that I was coming this morning but we had talked last night.

I chewed on my lip until I noticed him; he was standing straining his eyes to look for me. He turned and was on to his tiptoes. His legs were nicely tanned, his khakis looking great on his hips with a button up shirt that was pulled to his elbows. God, he was sexy. His hair was cut but spiked in the front, I walked faster and he turned to face me. "Brie!" he shouted, a grin rose over his cheeks and he took a leap forward and I dropped my bags falling into his arms. He pulled me close and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes and let my fingers wrap around his shirt.

"Oh Brie," he whispered quietly. I clung to him and I felt my body rock. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped a tear away. "Hey, it was only like sixteen days away from each other."

"I don't know what's wrong," I replied, a mess. He laughed and he kissed my forehead. "How long do I just have with you?"

"A few hours, why?"

"I just want to lay in your arms."

"That can be arranged." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His heartbeat echoed in my ears. My heart filled with happiness and I hugged him tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You look tired," he pushed my head back lightly, "I am." I whispered tired, "That's why I just want to lay with you."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and we walked to baggage claim. Troy hoofed my bag over his shoulder, "You are awful quiet."

"I think I am still hung over."

Troy chuckled next to me, "You have that look."

"I slept all day yesterday."

"I figured. I called a few times and never got you."

"I crawled into my bed at my dads house and just slept."

Troy kissed my forehead, "Get some rest, tomorrow we can do something."

He locked our fingers together and he kissed the top of my head. I climbed into his car he was driving. Pulling my knees into my chest, I lowered my head onto my knees. Troy looked over my body and he found my hand, he kissed it softly and he started the car. "Are you glad to be done with school?"

"Heck yea," I muttered, "Why do you think I got so drunk?"

Troy laughed, "I missed you and you are a funny drunk." I buried my face into my knees. "What did I say?"

"You just rambled on about stuff, it was cute. I did ask you if you loved anybody else." I felt my heart stop, "What did I say?" he raised his eyebrows, "Is there something I should know from my sober girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No, but I was drunk."

"Yea, you were, so I asked and you said only you." I smiled and leaned towards him. He pulled up to a set of apartments. We both got out and he scooped me up into his arms. I held my purse and laughed, "I'll come back later for your bag."

He kissed me softly and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and we pressed our foreheads together. He carried me inside and when we got to his apartment door, he swiftly opened it. The TV was on and a loud laughter rang out.

Troy dropped me to the ground and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Zack, Josh," Troy moved into the living room. Josh was almost lying upside down and Zack had his foot over top of the couch. A smile pressed over my lips, Bryan and Luke, another teammate was laying there.

"Gabi!" they all called, I pulled my arms into my sweatshirt and grinned. "Hi,"

"We are going to the room for a while."

"Oh shit, should we leave."

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered moving out of Troy's grasp. "I think somebody is still a little hung over." Troy said when I walked into his room. I collapsed down onto the bed, I heard Troy laugh from the doorway. He smacked my butt lightly and he collapsed down next to me. Troy lay down and I crawled over to him. I curled into his side and whimpered.

Troy laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head softly and curled up into me. I took in his sweet smell and my fingers wrapped through his shirt. My fingers slipped up his shirt and he closed his eyes.

"Gabi," he breathed, "Don't mess with me, it's going to be a dangerous game." A wicked grin slipped over my lips and I traced each and every ab. "Oh God," he squirmed and I stopped, I rested my hand on his stomach and I tucked my head into him. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

* * *

Waking up to an empty bed was not fun. A chill ran over my body.

I sat up and I felt my messy bun, which was barely in a hair tie. I rubbed my eyes and I pushed off the bed, I walked into the kitchen and I saw the chips laying on the table, socks on the floor, Xbox controllers laying around and dirty clothes everywhere. I turned my nose up and I walked over to the counter. A note scrawled out from Troy sat there.

'_I'll be back late tonight. I love you. Xox – Troy' _

I debated back and forth if I should go and see him but I didn't want to shower and get ready. I picked up the chips and the controllers, cleaning up everything. I took their laundry and I decided to do it. I probably did laundry better than any of them. I pushed their stuff in and I turned the machine on. Walking into the apartment, I straighten up Troy's room. It was a two-room apartment Zack had the other room.

Scooping out the fridge, I looked at the chips and leftover pizza that looked like it had been there longer than it should have been. I cringed, I looked around and Troy's car keys sat there. I grinned and I scooped them up.

He was here till Thursday. Then they were on the road. I was going to cook for these guys. I found one of Troy's jackets and slipped on my tennis shoes. I then went to his car and I got in. I backed out and I drove around until I found a grocery store.

I shopped around and grabbed several different food items. I checked out and headed home, I had picked up a few pots because well, they didn't have any. They lived off frozen foods.

Pushing the cart to my car, I put everything inside the car and I grabbed some ice cream for Troy and I later. Zack and whoever else was on there own, going back to the apartment, I put all the food down and I then went to switch the laundry over to the dryer.

It was almost ten at night when I began to cut up food. I cut up onions and peppers; I then diced some chicken before mixing it all together. I put it in the oven and I started some potatoes and corn.

My hair kept falling more, my sweat pants lowering on my hips. I glanced at my watch to see how much longer the dryer might have. I glanced at my food, giving it a few checks before I walked out and down the hallway to the laundry room. I peered in and it had two minutes left. I just opened it and dumped it in; I switched the second load I had started into the dryer before going back. I folded it and took what laundry I knew that was Troy's into his room.

It was almost close to eleven when I pulled the chicken out, being exactly done after adding a little sauce on top. I switched the last of the laundry to the dryer and I finished off and grabbed the paper plates just in time as the door clicked open. Troy always complained about having to pick up food so the smell of McDonald's filled my nose.

"What the hell is that smell?"

Troy and Zack entered my view. The McDonald's in there hands were dropped and Troy looked at me. "You guys deserve a homemade meal and I had nothing better to do." Troy grinned and he walked over wrapping my up into a hug. He pressed his lips against mine, "I freaking love you."

"Jesus, me too," Zack dug in and Troy did right after. "How was the game?" I leaned against the counter, "Good, I mean we could have done better. I sat the bench the night but hey, I am a pitcher." Troy laughed, "Bolton,"

"Yo?"

The boys piled in, "Is that real food?" I laughed, "Dig in, and there is a lot."

Three more boys walked in and took up the rest of the chicken, potatoes and corn. They all ate it all, the fast food bags dumped into the trash. "Bolton, she did my laundry!" Zack bounced around, he put his plate down and he pulled me into a hug. "Can we keep her around forever?" Troy laughed his eyes twinkled. He winked towards me and he smiled.

He finished eating and when he was done, he slipped his arms around my waist. "Thank you, that was amazing." I kissed him softly and a few of the guys hugged me and thanked me for the food before leaving. Once the last one left, Zack laughed, "I have clean clothes!" Troy cringed, "Thanks, really, you have no idea how much that meant to a lot of us."

"What time is your game tomorrow?" I asked running my hand down his arm, "Six thirty," I nodded, "When you all get back, I will make a big ol pot of spaghetti and you can all eat."

Troy grinned, "I love your spaghetti."

"Then, tell whoever you want to come to come."

Troy picked me up and spun me around. "You are the best fucking girlfriend ever." I laughed and Troy kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Gag me."

Troy broke the kiss, "Did you not taste the meal she just made us?"

"True, true,"

I buried my head into his shoulder and kissed him. "Hey Zack, do you think you could clean all of this, hey yea, thanks," Troy walked off to his room and he shut the door locking it behind him. A smile crossed my lips and he laid me gently on the bed. He hovered over me and he kissed me. His lips soft against my touch and his lips sending Goosebumps through my body, my legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer to me.

He pressed right into my thigh, he was already so hard, I moaned quietly and he smiled. He broke the kiss and he trailed them down my body, He slipped his jacket over my head and he threw my shirt off after that.

He frowned at my sports bra, "Hey, I rode in a plane and slept." He smiled and he pressed his lips in-between my breasts. He tugged it up and I helped him get it up and over my head.

He sucked on each of my breasts slowly, a pleasure filling my body. I broke him away from me and I lifted his shirt off of his body. "Oh Brie," he muttered, he kissed me roughly; my fingers traced each abs in his stomach. He broke the kiss again and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I was so happy I was back in his arms.

* * *

"So how many boys should I be expecting tonight?"

"Most of the team." Troy mumbled his eyes trained on the game in front of him. "Do you want to go to the store with me?" I asked, he didn't answer as he moaned and Josh laughed. I rolled my eyes and I walked over to him, I slipped my legs around his waist and I looked him into the eye. He watched me and he smiled, "What?"

"Do you want to go to the store with me?"

Troy turned his head, "This town has a store?" I rolled my eyes, "You guys," I leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. "Get a fucking room." Zack threw a pillow at us, "Okay!" Troy said laughing, "Not here!"

I kissed Troy's forehead, "Come on, if you are good I'll let you make out with me in the car." Troy wiggled his eyebrows and got up. I found my purse and keys. Troy pulled on his jacket and he came over and slipped his hand into mine. I squeezed it and we both headed to the car. He took the keys from my hand, "When is your next day off? Like the entire day?"

"Well we don't get an entire day. We usually go in for a bull pen session or something,"

"Well is there any way you could get it in the morning?"

"Yea, why?"

"I want to go to the beach with you." Troy smiled, "Yea," he glanced at me, "Monday, is our next day off. We leave Wednesday night, do you want to come with us?" I sucked in a breath, "Where are you going?"

"Myrtle Beach."

"Maybe, how long?"

"Hour and half,"

"Why not?"

He smiled and turned towards me, "Good," he turned back towards the road and he pulled into the shop. "When do you go home?"

"First week of June, already worrying?" I joked; he shook his head, "Of course not. My parents are just coming into town the last week of May and staying for a while."

"Ah,"

We got out and I laced my fingers with Troy's, we walked through the store and I picked up lots of things. "Let me pay for some of that," Troy demanded, "No." I replied, I picked up butter and more noodles and a big ass pot to cook it all in. Troy watched and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked through the store and I giggled. I kissed his arm; he rested his head on the top of mine.

"This the girlfriend?" Troy turned around, "Coach Wilson," Troy stuck his hand out, "Troy," Troy stepped aside, "Yes, this is my girlfriend, Gabi,"

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you! He doesn't seem to shut up about you." I blushed and Troy squeezed my hand. "How long are you in town?"

"Until the beginning of June. My brother and sister turn two and I promised to be there."

"You look familiar," It always warmed my heart that Troy never told anybody who my dad was unless they asked him if that was my dad. "My dad is Alex Montez," I finished, the coach light up, "Wow! I forgot he had an older daughter, how did you two meet?"

"She hunted me down," Troy said with a laugh, his eyes twinkled, "Did not. You were the one who showed up in all of my classes."

"Actually, I was going to school there first."

The coach laughed, "Well, you two are defiantly good with each other. I met your dad once when he was in the minors, great ball player. Troy, I'll see you tonight."

"See you there coach," Troy watched him walk off and I smiled, he locked his arms around my waist again and we kept going. "I'll make you breakfast tomorrow, what do you want?"

Troy moaned in my ear, "You are so slowly turning me on and making me fat. What are you doing to me?"

"I'm cooking for you."

"God I love you," he buried his nose into my neck and I laughed. I turned im around and I kissed him. He nipped at my lip and I shook my head. "I think we should hurry and well," he let his sentence fall apart and he kissed me again. "Why must you have roommates?"

"Maybe they are going to go play golf."

"Maybe, they like that call of duty game too much."

"Maybe they should just ignore us."

He raised his eyebrows and I smiled. I pecked his lips with mine and we went to the checkout counter after making sure I had everything. Troy laid his credit card down and I picked it back up handing over mine. "Gabs," he said, I gave it back to him. "Save your money,"

Troy turned his head, "Please,"

"No,"

I signed my name and then I pushed the cart out. "That's it. I'm doing something for you and you won't even know it."

"Go ahead. I am just saying I am going to buy this food."

Troy laughed, "You are so fucking stubborn."

"You are so mean!"

Troy's eyes danced and he smiled, "You are so beautiful," he murmured, he cupped my face with his hands and he pressed his lips to my forehead. We loaded the car and he took the keys. "Come on, I owe you."

"You don't, do you remember those beautiful flowers? All of those things you do for me?"

"Do you know how many trips your family has taken me on?"

"You took me on a few,"

"None to the Bahamas which will be changing. During Christmas break, my family is going to Mexico or on a cruise and you are coming weather you like it or not." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, fine, there you repaid me." He chuckled, "You are not getting out that easy."

He looked over when he pulled into the apartment complex. We unloaded groceries, "Expect about twenty of us, maybe less maybe more."

"Got it."

Once the last grocery was carried in, I prepared lunch and Troy wrapped his arms around my waist as I did so. The boys had disappeared and he was like a letch. His hands always right around me but I wasn't complaining. I loved him touching me.

When I finished lunch, I set it in front of Troy and he kissed my neck. His slow kisses driving me insane. "Aren't you hungry?" I breathed, "Not at all." He picked me up and set me down onto the counter, I gave in and I pressed my hungry lips over his. I let my fingers run through his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

He groaned into my mouth and he broke the kiss to trail them down my neck. His fingers slipped up my shirt and he grinned against my skin. His lips were warm at every touch. My head fell back and my back ached when he sucked on my neck. My legs buckled and I lifted his shirt up and over his head.

He kissed me harder and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up; he took several steps to the room until he pushed me up against a wall. His fingers played with my buckle and he slipped my shorts down my legs.

I kicked them off and he finished the walk to the bedroom. He laid me down onto the bed and he then slipped his shorts off along with his underwear. I closed my eyes and Troy straddled my lap. He pushed my legs out and settled between me. He pulled off my shirt and his fingers ran down my stomach. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

My lips could only make a small moan; nothing could come out of my mouth. He snapped off my bra easily and he kept his eyes on mine. Something most guys I had sex with when we were apart, during our separation. They were always trained on my breasts or else where. Troy was the only one who held my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. His whole body pressing against mine, I moved our lips back and forth and kissed him deeply. He moaned and he pressed his hard erection against my thigh. My legs burned with passion.

"Now, I need you now." Troy pushed back some of my hair. "We are taking this slow." He whispered. "Very slow," the words of romance echoed and I didn't want slowly. I squirmed underneath of Troy and I gripped his shoulders, "What do you think you are doing?" one of his sex smirks crossed his face. "I am not in the mood for slow. I am in for the fast hot," I closed my eyes, "Hot sex. So hot sex."

Troy smirked into my neck and I pulled him to a sitting position. I straddled his lap and spread my legs. "Where are your condoms?" Troy threw his body back and he reached for his nightstand. He pulled it open and handed it to me. He kissed my neck as I opened it and I put it on him. He moaned with every stroke of my finger. I positioned myself but he took his thumb and played with my nipple, "I swear, I am so ready."

Troy nodded, "Good God, me too."

His body arched and I pressed closer to him. Troy's hand cherished my back and I buried my head into his neck. We cried each other's names out and I tightened around him. "I love you so much," Troy, panted, "God you amaze me."

We moved in a rhythmic motion. Our bodies connected as one; there weren't many other places I wanted to be than right here.

* * *

I watched most of the guys dig in. They were all eating. I laid the warm cookies out and Troy grabbed my hand. He had spaghetti sauce on his cheek and I giggled. I took my thumb and wiped it away. "Hey beautiful," he kissed me softly. "Wanna get out of here for a bit?" it was packed with boys.

"Sure," he wrapped my hands and we walked out, he took my down to his car and he backed out. He drove for five minutes before coming to the beach. I climbed out after him and the ocean crashed against the beach. The large waves, Troy found a spot and we both sat down. I scooted between his legs and he kissed my temple. "So how are you liking it?"

"I'm loving it. I'm ready to go to some baseball games."

"Good, I'm ready for you to watch me."

"Why couldn't you be a normal position player,"

"Do you not like me as a pitcher?" he asked with a smile, "Of course I do. I just, wish I could see you play every single day. Not every fifth day."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He brushed his head into my hair. "I love you," he said, he held me and I leaned back against him. "I love you."

We let the waves fill our ears, "I miss our spot." I told him, he squeezed me close, "I miss it too."

"I miss being there with you," I corrected, "Yea, I do too."

"Truth?" I asked him, "Sure,"

"Are you happy to have me here?"

He laughed, "Yes, the food you keep cooking, the sex we keep having, just having you right here with me. I don't care if I had either of those things, just having you right here in my arms, that's enough. I love having you here. My bullpen session today went so well. I was on point, had great command."

"Good," I encouraged, "Good enough that I don't know if I am going to be here in Wilmington much longer."

"What's next?" I asked him, "Arkansas, the Naturals."

"My turn," Troy switched the subject, "What are your plans for the futures?"

"For what?"

"Career,"

I sighed, "Oh I don't know. I have debated between a preschool teacher, physical trainer, a nutritionist, a nurse, or a teacher, an athletic trainer…" I trailed off, "I don't know,"

"I think you don't have much more longer before you have to decide."

"I think an Athletic Trainer would be fun but I love little kids so going to be a preschool teacher but if I was a physical therapist I could be a sports physical therapist,"

Troy rubbed my shoulders, "Well it sounds like you could eliminate nutritionist then."

"Yea,"

"I see you work with kids, so I think you could take physical therapy out but after that, an Athletic Trainer? That's hot as fuck, a preschool teacher, that's a lot of you." I listened to his words, "That makes more sense."

"It does but in the end, it's your choice. I was just wondering where your head is at."

"It's everywhere."

Troy chuckled and he kissed my temple. "You'll do fine."

We watched the ocean roll up again, "Where is your head at?"

"You," he mentioned, "That's it?"

He nodded, "Basically. You are always filling my mind; you are the only thing that I can't block out on the baseball field. You are like a drug and you are constantly in my mind. I worry about you."

"Why me?"

"I worry about how you are doing and how you are feeling. You dropped a bomb on my one day; I wasn't expecting it at all. Now I look at you and just wonder what's going on in your mind. I wish I knew it was coming but I didn't so now I just look for any sign that something is coming."

My body stiffed in his lap and I slowly turned around. I let my head lay on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "I'm not going anywhere Troy."

"I feel like you said that last time."

I closed my eyes tight, "It was a mistake." I told him; I wrapped my hands around Troy's arms and squeezed them. "I'm sorry for what I did and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you doubting me because I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to be with you." A tear escaped my eyes and Troy kissed my temple. "Hey, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to sound like that I just worry. I kiss you with everything because I don't know when I'll have my last one if you are just going to walk out. It scares me because things get hard out here."

More tears left as he lost trust in me. "I'm not leaving." I pulled back and Troy's eyes softened when he saw the tears. "Unless you want me to go."

Troy shook his head and he put his hand on the back of my neck. He guided my head to his shoulder and he then hugged me. "You aren't going anywhere." He pressed his cheek against my head and he held me. His arms holding me, "You are mine forever okay?"

"Good, I don't want to be anybody else's."

"You aren't."

We ended truth after that; we really didn't talk at all. We just were in each other's arms, not wanting to move away from each other.

* * *

My eyes watched Troy sleep; I hated thinking that he was always thinking about me. I slid out of the bed and I went into the kitchen. A girl's shirt was lying on the floor and it wasn't mine. Zack's door was shut tightly.

I missed my friends. I missed Ellie and Mallory I wanted to cry I missed them. We had barely any time to talk to them at all since I had arrived. I pulled my shirt over my wrists and I found my phone. It was early but maybe they would answer.

My first call was to Mallory, it rang three times and she answered. "Are you missing me as much as I am missing you?"

I laughed, "Yea, I am really missing you."

"You sound upset." I turned to see the door to Troy's room closed. "Troy told me last night that when he looks at me, all he can think about is if I am going to break his heart again and when I'm going to bail. Saying he kisses me like he does because he doesn't know if it's the last one or not."

I collapsed on the couch and I closed my eyes, "I feel terrible about it. I feel so terrible."

"Gabi, what made him tell you this?"

"We were playing truth,"

"That game is dangerous."

"I know, we play it all the time and I just asked what is on his mind. He said me and it went on from there."

"Don't sweat it Gabi, he knows that you love him a lot."

"What if that's not enough?"

"Gabi, sweetie," I sucked in a breath and cleared my throat trying to stop tears. "Should it hurt to love him?"

"Are you on your period? You are really emotional?" I closed my eyes and tried not to laugh. "Mal, I love you."

"I love you too girl, keep your head up. Talk to him if you need it, just talk to him and tell him how that made you feel."

"I will Mallory,"

"I do miss you like bucket loads though, when can I see you?"

"You should come out soon."

"I think you should come see me and my little town."

"I'll run it past my parents. I miss you Mal,"

"I miss you too Gabs! I am going to go, my brother is banging on my door."

"I'm going to make breakfast for Troy, try to clear my head, maybe I am going to go on a run."

"That always clears your head."

"Yea, I think I am."

"Good,"

Once I hung up, I found a pair of shorts and a tank top. My hair was pulled back tightly and I started music, letting nobody call me at all. Once I hit the streets, I just ran, I ran till I didn't know where the hell I was. Once I hit the ocean, I ran right into it. I let the cold waves hit my body and let rippling chills over my body. Doubt had filled my mind and worry.

I let the water wash over me again and I felt my body break down. My emotions held me tight. Walls were always built so high. I had so many walls I didn't want to have.

My mind went to Troy and I began to run back. I thought about everything right he had down, nothing wrong. My body rippled with pain and I ran back to the apartment. It was one of the first times in a long time that I couldn't shake everything from my mind. It was going nuts.

My eyes pressed to the apartment building. I pulled out the ear buds and I walked the rest of the way. I walked up the stairs and regained my breathing. I felt a sigh leave my mouth and I closed my eyes tightly. When I stood outside the door, I opened it and Troy was pacing the living room. Zack lying on the couch barely awake. "Dude, she is fine."

"Then why isn't she answering her phone?"

"She didn't leave you again. All of her stuff is here, would you relax."

I shut the door and both of there heads turned towards me. I pressed my lips tight together. "So ever time I leave is that what you are going to think?"

"You weren't answering your phone, it was going to voicemail." His voice seemed to be guarded, "I thought we were getting past this Troy! Then you fill my head with doubts and worries. I am so fucking scared that you are going to reject me and you won't leave my head either and its driving me fucking insane. My head pounds because now all I can think about is what you said to me. Telling me that all you could think about me was if I was going to leave you again. It echo's in my ears."

Troy took a step towards me and I took a step back. "I was hoping it was over! That we could just move on because that's all I want to do escape my dumbass mistake that I made when I was scared. I was so scared." Tears began to roll down my cheeks and Troy came over and he wrapped me in his arms. I fought against him and tried to push away but he only wrapped around me tighter. "Troy, leave me alone please,"

"Not a chance Gabi,"

He held me and I stopped fighting collapsing against his chest in tears. He kissed the top of my head and he held me. I trembled underneath of him and he kissed the top of my head repeatedly.

He didn't once think about letting go, his arms circling me in tight. He then picked me up and we went to his room. We lay down on his bed and he kissed my forehead. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you," Troy muttered quietly. "I don't always think of you leaving me. I can see it in your eyes that you aren't going to leave me but I do sometimes wonder what's going on in your head. What you are feeling and thinking." I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. "Like this, I want to be prepared for moments like this. When you just fall apart in front of me and I don't know why, I mean I kind of know why but its like it all bottles up and you just can't let it out."

His thumb traced a tear down my cheek and he wiped it away. "I love you Brie and I'm not going to hurt you. You have so many walls built up and I break so many down for them to all come back. I don't know why sets it up but its like we are playing hot and cold here. I know how difficult this can be right now. It seems easier to almost be apart but I don't want to be apart from you."

He kissed my temple softly, "I said the wrong things and I just need you to talk to me."

My chest ached with pain, regret of not talking to him. "I can't do anything right Troy," my voice broke and I could see his heart breaking in two. "I feel like anything I do for you hurts you more or I disappoint somebody else. I can't impress people enough to be remembered to be my dad's oldest child. I don't have my friends here and it's killing me on the inside because we barely get to talk since school got out and then you doubt me. You said you look at me and that you wonder when im going to walk out again and I feel like im just dragging you down. I am hurting you."

Troy frowned and he sat up, I curled up and buried my head into the pillows. "When did our relationship become this?" Troy asked, I shook my head and I blubbered something. Troy pulled my hand and then I was in his lap. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. So many people love you Gabi and the people that don't know that you are Alex's oldest kid, means that they don't know your dad. He never stops talking about you to anybody. Having your friends apart is hard, so hard, I have learned the hard way because my best friend was away from me." His hands ran down my arm and he kissed the top of my head. "And I love you. I don't think you should have to doubt that and I know you don't but you aren't hurting me. I promise. I worry about you though."

He paused, "I worry about you a lot because of this. Your walls hurt you, a lot. You finally begin to trust more and you shut down. This is something we have been battling long before we broke up. I wish I knew why you had these bolt locks on your trust. I know you have a lot in me, more than most people because you let me in on a lot and that's why I worry. I know what you think about and I wonder. I know you aren't leaving me again because I am not letting you leave me again and it's not up for debate. You are mine and nothing is going to change that. I promise."

I sat up and I looked Troy into the eyes. "Why are you so good to me? Most guys would have dumped me and moved on by now. I am such an emotional mess."

Troy laughed, "You are my emotional mess. I blame your rough childhood. You get used to one place and this summer you are going to be everywhere. Here to New Mexico, New York, and Key West? Maybe you need to stay in one place for most of the time."

My eyes looked into his, "I'm not saying you shouldn't do everything but don't you think it would be better to have just a stableness?"

I laid my head down on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. "Troy, I want to be with you." I whispered, "You are my home."

He breathed in the scent around me, he kissed the top of my head. "I'm not giving up on you Gabriella Montez, you are going to be mine forever. I'm that much in love with you."

"You never seem fail to amaze me."

Troy kissed my lips and he squeezed me to him. "Take a nap, relax okay? Are you going to come to the game tonight?" I nodded, "I think I need to stay with you."

"Don't doubt yourself Gabi, so many people care about you and if you ever need to talk, please, just tell me. If you don't want to talk to me, we can find somebody. You need to talk to somebody though."

I nodded, "Okay, can you lay with me? Please,"

"Of course." We climbed underneath of the blankets and he wrapped me up in his arms. I was home, right here and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Will Gabi just ever trust Troy? Sigh. Did you guys miss me?! I hope you are all having a fantastic Easter, spend it with your family and Friends! Be thankful for the days you have!**

**Oh and guess what people! Tonight is the night! Major League Baseball IS BACK! Holllaaa! Tomorrow my boys in blue play, Let's go Royals! Big day in the US tomorrow! Baseball is BACK! **

**I love you all but no reviewer of the week! Next week though! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Call Up

Chapter 13 – Call Up

In the following week, things became a lot better. We were talking more and we were just being us again. No fights, lots of sex, and lots of baseball. My phone rang and I reached over for it since Troy was still sleeping, he didn't get home until last night and I slipped out of bed. "Hello?"

"Gabi, hey is it early?"

"In the baseball world, yes, its early."

Will laughed, "I thought about coming out this weekend, is that cool?"

"Oh yea! Sure!"

"Troy won't be mad or anything?"

"I leave here in a week, that's the only thing."

"Oh, well I am kind of getting on a flight in an hour."

"Will!"

"Come on, I was going to surprise you but I didn't want to ambush you so I decided to call."

"I'll see you soon Will. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll hitch a ride."

"Really, Troy has an early game and he is going to catch a bus with the team."

"Does he have a car?"

"Yea, he does."

"Then can you?"

"Sure! I can pick you up and then we can go to Troy's game."

"Is he pitching today?" my stomach sank, because he was starting. "Yea, hopefully we can make it there in time."

"You would miss it for me?"

"Probably."

He laughed, "Okay. Well my flight lands at noon in Wilmington."

"Good, I'll see you soon."

I smiled and hugged my phone to my chest. When I walked back into the room, Troy was sitting up, "Brie who were you talking to?"

"Will, he is kind of flying in today to spend a couple of days here." Troy turned her head and then fell back against his pillows. "Do you mind if I take your car?"

"Will?" he said, I crawled into the bed and I straddled his lap. I then kissed his lower part of his neck. "Come on Troy, I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I giggled and I kissed him softly, "Have I met Will?"

"I thought so…"

"I don't remember."

I kissed him, "Come on, please, play nice."

"Why did you invite him?"

"Because Troy, I know it doesn't seem obvious to you but I get bored." I dragged out, "I sit by myself in the park and the only real time I get with you is in here or when I cook for you guys unless you have an off day which you don't this week…at all."

"You never told me this,"

I kissed his lips, "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Of course not."

"Well there is one thing I didn't tell you but please, just play nice."

"Hey, I have to be comfortable with him, he is what your next door neighbor?"

"Yea, in our dorm."

Troy kissed me softly, "I trust you Gabi. Should I trust him?"

I nodded, "You should trust him a lot."

"Can I have your background again?"

"We were friends in KC, we had our first kiss together, and we became like brother and sister. Then I moved, we kind of lost contact for a bit and when we got ahold of each other again we talked about twice a week, then we started dating and it turned to about once every two weeks, maybe once a month. Then we were neighbors at NYU, we are back to that brother sister relationship."

"I thought he was the one who had feelings for you."

"That was a while ago, I think he has a girlfriend anyways plus I have this really, really, really hot boyfriend." A smirk crossed his lips and he flipped me around and he kissed my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dropped him closer to me. He grinned, "Bolton, Montez, stop having sex for ten minutes and let's go. We have to be at the field in an hour."

Troy moaned and he rested his forehead against mine. "Duty calls. Yea, I will catch a ride with Zack."

"Good," I kissed his lips and he moved from on top of me. I pinched his side and he sent me a look. He laughed before falling back on top of me, giving me a long kiss. "Bolton!" Troy groaned, "Go away!"

I giggled as I kissed him harder. "Zack, how long?"

"Forty five minutes."

"Shut the door then, that's plenty of time."

A giggle escaped my mouth and I rolled out from underneath of him. "Hey!" Zack laughed from the doorway, "Love you!"

"Damn Zack," Troy sat on his butt, "Do you see what just left my bed?"

"A super beautiful hot girl, now, get ready." I giggled and I turned on the shower. "This isn't over."

Troy got up from the bed and he chased me into the bathroom. I giggled, his hands wrapped around my waist and he kissed me. "TROY!" I pecked his lips, "Get ready, I need to get ready too."

"I wish I could take you to breakfast."

"I'll just have Will take me out," he narrowed his eyes, "I'm kidding."

"You aren't going to miss my game are you?"

"Of course not." I kissed him softly; I then hugged him close to him. He kissed my temple before he turned on the shower. A grin slipping over his face as he took my shirt off, "We need to conserve water."

"Do we?"

Troy nodded, "We do."

"Why are you even taking a shower?"

"Because I stink."

"No, you don't. You took a shower last night."

"And I had amazing sex with you since them."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine,"

He laughed and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

I waited in the airport, constantly checking my watch. Troy needed me to bring him something he had forgotten and I was still sitting here. I stood up and I glanced at the gate he would be coming out of. "Gabriella," I turned around and I looked to see him, his duffle bag over his shoulder, his baseball hat turned around backwards, his jeans hanging on his hips and a simple t-shirt, a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"William, you are late," he cringed, "Don't say William and it's not my fault the plane was late. Last time I checked I wasn't flying it."

"Don't call me Gabriella and what the hell? I thought you were a dignified pilot?" he chuckled before hugging me. "What do you mean I am late, do you have a date?"

"Sort of, we have to run back to the apartment and then we have to hit the fields. Let's go,"

He smiled and he followed me, "So are you ready for the summer of our lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"I plan on spending a lot of it here and not with my parents." I looked up at him, "Why?"

"I don't know, they are so controlling, I am nineteen and they set up a eleven thirty curfew for me, no going out on Monday's or Sunday's Uhm, no girlfriends and no drinking because if they do then I won't be able to go back to NYU, God, I hate my parents sometimes."

"Aren't you almost twenty?"

"Yes! So I left."

"So you have no going back date?"

"Not really. I was hoping I could hang out here for a few weeks. I don't really want to go back."

"Well I am going back to New Mexico in a couple of days."

"I know, you told me, I will have to go back to my parents but I just, I don't really want to."

"You can follow me around like a lost puppy, I don't care."

"Good, because I am going to."

I smiled and we exited the airport. "So why are your parents so controlling?"

"They don't want anything to happen to me. It's already a stretch for me to be in New York without them there."

"I don't remember your parents like that."

"It changed," he murmured, "It changed after my cousin died in a car accident after drinking a few beers. He wasn't slammed or anything but he was a little buzzed. He wasn't even at fault but he didn't have reaction time, so now my parents want me home earlier to eliminate any bad behaviors,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's all good. I just need away from that. They just watch me and" Will shuddered, "I swear they have video cameras."

"They are just being parents. It will probably fade," I got the keys out and Will shrugged, he pulled open the car door, "I'm not sure. My brother was so happy when I got home because they are doing the same to him and it's tough to live there. Breathing down your necks."

"Do you remember that party that I got hammered at?" Will laughed, "The one in Kansas City?" I nodded with a laugh, "Yea, that one, my parents didn't let me out of there sight for like a week and I know that's not the same but im just saying."

"I know, but you know me! I don't get that drunk! I mean I watched you guys get plastered the other night and I didn't even want any. I am not the biggest drinker."

"I know but you need to show your parents." I sped through the city before stopping at Troy's apartment. I pushed open the car door and Will followed me. I ran up to the apartment and I rummaged around for his wristband and his belt. Jesus, how does he forget that? "Oh I will just make myself at home, whose underwear is this?"

"I dunno, Zack had some girl over last night."

"Nasty! I didn't know more than one person lived here."

"Zack and Troy, but you can usually find Josh in here 98% of the time and sometimes Tommy."

"Jesus,"

I pushed through our room until I came up with his stuff, "Thank God, come on, we have to go. We need to be at the stadium in twenty minutes,"

I flew out the door and Will was right behind me. "What's so important?"

"He needs these."

I slammed the door and I backed out, I then drove the distance, "So how has everything been here?"

"Okay,"

"No really,"

I sighed, "We may or may not have gotten into a big fight."

"About what?"

"Okay, I can't say it was a fight, I may have had a mental break down."

"God, what does he do to you?" Will joked, "It's a mental thing and we learned a lot from it. I fell more in love with him, I don't know," I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair. "That is not what I wanted to hear," Will confessed, I giggled and I looked at him. "Come on,"

"Nah, I have a girlfriend anyways."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Her name is Hannah, she is from south KC and we just hit it off. I mean we aren't deathly serious but I like her. She is going to come visit me sometime."

"Good, good,"

When I pulled into the park, I texted Troy. He still had the superstition about not talking to anybody two hours before a game. So he was probably going to give Will the cold shoulder. "If Troy doesn't talk to you, don't take it personally. I'll explain more later."

I slung my purse over my shoulder and I walked briskly over to the gate with Will on my tail. Troy was running through the crowd and he was dressed from head to toe. His eye black smeared under his eyes, his cleats hitting against the ground, his uniform tightly around his body. Oh God, I wish I could take him to the back locker room.

I met him and he smiled, "Thanks baby girl," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Kick ass." He nodded and he plugged an ear bud back in. He kissed my lips briefly before running off, not noticing Will once.

"He really does give a good cold shoulder, does he not want me here?"

"No, it's a baseball superstition, he only talks to so many people before a game. About three to two hours before a game, he shuts out the world besides his coach, a catcher and me. I am lucky to be in that group, or so I am told. He just doesn't want anything else filling his head and look where it got him."

"Aw, well, I am in for a good game." I nodded and I pushed into the lower section. I waved to a few girlfriends and wives before is settled into the seat with Will next to me. I slipped a pair of sunglasses over my face and I sighed leaning back.

"Poker face."

"Why?" Will asked, "The opposing players can spot families or girlfriends easily. Troy will constantly glance up here even though he swears he doesn't, I am a comfort and he does it more often when he isn't doing well, so the players will watch my reaction, if they can find me, or identify me and will play off my face too, so it's a very poker face. I will give Troy and smile but nothing off of that. Baseball handbook."

"Jesus, this sport is so much more complex." I shrugged, "It is what it is."

I flattened my dress and Troy took the field for warm-ups. He took the walk slowly like he normally did; he picked up the ball, as his catcher took set. The afternoon game before they went on the road tomorrow. He dug his cleat into the ground before taking set.

His eyes scanned the catcher and he pulled back and he threw the ball. He soared and popped, "Holy shit," Will leaned forward, I smiled and I glanced at him, "He is something else huh?"

"Wow," Troy did it again and he let out a breath. My phone buzzed and Jack texted me.

_Keep me updated. _

He and then I texted him back before I paid attention, his catcher, Austin James, squatted down came up throwing. The teams took position and the game started.

* * *

"His warm-up looked good," Will offered, I gave him a look, after the first inning, things weren't working with Troy. Something was off. He gave up one run and three hits before getting out of the inning, a pissed expression filling his face. My eyes strained towards the dugout and I then snapped back to the field. I updated Jack and I watched as the Blue Rocks try to come back.

Josh seemed to be struggling at the plate when he had gone three games without a hit. I let out a breath and they went down in order before Troy took the field again. He looked at me and I gave him a smile, a simple nod and I then removed my sunglasses.

He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment; he then began to do his warm-up. They again looked good; the first batter came up, bam, three strikes in a row.

The next two batters went down right after him; he let out a big relief of a sigh when he walked back. I laughed, "Good, just a bad first inning. That was Troy in his normal baseball skin."

"That is good, fantastic,"

Sending Jack another text, I twirled my hair around my finger. "It's going to be a long game."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"So tell me Gabi, what are you going to do come school time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living."

"Dorms."

"Again?"

"I liked it. I want all of us to be together again, we had so much fun."

"We could do apartments."

"If I move into an apartment, my boyfriend will be living with me and I want that but not yet."

"Does he know this?" I pursed my lips, "Nope, not at all because if he asked me, I wouldn't say no."

"Hmm,"

"Yea, do you know what you are majoring in?"

"Thinking about on air broadcasting or a athletic trainer."

"I was thinking about an Athletic Trainer and I was thinking about a preschool teacher but I love your on air broadcasting. I would do so well in sports."

"You would, you probably know everybody." My mind raced and I gave him a smile, "I love how you think." I pinched his cheeks and he laughed. "It could be fun."

"I honestly think you would be really good at it."

"Thanks,"

* * *

My body leaned against the back wall. My eyes scanned the floor until I heard his laugh. He had gone almost seven innings only giving up that one run. "No, I am so excited to tell her."

Troy's sounded excited and then he appeared. He kept walking forward and I jumped onto his back. He laughed and he turned his head, "I sure hope that is my super hot girlfriend."

"Sure is." I purred into his ear. He smiled and he dropped me before pulling me into his arms. He had his duffle bag over his shoulder and he ran his arms up my side. "Guess what?" he said with a grin, "What?" I asked him, he pushed his forehead against mine. "We have a flight to catch."

I raised my eyebrow, "Huh?"

He nodded, a grin rising over his face. "I was called up!" I felt a big smile cross my lips, my eyes opening wide. "Oh my God! Troy! That is amazing!" I said, I hugged him tight and he laughed, "I have three plane tickets for a two am flight to Arkansas to catch up with the team, so we have to go and pack."

"Three?" I questioned, he nodded, "One for Will, I am assuming he would want to follow you." I nodded with a smile, "You are awesome." I whispered, I put my hand on the back of his neck and I pulled him close, my lips pressing over his. He smiled and kissed me back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He laced our hands together and Zack came running out after us. "You son of a bitch, you are leaving me!"

Troy smiled, "I'll miss you," Troy offered as we climbed into the car. "Aw Troy!"

"Dude, you will be up there in no time!"

"Sure I will there has to be another pitching spot open."

"You'll get their dude, we will still be roommates for life,"

Zack rolled his eyes and we got into the car. He grumbled and I squeezed Troy's hand. "Will, just to reintroduce, Will this is Troy, Troy this is Will."

"Yea, sorry dude for not saying anything earlier but,"

"Gabi explained, it's cool, you did awesome out there,"

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind but we are heading to Arkansas,"

"The team?"

"No, I was called up." Will looked surprised and he laughed, "That's awesome man,"

I smiled and I looked at Troy, his eyes glammed and I linked my hand with Troy's. He winked and I felt a big smile cross my face. "I have to go call my parents! Oh they will be thrilled." I smiled and I looked out the window, I was going to miss this but I was excited for Troy. A new adventure in our relationship. Troy was one step closer to the major leagues.

When we got back to the apartment, Josh and Zack were sitting and sulking while we packed his room up and he didn't have much. He packed all of his bags and we stood looking at his empty room. "Can I have your key because I think I am going to move in."

"Sure," Troy handed his key to Josh and I sat down on his unmade bed. He had called his parents and they were so excited. Troy then turned to look at me, the guys walked out and Troy came over and he crawled over top of me. He pressed his lips against mine and he smiled, "Hey beautiful,'

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hi baby," I whispered, I hugged im towards me and I let my head push into his chest. "Guess what?"

"What?" he said, "I think I really narrowed it down to what I want to be."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really? What would that be?"

"Either a preschool teacher or a sports journalist." Troy raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "I like sports and writing, it would be an awesome fit. I want to really broadcast but really, I will work there but I like that."

"You would be fantastic at it." Troy encouraged, "Whatever you decide though, I'll support you, okay?" I nodded and I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Troy Bolton,"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez,"

* * *

Troy turned over and he gave me a smile, we had landed late and he was due at his new teams home in an hour. He was rooming with a player he knew from last year. He had a spare room and offered it up to us, okay with Will taking the couch for a bit.

"I think I should get a hotel room, I feel bad with Will." I whispered, Troy picked up my hand and he played with it. "Don't. Jason is just the same as Zack and Josh. I mean we aren't nearly as close but we were. It's fine. Jason won't mind for a couple of nights."

I tucked my head next to Troy's his heart pounding in my ears. I loved just listening to his heartbeat. "Well, what is there to do in Arkansas?" I asked Troy, "I have no fucking clue." He said laughing, "At least with Wilmington you had the beach to go to. Now you are just stuck in the heat."

"Troy, I know you aren't going to like this but I was thinking about taking a trip up to New York/ Maine to see Mallory and Ellie. I really miss them, it won't be until after I see my parents but I just miss them."

"I know you do baby girl,"

He pulled me into his arms and he kissed the top of my head, "I guess I can spare some time with you for a while."

"Hey, you are already taking me over the holiday."

"Well, I don't get to spend it with anybody!"

"Mhm,"

"Well, my parents talked about coming out but next year you can go home."

"I will."

"Good."

I smiled and I traced small pictures on Troy's stomach. "Troy, are you happy."

"Beyond happy."

He kissed my temple and his hands smoothed down my arms. "One round of truth before we get up?"

"Is that going to be dangerous?"

"No, fun questions."

"Mhm…okay," I thought about it for a moment, "What is the best part about playing minor league baseball?"

He chuckled, "I don't know, the feeling on the field, when I pitch and you have everybody watching. The crowds roar and the moments where we all just stop and take it all in. Seeing you there and those little smiles you give. God, I love it." He kissed my forehead and he relaxed, "What did you first notice in me?" Troy asked, I laughed and I rolled onto my stomach to look at him.

"The first thing?" I asked, he nodded, he propped up on an elbow. I leaned closer to him and I flickered a smile, "Your smile was the first thing that caught my eye. Your brilliant, beautiful, smile." I whispered as I inched closer to him. "Not my eyes?" I shook my head, my lips were on top of his, "Not at all," he took in a deep breath and he wrapped me up in his arms before pressing his lips over mine. "That is why I love you, always so unique." I kissed him a little bit harder.

"I should probably be getting ready,"

"I love just laying with you in bed, it's probably the best thing ever." I whispered into his ear, "I know what you mean. I love it." He kissed me softly and he rolled out of the bed. His hair shaggy, "You need a haircut Bolton,"

He spun around and gave me a look, "My hair getting too long?" he asked, I laughed and nodded, "Just a little bit."

"Oh well maybe I will please you." He went to his closet and pull on a pair of shorts and then a t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed his teeth. He then came over to kiss me; I snuggled up and buried my head into the pillow. "What? Do you not want to kiss me?"

"I don't want you to leave." I mumbled into the pillow, he laughed and he tickled my sides, I screeched and I flipped over, he straddled my lap and he had the biggest grin over his face. I laughed as he kept tickling me, I tried to wiggle from his grasp and he kept tickling me. I laughed and I was almost in tears. "I haven't peed this morning!" I choked, Troy laughed and he tickled me some more.

I finally wiggled out of his embrace and I rolled off the bed, I took several breaths before Troy was behind me, "I still haven't gotten that kiss," I ran into the living room, giggles falling out of my mouth. I went behind the bar and Troy's eyes filled with excitement. He laughed and we circled each other. "This isn't fair."

"I am going to win," Troy made a statement; I was still trying to catch my breath. "This isn't fair, I am still trying to breath."

"I think you are about peed your pants."

"I think I about did too."

I looked towards the coach and Will was sitting up, rubbing his eyes looking at us. "Morning Will,"

"Morning," he grumbled, "Isn't it too early for this?" he motioned around, "No," my eyes leveled with Troy and he grinned, his lips spreading. "Bolton,"

Jason's voice moved around Troy and us turned his head. I laughed and I took off running. "That was low," Troy, mumbled, he then followed me and I shut the door, Troy pounded on it and I laughed, I opened it slowly and he busted through. I giggled and he grabbed my waist and he pulled me close. I laughed and he tilted my head back, "Naughty naughty," he grumbled, he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed me again before he let go. "I'll see you later tonight. Figure out what the hell to do in this town okay?" I nodded with a smile and I hugged myself. Troy picked up his bag and messed with Jason before walking out. I went onto the couch and collapsed down onto the couch next to Will. "You two," I laughed and I shoved Will. "Be nice."

"I am nice!"

"So I have a flight leaving on Wednesday."

"Sounds good, do I have a ticket?"

"No," I said with a laugh, "I am thinking I am going to take a flight up to Maine after that. Go see my Mals, hopefully Ellie can join."

"That is a reunion I would love to attend."

"Aw come on, you gotta go see that pretty girlfriend and talk to your parents. You can come with me but then you have to disappear, you need to talk to your parents and tell them that you aren't little and you will make the right choice. You can't hide with me forever."

"I know, I know," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Can I go take a shower and then we can go grab something to eat."

"Sure thing."

The game of baseball was strange. One night you are playing here and the next here we are. I let out a long breath and I folded my legs underneath of me. I looked out and I then glanced at the window. I was only going to be here two days before getting a ticket home. Will came back out and I looked at him, "Do you know of anything to do in Arkansas?"

"Uh…"

"Figures. I am going to get ready and then we can figure something out."

"Let's do that."

I pulled on a pair of capris and a tank top, I then slipped my feet into a pair of flip-flop, brushing my teeth and making my hair into a very messy bun. I chewed on my lip and I sighed, I went back out slinging my purse over my shoulder. "Let's go."

I grabbed the car keys to this rental car; I then got into the car, not having the slightest idea what the hell to do today.

* * *

A laugh escaped my throat and Will put a dab of ice cream on my nose. "Wow," I said, "Smooth," I took a napkin and wiped it off laughing. "Aw come on," I wrapped my lips around the ice cream and I took in the sweet taste.

We had drove around the city a few times and decided there isn't much to do there. "Want to go watch Troy do a bullpen session?" Will shrugged, "I don't care,"

"There is nothing better to do."

"Let's go."

He took my hand and we went back to the car. We had run around the park having fun and were just us. I giggled as I continued to eat the ice cream. We pulled into stadium and I walked up to the gate. Everything got a little bit better for the minors when they moved up. I leaned against the gate and I looked at the guy, "I'm Troy Bolton's girlfriend,"

"Gabi?" I nodded, "We were just wondering if we could watch his bullpen session."

"I'll have to get approval from him first but hang on," I nodded and leaned back, Will looked at me, "Approval?"

"Some guys don't want their girlfriends down there."

"Why not?"

"Distractions."

"Ms. Montez, he says not now but he will meet you here at five thirty," I took the card from him and I smiled, a note scrawled out underneath of the card. _Dinner, me, you, formal wear. Love you baby girl. Xox – Troy_

I grinned and thanked the man before walking away. "Are you ditching me tonight?"

"Sorry! I haven't had a date night with him since last Monday,"

"Wahh," Will cried, "Cry me a river."

"You need some TLC," I said to him, he laughed, "Yea, I guess I do." We got back into the car and we returned back to the apartments. I rummaged around and I found the dress I was going to wear with the only pair of heels I brought with me. A simple pair of black pumps, "I guess I'll go catch a movie by myself."

"You do that!"

"In there four theaters,"

"Stop complaining."

I turned on the shower and I shut the door, I turned on the music and I danced around before getting ready, I mean who doesn't do that?

* * *

The guy showed me to the chair and I smiled thanking him. I settled down and smoothed out my dress. I ordered glass of water and I looked forward, waiting on Troy. I sighed softly and leaned back, checking my phone, as he was late.

I looked over the menu twice and I finished one glass of water. Growing impatient, I pulled my phone out. "You looking for me?" I twisted around in my seat and I looked at him. He was holding a boutique of flowers and was dressed nicely. I stood up and he walked forward, "I am so so sorry that I am late," he kissed me sweetly and he gave me the flowers.

"It's fine, I'm not mad." He slid his hand up my wrist and he kissed my forehead, "Goodness, you look hot." My tight black dress stopped before my knees and paired with my shoes nicely. I wore my gold watch and my dad's necklace he gave me. "Same for you," Troy smiled; he was in a pair of black slacks with a light brown sweater with a pair of nice dress shoes. I grinned I then caught his hair.

"You got your hair cut!" he laughed, he scooted my chair in before sitting down himself. "I did, that's what took so long." I smiled and it was styled and it looked good. He looked good. "So how was the first time with this team?"

"Good, good, it's going to be fun. I will probably be here for most of the time."

"Well I am glad," I squeezed Troy's hand, we both ordered some food and I laced my ankles with his. "I am probably not going to see you for three weeks," I whispered, Troy moaned softly, "Why?"

"I have people I need to see, the summer isn't shaping out how we thought is it?"

"No." he said softly, "It isn't."

"I know how much it sucks but we can do it!"

"I know, I know," he smoothed his hand over, "I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," he smiled softly, "But I am not going to lie, reunions are the best part."

I kicked him softly and he laughed, "It's true."

"Don't we all know it's true,"

"So tell me more about what you want to major in?"

"Sports journalism or being an Sports analyst, a scout, I don't know, it's all becoming more of what I want to be. This is what I want and I am excited." Troy smiled, "I am glad, you should be."

I scooted back and Troy and I chatted for a while. We talked quietly until our food came, we enjoyed it and Troy paid the bill. "Ice cream?" he asked, "I already had some," I said dejected, "What about…a cupcake?"

"That sounds good, where?"

"On the little town there is a place."

"Alright, let's go my beautiful lady." He kissed the top of my head and he laced our fingers together. We walked until we hit the main square, we went into the little bakery and Troy ordered a peanut butter cupcake while I got double chocolate fudge. "Would you like come cupcake with your chocolate?" he teased, I swatted him and he laughed. We sat down with a cup of coffee and enjoyed them.

"Alright, another round of fun truth."

Troy smiled and he leaned back, "What is your favorite memory of us?"

I giggled, "That is easy, or I mean there are a lot of favorite moments, I can not just pick one but one of my favorites that sticks out is valentines day, in the Bahamas together and we did the pirate thing, I remember laughing and having so much fun. That is really one of my favorite moments."

Troy grinned, "I have never thought such a more perfect idea. One of my favorite moments though is when we just started dating for the first time. It was one of my baseball games and I hit that homerun. After the game you came out onto the field and I put you on my back and we ran around the bases. Then we kissed on the field and I don't know, it's something I won't forget."

I smiled and I reached for his hand, "And senior night, that was fun," Troy smiled, "Or any moment at our spot,"

"Except for when we saw each other after almost six and half months."

"Ehm…that's the night that made me fight for you though. If I didn't do what I did, would I be here right now with you?" I shrugged, "I don't know,"

I couldn't believe it had almost been a year since that fateful day. We got up and I went over to kiss Troy. I sat on his lap and I let my lips guide. He smiled into the kiss and I tasted the peanut butter on his lips. "I love you Troy Bolton and I am thankful everyday that you fought for me." I whispered. "I am still fighting. I am fighting every wall you have set up because I have never met somebody quiet like you. I'm going to beat every wall down one day, I know how much I have of you already but I'm still missing something. I will win this fight though."

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you so much."

* * *

**SO SORRY! I completely forgot yesterday was Sunday! Oops! I am getting ready to go to a baseball game so I am going to keep this short and sorry, I am not doing another reviewer of the week since I am rushed! I love you all and MLB will be out tonight! Promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Inspiration

Chapter 14 – Inspiration

Opening the front door, I pushed it open and I yelled out that I was home. I dropped my keys down and my mom came running out from the kitchen. I then wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Gabi," she breathed, I smiled and I felt her tears run down my neck. "Mom! Don't cry! It hasn't been that long!"

"It's been long enough and I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Gabi!" Cameron and Lilly came running around the corner. I bent over and they tackled me with a hug. I laughed and I kissed on both of them. "How are my favorite siblings?"

They both laughed and they began to talk. I stood up and Will stood in behind me, "Mom, do you remember Will?"

"Yea, back from Kansas City, dorm neighbor." She said and she shook his hand, "I certainly didn't see her bring home any other boy besides Troy." Will laughed, "I was having some family stuff going on, I needed to get away."

"Aw, well welcome welcome!" we all shuffled further into the house, Cam and Lilly showed me there toys and stuff. I laughed and Cam gave me a big smile, "Oh I missed you guys," Will sat down and Lilly tried to give him a toy. He took it and I looked at him. "When is dinner mom?"

"In a bit, why?"

"No reason, I was going to run somewhere."

"I think I am going to go crash for a bit." Will said, I gave him a look and I nodded, "Okay. I will show you the guest room."

I lead Will upstairs and into the guest bedroom. I flipped on the light and the room glowed with life. A picture of our family hung on the wall, the blue walls facing out and the bed evenly made awaiting its next guest. "All yours." I announced, "Bathroom should be fully stocked from when my aunt stayed here not to long ago. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask but I do think I am going to run out for a bit. Need to go some places."

"Just wake me up for dinner," he said with a smile, I nodded, "Got it," I walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked downstairs and I picked up my keys, "Yes, I get to drive my baby." I cheered. My mom smiled, "Don't be long okay?"

"Text me thirty minutes before dinner is ready?"

"Got it." I hugged her and she kissed my forehead. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too mom." I walked out and I slung my purse over my shoulder. The heat sweltered around me and I got into my car that had not been driven in a few months. I turned my key over and the engine roared to life. I backed out of the drive and I went to the gas station. I stepped out and I went to the gas station, I went inside to fill up a tea and grabbed gum. I then paid for gas.

I loaded my car with gas; I watched the numbers flicker by. One after another, I sighed, I hadn't spoken but two words to Troy today. He left last night for a road trip with the new team. He had meshed well and was having fun.

Leaning against my car, I felt the warmth of it press back against me. I finished my tank off and placed it back into the holder. I zipped my tank lid back on and I climbed back into my car. Sweat touched the top of my forehead and I plugged in my phone. I turned to a certain song and let it play through my speakers.

Music was such a different language these days. People sung along because the words were catchy or it had a fun beat. It was nothing like if you really listened to them. The words had so much more meaning after you listened to them. A simple, I want to go home, could mean going back to where you came from or going back to who you were once.

It could also mean chasing your loved one or in one of my all time favorite songs, Collide by Howie Day, I could be running away from problems where I really was chasing the one I loved the most. I worry that he won't look at me for me though. It did scare me how much these lyrics were true. It did scare me that I was always on Troy's mind, I was glad and flattered but I felt like it was for all of the wrong reasons.

I had to remind myself that it was okay to wonder where we were going. That we were all going to fall down sometimes and forget about a lot of things, the doubt and the things that crawl into our minds, I have to know that Troy will forever be there when I really need him. That he won't give up on me when I give up on myself.

Pressing down onto my breaks, I stopped in front of Swings. Parking my car near the front, I swung open the door and I got out. Jogging across the street and opening the door, I took in the familiar scent. The hard grounds, the whine of the machine, the pop against the bat, there was nothing here that was unfamiliar. The smell that drifted from the place, the fake grass and the constant chatter of everybody around here, it would never get old.

Walking past several doors, I looked in several different batting cages. "Gabriella Montez," I spun on my heel and Gary was standing there. "What's up!" he announced, I laughed and I greeted him in a hug. "Nothing much. Just looking for somebody named Cody."

"I think he is in the back with Lance. Working on a couple of things with a high school kid, I thought you would be with Troy right now, I heard he got bumped up to Double A."

"Yea, he did. I just came from there, spent two and half weeks with him. I am pretty sure that is plenty." I joked, "I was happy to hear you two got back together. Poor kid was crushed." I shrugged with a smile, "Well I am going to go in the back to see Cody." He nodded and I went off walking, I past Brandon who laughed and pointed. "Montez! What up girl?"

"Not much hot stuff!" I joked back, he grinned and gave me thumbs up. I then opened the door to the outside, the fields coming into view. Lance, Cody and three high school kids were on the field. All working on catching, I ran up to the field and I hopped the fence like I did the one time.

Cody turned and he started laughing, "Montez!"

"Newman!" I hollered, we ran up to each other and he caught me in a hug. I buried my head into his neck. "Damn girl, it's been what three months?"

"Basically. How was the end of school ball?"

"Eh, would have been better if we would have made it to the College World Series." I nodded and tucked hair behind my ear, "What are you doing in town? I thought you were spending the summer with Troy?"

"I am, I mean I am trying. I'm going up to Maine in like two weeks and then back to Troy. Then I will come home and back to Troy before I am going to Key West and blah blah," I waved my hand, "Wanna get some food after I help these knuckle heads?" he asked, "Pizza on me?"

"Nah, I am eating with my mom plus I have a friend in town with me."

"Oh yea, which one? Mallory?" I shook my head, "She is the reason I am going to Maine, my friend, Will," Cody raised an eyebrow, "You mean the same Will that Troy called me cussing over?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Troy was cussing over Will?"

"Something about him coming into town and the one who confessed liking you." I took a breath, "Troy never told me that."

"No, he told me."

"Apparently." I rolled my eyes, "If he wasn't happy with it then he could have said something. I could have changed my plans."

"Troy knows you are happy right now, he doesn't want to hurt you." I looked at Cody, utter pissed, "When is he going to stop going around my feelings? Is this not what got us into that fight recently?"

"Gabi, I shouldn't have even told you."

"Newman, get your girlfriend under control," one of the guys joked, "I haven't even talked to him today, I don't know, whatever, I have to go." I turned away and Cody grabbed my elbow. "Hey, he likes seeing you happy. He doesn't want you sulking about something or upset with him. I know you might think its because he is afraid that you are going to run off again but really, he just knows how hard this is for you and he knows how happy you can be and that's all he wants to see okay? Don't take it so personally. Talk to him about it. I am not saying that what he did was fair to you but it's at least something he could voice. You can always say no or something and he is going to live with it because he loves you."

"If he loves me then he would just talk to me."

"Last time he did that you basically broke his heart. He is now just protecting himself."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. I am leaving."

Spinning around, I walked out of the dugout and I went to my car. Words that played in music were so much different than the words that were spoken out loud. There was truth in music and in words all we got were lies and harsh words.

* * *

After coming home and eating dinner, I basically went up to my room and showered. I tossed and turned and waited for my phone to ring but it never did. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I rolled out. I pulled on my shoes and I grabbed my keys, wallet, and my phone before I left.

Starting my car, I drove the familiar streets. The last time I was here it was not good. Troy and I had seen each other for the first time and we were both a little bitter still. Pulling my car to a stop, I imagined Troy's car parked right there. I climbed out and I grabbed my jacket, I then slipped it over my head.

The view was still breath taking, beautiful and so awesome. The lights twinkled and the stars hung over head, it was simply breathtaking.

I picked up my phone and I dialed Troy for it to go to voicemail. My throat choked up, I missed him and I wish I was with him but at the same time I was happy to be home. "Sorry I couldn't get to the phone! I am probably busy living my dream, call you back when I can."

I let a breath leave my mouth, the beep heard and I was quiet, not sure I could control everything running through me. "Hi, I just, I missed you today. I didn't really get to talk to you at all and I just, I miss you." I hung up awkwardly and I sat on the roof of my car, pulling my knees up to my chest, I looked at the sky and my one tear ran down my cheek.

I sat here multiply times without Troy but all I could think about was Troy. Troy was the only person I could think about.

A sigh escaped my mouth and I didn't move for what felt like a long time. It was almost three am, five am in Arkansas. It rang three times before it was interrupted, "Gabs?" Troy's voice was laced with sleep, the grogginess echoing in it. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you call me back at all today?" A gasp left my mouth as if I was in shock. "Hey, I'm sorry. My phone died on the road and when we got here it was a whirlwind and it must have finally turned back on. It's okay," I took in a few deep breaths, "I miss you and not getting to say a real goodbye and I thought you were mad at me for some reason,"

"I wasn't mad," Troy reassured, "Sure sounded like it!" I voiced, "What do you mean?"

"You are mad that Will is here."

"Gabi," Troy sighed, "I'm not mad at you, I am mad at myself for even thinking about being jealous. Did Cody tell you this?"

"Maybe,"

"Stop listening to him."

"Why didn't you just say something Troy? It bugged me all day and I know about our past and God I wish I could get rid of it. I so wish I could get rid of it."

"I know you do that's why I don't bring some things up. Hey, I don't want to fight and you sound tired. You should grab some sleep and we can talk tomorrow okay?"

"I have to drive home first."

"Gabs, it's three am, where the hell," he stopped and it clicked, "Oh,"

"Yea, I told you I miss us." I whispered, "What do you mean us?"

"The couple that sat here. The couple that laughed together and ate picnics and wasn't living on the road. That's the couple I miss."

"You got rid of them Gabs," he said quietly, "I know," I swallowed, "And now I regret it everyday of my life,"

"Don't." he said to me, "Please because if you think about it, this breakup was for the better. I figured out my life and my priorities and what I wanted. I will never need to know because I got that chance. You did too and if you aren't ready yet Gabi I will wait for you. I am not going anywhere, I am staying right here but if you need some time I am okay with that because I don't want to see you struggling. I hate seeing you struggling."

"We were doing so well."

"We still are baby girl, you seem to have bad nights though. I wish you didn't and I wish that I could be there for you all the time and our love is hard to separate." I sighed softly, "I love you Troy and this spot just brings back so many memories."

"It does but there are too many good ones to let go. I promise, you and I will stand at that spot again together. Spend the night in my truck, we will be together." I smiled and I sat up off my car. "Troy, will you promise me something?"

"Sure,"

"If something is bugging you about the people I talk to or the friends I have, please say something. Just so I know that you aren't happy. I can't say I am not going to be friends because you don't get a say but you do get to have a voice. I can control more knowing your opinion and I know how hard it might be because of how difficult our situation is but I'd rather know than not know. I yell at you for the girls that just talk about you, you can do the same Troy. It's not fair."

Troy breathed for a moment, "I promise, it's not that I don't like Will because I do. I understand how far you guys go back but I know how much you love me and that stops me from saying anything because I don't want you to think I am doubting you because I'm not. I doubt him. What guy who is in college hangs out with a girl? I know you are a big girl, God, you are such a beautiful women and I am lucky to have you. I'm just trying to do what's best."

I laughed softly, "Next time can we talk about what's best?"

"Of course. Hey, did you look in your bag?"

"Uh no, I haven't been home much. After our flights, I came home, showed Will around and then he crashed. I went up to Swings and found Cody, came home ate dinner, went to bed but tossed and turned. I came out here around eleven and somehow it's almost three."

"Brie, baby, go home."

"I will, I just, I don't want to. I feel close to you here."

"I'm with you, go home and look in your bag. I love you,"

"Can you stay on the line with me until I get home?" I asked him, "Of course." He responded, he never said no. No matter what time or hour it was, no matter the situation, if I needed him he was there. We talked about random things on the way back to my house, his words soft and spoken. "Troy, I never want to break up by the way, never, it never crossed my mind and I was just, I'm hormonal, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's okay baby girl. This is tough."

"It is Troy, that's why we have to communicate to each other. We can't be mad and I shouldn't have gotten that way I was with you."

"It's fine," he stressed. We were quiet and a song played over the radio, '_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you baby. I am here without baby, you are still with my in my dreams and tonight girl its only you and me.'_

I grinned; music played its way into your life. "I dream about you all the time," Troy responded to the song ending, "I do too."

"I was dreaming about you, they say that if somebody is dreaming about you, you can't fall asleep."

"Well can you stop so I can get some sleep?" Troy chuckled, "I'll try but you are so damn pretty," I smiled and I could feel my body sink. I pulled into the driveway, I shut off my car and I sat there for a minute. I put the phone into my ear, "Troy, have you ever noticed how music worms its way into our life? Throwing words out there that you would have never caught on too? The simple rhythm and perfection to them."

"Sometimes." He mused; I walked into the house quietly and went back upstairs. I shut my bedroom door and I pulled open my duffel bag, I emptied it out to see a plastic bag on the bottom.

"Troy,"

"Just open it. I am going to go unless you want me to stay on,"

"No, get some rest. Call me tomorrow though?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too Troy Bolton," we said goodnight and I sat on my bed, I unwrapped the package in my hand and I pulled out a note.

_You are the music in my life Brie. You are my life and I love seeing your smile and your eyes light up. There is so much I could say about you but the one thing I do know is that I love you and that you are going to be with me forever. I miss you already and I know we are going to come out of this stronger than ever. I'll see you soon baby girl. Xo – Troy_

I smiled, short, sweet and too the point. Some girls would freak out over this note, the forever part and here I am clinging to it. Sitting up I picked up the t-shirt with Troy's name on the back, a baseball about our first long summer together and a picture college of us too. I smiled and I set it down next to me. I then picked up the baseball and I opened the bucket I had.

I found all of my other balls and poured them inside. It was almost time for another bucket. I traced over the half heart and I hugged it closer to me. I knew Troy had the other half with him and that just made it a little bit better.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday too you, Happy Birthday dear Cam and Lilly, happy birthday too you." We all cheered and the grinning two year olds leaned forward and blew out there candles. Giggles spread among both of them. My mom cut them each apiece and Will stood behind me, "Lilly looks a lot like you."

"I know." Cody gave each of them a high five and Jack and Lucille spread over the group of people. I gave a smile and Jack came up behind me, "Troy called, told me to check up on you." I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

"He seemed to be to differ."

"I miss him, is that a crime?"

"Not at all." He said with a smile, I looked at him and I shook my head. Will walked into the living room and he plopped down to watch the TV. I gave a simple nod, the baseball game probably but I wasn't for sure.

Tapping on my phone, Cody gave me a hug, "I think I am going to bug out. I promised Becca dinner tonight." I nodded, "Sure thing man," he hugged me and then he walked out. "Oh and by the way, I got in trouble with your boyfriend. I hope you are happy." I laughed, "It helped, thank you!" he rolled his eyes, "Sure,"

The birthday party was already rolling to an end. I looked at my two young siblings; I then glanced at Emily who was playing on the floor with Luke. She looked up and I gave her a smile, I walked over and I bent down to her level. "How about a movie and dinner?" I asked her, she looked up and a big smile crossed her face, "Really?" I nodded and she bounced up, "I'll go ask my mom!" I laughed and she took off running.

Luke who was almost five gave me a look, "How about I get you a phone call with your brother?" I asked, he perked up and took him outside. I sat him down on my lap and I face timed Troy.

It rang for a moment and then Troy answered, it connected and Luke's face was pure shock when he saw Troy's face. Troy laughed and he tossed his head back, "Luke man!"

"Bubs!" I smiled at the two, "What's up little man? I miss you!"

"I miss you too!"

"Hey pretty girl," he said winking at me, I smiled and Luke chatted away for a few moments. Troy nodding and adding conversation movers, Luke got so excited and he bounced in my lap.

"When are you coming home Troy?"

"Not for a bit buddy but you are going to be visiting me soon!"

"Can you come to my tball game?" Luke asked him, Troy frowned and he shook his head, "Sorry buddy, I have a bunch of games coming up. I wish I could though,"

"Maybe I could face time him and he can watch one time, what do you think?" I asked Luke; he sighed and nodded, "I guess,"

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be home before you know it." Luke nodded before going off to play, "Bye Troy! I love you,"

"Love you too little dude."

When Luke walked into the front yard, Troy sighed, "I was just getting ready to call you."

"I bet you were." I winked and he smiled, "How are the twins?"

"Good. Two, but good."

"Well I miss you."

"I miss you too but I am going to treat your sister to a dinner and movie tonight."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

"Yea, I know,"

I smiled and Troy winked at me, he then took a look at my shirt. "Nice t-shirt you have on there."

"Hey thanks, my pro baseball player boyfriend gave it to me. He is pretty hot, he could make you jealous." Troy threw his head back in laughter, "Oh really?"

"Yup, totally,"

"Well I will talk to you tonight then. I love you."

"I love you too." I lead Luke back inside and I found Lucille to confirm everything.

* * *

"That was such a good movie! Thanks for taking me," I nodded, "Yea, I had fun." I told her, I pulled into the ice cream parking lot and we got out. We had a full dinner and then snacked on M&M's with popcorn but the only thing that could top off tonight would be a good slice of ice cream.

"Come on,"

She ordered her normal and I ordered Troy's favorite, which happened to be mine too. We sat down at a little table and I stirred around the ice cream, "How long are you in town for?"

"A little bit. I am going to go visit some friends in Maine but besides that, I will be here or with Troy. Why?"

"I don't know I wish I had a big sister and you are the closest I get." She confessed, "Well you have my cell phone number so if you ever need me just call. I can do plenty of movie nights or if you just need to talk, I am always here for you okay?" she nodded and stirred around her ice, avoiding it, as I was mine. It was tough being a teenager girl alone in the world.

"Is there something bothering you?" she shook her head, "I'm nervous. I am going to be in middle school next year and I'm nervous. I don't think I am going to do well and I am just freaked out and Troy would make fun of me,"

"Hey, relax," I told her, "You have a whole summer to enjoy yourself. Middle school isn't going to be fun, I am not going to lie, it's not anything to dream about but it's a right of passage and we all do it. You will be fine, I promise."

I gave her a hug and she took a breath, "You are so far away in New York and now Troy is going to probably live there."

"I can make him move here." She shook her head, "I don't want you guys to break up again. I don't want to lose my sister." I smiled and I pushed some of her hair away, for almost being thirteen, she was awful smart, "I will always be your sister, with or without your brother in the picture."

"He is happier with you."

"I know," I said quietly, "That is why we are going to be fine together. I'll make him go home and visit you."

"Good,"

"And remember, I am only ever going to be a phone call away and if you really, really need me I am just a long plane ride away. Okay?" she nodded and I hugged her again, "I promise, together we will get through this."

We both finished our ice cream and we walked back out. I let her control the music and I returned her home, seeing Troy's truck in the driveway, my stomach churned lightly. I lead her up to the front door and Lucille was waiting, a robe wrapped around her body. She yawned and hugged Emily. "Did you have a good time sweetie?"

"Yes," she then went upstairs, "Teenagers," she took a breath, I turned and I then stopped Lucille. "Hey," I looked at her, "She is in a rough place right now. She is pretty nervous for school and kind of upset with Troy away. I think she might need something or just a visit to Troy. It's none of my business but she seems a little scared right now."

Lucille gave a smile, "You are going to make a great mother one day Gabi," I smiled and nodded, I then walked away, "Thank you,"

"Your welcome, while I'm home do you care if I take her out again?" Lucille nodded, "I think she would love that."

"I think she would too."

* * *

Will killed zombies and I rolled onto my stomach, his eyes focused ahead and he turned to look at me. "You okay?"

"Just thinking." I muttered, "I'm going home tomorrow." Will said setting down the remote controller. "Good." I announced, "I am leaving anyways to go see Mallory and Ellie. I am surprising Mallory."

"Sounds like fun." I nodded and I pushed off the bed, it had been eight days since I had returned home. Spending another day with Emily and an afternoon at the baseball fields with Luke. Troy had pitched and done well, still trying to get adjusted to the better hitters and his new teammates. He got along with his catcher great and it was all happy and dandy.

I rubbed my eyes rolling onto my back, Will looked down at me and he smiled, "Don't you dare think that I am done with you this summer. I might join you again, on better terms with my parents but I had a lot of fun."

"I love hanging out with you Will, I do,"

"But…"

"There is no but," I told him, "Mhm," Will laughed and I pushed him with my foot. "Stop, I don't have a but. I like when you come because I had somebody to hang out with in a new place. I mean who else would drive around a city three times just to look at the same things?"

"Troy and you?" he suggested, "Negative. Troy and I would have made out after the first lap." He nodded, "True, true," he rubbed his chin, his stumble growing out. He picked up the remote controller again and he began to play. I watched him play the game out. Once he lost he threw down the controller cursing.

I laughed rolling onto my back and sitting up, my hair wild. If Troy saw me right now, a small smile would cross his lips and I could hear him tell me how beautiful I was. The words echoing in my ear. A smile spread over my lips and I crossed my legs, "Do you ever wonder about the future Will?"

He laid back and he looked at me, "Nah, I try to just put one step in front of the other everyday. Focus on the next task at hand, I mean if we all feared over the future then what good would life serve? Everything happens on its own timetable and we can't be mad over when it happens, it's out of our control no matter how we think about it."

The words sunk in around me, "I know, I just, don't you think about what happens if I never find that person or you don't end up doing what you wanted?"

"Then that's what happens. People lose what the gained everyday. It's out of our control, we just have to sit in the drivers seat and let the car roll. We have to laugh when we are crying, smiling when we are frowning and scream when we have nothing else to say. We have to speak out and we have to be us, we can't alter ourselves because this is what we want, if you want it, go down the path but if it doesn't pan out, say fuck you and move on. It's all going to be good and fine in the end. You are going to be in Troy's arms, I will find a wife and we are all going to be friends. It's how life works we just have to be open minded."

I was quiet after he spoke the words; my mind raced with everything he had just spoke out loud. How we didn't have control but sometimes we had to make up our minds. I looked at him and he stared at the ceiling, his lips parted slightly and his eyes diverted, he then sat up before grabbing the controller once more. Giving the game one more shot.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! The next chapter is the final break through with Troy and Gabi's relationship so be prepared! It's going to involve a hidden past and lots of tears! It will be the end of Gabi and Troy drama for a long time!**

**Alright, after several weeks with no reviewer of the week, the new one is….**** Arrianne! Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**No My Laker Boys tonight! Sorry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Breaking Walls Down

Chapter 15 – Breaking Walls Down

"Come home soon okay my daughter is becoming a world traveler." My mom complained, "I know mommy, I know," I told her, "If I don't come home sooner, I will be home July 5th or 6th. I promised I would be home that weekend. Between now and then though, I don't know. I might come home sooner and visit."

"Good, I miss you around the house."

"I'm traveling the world! I will stay home the entire Christmas break this year and Thanksgiving,"

"Since you weren't around a lot of last summer either," a pang of guilt shot through my stomach, I was in a different place last summer. "Well I will be home more this summer than last."

"I think you already beat that." My mom offered I gave her a hug and a cab pulled out front. I had already basically kissed my car goodbye even though the next time I was going to drive to Arkansas with Cody. We had already planned it all out.

"Will, it was very nice seeing you again! Don't hesitate to visit again."

"Thank you Mrs. Montez."

"Bye Cam, Lil, I will miss you." I hugged both of them and kissed their foreheads. "Are you going to see daddy?" Cam asked me, I shook my head and looked at them. "No, but I might go and see him."

"Tell him I love him,"

I grinned and kissed his cheek, "I can do that." He grinned before going back to playing with his toys. I hugged my mom one more time before we walked out to the cab. Will put my stuff in the back and I followed him to get inside. I waved when the guy took off.

"You ready to go see your parents?"

"Totally." He said with a smile, "I think I might come down in a few weeks though, maybe bring my girlfriend. Get a hotel room and what not."

"Just let me know," he nodded, "Yea, I will."

"Is it weird saying I will when your name is Will?" he laughed and looked at me, "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one?"

"It's nothing." He said with a laugh, I smiled and we both planted back against the seats. The scenery flew by the window, our car taking a wide turn and spinning onto the freeway. The cars passed by and the cab driver pressed down the pedal faster.

I was surprising Mallory at her house today. She had no idea I was coming, Ellie was meeting up with us tonight in her small town of Camden, Maine. She was driving the entire way while I was flying into Portland, direct flight, thank God, and then I had to drive two hours. My mom worked out the whole car rental thing for me this time and my mom was liable for everything.

My eyes drifted to my baseball bracelet and how much I missed Troy. I was happy my mom wasn't making me work this summer, or any summer for that matter. They are paying for my college and I think that's why my dad might still be playing, to make sure he had enough cushion to get Lil and Cam through college since they would be six teen years away, not like he wouldn't get a job with one of the organizations or something. He was going to stay in the business forever, even if his body didn't let him.

Chewing on my lower lip, Will nudged me and he nudged his head. The cab driver was dancing to the music he was listening too. It took a control to not burst out laughing at him. His hair down to his shoulders and a long beard, as if he was trying to grow his beard out for Duck Dynasty, I giggled softly and he laughed. The guy stopped and we both tried not to laugh.

He pulled up to the front of the airport. Will opened his wallet; he paid him thirty for the ride and another ten for his dancing skills. When we got out, we both laughed and dragged our luggage inside.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until a couple of weeks."

"Work it out with your parents and if you need some time away again, you know where to find me." He opened his arms and I walked in for a hug. He squeezed me and I laughed, "I love you in a brotherly way Gabs,"

"I love you in a sisterly way Will," he smiled and he kissed my cheek, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yea, you will. Bye," I waved, he waved and we both walked in opposite directions. I turned around to face Will, "Will," I called out, he turned and he stared at me for a long moment. In those moments I saw something flash in his eyes, hope that I would leave Troy or hope that I was asking him to stay with me. "Take care of your girlfriend. Be good to her okay? You deserve her."

Once the words were spoken, his face flattened and he nodded. "Yea, I guess."

"Just do it okay? You'll be happy that you did." He nodded and turned to walk away. I pursed my lips as my phone began to ring; I looked at it, _Troy. _I sighed and I pressed ignore. I then carried on to my terminal and I checked in, put my luggage into check in area and then I waited for my flight to be called, texting Troy only to say I was boarding.

* * *

Sucking the last of my tea, I had to be almost to Camden and to Mallory's house. I chewed on my lower lip and looked at the GPS on my phone, twenty more miles.

My phone rang again and I looked at the buzzing name. Troy's picture flashed and I felt a pang of guilt run through my body. I didn't understand why either, I didn't have feelings for Will or did I? Was it something more than I was putting down? I didn't ask to feel this way because I loved Troy, Troy was the one I loved and wanted to spend my life with but was it?

I was suddenly close to tears, as I felt confused. I would have answered Troy's call on a dime. I told Will I didn't have anything for him and here I am not answering Troy's call.

My fingers dove for the phone, the car swerved and I answered the phone. "Hello?" the guilt wormed its way around my stomach. "Hey baby girl," his voice was cheery and excited. "Hi," I said quietly, "You okay?" he asked me, I nodded tightly and my grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Just tired." I told him honestly. "Oh, well I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Yea, I miss you too."

"I'll let you go but call me later?"

"Okay."

We hung up and I suddenly felt like puking. What have I done? That was the only thing going through my head and that was exactly what I needed was going to see was Mallory and Ellie. I needed somebody to ration this out with me, telling me I am not a horrible girlfriend because I loved Troy. I loved Troy so much.

Once I entered Camden, I felt stunned by the beautiful view. The lighthouse that you see and the little piers, an old sleepy town or sorts, it was like falling in love all over again. It took me through a couple of back roads and then it stopped me in front of a house, Mallory's car sitting right out front.

I took a big breath and I got out, shutting my door behind me. I walked up the quiet steps, not trying to disrupt the peace around me. I knocked on the door softly and I heard a big foot running towards the door. An echo from a mom and then a reply from Mallory. It had been over a month since I had seen her in real flesh.

The door wasn't locked when she approached and it flung open. Mallory's tanned face, her blond hair down past her shoulder blades. A simple tank top and shorts on her body and a shocked expression to top it all off. "Surprise!"

She laughed and flung herself at me. We toppled down into the grass in a big hug. "Gabriella Marie Montez! Who the hell do you think you are surprising me!" I laughed and I sat up in the grass, "I think I am an awesome best friend." She laughed and hugged me again, "I missed you so much!"

I smiled softly and nodded, I picked at the grass, "I missed you too Mall,"

She frowned slightly, "Hey, what's wrong?" she shoved my slightly and I caught my balance before I tumbled into the grass. "Nothing, I am just tired from my flight and my two hour drive," I told her, she smiled and then sat back. "Tell me about it but something else it bugging you and if you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine."

I looked at her perfect face and how her and Colin were doing well. My lip trembled and Mallory's mom stepped out onto the step. "Mallory, oh Gabi! What a surprise!"

Mallory saw my lip and she looked at her mom, "I am going to give Gabi and tour of the city mom, we will be back." She pulled my arm up and my body followed; my thoughts came back about everything I thought about in the car and on the plane. I was becoming more confused than ever making me so frustrated.

Mallory and I walked for a bit until she led me into a tiny sized park. We both sat down on the swings and I swung back and forth, my toe dragging dirt. "What's wrong girl?"

"I'm confused Mal,"

"What about?"

"I told you how Will was staying with me for the last couple of weeks and we have grown so close and lately, I have been blowing off phone calls from Troy and I haven't been returning his calls and it's starting to scare me personally, am I having feelings for Will that I shouldn't be developing. It's freaking me out because I love Troy, I don't have a doubt about that but am I not fully committed to Troy?"

Mallory looked at me stunned and then she stopped my swing. A tear fell down my face, "Sweetie, you have never fully committed yourself to Troy because you have this wall that he has yet to break through because you are so protective over that last wall he can't get through. You had so many and I had to watch him knock a lot of those back down but you know you have never fully let him in."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Mal, we have dated for over two years almost,"

"True but that doesn't mean that you fully let him in."

"I told him I loved him."

"And that's because you do, you got past that wall,"

"It was the first,"

"You have such a backwards relationship," she said with a sigh, I gave her a look and she shook her head, "There is something you have been keeping from Troy that you haven't told him Gabi, I probably don't even know about it yet and you are scared of it so you run the opposite way from it, you may not even remember because of the pain it caused you, tell me about your last serious boyfriend."

I thought about it for a moment, "Dylan,"

"Aw, the famous Dylan, okay, why did you break up with him?"

"What makes you think I broke up with him?" she raised an eyebrow up at me, I sighed, "Fine, it's because I didn't want to get hurt." She looked at me, "I was moving again and I didn't want to get hurt."

"Gabi! There lies your issue! You are still dealing with this and this is how I know you love Troy so much because you went back and you are trying so hard to get past this getting hurt thing, have you been hurt before?"

Suddenly my chest ached and I knew what I feared, the thing that has been blocked in my mind for what seems like ever was suddenly at the front of my head. The pain doubled me over and I couldn't think straight. My breathing rapidly went faster, my eyes darting around and I chocked on my throat. My stomach twisted, I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to remember. I should have known. I should have. I suddenly was in uncontrolled sobs. Mallory looked stunned and she stood in front of me, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I finally knew it finally came to me why I was so protective of my heart, because it's been shattered one too many times by somebody I had really loved and it scared the hell out of me for it to happen all over again.

* * *

I stirred the soup in front of me when the doorbell rang. It had started pouring while we were at the park and I was so stunned I couldn't move from my spot, we were soaking wet when we came back, I was put into a hot shower and here I was sitting in front of the soup. Numb. I had blown off three calls from Troy and I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I couldn't talk to him yet.

It had all come flooding back like a huge river exploding in my house. Mallory got up from the table and went to answer the door. A squeal and another clash of hugs happened as Ellie had arrived. I didn't want to move as my body felt like it was on fire, the whole heartbreak happening all over again. I haven't thought about this in years.

Ellie and Mallory took a minute to come back and when they did, Ellie touched my shoulder. "Hey girl," I looked up at her and she nodded her head towards the stairs. "Wanna go upstairs?"

My muteness must be scaring them. I got up and slowly walked up the stairs. Mallory's phone rang and she answered it, "Troy, it's not a good time, I'll have her call you later okay?"

Mallory hung up and when we got to her room, I crossed my legs and looked down in my lap. "Gabs, what happened?" she asked me, "I forgot, I forgot so much." I whispered, quietly, my eyes stared forward and I felt my body go blank. "I buried it with the old me a long time ago, after I got the braces and I changed my hair, got rid of the acne I just forgot about him. I didn't want him to be in my memoires, he hurt me."

Goosebumps traveled up my body, I pulled my legs to my chest and I felt haunted by the memories. "Okay…"

"That explains why you are so protective of your heart."

I shook my head, "I forgot this feeling." I whispered, "I hated this." My eyes filled with tears and I looked at them, "Because I went to Missouri, I lived in Los Angeles before." I whispered quietly, "It was the end of my sixth grade year, summer, right before we were upped and moved. I met a guy, Jamie," I shuddered under the thought of his name.

"He swooned me, he was only two years older than me and we spent so much of that summer together. We rarely did anything apart from each other, sure he was a soon to be freshman then but we always hung out, everyday. I took him to a lot of my dads games and he took me to movies and we kissed, a lot, oh we kissed." I felt a smile cross my lips. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and it was awesome being the freshman girlfriend. I was invited to high school things and we had fun together." I smiled again and I pictured him in my mind.

"Then my dad got the call to go to Kansas City. Jamie kind of freaked out a bit on me and then he hit me. I told him I loved him and he hit me, then he told me he loved me too. So we kept the relationship going. We weren't going to move till semester anyways, so we stayed in the relationship, I loved him, I really did and it was close to Troy's love but it started to get worse."

I wiped away a stray tear and I trembled, "Every time I did something wrong he would hit me, I would brush it off and just act like it was nothing and each time it would get a little worse but he had good days. We would do our old things together but if I tripped he would hurt me." I felt my body shake, "One time he just pushed me to the ground and kicked me over and over again," I stopped as I clutched my chest. "I didn't know any better to get out because I just loved him, I loved his smile and everything about him. I didn't want him to be mad, so I thought I deserved it. Then closer to my moving date he kept pressuring me into sex over and over again."

The tears came faster down my cheeks, "Every time I said no it was a long hitting match. I would just fall to the ground and curl up protecting my face. I was an seventh grader and I didn't know what to do and I had to hide bruises from my parents. I hurt everyday. I still told him I loved him though and I hurt so badly. One day he basically tied me down and almost raped me, I thank everyday for his dad coming home, he untied me and I grabbed my clothes and put them back on. That's when I knew I was in over my head."

Mallory and Ellie looked horrified and Ellie and Mallory both gave me a big hug. "I still remember when I think about him how he touched me and how he hit me. I never thought of him as a bad person, I still don't understand how it all happened. When I told him I was leaving, he just slapped me really hard and I gave him my email address. Two days after Christmas, he told me how much of a dumb slut I was and how fucking stupid he was. That I was a worthless bitch. My heart broke because I loved him, even if he did those things to me and I cried for weeks over him. I shouldn't have but I did. I felt so powerless by love and loving Troy was such a big step but now I'm scared of getting hurt like that I guess, I am so scared."

"Honey, you need to tell Troy this. He needs to know because then you can have that relationship you need. Troy will never do that to you, you know he won't." I shook my head and I began to cry a little to hard, "I can't tell Troy that. I buried it in my past for a reason Mal, I don't want anybody to know because I don't want anybody to look at my with sympathy or confusion because I should have gotten out but I didn't. It's my fault."

"No, sweetie, it really isn't. It is never your fault in those situations, they want you to believe that but you were powerless. You didn't deserve that fucker and you had the right but to get to the full level with Troy, you need to tell him, fully let him in and you know Troy, he is going to wrap his arms around you and hold you because he's called me twice because he is worried about you."

I covered my eyes and I sobbed, "I don't deserve him."

"But you do deserve him and the only reason you have thoughts about Will is because it's about time to run away again. To get rid of Troy because you don't want him to fully know what happened and to not have all of those walls broken down because you are protecting your heart from that again, you have always been the one to break things off, Gabs, always and from what I heard you had a right to run until you found the right one and guess what babe, you did. Troy will understand and love you, he will hold you and if he doesn't then he isn't the one for you but I know he will."

I curled up on my side, "How about you get some rest tonight Gabs, we can talk more tomorrow."

* * *

Mallory's POV

"I feel so bad for her." Ellie said, we sat on my balcony and I peered in to look at Gabi. She was curled up sleeping, "The only thing that brought this one was that she was ignoring Troy lately and I think he knows something is wrong."

"I feel bad for both of them because she is so in love with him that she doesn't want to run or tell so she is stuck and he just worships the ground she walks on because he loves her and they are spinning in a circle because she wants to love him like she does or feels and he wants all the way in."

I sighed, "She was broken when we met her." I told her, "She was, and I have never seen her this broken though."

My phone buzzed in my lap, Troy, I sighed and answered it. "Yes?"

"Can I please talk to her?"

"Troy," I said quietly, "She will talk to you in a few days when she gets down there or if she feels like calling you because she isn't in a happy place right now."

"What did I do?" Troy asked desperately, "Nothing Troy, you did nothing. I think she had a breakthrough she needed tonight."

I could hear his breathing pick up, "Do I even want to see her?"

"Troy, your relationship is not over. It's the furthest from that. I think you are going to be able to break that last wall down if she tells you what she told us tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you Troy and if you keep bugging her when she isn't ready yet, she isn't going to tell you either. She isn't going to break up with you, I promise, she is just going to help your relationship. I'll keep you updated and I'll watch her okay? She is under my eye. You just play baseball."

"God Mallory, what did you do?"

"Troy, I did nothing, this all came on it's own. So just give time its course. I promise it will be okay."

"If it's not I am going to hurt you."

"Okay, fair enough."

I hung up and I looked at Ellie. "We are going to Arkansas with her right?"

"Give her a few days." Ellie said, "She needs more time right now, I think that we don't even mention it unless she does and just take her out tomorrow. I don't know why she has break downs like this."

"I have a feeling this is one of the last ones." I said looking at her, "I think she broke the walls for us and then she will with Troy, I think Troy will take care of her until this is over and after that, they are going to be happy with each other and nothing is going to stop them, not a thing."

Ellie looked at me and back at Gabi, "I hope so because she doesn't deserve this."

"She doesn't. She is so smart and amazing,"

"Yea, she deserves Troy, Troy needs her, they are just each others soul mates," I stood up and I helped Ellie before we crawled into my bed with Gabi. She looked broken but at peace. "Night El's," Ellie laughed, "Night Mal, night Gabs,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Two days after spilling my guts, I was acting like a normal human again. I looked out at the beautiful land; Mallory and Ellie were walking back when I slipped my phone from my bag. Troy hadn't called me in two days and I hadn't returned the favor.

I knew Ellie or Mallory was saying something too him, I don't think they have said what happened but he knows that I needed space. My head was clear and I was coming to terms with what happened, instead of burying it behind me. I dialed Troy and he picked up on the second ring, a crack of the bat was the first thing I heard, then Troy's soothing voice.

"Brie?"

"Hi," I said in a small voice, "Oh God, I missed your voice."

"I missed yours too. I'm sorry I went MIA, I'll explain everything later, I just, I needed to let you know that I am okay, I am more than okay."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I was really worried about you."

"I know you were and I wish I could have called sooner but I am better today. Yesterday was a different day and I am in a clear mind state right now."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Let's just say we need to have a small talk when I get to Arkansas and Troy, I hope you hold my hand through the entire thing because I don't want to lose you, I love you and I'm not breaking up with you and I think our fights are about over with letting you in because I figured it out. It all clicked and I will explain everything else in person in three days."

Troy let out a small sigh of relief, "Okay, I can do that, I can wait, I will be in town and everything, I love you,"

"I love you too Troy,"

"I have to go since I am sitting in the bullpen but I have to go okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up with him and I stretched over the grass, Mallory and Ellie sat down next to me. "Alright, enough about me. I am sick of me, let's hear about Ellie," Ellie smiled and then showed us her phone, "My boyfriend of exactly three weeks, thank you." We took the phone and looked at the stunning boy, "Oh he is hot!"

"How are you and Colin?"

"Awesome, he is coming up for the fourth of July."

"That's awesome."

"Who else is excited for Key West?"

We all shot our hands up and laughed, "I am so ready to go to fucking paradise, I need out of this state."

Ellie and I looked at her like she is crazy, "Mallory, this town is beautiful. I would love to live here."

"Camden is beautiful but it's so quiet. Why do you think I go to school in New York City?"

I smiled and I tore at the grass and rested my head against my knees. "I love the quiet. I love the hustle and bustle too but the quiet, it's peaceful."

"I know all of my neighbors business and I know their families business," Mallory rolled her eyes, "I don't know, I wish I could be with Colin out in California, living it up, some bitch was hitting on him the other day while I was on the phone with him but my mom doesn't have enough money to pull for a plane ticket and I don't have enough money either plus I am saving up to go to see you guys."

"Awh, Mal, you should go see your boyfriend."

"It's okay not that I know he will be with me soon but I don't know, I have the whole Key west paid for,"

"Good, how about we drive to Arkansas?"

"Drive?" Ellie asked me, "That would take more than a day!"

"We have like four days, we could have a road trip of a lifetime, come on! I can pay for most of it please! It would be so much fun!"

"Driving? To Arkansas?"

"Half the country," I offered, Mallory and Ellie gave each other a look, "Let's do it!" we all got up and we went running back to Mallory's house to plan, so we could leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Road Trip!" we all laughed as the car traveled faster, we were in the middle of New York, almost over with day one of our trip. We were traveling ten hours each day except the last leg, it was only five so it wasn't a big deal if we were late or on time.

A laugh escaped my throat as I flipped through another magazine. "What so funny Mrs. Giggles?"

"Nothing, this article," I laughed again as I read further, "Saying that makeup defines beauty." Mallory snorted, "In this decade apparently, I went to one of my regular classes at school one day, an eight am class mind you and this girl I swear to god had to have been up from five in the morning. She was tanned, sparkled, and down to perfection with her foundation and then you have me over here, im the one sleeping, slobbery all of my lips and my hair barely manageable. I still don't know how Colin is dating me."

Ellie and I laughed I could see this. "I can't stand make up half the time. I don't wear it that often."

"That's because you are pretty without it."

"Sure," I offered, a laugh leaving my mouth, "I don't think I have ever heard Troy tell me that I'm beautiful without make up on." My mind wondered to think of a time and I couldn't. It wasn't coming to me, I always wore makeup on our dates and normally whenever I saw him except for in the mornings but… "Oh no, Gabi just went into over think mode."

"I don't think Troy has ever told me he thought I was beautiful without makeup on."

"Girl, that boy tells you, you are beautiful every thirty seconds so I am pretty sure he has."

"I can't remember."

"Why are you reading into it?" Ellie asked, "Just let it go. He doesn't care if you are wearing make up or not, he doesn't care how you look even though it's a major bonus if you ask any gay girl, which I am not." Ellie clarified, Mallory snickered from the drivers seat. "I knew she was going to say something." I rolled my eyes, "It's just something I thought would stand out but as I think about it I am always wearing make up around him."

"Probably. Don't wear make up this week, go all natural, we all will."

"Good, you whores and your makeup." Mallory gasped and jerked the car on the dark road. "Ass!"

We all busted in to a fight of laughter. All of us giggled when we entered the town we were going to stay in for the night. "Dinner, what's for dinner?" Ellie asked yawning, it was close to eight at night when we all decided Taco Bell was a perfect fit for tonight.

We pulled in, when we looked down at our outfits we laughed. Mallory was in sweats with Ugg boots and a long sleeve t-shirt saying something about NYU soccer and Ellie was wearing flip-flops with shorts and a long sleeve shirt with some random baseball team.

I was in yoga pants with a grey sweatshirt and flip-flops. We all shrugged grabbing out wallets and keys before heading inside. I had returned my rental car after only three days and they were relieved it came back in one piece without a single dent.

Entering the restaurant we all placed orders before collapsing down into a booth. "I'm so freaking exhausted." Ellie muttered laying her head down, it was braided back with bobby pens in odd places. "Yea, I am so ready for some sleep. Who gets the keys in the morning?"

"I'll drive," I said as I played with the hem of my sweatshirt. "Shit, if she is going to offer, hell yea," I rolled my eyes, "I like when you two are sleeping, it gives me time to think about how I am going to tell Troy everything. I feel like he is just going to be so pissed off."

"About what happened to you?"

"That I was thinking about breaking up with him again over this."

"You are going to tell him that part?"

"I am telling him every single part, im done holding information back."

"Good for you girl do it."

"I am,"

"Can I just ask one question," our order numbers were called and I held up one finger, "After we get back." Ellie and I scooted out to retrieve our food. I took Mallory's and I set it down in front of her. She thanked me and unwrapped her taco. "My question is how do you forget about that? It's not like it was that long ago."

"But to me it was. I spent half of my eighth grade year trying to forget about it, I cried for weeks and months over it and then one day, I was just fucking done. I grabbed everything of his I had, I went out to my backyard and dug a hole. Placed it inside and completely forgot about it, I buried that me. I threw my acne cream and something of my braces in they're to throw away that girl and the next day was when I met Dylan and Will. I was nervous about it at first and I just went with it. Before you know it, I was in New Mexico meeting the love of my life. Yea, I do think about it every time I move but I didn't see it as the last wall that needed to be broke, that I needed to let somebody else in. I was the only one to know about it and now you girls know and Troy will know. I am giving Troy my full heart, there is nothing else I can think of such importance that he needs to know."

"That's the relationship you need. Nothing that he doesn't know about you."

"He knows my dad and yes, that took a while for that to come out and it should have came out sooner than it did but besides the point, it was a bullying effect in New York."

"You did not have a great childhood," Ellie mumbled in-between bites of her burrito. "Not really," I played with my food, and then I ate it to its full content. "I mean yes, it may sound bad but I made some good friends. I am glad we only stayed in New York for one year. I wasn't enjoying the city, like at all, the first time around though, I made some pretty awesome this time though."

"That's because we aren't NYC bitches like the ones you met."

I laughed, "They aren't all like that. I promise. Just the ones I met at my school, no big deal honestly."

"Girl, you are a fucking survivor."

"LA, KC, and New Mexico were awesome. It was only New York, okay, well I guess you could say the end of LA wasn't cool…"

"No, it wasn't. That ass. I wish I could beat the living fuck out of him." We were all done just sitting and talking since we didn't want to move. "I wish I could now too,"

"I try to figure out how you Ms. Smarty pants got caught up in that?" Mallory asked taking a drink, "It's because I thought I loved him. I thought that he loved me and that he said he was sorry after almost every single one. It's a story you hear about from adults that they can't get out of but teenagers go through them too and we think we are more bound to love. I told you too, I forgot about it. I tried to forget and let go of it and I did. So I am ready to put it back in that spot, where I don't have to remember."

I stood up and I grabbed my wallet, I walked out to the summer air and took it into my lungs. Mallory and Ellie were right behind me, "I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Hey, we didn't mean to upset you. It was an okay subject there for a bit."

"I know, I wasn't mad. I just, I was a stupid kid and it shouldn't have happened to me but I have conquered on. I have moved past the point of being angry about it, I'm done with that kid who thought he held more power because in all honesty? He was probably getting the same thing ten times worse from his parents because a human isn't capable of that really. It goes from generation to generation. They think it's okay and I have to accept that I did nothing wrong and I did. I just wish I didn't have to keep bring this to the surface. I started over. It's done."

* * *

I looked at the two snoring lumps in the car. It was a little after eight and all I had was the open road, we had past one traffic jam but nobody was really going anywhere on a Saturday. It was quiet and peaceful; I had the cruise control on as I rested against the window.

I wasn't all that tired, just stressing over tomorrow when I would see Troy. He was going to demand answers at our first moment alone, he was concerned and he had every right to be, I assured him that our relationship wasn't over unless he wanted it to be over, so I think I freaked him out a bit by just saying that but he would get over himself.

Sitting up straighter, I looked at the construction workers setting up a wall. I think back about all of the times that I built walls so fast, that it took me in layers to get me apart from myself.

I didn't want to ever be broken because I always broke when my dad left, there was a wall, I would always have that fear of somebody just walking out. I had walls for little things and one of the only people to tear down a wall so quick was Troy. Troy got through them so fast it scared the living shit out of me when I looked at it and when I knew he was close to getting that last one, I jumped.

They were setting up walls everywhere, I felt almost trapped by them and I suddenly knew how Troy probably felt. Trapped by my walls that he couldn't get where he wants to be in my life. I wanted to just call Troy and tell him right now what it's all about. I just wanted him to know because I just wanted him there.

My phone vibrated in the seat and it was Will trying to contact me. I hesitated and I then picked it up, "Yea?"

"Did I wake you up? I forgot about the time difference," he hesitated, "Not at all." I said I gripped the steering wheel. "I just wanted to let you know, I did work everything out with my parents and my girlfriend and I are not going to work out. I just, I don't know, I wasn't feeling it with her."

"Oh."

"Listen," we both said at the same time, I shifted uncomfortable, "Will, you have to know I have no feelings what so ever for you."

"But you called to me."

"To tell you to make things work with your girlfriend. Not to break up with her."

"I don't want her!"

"Will, I'm sorry! You can't have me because I love somebody else and that somebody else is really important to me. I guess you shouldn't be hanging around this summer."

"Gabi,"

"Will, if you cant accept for a fact that you can separate your feelings from me then I don't know. Once you figure it out, tell me because I told you I didn't want to lose you to this and if that's what you need then go ahead Will, I guess we don't have to be friends but that's all I ever wanted. You are my brother to me and it was nice to have somebody looking out for me at school."

"And in the process the one who is being used gets hurt."

"I wasn't using you." I objected, he laughed, "Sure as hell sounded like it."

"No. I said I liked having somebody watching me that I trusted. You were accountable and trustworthy. It's hard to find real friends in this big world Will and I found you, I was the damn lucky girl to find such an amazing guy when I was lost."

"And somehow you kissed me and then went straight to Dylan."

"Because I always thought are feelings were one sided, I never had anything for you! I'm sorry that you have something for me that I don't have, clearly we aren't meant to be but that girl you just let go, well she might have had something good for you who really liked you. That's who you should have tried to fall in love with. I didn't go looking for love," I said softly, "Love found me."

I then ended the call before he could protest farther.

I rubbed my forehead. Break down one wall; build another, or that's the supposed theory.

* * *

**Told you there was going to be a bit of drama. Next chapter she tells it back to Troy and we get back to some normal stuff! The rest of the summer and they are done with big fights and break up stuff okay? Sound good?! Yay!**

**Reviewer of the week is gonna beeeee….**** TheOnceAnonymous14! Thanks for the review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Close

Chapter 16 – Close

I tapped nervously on the window seal, it was mid-afternoon and we were twenty minutes from the complex. "Girl, relax," Mallory echoed, "You'll do fine."

"You probably won't even get to talk for a while. Just settle down."

"That's the issue. I just want to get it over with. It's there and ready to come out. I just need to let it all go."

"How long since you have seen him?"

"Three weeks almost. I spent two weeks with my mom and most of this week with you."

"He is probably ready to see you."

"I am ready to see him." I stressed, the empty desert passed by and I let out a big breath. "I mean what if he does walk out?" my stomach wrenched, "Because you told him your story? Because you are finally letting him in all the way?" Mallory prepped, I took a big breath, "Okay, maybe not but I just, I am nervous."

"Don't be." Ellie smoothed her arm over mine. I gave a happy smile. When we pulled into the complex, my mind took over and I was running out of the car. It had been three weeks, since I had seen him. Mallory and Ellie laughed, when I got a ticket inside, buying Mallory and Ellie's leaving it at the booth under their names, I went running in.

The game was in motion and I glanced back towards the bullpen. Troy was sitting there, shifting through something. I ran across the concourse. The best thing about the minors, the bullpens were reachable, if I could get around the guard.

Troy was pitching tomorrow, I hoofed down the steps and the guard stopped me a step short. "Nobody passed here." He said automatically. "Troy!" I yelled, his body turned around quick, his eyes glowed and he yelled the guard's name. He shrugged and let me pass. Troy met me at the edge and I let him wrap his arms around me.

I buried my head into his neck and he kissed my temple. "Hi baby," I smiled into his neck and I squeezed him tighter. "Three weeks too long," I murmured, "I know, I am glad you are here though. Only a couple of innings left, take a seat right there behind me."

I nodded, "Let me get Mal and Ellie first. I kind of ditched them." Seeing Troy's face and body completely calmed me down. I relaxed and Mallory and Ellie were looking. I waved and they hopped down, the guard let them by and we all settled in the seats behind them.

One of the guys turned around, "Why I'm Phil," Ellie laughed, "And I'm not single." Troy laughed slightly pulling the brim of his hat down. "Hi I'm,"

"Hi im not single either." Mallory helped, Troy and a few others laughed harder. "Don't even think about it Philipp." Troy mumbled quietly, "Jesus Bolton, you don't bring three hot ass girls down here and tell me they are all taken."

"Pretty much," Troy leaned forward and looked at the game. They were all focused on the game, cheered when their team scored and when they were named the victors Troy and the guys stood up stretching. He turned towards me, not uttering more words than having too. "Meet me at the apartment? I'll only be about another hour? I think we have some talking to do."

I nodded, "Yea we do," he lifted a bag over his shoulders; he began to turn when I called his name. "Troy?" he turned back around, I hopped over the fence and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me closer. My feet lifted off the ground and I fell into the kiss.

Pulling away from him, Troy kept his eyes closed, "That was amazing," he whispered gently, he pressed his lips to my forehead and I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he supported, he was smiling, to the point that I knew he was happy that we were both okay as of right now.

* * *

"Are you guys settled here?" Mallory and Ellie were in the hotel right next to the apartment Troy stayed in. "Yup girl, we will text you if we leave, for now I am going to sleep." Mallory curled onto her side and I stepped out, I held my bag over my shoulder and I walked across the parking lot into the apartment buildings.

Going to Troy's floor, I walked to his apartment when I slide my key into the lock. I turned it and I pushed it inside. Troy was back in his room as I could hear him, I dropped my bag down and I went back to his room. He was sliding on a black shirt with the khaki shorts on his leg.

"Hey good looking," he turned around and he gave a small smile, "How is my girl really doing?" he asked walking towards me, I shrugged and I held him in my arms. "I'm okay."

"Mmm…I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want to talk here or do you want to walk and talk?"

I pulled back and rested my hands on his arms. "Is your roommate coming soon?" I asked, "No. He is doing some extra reps and then hitting the bar with the guys."

"Here then." Troy nodded and went to shut his door. "Just in case." He said softly, I sat down and I let my hands fall into my lap. I took a big breath and I looked over at him. "Troy, I am going to tell you something only two people besides myself know. Not my parents, not Dylan or Will, nobody knows this story because I hid it from everybody and I hid it in my past so well I forgot how much it hurt me and I don't want many others knowing about it either."

Troy opened his body towards me and I couldn't face him. "Brie, you are really scaring me." Shaking my head softly, I fumbled with my fingers, as I didn't know how to start exactly. The words were so confused in my brain I felt like they were all going to come out in a fast jumble that nobody would understand.

"It happened during the summer before my seventh grade year, or at least it started then." I took a breath, "I met a guy, Jamie, I don't know why I tell everybody that Will was my first kiss, maybe I just wanted it to be that way but I lied. It was a lie that grew and I just didn't know the truth anymore. Jamie was older than me, he was getting ready to be a freshman and I was just the tiny seventh grader. He swooned me, kind of like you did too me but he was so powerful. He was always smiling and he joked around. We spent so much of that summer together. We kissed," I laughed, "We kissed a lot. We went swimming and we went to the beach together. He made me feel perfect. School started and everything was perfect. We were happy and going to football games."

My fingers shook and Troy smoothed my fingers out, his hand stroking it. I didn't even notice him pick it up. The simple touch relaxed me underneath of him. Tears filled my eyes because I knew this was going to be hard for him to hear. "I told him I loved him and he said he loved me too, it was so empowering being the freshman's girlfriend, I got to do so much. Then my dad got called to go to Missouri. I went to tell Jamie because I was devastated. When I did he hit me." Troy's body tightened, as I knew that he knew where this was going. He knew what was going to happen and anger built in him fast. "He got angry but then he stopped and apologized holding me, saying he was sorry."

I wiped a tear away and I looked up towards Troy's face. His jaw flinched in anger. Troy didn't get that mad easily, little things had to set him off but this went from concerned to pissed off.

"But after that he didn't stop. Every time I made a mistake he would hit me. The worse the mistake, the more he hit. The worse it hurt. I hide bruises and scars from my parents, I kept hiding from them and I stopped talking to people. He didn't like my friends so I stopped being friends with them, except it didn't make him happy anymore. He was so pissed at me one time and I don't even know why, he just pushed me over and hit and kicked me for what felt like ever. I just kept myself together and covered my neck. I couldn't help myself. I didn't know why I stuck around, I loved him so much, or I thought I loved him so much. It scared me so I didn't stop going around, I only felt like it would make it worse in the end."

My fingers shook and I closed my eyes. "Right before Christmas, we were getting ready to move to Kansas City and that was the worst of them all. I end up tied to his bed and he had almost pulled my pants down when the garage door opened, he quickly let me go and I went running, telling him I loved him and leaving his Christmas present behind." I closed my eyes tighter and I finally just looked up at him. Troy let his jaw flicker but sadness was in his eyes. He was ready to hurt somebody and he was also ready to just hold me in his arms. "When I got to Kansas City, I emailed him telling him I missed him and he emailed back basically saying that I was a worthless whore and a bitch. A needy one or something, I don't remember but I cried for weeks before I finally boxed everything I had memories of him and I buried it."

I cried louder and Troy wrapped me up in his arms. "It's okay, I'm right here." He smoothed his hands over my shoulder. My chest filled with air and I sobbed, he kissed me softly and he smoothed his thumbs down my arm. When I looked up and his eyes connected with mine. "Is that why you protect yourself so much?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head, "I forgot how much it hurt even though I loved somebody."

He pursed his lips, "You were so young." He whispered, "I can't imagine, anything like that happening to Emily. God, Brie," he kissed my forehead, "I can't believe some guy would do that to you, Brie how do you just forget."

"I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. That's why I run. I don't want to feel the pain Troy. The past few weeks, I haven't been answering all of your calls and I haven't been responding to you and it scared the hell out of me when I realized it. I was hanging with Will and I was becoming confused but I want you. I have always wanted you and here I am, telling you this story because I want you to have all of me. I don't want that anymore and I need you to know why I am so guarded so easily. I was getting ready to run again Troy, I felt it and then Mallory woke me up from that. I didn't want too but I didn't want that pain coming back."

Troy's fingers were shaking, "How does some fucking douche bag just do that?" he exploded with anger and he rolled out from behind me. He went over and gripped the wall tightly; I could see him trying not to punch it when he took four large strides and came over to knell in front of me. His hand gripped my chin and directed my eyes down to his, "I love you Gabi, I love you so fucking much and then you tell me that a douche bag almost took fucking advantage of you and he hit you on different days? That's not fair to you or to any other guy but I am so happy you came back to me. That you opened up to me about it because now I have you and I will never lay a finger on you okay? I am never going to hurt you because I can or I feel like I own you because you didn't deserve that then and you did nothing wrong. It was never your fault."

I cried and I nodded my head. Troy wiped away a few tears from my eyes, "You are beautiful and you are perfect to me. You have your flaws and I understand now that you are so guarded. You are going to be fine and you are going to be with me. I love you Brie, I will always be here and I really love you." I nodded my head and I pulled him into my arms, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

He quieted me in his ear and he kissed my tears. "I love you Troy. I love you and I know how much you love me." He nodded and he kissed me softly. "I'll be here forever okay? Thank you for not running from me."

I nodded, "Thank you for listening."

He smiled, "Who is this kid so I can go punch his fucking lights out?"

"You'll never know." I told him, I kissed him, "Because I don't even remember. I don't want to ever remember again and this might be the last time I am going to talk about this."

"If that makes you feel better."

"It does." I yawned and Troy pulled me back into his bed. His arms wrapping around me, "You never told your parents?" Troy asked me softly, I shook my head, "And I intend to keep it that way okay?"

Troy nodded, his lips touching my forehead, "Of course."

* * *

Troy's POV

Anger seethed through me. My eyes flickered over Gabi, who was so perfect and so happy all the time that you could never see this problem arising. It pissed me off that some douche bag would do that to her.

My fingers ran through her hair, her head was in my lap as I just watched her sleep. She fell asleep quickly and I couldn't believe everything she had told me, the fact that she trusted me enough to just let it out.

I now had all of her. I wasn't missing a piece; I had successfully knocked down every wall, knowing I had found the right person for me. When laughter rang out in the living room, the door opening, I slid out from underneath Gabi, letting her head fall onto the mattress gently. She curled up tighter and I poked my head out of the room.

Jason and a few other guys were coming back. "Bolton, hey! Wanna beer?" I shook my head shutting the door quietly, taking one last look at her before leaning against the counter. "No, I was just going to tell you that Gabs is asleep back here. She had a rough day so I,"

"Yea, sure we'll be quiet," I nodded, not saying anything more. I missed Zack and Josh. I would be lying if I didn't miss those knuckleheads. Jason was cool and all but he liked drinking every night and always had somebody over – girl or guy for that matter.

"I'll just be in here," I pointed and I went back to my room. Jason wasn't awkward but he didn't like me. He had been stuck in the minors for the past four years and here I am in my second year already at double a. It caused a seethe of jealousy to form.

Gabi stirred on my bed, I cursed lightly and she looked around for a moment. Once she sat up I knew she was just looking for me. "I'm right here." I said pushing off the door. She nodded, her eyes sleepy, I crawled back onto the bed and she crawled into my arms. We lay like this for a moment, my finger spun around her bouncy curls.

"Can I just ask a couple of questions?"

"About what?" her voice was rough with sleep, the tiredness of the past three days laced in them. "About Jamie," I told her, she let out a big breath, her hand moving over my knee. "This will be the only time I'll take questions."

"I just have a few and if you don't want to answer them, then don't okay? I don't want to make you upset over it I just, I was so angry with him for doing that to you and I have no idea who he is. How do you just forget?"

She sighed; she then sat up and crossed her legs while still sitting in front of me. She looked down and played with the hem of my shorts. Her cool hand so close to my legs. "I hated the girl that I became. I fell so head over heels in love with this guy who hated me or something, I don't know what his feelings were for me and when I caught myself in the mirror, three weeks after him saying those crude things to me, I looked at myself and asked if I deserved this to happen? At the time I said yes, because I had done something wrong for him to hate me. I then told myself he was the one who hit me and he was the one who called me things and that I should just let go of the girl I became. I buried all of that stuff and I told myself I wasn't going to cry any longer." She stopped talking and then looked up, "the next day I met Will and Dylan. My life changed after that and the further away from it I got the less I tried not to remember. On occasions' I remember it, when somebody talks about LA I do but that's about it. Then I met you and things just happened so fast, it came to my mind but I never thought it could be the final block to my heart."

I rubbed my thumb over her knee, "I had trouble just falling in love because of my dad traveling all the time. I didn't want to be hurt and I just protected myself and then that happened, it became harder." She sniffled and she looked up at me, her brown eyes sad but grateful. "Then I met you, I fell in love faster than I could blink and you tore through everything so fast. I think it scared me."

She didn't say anything more and I left it at that. "Why me?" I asked, she smiled a little bit and then she sat down on my legs. "Why not you?" she asked me, "You are just as perfect as I could ask for. You loved me back and you got over the fact that my dad is a baseball player for the Yankees. You loved me the way you should have and you don't control me. You are perfect for me Troy and our hands fit together, we fit together and I count down the minutes until I get to see you again. There is nothing about you that I would change, I love just listening to your heart." I smiled and I let my hand fit into hers. "And you are the only one who fought for me Troy. You came back looking for me, you were not giving up and it made me fall so much harder in love with you. You care about me and you are ready to fight every battle that comes are way."

I couldn't take the suspense; I just let my lips fall on top of hers. Her perfect pink lips smoothed over mine and our rhyme was perfect. I cupped her face and we kissed longer.

The words that she spoke left me breathless already. The kiss took it a step beyond. Our lips separated, she slid her hand up my shirt and she rubbed my lower back. I moaned softly into her ear. A laugh escaping her mouth when she kissed me more slowly this time, "I love you." I whispered to her. I saw goose bumps rise on the back of her neck. "I love you too Troy."

She stepped back and she went out the door, only to be greeted by my roommate and whoever else. She then came back with her bag and she grabbed something before tossing a baseball at me.

I caught it smoothly and I looked at the black ink. A picture of the key, designed nice and crafty on the face of the ball. I looked up at her and she played with the edge of her sleeves. I then turned it over. _You have the key to my heart. Forever. 6.16.13 _

When I looked at her, she stumbled over words. "You always give them to me and I couldn't find a better way to tell you that you have all of me now. I am going to be honest when a week ago, breaking up with you again came to mind and going to Will because I was becoming scared again and when Mallory asked me what could make me hurt so much, it all came back with a rush, my chest ached and my body hurt. I then fell into a bunch of sobs to the point I couldn't breath and in that moment, the only thing I wanted was your arm around me. That's how I know you are the one Troy."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. I just held her that way for a moment, my lips pressed to her forehead. "There are no words to explain how happy I am right now, there are none at all. I love you so much."

"I love you too Troy."

Our embrace didn't stop and I felt a sigh ripple through me. We were going to be okay. We were done battling each other. We could finally just be us. That's all I want, to just be us.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"This is what you get to do everyday?" Mallory asked leaning back in the chair, sitting in the guest box I smiled with a laugh. "Yea, basically." I watched Troy who was pitching lights out, having figuring out the system.

After another shut out inning, he went running back to the dugout. "Damn. Your boy toy is on fire." I nodded my head and I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up, Josh. I answered it, "Yea?"

"How is he doing?" the exploding of the gun in the background made me cringe. "Lights out the first three and half innings."

"Damn, go Troy."

"He misses you guys. Not like he would say that at all but he does."

"I figured. Zach and I are fantastic." I rolled my eyes, "You guys are such over cocky people."

"Hey!"

I laughed, "I am going to go, I'll see you later."

"Mhm, bye,"

"Do you always talk to them?"

"Only when Troy pitches. They text me too, I will get the random call but hey, whatever."

Troy walked back out to the mound, I looked over at a group of scouts, a few from the big club and couples were writers. They were observing, radar guns pointing. I got up cause I wanted to see where Troy was hitting these days.

He had told me he had added a few points to his fastball. His fastball was already mid nineties, it was a good one too. "Where are you going?" Mallory asked sucking on her virgin whatever she was drinking, clearly unhappy about the virgin part. "I am going to go see something. I'll be right here." I moved through the stands, which were a little empty on this Monday night.

I sat down behind a radar gun and the guy turned towards me slightly but I ignored him. He sat forward and Troy did a practice pitch, knocking in at ninety-nine miles per hour. "Holy shit." I muttered, the guy turned around and I blushed, "Sorry."

"Do you know him?" I raised my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Troy Bolton, the pitcher,"

"Depends, who are you?"

"A scout for triple A."

"Then yea, I do."

"How?"

"Girlfriend of two years."

He nodded, "I thought he had one. Doesn't seem committed though to have a two year girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked pressing my elbows onto my knees, "He seems very committed to the game of baseball. Not a girl in his life."

"He is very committed to the game. I am just there for the support of the game."

"I just have to ask since you are so familiar,"

"Who are you exactly?" I redirected him from his question, "I am a scout," he echoed his previous words, "Proof? Anything?" he turned the badge over and I nodded, "Okay, proceed with your question." He chuckled, "What do you really think I am that guy?" I turned to my left, a guy was writing something down, his body a little gnarly.

I giggled, "Okay, maybe." He smiled, "My question is have I met you before? You look really familiar…"

"Do you know Alex Montez?" I asked carefully, "Yea! Great guy! Are you a fan?"

I nodded, "A little bit. Since well, I am his daughter."

He shaped his mouth, "Oh! I remember you! I was up at the club when your dad was there for a bit! You were a lot younger." I nodded with a smile, "Now I am a sophomore in college, anyways, I was just coming over to see what Troy's readings came in as for his fast ball. I was curious."

"He is a hell of a player. Tell him to keep it up; he will be up at triple A in no time if he can hold himself here. He is having an excellent day today, I haven't really seen him falter much since he started."

"He is a great guy, great pitcher, great everything."

"Good. I'm looking forward for him to stay in our system. He is ranked pretty high in our prospects. Fans are going to be excited for him."

I looked at Troy, "Good, he deserves the glory. He has worked to hard to let it all go."

Saying goodbye I walked back to the girls, I plopped down into the seats and Mallory handed me some of her nachos. I ate a few chips, Troy gave up one hit but then shut down the next two.

Troy came running in and he smiled up at me. I winked and he ducked underneath of the dugout. The thin crowd was talking as we were winning by two. Troy had only given up two hits and one walk.

Ellie gave me a sip of her drink and I was texting my dad who had an off day and my mom. Setting my phone down in my lap and I pressed my feet into the back of another chair. My mom sent me a picture of my siblings and I sighed, leaning my head back. "I miss home, I miss Troy, and I miss you guys. Why can't we all be together?"

"I don't know girl."

"I sort of hate the arrangement."

"I would too."

"Oh well, I think my next visit might be my dad."

"Would that be New York?" Mallory asked glancing at me, I shrugged, "Not sure. I am spending the next couple of weeks with Troy, so I am not sure."

"Girl, you are the class traveler."

"Frequent flyer miles."

Ellie laughed, her eyes scanning the field. "Girl, I think I need to break up with my boyfriend." I smiled as the boys did all look nice, "Girls, girls, this is not that fun. I mean Troy and I had a rocky start to this obviously."

"Yea, I am just looking to hookup but I feel like I should break up with my boyfriend before I do that and then get back together with him, or something like that."

Shaking my head, I laughed as Troy came back onto the field, his glove in his right hand before slipping it on. The ball balanced in his left hand, he fixed his belt and lifted his hat before settling in. I couldn't help but smile, "Oh girl, it's going to be a hot room with Gabi,"

I busted into laughter, "Oh my, you guys are horrible."

"Just saying girl, you have this look of a gorilla in your eye, you just wanna beat the shit out of that," Mallory stopped after she realized where that was going, "Okay, that sounds really, really wrong,"

Ellie and I nodded with a laugh, "Yea, it does,"

We all laughed together, this was summer. This was good.

* * *

Troy smiled, wrapping me in his arms, "I love you," he kissed my lips and then he smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder. A giggle left my mouth and I smoothed my fingers over his hand. "Rumor has it that you are leaving town soon?"

"Road trip, are you going to come?" I nodded, "Mal and Ellie leave tomorrow," I said with a pout, he pushed some of my hair back, "and do you not see each other until Key West?" I nodded my head, "It's only three weeks away, less than that."

Troy sighed, "Are you with me the entire time or do you go home before Key West."

"I'm going to go see my dad. I won't see my mom until after Key West, after your birthday even."

"Then it's about time for you to go back to school," He mused slightly, I nodded, my fingers running over his chest. "Yea, it is," he smiled, his chin resting on my temple. We both rested in our naked embrace, together, his arms slipping around me and squeezing me closer.

"I know this doesn't need to be talked about now but what are you going to do after the season?" Troy stopped moving his hand and then he sighed, "I don't know," he said with a sigh, "I'm pretty sure though it's going to involve New York." I gave a smile and I looked at him, "Troy," he raised his eyebrow in a simple way, his eyes connecting with mine.

"What?" I sat up on my elbows and looked at him, "Luke and Emily,"

"I know, they need their older brother but their older brother really needs his girlfriend." A sigh rippled through my mouth and I gave him a look, "I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I couldn't regret a thing baby girl, by the time I get their, it will be November, so maybe I won't move up their until after Christmas break, live in a hotel the entire time." Giving Troy a small glance, I smiled, "I will be home anyways a lot of those." Troy nodded, "Nothing is final but we can keep it in mind right? Something to think about," I smiled and he kissed me softly.

We were both quiet and his thumb traced over my back, "Be honest with me, how are you doing?"

"I'm fantastic Troy, I couldn't be better," I whispered into his ear, he shifted from underneath of me, he sat up and then toward slightly, I sat up dragging the sheet with me. "What's on your mind?" I asked, my fingers wrapped around his bicep and he bit down on his lip. "I know, you are going to hate me for putting this in your head and you will hate me, we are going to fight but I just, I need to know as it has been bugging me."

"I thought we were done with serious talks for the year," I whined, he smiled softly but shook his head. "I just need to know if, if I moved up to New York with you, if you would want to move in with me."

A soft sigh rippled from my throat, "There is one thing Troy that I have not told you, it's something that I keep away from you but I do know that I am staying in a dorm next year. After that, I don't know yet, that's to be decided but I want to live with Mallory and Ellie again. I love you but sixty five percent of the year, you aren't there and if we moved into an apartment I am pretty sure they would be coming too."

"So asking you to move in ever is out of the question?" he joked softly, I smiled, "and I may be able to pull a few strings at the university to see if you could just stay with me at the dorm. You were there all the time but I don't know if I will, let's put that aside and get through the next day okay?" Troy smiled, kissing my forehead, "I don't know where I get these things."

"You think about the ahead things," I mused to him, "You think about what is next, what do I need to start planning for and to be prepared for. That's one of them."

He kissed my temple and I smiled, my hand slipping in his, "I love you Gabi Montez,"

"I love you too Troy,"

The quiet settled in around us, we were not in any sexual mood if anybody could even try to believe that. We were so content with just laying with each other, not moving. Our movements were quiet and I closed my eyes knowing I could fall back asleep again.

After closing my eyes, getting ready to fall asleep in Troy's embrace, Troy's phone buzzed and popped on the table. Troy jumped underneath of me and picked up his phone, a small smile on his face. "Zack, bro,"

His jaw dropped and he laughed, "Dude! That's fucking awesome! Try to request a room by yourself and me as your roommate."

I jumped up and my eyes grew, Troy nodded his head and I grinned. "I'll see you soon! Congrats!"

Troy gave me a big grin, "Zack is coming up! They need a reliever and they are going to try and switch him around as a reliever." I smiled as I hugged Troy, my lips covered his and we got caught up in the moment, our lips match and moving.

"Mmm," Troy lowered me down onto my back and he kept our lips attached. His breath hot, he gripped at my bare skin, the fun of shredding clothes no longer there. His lips moved from my mouth as he lowered to my neck, his lips warm and soft. My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't move, paralyzed below him. I turned my head and I sucked in air.

"What," I stopped, my breathing labored, "Do you do to me?" Troy chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down hard on top of me. Troy grinned and he kissed me hard. "That's more like it," he whispered against my lips.

* * *

**Alright everybody, I know this is very late and I am sorry about that! I was very busy yesterday and frankly was not in the mood to do any of what I just did. It was a rough weekend for a lot of people and that's that. The chapter is here today though and I appreciate all of you for waiting patiently and not flooding my inbox. MLB will be put on hold for a week. My apologizes.**

**Alright. The reviewer of the week doesn't really review on here but I know she reads them and she yells at me when I get things wrong and she had one hell of a week. I love you girl and you are always in my heart and I will be here for you whenever you need anything. Katielynn-is- – also known as my best friend, everybody. I love you girl. Don't forget it. Thanks for always reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Our Time

Chapter 17 – Our Time

"Brie, hey, are you ready?" Scrolling through my phone, I looked up at him; clothes were spread around me with the different pairs of shoes that were alluring me. Troy's eyes were wide with urgent look. "Huh?"

He threw his head back, "We are leaving in twenty minutes and they leave with or without you." Troy began to put clothes in a bag and I grabbed his hand, my eyes connecting with him, "Hey," I said, "Chill,"

"Damn it, Gabi, come on! We need to be leaving and you are here scrolling on your fucking phone," his temper rose and dropped, "Troy," I snapped at him, "I know that we are leaving in twenty minutes. I am googling something since I can only have this bag so maybe you should chill okay?" Troy gave me a look before he stormed out of the room.

"Fantastic." I murmured, I finished packing my duffle bag, Zach who stuck his head in gave me a look, "We are getting ready to leave," He mentioned with a jam of his thumb, I nodded slowly as I doubled check to make sure I had everything. I slipped my backpack over my shoulders and my duffle bag over my shoulder. "He seems to be on his man period," Zach said with a rightful look, I rolled my eyes, "It's okay Zach, I shouldn't have been on my phone and I should have been finishing."

"He still didn't have the right to yell at you." Zach wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked side by side. He locked their apartment and we both went down to the bus that many of the players were boarding. Chewing on my lip, I went over to toss my duffle bag onto the bottom of the bus and then I hugged my blanket to my chest.

Climbing onto the bus, I glanced around for Troy, I then found him sitting by a window, his ear buds in his ear. Moving forward, I stood in the aisle and looked at him. I tapped him lightly. He moved to move an ear bud out, "This seat taken?" I mused quietly, he sighed, "Of course not," he whispered, I sat down and let my backpack hit my feet.

The blanket settling in my lap, I played with the feigns and Troy settled his hand over mine. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to yell at you and to get upset. I don't know what came over me,"

I nodded my head and I let my head fall against his shoulder; the silent communication was enough as he wrapped both arms around me. "How about you pick the first movie we watch," Troy posed, I shook my head, "I think I just want you to hold me right now," I whispered, Troy put an ear bud in my ear, his music flowing in. Matchbox Twenty filled my ears, 3am.

His hand rubbed my shoulder as the rest of the guys filled onto the bus. Families and wives were all hanging onto boyfriends or husbands. Troy sighed softly in my ear, the awkwardness unease my stomach, "I forgot," I whispered to him, "I forgot how it all went down and how you could get in trouble. So I am sorry too, no, you shouldn't have yelled at me and I am not even an ounce sorry about anything else. I am sorry that I had the potently to get you in trouble."

Troy nodded, "Good, we are done with this then. This is our time to be us, a couple, we have nine hours without an interruption, I think this is where we get our time in before you leave me for a long, long time," he mused, his lips hovered over mine, "A long, long time?" I asked him with a hook of an eyebrow, "a week with your dad, a week in Key West, a week with your mom, then you are finally, finally back with me."

"You make it sound like a lifetime."

"It is a lifetime."

Rolling my eyes, I pressed my face into his neck. His finger rubbed a low circle around my back, my phone rang and I sighed, Troy reached in for it and he pulled it out, "Will," he muttered, his face not so pleasant. "Let me see," I took it from him and I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey," he seemed stunned, "I didn't think you were going to answer." He stumbled over his words. My stomach churned and I sighed, "I won't ignore you Will. You are one of my best friends and you are like my brother. I was just giving you time to figure out if you wanted to be friends with me."

He breathed heavily into the phone, "I battle Gabs, every day," Troy leaned in closer to hear, I shoved his shoulder slightly, "Then I see you and Troy and I know that you two are right for each other. You guys are perfect and I don't want to ruin that and I told you that I had feelings for you. I do try to hide them but it's damn hard."

"I'm sorry Will." I mused, "That being said, I got back together with my girlfriend, we are great together and I really think that we can be something. She is switching to a school in New York and I am excited. So I want to bring her down to Arkansas to visit you."

"That would be great if we were in Arkansas. We are going to be in San Antonio and then to Tulsa, then I am going to New York to visit my dad then Key West,"

"Oh yea," he mused, "How about New York? I could show her the city and you could be with your dad."

"That would be fine but I am on a bus so can we text?" he agreed and I hung up, Troy rubbed my shoulder, "He figured it out. He has a serious girlfriend and wants to hang out. I thought about going to see him but shit, when the hell do I have time?"

Troy laughed, "Your summer is basically booked."

"I am a child between divorced parents basically but my parents are happily married just living across country, my boyfriend likes to be everywhere and my best friends aren't in the same state and I am a college student."

Troy smiled, "Well I got you baby girl, if it was my way, you wouldn't ever leave."

"My parents probably would never go for that."

"Probably not."

Zach peered over the back of our seats, "Dude," Zach had showed up three days ago, pitching in relief once and did well. We had moved in with him and I was so much better than with Jason. So much better, now to get our third wheel back, we needed josh here but he was an outfielder so it was harder for him to get here.

"Nine hours?"

"Yea, I'm not looking forward to this."

"Maybe we can sneak in a good hour long make out session," I mentioned with a wink, Zack moaned before falling back, "Oh lord."

"That would be the fastest hour of them all," Troy mused to himself, I smiled and we clasped our hands together, his hand squeezing mine gently. "I love you," Troy leaned in to my ear to whisper. "So much."

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Go fish," Troy threw a card down, letting a yawn slip through his lips, we had already watched Hangover and played two rounds of Skip-Bo before switching to Go Fish. We still had five hours left on our bus ride down; we were probably getting ready to stop again for some late lunch. Most of the guys were passed out but somewhere awake, a yawn slipped through my own lips.

"I'm too tired to continue," Troy voiced, I nodded in response, picking up the cards, I laid my head on Troy's shoulder. "Alright boys, McDonalds in one parking lot, Taco Bell in another, and Pizza Hut. Pick your poison." The bus door opened, "Thirty minutes, bus leaves." I got out and shuffled out with my bag, Troy followed and he wrapped his arm around me.

All of the guys were in a pair of slacks with a button up shirt since they were traveling. I on the other hand was in a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. Troy cleared his throat, "Where do you wanna eat baby girl?"

"I want Mexican food but I also want a milkshake,"

"We can do both," Troy said, "Split up and meet on the bus okay? I want a chocolate milkshake and I know what you want from Taco Bell, I got you girl," I laughed and kissed him before we walked away. Zach caught up with me and he hooked his arm through mine, "So Troy wanted me to come with you,"

"And why would that be?" I questioned giving him a look, "Beats me, I just do as he requests." I laughed, "He offered to buy my food, that might be another main reason, but eh," shaking my head I got in line behind a few of the guys who were already there. "Are you liking it up here?" I asked, "I liked Wilmington but I can handle here. If I am not playing baseball I am sleeping or playing video games anyways."

"True," I mused, we were both quiet and when I got to the front I ordered the two milkshakes and then I looked over at Zach, "Oh no, I can,"

"Come on Zach," he sighed, "Strawberry," he muttered, I rolled my eyes and I paid with my credit card. "Stop being a baby." I told him, "You are both buying me stuff and I basically just got a raise," they came back with all three drinks and I thanked them before walking back to the bus with Zach. "Zach, you also don't have that much money, you are going to be okay if I buy you a milkshake."

"No, I won't be." He said, "I feel like I owe you guys." I shrugged, "Right now, take what you can get and when you make it to the majors, give it all back, if you want," I observed, "By then I won't remember a little milkshake. Just that I helped you out."

Zach stirred the milkshake before nodding, "I guess," shoving him, "Don't guess, know, you are going to be fine!" he sighed and I hugged him, "Damn! How come Bolton lets Zach hug his girlfriend, I would so hug that,"

"That would be exactly why I don't let you," Troy's voice floated from behind me and I stifled a laugh. Zach laughed in my ear and Troy put an arm around me, a protective defense. I gave him the milkshake and he kissed my temple, "Thanks,"

"Sure thing," we climbed back onto the bus and Zach seated behind us. Troy piled our food out as we all began to eat before the bus lurched forward. Zach and Troy joked about something as I ate. My phone buzzed, my dads name spilling over the front. I hadn't talked to him in a couple of days, my stomach knotted with excitement. A big smile crossing my features, "Hello?"

"Hi baby girl! What are you up too?"

"Eating Taco Bell waiting on the players to get back on the bus, what about you?" I switched my phone to my other ear, leaning my head against my shoulder to hold it in place. "Getting ready to board a plane…wait are you with Troy?"

"Yea…why?" I questioned as I took a bite out of my burrito. "I thought you with your mom this week." He mentioned, "I can't keep track of where you are anymore."

"I wont see mom until after Key West," I mentioned, "Gabi,"

"Dad, I don't have the energy for a lecture? Okay."

"Gabi," my dad spoke soft, "You are doing so much maybe you should just go home for a few weeks."

"Dad, of all people?" I sighed, "I have to go," shutting off my phone, Troy looked at me and I could feel his intent stare in my head. I put down my burrito suddenly losing all of my appeal to eat. "Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, "My dad, he thinks I should go home for a few weeks in a row because he doesn't know where I am anymore and,"

"Breath," Zach instructed from behind me. Troy shot him a glance and I looked at Troy. "Is he right?"

"Not exactly. If you wanted to go home and be at home for a bit, then that's what you need to do. If you want to be here or there then that's where you need to be, that's the only place you need to be. Whatever makes you happy baby girl," I sighed and Troy kissed my temple, "If only things were that easy." I whispered, "They are that easy. You just need to make them that easy."

Looking up at Troy he smiled, "I mean I think you should stay with me, " Zach snorted and the bus jolted, Troy lowered his lips to hover over mine, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I love you too," we both finished eating and we joked around with Zack.

Troy picked a movie to watch and he lifted the armrest so I fit underneath of him, I spread my blanket over us and we both plugged our headphones in. He kissed the top of my head and his hand lay on my shoulders, a layer of protection that always satisfied me.

* * *

Troy's POV

The sun set over the city long ago, the bus drive lasting into the night. The bus was dark and a few guys were snoring, as it was late. Gabi was asleep in my lap; her eyes shut firmly, her face at peace and her eyes only flickering as she danced in her dreams.

Resting my head, I let my hand slid through her hair and she stirred gently. I knew we would be going to dinner soon, since the sun had made our hunger appear. Chewing on my bottom lip, I put my hand on her shoulder to rest her. Coach moved through the bus and he was counting, he then looked at me, "You are about the only one awake on this bus." I laughed gently, "Yea, I know, can't really sleep." He nodded before moving onwards.

My gaze went back out of the window, the highway passing without even noticing. Resting my arm against the window, I sighed as I looked out, when we pulled into the hotel, I was almost shocked but I guess since it was late and most of everybody was sleeping, it was up to us poor guys to find food.

The bus stopped and the lights flickered on awaking many, moans coming from all around. Gabi, of course, didn't stir from the spot on my lap. I smiled softly. She had the blanket wrapped around her tightly as she was cold. When I sat up, I untucked the blanket as coach came around handing us all of our cards. "IF you want to go to dinner tonight with the team, paid for, the bus will be leaving in forty five minutes. We are going to an Italian place."

A few guys grumbled and they began to shuffle by, Zach glanced at me, "What room?"

"604," I told him, "Same," we high-fives, I then looked at him, "Get up and stop traffic," he sighed as he stood up gathering his stuff. I uncovered Gabi gently and I pulled her up into my arms. She shifted but rested her head onto my chest; I slipped by and lifted her closer to me.

"Are you just going to leave your stuff?" Zach asked, I turned my head, "I'll be back in a minute, I am going to take her up and then come back to get our bags." Moving down, Zach moved after and I carried her swiftly into the hotel.

Trent and Lance who were in front of me pressed the elevator button, "Damn, Bolton has been working out."

"She is light as a feather," I said, "A pretty feather." I rolled my eyes and I then let my eyes fall onto her. Her hair streaming past her shoulders and her body curled into mine. When the elevator came, Zach had caught up with me and we all got onto the elevator. "Is she even breathing? I would have woken up so long ago…"

"Yea you would have been snoring too," Trent told Lance, Lance shot him a glare and I laughed. "She is a heavy sleeper. You have no idea." I said shaking my head, once the elevator stopped at our floor we all got off and Zach went in front of open the door.

When we got into the room, I went over to the bed to lay her down on her back. She pulled me with her when I went to let her go. I took her hands and I placed them, she blinked and her eyes opened, her eyes looked into mine before a small smile lifted over her face. "Rest, I will be back in a minute okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed her forehead.

Moving out of the room, I ran down the six flights of stairs before heading out the door to the bus. I cleaned up our stuff and slung both backpacks and blankets. I exited and I went to grab both of our bags slinging them over my shoulder. "Bolton," spinning around on my heel, I saw the manger and Sanchez walking towards me. "Yea?"

"How are you feeling?" Raising my eyebrow, I looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

The coach crossed his arm and Sanchez looked before walking away. "Bolton, they have been reports that you have been taking supplement drugs." My eyes grew, I laughed and I looked at him, "Are you serious right now?"

"You couldn't sleep and you have been doing awful well for nineteen,"

"This is my dream and I sure as hell am not going to throw it away with stupid pills. If I was struggling then I would be struggling but I am a damn good ball player, you know how people get when people move faster in the minors coach. It's a competition."

My coach stood stiffly, "I still need you to take a drug test."

"Fine, I will take the stupid drug test because I don't have anything to hide from you. I take ibuprofen after my starts just every now and then, I follow the rules, and I am not losing my dream at nineteen because of drugs. I can promise you that." I turned around on the heel, "Bolton, you aren't going to make friends, you are right when you move fast but you have your friends and that's good. Stick with them. I am doing this to prove it all that it's okay."

He gave me the dreaded cup and I stuck it far into my backpack. Moving inside, anger rose in me and I had plenty of friends on this team. More than the haters that were around me, there were only a select few that were this way. Mostly we were all brothers and we did this long journey together. Sanchez and Bronson were two that really were the ones, they had been in the minors for years, since I was a freshman and earlier. They didn't like us guys. I understood, I would be jealous too but this is low.

Getting back to the room, I burst threw the door before I punched somebody in the way. Gabi sat up in alert and the bags fell from my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked standing up, Zach turned around to look at me too and I closed my eyes tightly. Biting my lip I punched the wall with a large force that could have broken my arm. "Troy!" Gabi yelled, she was behind me and I gritted my teeth together.

"Brie, get back,"

"You are bleeding!"

"Gabs, hey," Zach stepped between us and he pushed me back against a wall. "Dude, what the hell?" the staggered breaths came out and I pushed away from his grip and I sat at the edge of the bed. Gripping my hair resting my elbows on my knees. "Troy," Gabi's attentive voice almost brought me back and I suddenly felt my throbbing hand, my left hand, "Fuck," I muttered, I looked at it as it was red with blood and swollen.

"What the hell Troy?" I looked at Gabi and I shook my head, I dug around in my backpack before I tossed the cup to Zach. His eyes grew in size and Gabi sat down on the bed, her hand covering her mouth. "Dude, what the hell is this exactly?" looking back at my hand, "I think you know,"

"Troy,"

Shaking my head, I went into the bathroom to wash my hand as I flexed it. Pain gripped my hand and a pair of arms snaked around my waist. My body seemed to relax under her touch. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I muttered quietly, "I don't blame you," her voice was quiet, I turned around and I cupped her face and I kissed her lips gently. I let my forehead touch hers, "I'm so pissed off."

"The dent in the wall knows," she explained, biting down on my lip and I took a breath. She wrapped my arms around me tight and I felt better. Kissing her forehead, I then took the cup from Zach.

Filling it up to the right line, I screwed the cap on and I pulled up my slacks before I walked past Gabi. She watched me as I walked out; I went to Coach's room, which was posted with, on a door. I knocked on it stiffly and when he answered it I gave it too him, "And I think I need to see a trainer and will need to be skipped my next start," he raised his eyebrows before he looked at my hand, "Troy!"

"If you would have trusted me, then well we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

Pivoting, I walked back to Gabi who was staring speechless.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy flinched as the trainer pushed on his hand. The trainer sighed, "I don't think it's broke but we can x-ray it tomorrow. For now, ice, lots of ice and I will wrap it up. See me bright early in the morning for another wrap and when we get to the clubhouse, I will x-ray it, okay?"

Troy nodded as he lay back, letting him wrap it up. His eyes closed and he rubbed her forehead. The coach observed everything and his cell phone rang. When the trainer was done, Troy sat up and looked at me, he smiled despite his shitty ass night. "You hungry?" he observed, I nodded my head, "A little,"

"Well how about we order room service and fight over the TV with Zach?"

"Sounds romantic," I said with a laugh, he nodded, "It totally is. I mean we can either watch Sports Center or the local news!" my smile grew and Troy slid around so I could stand between his legs. "Mmm, sounds awesome but I think we might rethink our options." I kissed him softly and he smirked into the kiss. "I mean we could go to the salmon or the chicken?"

A bubble of laughter escaped from my throat, "How about a cheeseburger and chocolate?" Troy nodded, "I think I can manage." He hoped off the table, "See you tomorrow mark," he grunted in response, "Bolton," Troy turned and the coach nodded, "You are clear." Troy gave a brief nod, "And if you would have believed me then well this all would have been avoided. I guess we were both put out of our way tonight."

"This only hurts you in the long run, won't make it to the majors as quickly."

"Me? Oh no, this didn't hurt me at all. Maybe my teammates or the rotation a little but I will be just fine, I will bounce back and show you everything I have. I might be delayed one start but I am nineteen. I will make it eventually."

Troy stepped around and we both exited, my eyes trained on him and he sighed, "Come on girl, we have a TV to fight over."

Zach was laying on the bed, when we walked in he flipped his head over, "Josh said he was glad he wasn't on the other side of that punch." Troy laughed and he stole the remote from Zach. "What do you want pretty lady?"

"Yankees get coverage?" I asked, "ESPN it is, I can so dig that," Troy muttered, I slid behind him as I rubbed his shoulders. "This isn't going to turn into sex is it?" Troy leaned back into me, "No." Troy said, "I mean I don't think so but she is pretty damn fantastic at this." My hands inched lower; finally Troy lay on the bed face down as I sat on his back to massage it.

"This feels fucking amazing."

Troy moaned at my soft fingers, "Can I join this party?" Lance walked in and I laughed, "No way." Troy propped his head up, "Those hands are all mine." A smile flipped over my face and I rolled onto my back, Troy smiled and he repaid me in a kiss. Lance collapsed down onto the ground, his back against the bed, "Ew, the Yankees? Come on now guys," I reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Hello! My father is the first basemen," his head snapped around, "Your dad is Alex Montez?" I nodded laughing, "It's Alex Montez," Troy chuckled and crossed his arms to rest his head on his arms. A smile over his face as he closed his eyes, "I had no idea. Montez is such a common last name."

"Yes, yes, that is my dad. What question do you have?" Lance laughed, "I like her Troy,"

Troy opened his eyes, "I think I'll keep her," I scrunched my nose up and Troy laughed. We kissed and Troy sat up, "What do you want to eat baby girl?" I shrugged, "Surprise me."

"Oh a wicked twist in our romance story," I rolled my eyes, "I think we have had enough wicked twists." Troy nodded as he turned and ordered food. I relaxed on the bed as my dad came up to the plate. His features outlined, his batting stance perfected over time and the way his eyes were the same deep brown as mine.

A sigh rippled through my mouth, he tried to call me back but I texted him saying I didn't have the time to talk. Suddenly, my stomach stirred and I picked up my phone, I went over to the sliding door and shut it behind me, Troy's gaze followed me the entire time but I would be okay.

Sitting down, I dialed my dad and when it went to voicemail, I released a breath. "Hi daddy, I just, I didn't like where I left things at today and watching the Yankees game, it made my stomach upset and I just, I couldn't end my day like that. I'm sorry for how I acted, I know I haven't spent much time at home but I want to be with Troy, then I will be with you and my summer is starting to shape out the way I want. This is where I want to be and traveling to see everybody that can't come to me, I need to visit him or her because that's where my friends are. Not here."

I paused and I looked over to see a few of the guys lingering around the pool, "When you get this message text me, I miss you daddy and seeing you made me miss you more. I love you."

Once I hung up, I held the phone in my hand and stared for a while longer. The moon glazing back into the pool, the trees swayed. The door opened slowly, "Are you okay out here babe?" turning back, I nodded towards Troy, "I had to apologize to my dad."

Troy nodded before he sat down next to me, "Is that all that is bothering you?" he asked with a look, "Yes…" I paused before shaking my head, "No, why is it that everybody I love can't come to me so I have to go to them? I mean I know why but I just, nobody comes to me, I always go to them."

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I wish I could come to you, surprise you." Troy smiled, "I know your dad wish he could too but the rest, I don't know. Mallory and Ellie don't have enough money and Dylan is just busy. You love a person so much you have to see them because it bugs you."

Chewing on my lip, "I wish all of my people were in the same place."

Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I wish all of us could be in the same place too." Leaning into Troy's shoulder, he kissed my forehead; my heart beat a little faster as his thumb dragged down my side. "Come on Gabs, let's go inside." I nodded and we both stood up, his arms circling me in tight.

* * *

My phone lay on my chest, all had gone quiet hours ago. The boys all falling asleep, the TV shutting off and the night sky finally setting to a midnight hour. Tossing a turning in the hotel bed proved that I was challenged to sleep tonight.

Surfing through twitter and Facebook, I commented on pictures and photos. I talked to my mom for a little bit but I never heard from my dad. Sending him a text message I looked to see that he opened it and he was sending a reply.

_Call me. _

Nothing fun or exciting, it made my heart race. I slipped out from the bed and out the door. Shutting it quietly, I sat down and I called my dad. It rang three times and then he answered. "Gabriella,"

"Dad," I voiced, my throat already filled with tears, "Gabi, the way,"

"Daddy," I said again, he stopped saying what he was going to say as he heard the desperation in my voice. "Gabs, hey what's wrong?"

"I miss you, I miss you a lot and I miss us. Family time and I haven't had that in a long time." Tears laced my voice and my dad sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he paused, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, I was just watching you on TV and suddenly, I couldn't control my emotions. It's been since before I graduated that we were a family that we were together and we acted as a family. I miss us."

"It's a crazy world isn't it?"

I nodded, "I want to be with Troy, I want to be with you, I want to be with mom, I want to be with all of you."

"I know you do sweetie and you can't be but soon you will have a lot of us all in the same city. Your mom is talking about coming up for a lot of the winter months just to be close to you for a bit. The twins are older and we are more prepared for it but we would still keep New Mexico,"

"I get so busy,"

"It will be okay, it's pretty late isn't it?"

"Yea," I said with a sigh, "But I miss you and I am sorry for today. I got a little upset." My dad chuckled softly, "I should know how much you want to be with Troy and I know how much he wants to see you, I was there."

"I think I was just grumpy, I don't know, but Troy was drug tested today because of reports that he was using drugs." My dad snorted, "How did that go over?"

"Not very well," I mused quietly, "Let's just say he will be missing a start."

"Wall? Door?" I smiled, "Does it matter?" I asked, he laughed, "I guess not."

"You should probably get some sleep." My dad commented towards me, "I know, I guess im not tired."

"Relax then,"

"Do you want sleep then?" I questioned towards him, he laughed, "A little bit but I was worried about you," he pointed, shaking my head, a giggle left my throat, "Oh daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Good night,"

"Have fun, be safe, and good night."

A smile lifted over my face and I hung up after one last I love you. Slipping back inside, I went over to Troy's bed and slipped in, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling my close. "Are you going to sleep now?" he mused quietly, his voice tired. "Why didn't you sleep," my face buried into his neck. "Cause my baby girl wasn't sleeping."

Closing my eyes, I nodded, "Yea," Troy smiled, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"Love you too."

My fingers slipped up his shirt, he coughed and shook his head. A giggle left my mouth before relaxing and closing my eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?" my eyes glanced up at Troy who walked in, his phone pressed closer to his face. "Yoga," I mentioned, his eyes grew and then he nodded, "I could get used to this everyday." I shot him a look and he smiled, I unraveled myself before I sat in the middle of the floor. Sweat ran down my back and I reached for my water that Troy handed me.

"It's not broken, just badly bruised. One start," he motioned towards his hand and I nodded, "Good," the cold water ran down my throat and I sighed, "It's hot," I muttered, Troy crawled on top of me as we were both lying on the floor. "I think I have the perfect way to cool you down," he pressed his lips down onto mine, I moaned before reaching up to bring him closer.

He was hot as well but I suddenly no longer cared about the outside or inside temperature. "Jesus Christ!" Troy jumped on top of me, taking his oh sweet wonderful mouth with him. "I come down to visit my best friend and he is already getting it on with his girlfriend…"

Troy laughed, pushing back on his heels before he greeted Cody in a hug. "What's up man?"

"Nothing much, thought I would come visit you moron," I sat up and I waved to Cody, "Hey girl, why are you never at home? I could use a friend…" shaking my head, I stood up and he hugged me. "I have to be every where else. Super human apparently." Troy chuckled before sitting on the bed, "Hope you didn't come to see me pitch, because it isn't happening."

Cody's face fell, "Are you being sent back to single a?"

"No," Troy responded, "I just got in a fight with a wall and the wall won." Cody laughed, "Dude, you can't be punching walls when you fail at sex."

Troy narrowed his eyes at him, "That's not funny." I stifled a laugh and I bit down on my lip. Troy turned, "You dare not laugh," Cody laughed and I couldn't contain my laughter. Troy's face turned bright red and I giggled harder. "You think this is funny?" he asked, I nodded and he came over, an amused smile coming over his face. I backed away before bumping into the dresser. Troy grabbed my side and tickled me harder. A hard laugh came out and I doubled over.

Troy basically tackled me to the floor and just tickled me. I screeched and he smiled towards me. I rolled underneath of him and he finally just sat on top of me. I couldn't contain my giggles and Troy shook his head, "That is not funny,"

"It's not like its true," I mentioned, he shrugged, "Something males don't joke about in front of there pretty girlfriends." Cody sat down on the bed, "Dude, you set your self up for it. I don't know what to tell you." He said laughing, I shook my head and Troy stood up, helping me up. My abs hurt and I gave a smile towards Troy, kissing him softly.

"No, I was drug tested because somebody said I was taking drugs. Obviously, I was clean." Cody laughed, "I'm not surprised really. Good thing you didn't break it."

"Yea, I would have been worse." Troy laid back pulling me with him. I turned my face into his shoulder, kissing it softly, "Lovers," Cody coughed, and "I have nothing else to do I might as well have sex with my girlfriend," My face flushed as he spoke the words. "Not sitting in the bull pen?" Cody asked, "I am, I just have nothing else to do. I can't hit in the cages, I can't throw a bullpen session, I can't work out, so basically, I am free until an hour before game time."

"Mmm," I rolled on top of Troy and he smiled, "Hey Cody, do you mind shutting the door?" Cody laughed, "How about I sit here," Cody rolled onto Zach's bed and Troy sighed, "Sounds like the baby Cody needs somebody to go with him."

"I came to see you," he pointed, Troy rolled his eyes and I laughed, I sat up and Troy's hand slipped up my shirt. "Really, Cody, you are cramping my style." Cody laughed and I stood up, digging around for my bikini. "Who is up for some pool time?"

* * *

Troy sipped his drink and I flipped a page in my magazine, a lazy afternoon was almost needed. Cody was listening to music and studying for one of his summer classes he was taking. Troy sat up and he then grabbed my hand, "Do you really have to leave after this?" Troy asked, his fingers massaged mine, "I do indeed," I told him, "I have places to be, people to see,"

"Apparently, I am not on that list." Cody piped up, "No, you aren't," I said drily, Troy and Cody laughed. "She is awful rude."

"I will be back in New Mexico after Key West," I told him, "I can scratch out a date for you if so need be," Cody grinned, "Good!"

Troy smiled, "How is Becks?" Troy asked, "Good, finishing school this summer and to do student teaching in the beginning of the school year."

"All before her boyfriend is twenty."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Some of us like older women,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him, "Oh nothing to you, you will just always be younger to Troy while he is older. Always older."

"Hey, just because I will be twenty at the end of the month…" I rolled my eyes, "That just means Troy has to wait longer to propose or get married." Troy choked on water as the words were spoken. "Okay, I know I said forever but why do we have to throw the marriage card out? I mean so soon…" I tossed him a look and he leaned his head towards me.

"I'm just saying, I think we can save that talk for a few years down the road."

"Hmm…okay. I guess since that's a few years down the road, then I will save moving in together for a few years down the road as well." Cody laughed, "Ouch, she got you on that on Bolton," Troy rolled his eyes, "Let's not be immature here," I shot up an eyebrow, he smirked before coming closer, "Maybe I don't even want to move in with you."

"Mhm, really."

"Maybe I just like the sex a bit too much." He teased further, I shook my head, "I fake it, all the time," Troy snorted, You couldn't fake that shit up if you tried," I busted out in laughter as I nodded, "True, I am just amazing."

"There is something I can't disagree too."

"Nope, because then you would be banned to the couch."

"Probably."

I rolled my eyes, "You two," I rolled onto my back and Troy sat up, he moved over and straddled my lap. He smirked and then lowered to kiss me softly. "I have to go get ready."

"I was slightly enjoying my time with you, even if I had to share it with the doof," Cody laughed, shaking his head. "I love our time together, with the doof even but it's time to get back to work." I nodded my head and Troy kissed me again, I sat up with him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my head close to his heart. "I love you, thanks for the day."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head, his fingers running over the nape of my neck. I will always love our time with just us or even a friend, no baseball, it was just we and it was something I love.

* * *

**Alright, short apology for nothing last week but an even bigger apology for what I am about to say…no update until I get out of school. So May 26****th****, (I think) will be the next time both of my stories are updated. No MLB this week, sorry, I am too busy and I barely had time to get this out. So bare with me until I am done with school, after that, I am sort of yours for the summer. I don't know how consistent everything will be once summer hits but it will be a hell of a lot more once summer is here. So please, hang in there with me. I know I make people weeks and everything and I enjoy it but my writing is going to go downhill fast if I am being rushed, so let's all be happy! Yay!**

**Also, Happy Mothers day to all of the moms out there! You rock! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

…**.Sorry. **


	18. Daddy & Key West

Chapter 18 – Daddy & Key West

I scrolled through my phone, a sigh stumbling out of my mouth. "Do you plan on getting up any time soon?" I glanced over at my dad and shook my head, "Not really, is there a reason I should?"

"No, I was just wondering. You slept all night,"

"I partied too hard," I moaned, I rolled onto my stomach and my dad shook his head, "You're a mess," he said laughing, I didn't party last night, I was hung out with Will the past couple of days and then I took him to the airport before coming home to talk to Troy for most of the night. Now, here I was, half asleep in my dad's apartment. I left for Atlanta and Key West in three days.

"I thought about going to the park for a little work out," I moaned and shook my head, "No,"

"Gabs, you are getting fat."

"Okay, let me get fat," my dad shook his head and laughed, "You are ridiculous." He sat down and he rubbed the back of my shoulder, "You have been here for four days and you have been hanging out with Will and his girlfriend. How about you hang out with your cool dad?"

"Ellie is coming down for the day," I mentioned, I was texting her as I spoke. "She is almost here."

"Of course she is." My dad rolled his eyes, "I thought you missed me?" I raised and eyebrow, "I hung out with you all day on the fifth," I mentioned, my dad shook his head, "No, you hung out with my that night and then your friend came in."

"Tomorrow night, you and me, dinner," I proposed, my dad sighed, "Go on a run with me, please?" he begged, "You are beginning to sound like Troy," I mentioned to him, I sat up and I sighed, "Fine, a run, not a marathon, a run,"

"Half marathon?" my dad teased, I rolled my eyes and I pushed back the blankets. Ellie was an hour and half away still but that was close to me. After spending the Fourth of July with Troy at the baseball fields, we spent the night in the bus watching fireworks explode in the sky, no better way to end a successful road trip. We didn't get to barbeque since it was Troy's start date, his first back after he punched the wall.

I stretched, my shirt slipping up and my dad sighed, "Be ready in five." I nodded my head as he walked out. Biting down on my tongue, I found a pair of shorts with a tank top, as it was already hot in the apartment, only making it worse outside my window. I found my tennis shoes and socks before tying them together. Walking out, my dad handed me a protein shake, downing it easily, I found headphones and drank water.

My phone then buzzed, Troy's name popped up and I smiled softly, "Can we walk to the park?" I asked my dad gave a nod as I slipped the phone next to my ear. "Hey," I answered, "Hi," his voice was laced with sleep and exhaustion. "Rough night?" I teased, my dad and I walked out, and he locked the door after exiting. "A little bit, my girlfriend kept me up all night."

I laughed quietly, "Oops, sorry," I said back, Troy laughed, "Nah, I enjoyed it. I miss you and it's been four days. What the hell am I going to do while you are in Key West and then to your moms?" he whined, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," my dad and I began to fight the crowd of New York. The summer day made it a bit more crowded, the kids were out and about, parents who were visiting, summer was just plain hell here. "So what are you doing? It's loud so you must be outside."

"Yea, we are on our way to the park for a run."

"Your dad dragged you out of bed…to run?" Troy laughed and I knew my dad heard as he smirked. He stole my phone from my ear, "Apparently, I have more power than you." He spoke, he paused to listen and he laughed, "True, true, I don't know, she might be a little slow."

I gapped, my dad laughed before I stole my phone back. "You two get along way too well…" I approached, "It has to be better than us not getting along."

"I dunno…" I voiced my dad smirked. Shaking my head, I looked over at my dad; "I'll call you later." I told him, "It's my night on the hill."

"I know,"

"Of course you know."

"Duh, anyways, I love you."

"Love you too,"

Once my dad and I reached the park, I plugged in my ear buds. "Bet I can beat your old ass," my dad looked at me, judging if he should yell at me for calling him an ass then he smirks, "I bet I can beat you."

Rolling my eyes, I shook him on it, "First to the bridge,"

"First to the bridge."

* * *

I shoved my dad laughing, "Alright, it was a tie," I told him, "Lies, it was not a tie."

"It was too! You cheater! You shoved me!"

"Did not!"

We both laughed, we had stayed right with each other the entire time. Texting Ellie, who was almost here, I grinned just thinking about it. "Are you going to bring Ellie to the game tonight?"

"I don't know if she wants to. She is staying the night before going home tomorrow."

"Ah, well," my dad, sighed, "You are getting too big on me." He complained, "A sophomore in college?" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "A sports announcer, what is this coming too?" I smiled, my sweaty body tucked in my dad's arms. "I don't know it's coming to something though."

"Of course it is. I think you made a smart choice on your major. It's something that fits you,"

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"I wouldn't have thought of it for you but I couldn't agree more." I smiled as we went back inside the apartment building. Going up, we entered as I set my stuff down before going into the bathroom. I turned on my shower as I heard my dad's start as well. I turned my radio on, blasting it; I stepped in the shower and the water melted over me.

The sweat was disappearing as I was going to spend the night hanging with Ellie. I missed her since I had my emotional break down the last time I saw her. When I was done, I wrapped my hair up and put on my white shorts with a neon tank top.

When I walked out, Ellie was lying on my bed, I squealed and we collapsed with hugs. "Hi girl!" I smiled and we sat apart, we began to talk about multiply things as we began to just move from subject to subject.

I let my hair down as my day peeked in, "I'm heading to the stadium," I nodded as I waved him off. "So how is Troy?"

"Good, are you ready to go do some shopping for Key West?" I asked, "Hell yea,"

I had her do my hair and she got up, we grabbed our bags before we headed out. We were looking for a new swimsuits and clothes to take with us to Key West. A smile pressed my lips as we walked around and chattered about everything.

"How are you and Troy?" she asked me, "Fantastic," I replied, "He is having a ball with Zach now and we are perfectly happy."

"Good,"

I smiled softly and we went to grab lunch and it was easy day.

* * *

"I'll see you soon," I said hugging my dad, "Be good and stay safe, please stay safe okay? You don't have Troy,"

"I have Brad, Will, Colin, Dylan," my dad smiled, "And yet, I really trust you with Troy." He said softly, "I know he will protect you from anything." I smiled, my heartwarming as my dad really approved of my boyfriend.

"I'll call you every night." I told him to reassure him, "No you won't but a text will be perfect." I hugged my dad tighter, "I love you," I said with a soft sigh, "I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and I broke away as I needed to go through security, "I'll see you soon, Ellie is probably wondering where the hell I am." My dad smiled, "Be safe."

"I will," I stressed, "Bye," going through security, I stopped as I slipped my backpack off, my luggage already away and I took all of my stuff and put it in. My laptop going behind it. Ellie and I were flying down to Atlanta together. We were meeting everybody down in Atlanta liked planned. I leaned forward as I went through the machine and I was cleared.

Putting my stuff back together, I went around looking for my gate. Once I found it, Ellie was glancing around. I loved flying with people, my phone vibrated and I looked down to see Troy calling. I raised my finger towards Ellie as I turned away, "Hi baby," I cooed, "Hi beautiful," I smiled as I saw Ellie coming towards me, "Do you know how much my dad likes you?"

"How much?" Troy asked, "I told him all five guys that were going to be in Key West and he still told me that he would rather you be there because that is who he trusts the most." I smiled, "Well that's good,"

"I know, it made my heart melt, I mean it's not everyday that your dad trusts your boyfriend like that." Ellie gave me a smile as she stood in front of me, "Troy, I gotta make sure I am ready for my flight but I will text you when we land okay?"

"I love you Brie, I miss you."

"I miss you too, I also love you."

"Good, I'll talk to you soon okay? Be good."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too,"

Hanging around, I rolled my head as I looked at Ellie. "Hi Love, let's go grab food and water." She agreed, running around, I was set for my flight. We grabbed our water and a sandwich and chips. "I am so excited," Ellie, screeched with excitement, I smiled, "I think I would have more fun if Troy was going. I mean I am going to have a blast but this is something I would have loved to do with Troy."

"Of course but you'll have Dylan and Will," she offered, "Plus Brad,"

"Yea, but I don't get to have hot sex with them, most certainly not Brad," Ellie laughed, "We will keep your mind busy. It's only five days."

"Three full days,"

"Why don't you keep putting downsides?" Ellie asked looking at me, I laughed, "I'm not," I encouraged, "You are,"

I rolled my eyes as we both sat down; I laid my backpack down as I rested my head against it. "You and I, Colin and Mallory, Brad and Mike, Will and Dylan, Katie and Jessie." I repeated the room assignments out loud. "Correct," Ellie said, I sat up as I looked at our gate; it was slowly being prepared as our plane had emptied moments before.

"We get to be with everybody." Ellie said with a smile, "Is it bad I am excited to go back to school?" Ellie asked me, I shook my head, "No, I am ready I am just not ready to leave Troy," I said quietly, "I mean, I guess from January until he leaves in the end of February he is going to stay from me and from the end of October until I come back from Christmas break, he will be in New Mexico,"

"How is that going to work?" Ellie asked me, I sighed, "He needs to see his siblings so,"

"No, I thought he got done in September." I gave a nod, "Early September but at the end of September he will be at instructs its like an end of the year spring training on a volunteer basis but it helps you get seen by the major coaches and stuff."

"And you'll be home at the end of October, November, and most of December."

"Yea, so we agreed he would just stay home and he might make a few different visits but it made more sense, if I am going to be home a lot during those three months he might as well stay there and just come up for the majority."

"Did you tell him you don't want to move in yet?" I nodded, "A while ago. I told him he isn't there enough for that to happen. I will move in with him but not yet, just because he isn't around enough and we aren't stable. I am here and there and he is here or there."

"True," they called our boarding gate as we both stood up, grabbing our tickets. "Let the adventure begin."

* * *

"Stop," Brad laughed as he touched my hair again, "Brad!" I complained, he laughed, I was tired and exhausted from our flights and we were finally in Key West. All of the flights had worn me out and Brad was high on energy. "Brad, come on dude," Will moved, his headphones falling out as he looked at him. His eyes glanced towards mine, I gave a soft smile before I let my head fall back against the window.

My phone buzzed, we were in a bus to an exclusive hotel so we didn't have to leave to grab food or even to the beach. It was all right there for us. Picking it up, Troy was calling me. I smiled, as the bus was pretty quiet, we were all mostly exhausted from the flights, the sun was already setting, as our first day here was basically already gone.

I smiled tired as I answered the phone, "Hi,"

"Hey baby girl, you sound down right exhausted." I tried to stop a yawn as I nodded, "That's because I am," I mentioned, "We are almost to the hotel," I told him, "I miss you," Troy said with a sigh, "It's been over a week without you in my arms, how the hell am I going to do it for another two?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to figure it out." I joked, "Funny, how was your flights?"

"Good…fun," I added as I thought of us ten on a flight together. The flight attendants were annoyed endlessly with us as we were loud and chatted the entire way, catching up and talking. "How was your game today?"

"Okay, I pitch tomorrow." He announced excited, "I know," I said with laughter, "I hope you know. Are you going to listen?" I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe,"

"Maybe?" I rolled my eyes laughing; we pulled up to the hotel, and another conversation I was going to have to cut short with Troy. "Hey baby, I will call you after I am checked in, showered, and in bed alright?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Sorry," I griped, "I didn't want to end this call so soon,"

"It's alright, as long as I get that call later."

"You will, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too,"

I hung up, shoving my phone in my purse. I picked up my purse and backpack as everybody was rubbing their eyes and shuffling. Will stood behind me, "Love you," he mocked in my ear, I turned giving him an annoyed look. "Could you not?"

"Ouch," he said fake hurting; I shook my head as we got off. I went over and Will grabbed my bag before I could, "Thanks," I said with a smile, "No problem," he carried it inside the hotel and all of us checked in, in our group. Ellie stood by me as she tried not to fall asleep. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I said with a yawn, once we checked in, we all headed to our separate floors. We were not all next to each other liked hope but we were all knew. Will gave me my bag after we got to our floor.

Colin had his arm around Mallory's shoulder as her head was resting on his shoulder. My body longed for Troy to be standing next to me. Biting down on my lip, I got out on our fifth floor exit and Ellie followed me. "You alright?" Ellie asked me, I gave a simple nod then the just tired excuse falling out of my mouth. "Are you sure you aren't just missing Troy and have to put up with Colin and Mal for the next few days."

"How do you know me so well?" I asked Mallory shrugged before opening the door. The two beds neatly made, the bathroom big and a balcony to walk out on. My eyes fell heavy as I dropped down on a bed. My eyes closed, "I think I'll just shower tomorrow morning," I said with another long yawn. "I think I would have to agree." Ellie sat down as she let down her hair.

I sat up so I could change into my clothes, once I was ready; I peeled back the blankets and collapsed down. Reaching for my phone and charger, I realized I still needed to call Troy.

My fingers and body were exhausted, as I didn't want to call him before I was tired yet I did it anyways. Putting the phone up to my ear, Ellie looked at me as I rolled onto my back and then over to plug my charger in and putting my phone in. "Night," Ellie muttered as she shut off her light. I made sure the door was locked as Troy picked up.

"You already in bed?" Troy asked me, "I skipped my shower," I paused to yawn, "I'm exhausted," I muttered, I lay back down, plugged in my phone and closed my eyes as Troy said something.

"Mhm," I said even though I had no idea what Troy was talking about. "Brie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm," I answered again, "No you aren't," he said, he laughed, "I have asked you three times about tomorrow and you keep saying Mhm,"

I felt my cheeks flame, "I'm sorry," I whimpered, "It's fine, how about you go to bed?"

"Okay." I murmured, "Alright, I love you baby girl,"

"Love you too,"

The phone fell from my ear as I closed my eyes tightly, my body tired and my phone falling to the floor. It didn't take anything for me to pass out.

* * *

Rolling over the next morning, I felt like a train had hit me hard. My eyes closed from exhaustion and a pounding was coming from our door. "El," I murmured, "Hm?" she moaned, "Door,"

I curled my pillow closer to me as I tried to fall back asleep until I heard the pounding again. "Ellie," I whined, "How about you get it?" she posed, I shook my head in the pillow, "Are you two ever going to get up or sleep all damn day?"

Dylan's voice from outside the door made me laugh, Ellie rolled onto her back and the sun was peaking through the curtains. I glanced towards the clock to see it was well after ten. Bouncing up, I went to unlock the door for him, "Troy was making me make sure you were still alive. He said he has called you a couple of times."

"I was sleeping," I moaned, "Tell him that. We all are still getting ready, you were the only two we couldn't get ahold of."

"Alright, we will see you at breakfast."

"Beach!" Dylan hollered as I shut the door in his face. I fell back onto the bed as I searched for my phone before finding it underneath of the bed. My dad had called twice since last night and so had Troy. Sitting up, I called my dad for me to only get his voice mail.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't call you last night. I got to the hotel and completely fell asleep, love you."

I finished that call as Ellie began to move around a bit more, calling Troy, he picked up, as he had to be at the stadium early. "Gabs," he breathed, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yea," I said with a yawn, "You slept for like fifteen hours,"

"I told you I was exhausted,"

"Oh well, I just wanted to say good morning and I love you." I smiled, a swirl in my stomach, "Good morning to you too and I love you too." I dug around for my bikini and shorts as I talked to Troy. "What are your plans today?"

"Beach." I told him, "I think we found a party to go to tonight and more beach,"

"Sounds like fun, wish I was there."

"I wish you were here too."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I was seeing another phone call being cut short because I needed to get ready. I then decided to put Troy onto speaker, "I am putting you onto speaker," I announced, "So I can get ready."

"No shower?" Troy questioned, "No, I am going to the beach, who showers to go to the beach?"

"Eh…good point."

"Ellie is in the room," I announced once he was on speaker, "Hi Ellie!"

"Hey lover boy,"

Troy laughed, I pulled my shirt off my head and threw my pants to the side as I dressed in my bikini quickly while talking to Troy about something, "Hey El," I said interrupting Troy, "Can you tie my bikini,"

"Why are you wearing a bikini?" Troy moaned, "I should be the only person to get to see you in that much clothes." Ellie snickered from behind me as she tied it for me; I did the same, "Oh Troy, I will just go to the nude beach,"

"How about you not," Troy exclaimed, I laughed with Ellie, "Troy, get a grip,"

"Now I really wish I was there, my baby in a bikini, sounds absolutely,"

"I would love if you didn't finish that sentence…" Ellie said sitting on my bed, I pulled on my tank top with a pair of Nike shorts. I shook my head as Troy laughed, "I wasn't going to say anything gross."

"Yes you were," Ellie and I said together, we both began to laugh as I could see Troy rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, maybe but that still doesn't give you any right,"

"It give us every right to laugh our asses off that we caught you."

I slipped on my flip-flops as I picked up my stuff, my phone pressed against my ear, "Alright baby, it's just you and I." I found my book and towel plus any other beach stuff as I followed Ellie out of the room.

"Good, now I can talk dirty to you."

"How about you not," I said with a laugh, "I mean everybody can hear me on my end," Ellie scrunched her nose up. I laughed and Troy laughed too, "Alright, alright," I smiled, going down to the bottom, everybody was grabbing breakfast. "Alright babe, I am going to eat some breakfast and hit the beach. Call me after your game?" I questioned, "Yea, I have to go get ready anyways. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up, I sat down at the table next to Mallory. Mallory wrapped her arms around me, I leaned my head into her shoulder. "Hey Montez, mind getting your dirty hands off my girlfriend?" Colin sat down next to her and I shook my head, "No, my Mal," Mal smiled and she stroked my hair. "That's right," I grinned bigger into her sweatshirt. "How is my lover?" Mallory asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"Fantastic."

"Colin would be better,"

"Nobody cares." Mallory and I said together, we both began to laugh as I sat up. We giggled and high fived each other. Sitting up, I ordered breakfast; Mallory and Colin talked as Dylan came over. "Good morning," I smiled as he picked me up and set me down in our lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, "Troy says this is from him," I felt my cheeks flame and I smiled.

"I miss him," I whispered into Dylan's side. "He misses you." I nodded, "He says I need to take you out tonight,"

"You don't have too…"

"Well I think I might want too…I haven't got much Gabi time." I smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a date. We decided to split up tonight anyways," he gave a simple nod and he got up only for Will to swoop in. "Hi!" he cheered loudly. I gave him a weak smile, "Hi,"

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning, I shrugged, "Just hungry."

"You look upset."

"Nope."

"You are just upset because you don't get to share a room with me isn't it? Or that we are half way through summer," I cracked a smile towards him, "If that's how you want to point that."

He laughed, "Come on, you should be having a blast!"

"I'm just tired," I said faintly, he sighed, "You miss Troy,"

"I always miss Troy," I commented, "I'm fine though,"

"Of course you are…"

"Come on Will, just be nice."

Will left me alone quietly as I laid my head on the table, my eyes shutting quietly. "Hey, you okay?" Brad touched my shoulder as I nodded, "I'm seriously exhausted,"

Brad nodded as the third guy left me alone, I was just so tired.

Our breakfast came, we ate and talked quietly, I ate slowly and all of my food went down. "Who's ready for the beach?"

* * *

Putting my book down, I switched my song as I got updates on Troy's game. He was pitching well as Mallory flipped onto her stomach. My eyes lured asleep, my arms folding over as I switched the music over to Troy's game.

The lure of the announcers dragged me asleep for a bit, my eyes shadowing, "Gabi," she touched me gently and I jerked awake. My eyes opening alert, "Why are you so tired?" I shrugged as I yawned.

I curled up with a towel, one ear listening to the ocean hit the beach and the other was listening to Troy's friends bat through the order scoring runs for Troy. They talked about how well Troy was doing in the minors, not struggling too much like many that came out of high school.

"Gabs," I moaned as I opened my eyes again, "Can't you just let me rest?"

"No, you are being boring."

I sighed, standing up, I ran my fingers through my hair as Will sat in front of me, "You do look tired," I nodded, yawning and then I glanced at him. "How is Troy doing?"

"Well," I commented, I stood up and tucked my phone in the top of my swimsuit. I walked around in the sand and let my feet wad through the beach before I was caught tossing a football around with the boys while I listened to Troy pitch seven shutout innings, giving up one hit and a walk in the eighth to be yanked. After that, I unplugged my headphones and jogged away.

Utter exhaustion coming over me as I took a deep breath, hunger struck me as I sat down. Will and Brad looked over at me for a moment and I smiled before reaching over to grab some food to snack on. My phone rang moments later looking, it was my favorite boyfriend. Slipping the phone on my shoulder, I heard his voice, which calmed every nerve in my body.

"Hi," his voice exhausted, "Hello," I chipped back, "You sound exhausted," Troy muttered, "I kind of am and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should rest then,"

"I'm being called a party pooper."

"Are you now?"

"I am," I pouted, "I wouldn't be if you were here."

"I know," Troy, said with a sigh, "They just wouldn't see us."

I cracked a smile, "Sounded like you had a fantastic game."

"It was good,"

"Good, command?"

"Awesome, it hasn't been that spot on in a while, I enjoyed it."

"Good, I love you,"

"I love you too…baby you sound so tired…"

"I'll be okay, I'm gonna go alright? Call you later tonight after my date with you slash Dylan."

"Sounds good," he said with a hint of a smile, "Bye,"

Hanging up, I dropped my head down before getting up and playing along. Jumping through waves, riding on piggybacks and just laughing. Having a grand time being with each other.

* * *

"That was good," I offered Dylan, "I enjoyed it."

I yawned again with a smile; "I think that is the thousandth time you have done that tonight."

"Yea, I am pretty exhausted."

"Then you should go back and get some sleep." Dylan said, "Give yourself a break, you have been pretty hard at it this summer."

"I think I'm just going to hang out,"

It was already past midnight as we had just hung around, we walked through the hotel parking lot and I wrapped my arm around his. My body leaning into him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be his girlfriend." He finished, "I mean you do so much for him,"

"It's love," I muttered, "I don't have much more. We make it work because I love him, I make it work because he is my favorite person to be with and through this whole day he is the only person I can think about. That's why I do it because even if I don't, that's who it is."

Dylan sighed, "I wish Cat had that with me,"

"I miss her," I mused, "I missed a lot of my old life but her is one of them I just miss. She seemed to have just moved on."

"She did a little bit, it's hard being your best friend," Dylan said with a crooked smile, I gave him a look and he grinned, "Only us baseball players children understand right."

"You barely understand," I muttered, "And I get to do it all over again,"

"You're gonna be fine,"

"I know, I just, I make friends and I get up and move. I never have my friends with me."

"Yea, I guess that could be hard."

"It is," I mused, he lead me back to my hotel room and I smiled, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

I opened my door as I hugged him good night. Ellie was already in bed, covered and probably asleep. I put on PJ's and then I walked outside and I Face time Troy. He answered with his hat on backwards, my stomach panged as I missed him. He smiled when he looked at me, "Hi beautiful," I smiled, "Hi,"

He sighed as he took in my face, "Go to bed," he protested, "No thank you, I really miss you."

"Yea, I miss you too but you look tired," he stressed, "I know I do, I just can't sleep without talking to you."

He sighed, giving up the fight for now as he moved on about how my night went. I filled him in with every single detail. Everything that we had done ate and even talked about. He talked, added comments and he filled me in on his night as well and before I knew it, it was past three in the morning and we were still just talking and laughing.

My eyes scanned the darkness of the outside world. "Hey," Troy's voice was soft, a crunch of an ice bag moved and I looked over at him. "Go to bed please, we have been talking for four hours and you just look like you are going to fall over,"

"Troy," I stressed, insomnia washing over my body. "Brie, I am tired, you are tired, and I just," Troy struggled for words, "I'm worried about you," he finally stated, "Don't be worried," I told him, "I'm fine,"

Troy looked at me and he sighed, "Okay,"

"I guess I'll let you sleep,"

"If you'll sleep,"

"Maybe," I broached, Troy sighed, "I love you," his head was buried in pillows as he was battling sleep. "I love you too, good night Troy,"

He replied as I settled as I looked out, I could hear the ocean from here and it soothed me.

* * *

I could feel the stares as I collapsed down in chairs, "Are you alive?" Mike asked looking at me, I shook my head as I was tired but I couldn't sleep – at all. It was frustrating as I tossed and turned in bed, debating on calling Troy twice but I let him sleep.

"Girl, go back to bed,"

"I gave up," I sighed, "A lot time ago apparently."

Will put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

I gave a simple nod, "Yea," he gave me a second look and walked away. I drew up my knees and laid my head down into my lap. Everybody ate and chatted; I poked around my food when my phone buzzed. I looked to see a text from Troy, asking if I was okay. My eyes darted around the table wondering whom texted him.

I sighed texting him that I was fine, stressing that I was fine. Once we all got started, most of us ended up at the beach and the sun were hot today. Leaving my stuff behind, I sat in the sand, my fingers drawing shapes as Will sat down next to me. "Is something on your mind?"

"No," I answered honestly, "I'm fine,"

"Well you just don't look good,"

"I look fine," I argued back, "Just leave me alone okay? Maybe I just want to be alone."

"You don't want to be alone," Will reply softly, "It sucks."

I sighed and I looked at him, he was right and I didn't want to admit it either. I began to play around with them as I did everything I did yesterday until I became literally too dizzy to stand any longer. "Gabi?" Will's voice was in the distance, the words drawn out as I wobbled to stand up. My lips dry, suddenly too thirsty to think straight. My name was called more and I couldn't see as dots hit my vision. I tried to take a step but I fell, my body collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly faces were all around me, everybody looking down, that's when I think my body and I decided to fall into the darkness.

* * *

My eyes battled opening as I looked to see Dylan, Mallory, Will, and Ellie sitting in a room. My throat was dry and I had a pounding headache, "Gabi?" Dylan stood as he came over and he brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Hey, take it easy."

I coughed, "Water?"

"I can only get you ice chips,"

I raised my eyebrows as I suddenly realized I was in the ER room. I was still in my clothes but I was in the ER room. "What happened?"

"We got a ride to the hospital and you are severally dehydrated and exhausted." Mallory told me, "Girl, I didn't know that's why you were tired. I mean,"

"It's the summer," I said weakly, "Traveling, playing, running, sex," I muttered, "Lot's of sex." Mallory and Ellie snorted as Dylan and Will turned away. "Speaking of that, Troy is freaking out."

A groan left my mouth as Dylan popped an ice chip in my mouth. An IV was running through my arm as I lay resting. "You told him?"

"He called your cell phone like right after it happened and we had too. That was about an hour and half ago." I held my hand out, "Let me,"

"I kept him updated." Ellie said giving me my phone, "but he is freaking out."

I fumbled with my phone and I found the button to call Troy, Face time.

Dylan helped set it up so I didn't have to hold it, it rang for a moment and then he answered from his apartment room. "Brie," his voice started, his words strained, "You're alright,"

"It's just dehydration Troy," I muttered quietly, "And exhaustion," Ellie added from elsewhere in the room. Troy gave me a glance, "I told you to sleep and you refused,"

"Troy, I couldn't sleep," I said looking at him, "The past few days there has been no sleep, I'm not tired and exhausted." Troy scrunched his eyebrows together, "Brie,"

"Troy," I started looking at him, "You were right but I didn't think it was getting this bad."

"You're staying with your mom until you go to New York,"

"No," I protested, "I am not missing your birthday,"

"It's not up for debate,"

"Troy, you aren't my parents,"

"Yea and I bet your parents will agree with me."

"I'll be plenty rested by then,"

"Gabs, it's not up for debate."

Becoming upset, I ended the face time and I chucked my phone at Dylan. He caught it easily and then he glanced at it. "When can I leave?" as soon as I said it, the doctor walked in, "Now if you go back to your hotel, rest for the rest of the day, drink plenty of water and Gatorade before moving on."

"Can I lay on the beach tomorrow?" I asked, he hesitated, "If you promise to drink plenty of water throughout the day and sleep tonight." I nodded as he released me; I stood up out of the bed after the nurse took out my IV. "Have you told my parents?" I muttered, "No…"

I gave a nod as we all walked out to the car; they stopped to get me a big ass water and Gatorade. When we got to the hotel room, Dylan gave me my phone back and plenty of messages from Troy were there.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed, Ellie sitting on hers as I decided Troy could wait, as I was tired. I took a drink of both drinks before I settled down and closed my eyes but sleep didn't come as my mind was battling the fact that Troy was trying to talk to me. I grabbed my phone sitting up and I pressed it against my ear, he answered after the first ring.

"Brie,"

"Troy, I sleep better when I am with you." I finally said out loud, "I'm having trouble right now because I miss you and denying me to see you isn't going to help." Troy stayed quiet, "Alright," he whispered, "But no road trips,"

"Troy, can we not set limits now? I have almost a week and half until I see you again,"

"Okay,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I need to call my parents but after that, I can call you so you can lure me to sleep."

"Sounds fair,"

I smiled as I hung up with Troy, calling my mom was going to be hard to do. Once she answered she was laughing, "Hey mom," I answered, I leaned back into pillow as I took sips out of my water. "Hi sweetie!"

"So I have something to tell you and it wasn't that big of a deal,"

"What happened?" her voice dropped like she knew already, "I passed out," I started, "From exhaustion and dehydration today, I went to the hospital to get some fluids and stuff and now I am back at the hotel, it was all painless."

"GABI!"

"Mom, mom," I finished, "I'm fine,"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go, you are not going to see Troy,"

"Can we just talk about this later?" I questioned, "I'll talk to you tomorrow and then ill see you the day after so I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, we will talk about it."

Calling my dad would be the hardest I decided. Once he answered, tears welled up in my eyes because I was scared to tell him. "Hi daddy,"

"What's wrong?"

Emotional roll of the day had taken over my body as I burst into tears. "Gabi, honey,"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ellie looked over at me as she came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's been a long day, I passed out from dehydration and exhaustion and then Troy and I fought over stuff and mom wanted to fight and I'm just,"

"Exhausted," my dad finished for me, "Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes," I whispered, "I got fluids and I have instructions to rest I'm just,"

"You need to rest," my dad instructed, "We can all talk about this when you are at home because I will be home from the all-star break. For now, just relax baby girl, relax."

I laid back into the bed as my tears subsided, "Have you not been sleeping?" he asked me quietly, Ellie lay beside me as I shook my head. "No, I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Well I want you to close your eyes," I followed his first instructions as my body seemed to accept it. "Now just let your body relax. Forget about everything and get some sleep. I'm going to hang up unless you want me to stay on the line."

My body seemed to lean forward and backwards, "Nah," I whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too Ella, now get some sleep,"

* * *

After a fifteen hour sleeping session, I had woken up feeling so much better. I drank a whole bottle of water before breakfast and even ate all of my breakfast. Now, I was lying under an umbrella and sipping a virgin drink of something. The name floating off in my head.

I had fallen asleep without calling Troy back only for Ellie to text him saying I was asleep and I had stayed asleep for hours.

Taking a swig of my water, I felt refreshed but was still taking it easy only getting up to go to the ocean and back. The party everybody was going to go attend tonight had been called off for just a dinner all-together and a hang out session in our hotel room on my part. It may me feel loved as I had denied it and told them to go.

They all insisted they would rather be with me. My heart warmed thinking about it all over again. I propped my book up, as I hadn't talked to anybody today after shutting my phone off and only listening to music, catching up on gossip, and reading a book. The sun warm on my body and my fingers tingled with warmth.

"This is life." Mallory muttered next to me, I nodded in agreement. "It can't get much better." I told him, I kept the fact that Troy here would make it better but that was going to be kept to myself.

Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around my knees and I relaxed my head onto them. My eyes watching over the boys play football on the beach again, Ellie and Katie building a sandcastle. Jessie was sitting on the opposite side of me; we were all content doing our own things. I slid onto the sand with Ellie and Katie. They gave me warm smiles as we all began to make the sand castle taller.

We laughed as we threw sand at each other, falling down our tops covering our boobs with sand. We giggled as we raced to the water, letting it take us in to wash all of the sand off before we returned. Will was sitting in my spot, I sat down next to him and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What's up?" I asked glancing at him, "Nothing, I am thinking about one more visit to you though this summer. I need some Gabi and Will time."

"We can just do it tomorrow," I said, "We fly home tomorrow."

"I know but I can ride next to you on our way to Atlanta and then well you can come visit when you feel the need to." I finished, "If you promise I can sit next to you tomorrow?" I nodded my head and I smiled, I took a drink of my water as we all decided we were ready to get ready for dinner and eat.

As we walked back, we stopped a couple and asked them to take a picture of us.

All of the guys had there shirts off, Mallory hopped onto Colins back, Brad picked up Ellie and hung her over his arms, Will grinned as I got on top of his shoulders, Jessie fell into Dylan's arms as Mike and Katie both hugged it out. We all smiled towards the camera, I gripped Will's neck, as we all were laughing, my head tossed backwards in a fit of laughter, Ellie giggled and then Mallory. We were all laughing, once they took the picture, we all walked to the hotel in this fashion. I laughed as Will moved further, my body falling forward slightly but Will had a strong hold on me.

Once we got to the lobby, we all jumped down so we could go our separate rooms. I was in charge of giving out the picture as it was taken on my phone. Ellie handed it back to me and I looked at them, we all looked happy. Laughing and excited. Something new was happening and this was a friend that was going to be us for life. Will came over and squeezed my shoulder. "They look good,"

My eyes glanced into his for a second, "Yea, I think I am ready for the start of our second year of college."

Will nodded in agreement, "I think so too," we held our gazes a second too long before I looked away. I moved as I stared as us, the smiles, the fits of laughter, and the happiness.

Sliding another picture over, it was from behind. Just Will and I, Will holding on as I was too, my hair whipping but you could see half of my face smiling, Will looking up, it was cute but I wished it was Troy and I in that picture.

Ellie jumped on my back, "You ready to go home?" I sighed with a nod, "A little bit, I mean I love it here but I think I need some R&R."

"Yea, I think you do too."

I smiled softly as I collapsed down in the bed, Ellie getting the shower first. I rolled over onto my stomach and I tucked a pillow underneath my face. A smile beaming my lips as I was going to see my dad this weekend and that all together made me super excited.

Key West was fun. It was something I couldn't wait to do again but for now, I was ready to return to my parents and back to Troy. He was where I needed to be almost.

* * *

**HIIIIII! I hope you didn't miss me that much and sorry for the extra lame chapter. I couldn't find the right words and the just flow of it so that's why the whole hospital meltdown happened. Besides that, eh, the next chapter will be better! Promises!**

**Well have a good week and a fantastic Memorial Day! I am already on summer vacation so yay! **

**YOU ARE ALL REVIEWERS OF THE WEEK! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Please Review! **


	19. Like Old Times

Chapter 19 – Like Old Times

After a days long flight, I was exhausted. Dropping my bags in my bedroom, I rolled my head around and I laid flat on the bed. My grunts coming from my mouth as I was just too tired to move.

My phone beeped, as I didn't want to wake Cam or Lilly who were napping, as well as my mom now that I was home. She picked me up with the twins sleeping in the back. I helped her bring them inside and lay them down.

Now she went off to her room after we talked about the vacation, completely avoiding the hospital trip she was going to have to pay for. Stretching my heels out, I picked up my phone as I saw a message from Troy. I squinted as it said he had a surprise for me at our spot.

_How did you get it there? _

Is exactly what I typed back, two seconds later my phone beeped again.

_Who do you think?_

I shook my head, Cody. Cody always put stuff there for Troy as little surprises; Cody was about the only person who knew about our spot besides Troy and I. I hadn't been there with Troy in so long, it had been after he was drafted at the least unless you wanted to count the time where he was there after our breakup which I didn't because we were not together. I pushed off the bed as I responded, him telling me I was exactly right which I knew of course.

My toes hit the ground and I reached for my keys, as I hadn't gotten to drive in so long. My fingers wrapped around them and I grinned, going down the stairs I picked up my wallet and left a note for my mom saying I would be back in a bit.

I was pretty tired but I couldn't help but go see what Troy's surprise was. It was growing late and if it was food or something I didn't need animals getting into it. The sun was just starting to set and I would be able to see the magical sunset from the very top, he had this more planned out than I thought. Moving my car out of the driveway, I stopped to get gas and a drink before moving forward.

My eyes dulled on the road in front of me as I drove up to the spot. I twirled around the hill and once I came to it, I paused; Cody's black truck was sitting there. Parking my car slowly, I shut off my engine and I sighed, Troy probably set up a slumber party of sorts because he knows I love them but only with him.

Opening my door, I slowly got out as I gapped. Troy's figure had his back to me, his baseball hat on backwards as he was looking out. He turned when I shut my car door and he grinned. He was in a pair of khakis with a white t-shirt.

My hand covered my mouth as he smiled big, I then ran as he stepped forward catching me in his arms. I buried my head into his shoulder as I hugged him tight, my tears coming into my eyes as he squeezed me towards his chest. "What are you doing here?" I blubbered from underneath of him, he smiled as he set me down, his big rough fingers pushing away hair.

"I declined the all-star game visit, they were stunned but I need a little break and the odds of me pitching were slim to none. It was just the minors all-star stuff but I just, I needed to come home for a bit and see you, I haven't even been to my house yet, I needed to see you first." I giggled as I then brought him down to kiss me. "I thought about a slumber party out here tonight." He whispered into my ear.

I gave a nod into his chest, "Please, I just want to be with you."

He pushed my hair away gently, "Come on baby girl, let's go surprise my favorite parents and siblings." I shook my head, "Hang on," I then brought him closer to me; I kissed him deeper and rougher than the first time.

Troy's hands slipped around to the back of my neck as he kissed me a little harder. "God, I missed you." He whispered pulling back slightly, I nodded, "I missed you too. Before you know it, it's going to be your birthday and I'll be going back to school."

"That's like in a week and half,"

"I know," I said, I smiled we both walked to our separate cars, "I'll lead the way," I encouraged, Troy nodded as he then stopped, "Wait, let's drop Cody's truck back off at the pizza place and I'll just ride to my parents house with you." I gave a simple nod as I ducked underneath. My heart racing from the excitement of Troy being in town. I smiled and giggled, as I couldn't control my thoughts.

Once we pulled into the pizza place, Cody dropped outside the doors and I waved to him. He walked over and he gave me a big hug. "I missed you," he mused, "I miss you too." Troy came over and dropped Cody's keys into his hands before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks," Troy offered, Cody smiled, "No problem. Gabi looks pretty happy so I couldn't have said yes or no."

I looked up at Troy and he winked down at me. My fingers wrapped around his arm as we both got back into my car. I sat in the drivers seat as Troy picked up my hand, not missing a beat. I grinned as he stroked my palm. My fingers welcoming the new grace.

When I pulled up outside of Troy's house, I shut off the car as I squeezed his hand gently. "I love you," I mused quietly. "I love you too, we can keep this pretty short before we pack it up for the night to be with each other. I still want you to get some rest," he said quietly, I gave a simple nod, "Alright," Troy kissed my forehead as we both got out of the car.

His arm wrapped around my waist and we walked up to the door, Troy slipped in his key and then he turned the lock as it was getting late. Emily would probably be hanging out since it was summer but three-year-old Luke was probably getting ready for bed unless he was watching a local game.

Troy slipped inside with me right behind him and he squeezed my hand. "Hello?" he called out, sudden gasps were heard through the house as Lucille and Emily came bolting down the stairs. Lucille was already in tears as she didn't see Troy that often and Emily was jumping into his arms. I stepped back as he hugged Emily tight and his mom tried to get closer.

He wrapped them both up in a tight hug, "What are you doing home?" they both said together, "It's the all-star break," Troy started, "And you said you accepted it,"

"I turned it down," Troy said softly, "I needed some home time, it's been a crazy few months plus Gabi was going to be at home, Y'know, bonus," He smiled over at me as he then looked at his mom, "Where is dad?"

"He went out to get ice cream with Luke,"

"Tell him to grab two more," Troy, said, "Where is he going?"

"The normal," Lucille was grabbing her phone, "What do you want?"

"A Oreo shake and an strawberry shake," Troy ordered, his eyes level with mine. I smiled as I went in to lie on the couch; Emily came over to give me a big hug as they had on. I smiled as they had chosen the Yankees game. It was the last game before the All-star stuff started tomorrow. My dad was flying home tonight but late enough that I didn't care if I was there or not.

Emily sat down next to me and Troy picked me up swiftly before he sat down and pulled me closer. His cheek nuzzling close as I realized he hadn't shaved in the past two days and he probably wouldn't in the next few.

They all had to be clean-shaven in the minors unless you played for the Yankees and then of course you were clean-shaven but Troy wasn't right now. My fingers ran over his face and I heard Lucille's voice.

"No, you just need to buy two more,"

"No, I'm not pregnant."

It was a moment of laughter as Troy took my fingers, "What are you doing?"

"I never feel your scruff anymore," I told him with a look, he smiled until he was fully all over my face. I laughed as I pushed him away; He smiled, "I miss that laugh,"

"I miss you." I told him, he smiled, "No, you haven't looked this happy in a long time," he mused, "The looks you have right now,"

I shrugged, "I just know for the next couple of days, you don't have to even think about baseball,"

Troy frowned, "I-"

"Troy, just nod your head." I said with a smile, he finally sighed and gave a nod. Emily laughed, Troy tossed her a look, "You think that is funny?" she nodded and then she jumped up, "Troy! My friend at school kept trying to tell me that you were this awesome baseball player and that you were ranking the minors," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Am I not?"

"No," Emily stated, "He said that you were awesome and that I needed to get your autograph but I told him that you were just my brother and that you were still a dork." Troy and I laughed, "Alright, I guess that works too. Come here nut," I scooted over and Emily took the other half of Troy's lap. We both laughed as we kissed Troy's cheek.

"Aw! Look!"

"Can you do that again?"

We looked at Lucille who was camera ready with her phone, Emily and I shrugged, and we both leaned in as Troy hugged us tight as we kissed his cheek. "Perfect!" I then moved over to touch his mouth slightly. "EW!" Emily shouted I kissed him more squarely on as I giggled.

Troy smiled as we both collapsed, "Lucille, why on God's green earth did you need two extra milkshakes,"

"Budder!?" Luke's scream let him know as Jack laughed, Luke came flying onto Emily and I's lap as Troy laughed. Luke wrapped his little arms around Troy's neck as he pressed his face into his. Emily scooted over as I was stuck. "Troy!" Troy glanced up at his dad as I stood up and Troy stood with Luke still attached to him, Troy gave a quick hug to his dad.

"I thought you were doing all-star stuff?"

"Nah, I bailed out. I wanted to come see Gabs and you guys, come home for a couple of days."

"How long?"

"Three days," Troy said.

"Good, you can help around the house," Troy groaned, "I'll be twenty in like two weeks,"

"And what does that mean?" Lucille asked, "I'm no longer a teenager," he put Luke down and then picked up two shakes, handing one to me. I smiled as I yawned softly. Troy glanced over me and he smiled, he gave me a long look before turning away. His fingers slipped me a spoon and then we went back into the living room. I sat down and Troy next to me.

His arm wrapped softly around me as he drank his. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I wrapped my bare legs touch his. Emily and Luke came in as they watched the game as well.

Lucille was doing laundry and Jack reading the paper, as it was a lure. I sent a text to my mom that I was with Troy and I didn't know when I would be home. My eyes closed again and Troy nudged me.

It was dark and I then realized that I had fallen asleep. My body curled next to Troy, "I told you, you put me to sleep,"

"I don't if I should be offended or not," Troy spoke as he swiftly carried me upstairs. "I think we should have our campout tomorrow," he whispered, "You need some rest. I already told your mom that you were staying over,"

My head nodding against his chest as he laid me down gently on his bed. He wrapped the blankets around me and he soon followed pulling me into his body. "I love you," he whispered against my temple.

"I love you too."

Troy's hand stroked my back softly and my body rested against him so easily. I was at ease in his arm and it was something I wanted forever.

* * *

Rolling over, I looked to see Troy was staring at me with a sleepy look in his eyes. "You look beautiful," he whispered, I laughed, "Sure,"

"You slept for like thirteen hours,"

"I'm tired,"

"Right,"

My arms wrapped around him as I pulled him towards me in a kiss. He rolled me over on top of him and I kissed him lightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I tucked my face into his side as I breathed in his scent. "We need to talk about something," Troy paused as my phone rang, I dung around the bed as I pulled it up. My dad as I gasped, my feet hitting the bed as I looked around for my keys. "Whoa," Troy said laughing, "What are you doing? I have never seen anybody move that fast."

"My dad is home!" I yelled I jumped off as Troy pushed back his blankets. "Wait, wait, you just think I am going to let you waltz home without me?" I raised my eyebrows, "No, I am going with you."

"Shouldn't you be seeing your family? I'll be with you in a couple of days,"

Troy hesitated before nodding, "We can go to your house, to Luke's t-ball game, Emily's softball game, hang with your dad for dinner, and then just you and I under the stairs…sound fair?" I though as I nodded, "Maybe we can coax my parents out to a t-ball and softball game."

"Maybe," he kissed my nose as he went over to pull on a pair of black basketball shorts with a blue Royal's shirt of some sort. Slipping a pair of Nikes on his feet as he grabbed socks. I raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you put on socks before shoes?"

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I'll do it in the car, and you're driving." I gave a simple nod as he finished, I waited impatiently for him to finish as he came over, his fresh lips over mine. "I love you," he whispered again, I smiled and whispered it back to him, "But can we go?" he laughed as he gripped my hand. We went down the stairs, I slipped on my shoes and we said we would see all of them later.

Jack and Lucille shared glances with each other; Troy and I dotted our way out as I slipped behind the wheel of my car. Troy glanced around the car, "Do you love this car?" I gave a simple nod, "Yes...why?"

"You just take great care of a two thousand and eight Audi,"

"It's my baby…yet, I would never be opposed to a new one," I paused, " I just don't drive very much anymore with me either with you or living in New York, its unrealistic to even think about a new car."

"True,"

I pulled up into my driveway, pulling into the garage as I jumped out. I wasn't waiting for Troy as I ran into the house. My dad was standing with Cameron, he heard the door burst open as it had been less than a week but it was just that – I missed him.

He smiled before setting Cameron down besides complaints; I jumped into his arms for a hug as he smiled. "Hi baby girl," he kissed my temple and I grinned, I tugged him tightly.

"Hi," Cameron and Lilly squealed with excitement as Troy walked into the door. I smiled as I got down from my dad's arms and my dad laughed, "I thought I heard a rumor that you passed up on the all-star stuff," Troy shrugged as he shook my dad's hand. "I slipped a little my last start, I thought it was time for a good home visit."

"Probably, it's sometimes smart," I couldn't help but smile as I glanced at my two favorite people. Lilly begged for Troy's attention, Troy picked her up and he bounced her around as my mom greeted Troy. "How was Key West?" my dad asked, his eyes leveled with mine, "Fine," I said with a smile, "I had fun,"

"That's what matters right?"

"Of course,"

Troy gave me a look and then backs to my mom as they talked for a moment. I picked Cameron up and hugged her; I didn't get to see much of her yesterday. "So Troy's brother and sister are playing today, I think we should take the twins out to the park and let them run around while we watch some little league."

My dad hesitated but nodded, "If you join us for breakfast," I smiled, "Of course." We all chatted as I yawned, I was waiting for the subject of everything that happened in Key West to come up but it didn't. My mom called us to breakfast and I sat in-between Troy and my dad – my favorite people.

* * *

Troy smoothed his hand over mine, "Let's go Luke!" he called, and Luke was hazy in baseball pants, his bat almost taller than him, and his helmet bigger than his head. I smiled as Cam sat in my lap watching, my dad leaning against the back of the bleachers holding Lilly up.

They wanted to run and play but we were keeping them still for now as they had a while. Luke grinned at Troy as Troy flashed him a thumbs up. Lucille smiled, "He is so happy you are here."

"I'm happy I am here," Troy said squeezing my hand, "It's hard work in that minor league system," my dad said, Troy nodded, "Yea, it's more than I thought." We were caught in gazes as my dad walked up, Troy also was asked to sign balls. He was a local hero around here and my dad would sign them too but he was more hidden. Emily sat next to Lucille, "Don't you get tired?" she asked looking at Troy, "I'm always tired," Troy muttered towards her.

Luke swung at the ball and he smacked the ball. We all cheered and he made it safely to first. Jack was standing there and Luke gave him a high five. He grinned as he stood on top of the base. Troy yawned, as this wasn't the type of baseball he was used to and neither was I. It was slow and had different rules; the kids were all having fun as they messed around.

Troy smiled as he kissed my temple. "I need some Gabi time," he whispered in my ear, I smirked, "Later buddy,"

"What are you two talking about?" my dad asked, I sent him a glance, "Nothing."

"Sure," my dad said eyeing both of us; we laughed as Troy kissed me. "Enough," my dad said with a growl, Troy and I both laughed as our hands slipped together. Cam squirmed in my lap as I let him go. My dad sighed, "I'm too old for two year olds," he groaned as he let Cameron down. Lilly followed with giggles and they went running.

My dad chased after them as Troy quietly slipped me into his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder and he rubbed my knee. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. "Mom, Troy and Gabi are showing PDA." Troy choked on his saliva as he sputtered coughing. "What did she just say?" he asked looking wide-eyed at her.

"Personal Display of affection," Emily stated looking at Lucille again, "It's against school rules," Troy snorted and I gave a small laugh. Lucille couldn't keep a straight face as she patted Emily's shoulder. "Very good Emily, now keep with the rules but Gabi and Troy are out of school now so they can if they want…to a minimum of course." Troy smiled into my hair as Luke took the field.

He was playing first base because that's what Troy liked to play when he wasn't pitching. Troy sometimes took ground balls and worked at it just incase the whole pitching thing didn't work out.

My stomach turned lightly, my fingers spread over his chin and the stubble was slowly growing in since he hadn't shaved. "Hey, you two," I turned to see my dad coming back; I smiled as Troy gripped me a little tighter. "No PDA," he announced, Emily laughed and pointed at us as we snickered.

"Really?" I asked dad, "I'm just sitting in his lap,"

"At a three year old baseball game,"

"So," I posed, Troy smiled, "I'm keeping him safe." I suggested, my dad and Lucille laughed. Troy shook his head. Emily was sitting in her softball uniform. She played with her phone and Troy rubbed my thigh with his hand. "Hey, I think Troy and I are going out tonight." I said looking at my dad, "When will you be home?" he asked looking up from his phone. "I don't know, late,"

"Just because you are in college doesn't mean you don't have a curfew," my dad said looking at me eye level. "Then can I stay at Troy's place?" my dad laughed, "No, you are coming home tonight."

"Dad," my dad leveled, "You can stay out until three and then I want you home."

"Dad, come on," I begged, I paused, "Can Troy stay over?"

My dad sighed, "I don't care," I smiled as I squeezed Troy's hand, we could hang out at our spot until late and then return to sleep. "So your time will be two," he suggested, "No later and Troy can stay over,"

"Thank you,"

My dad sighed as Troy and I returned our attention to the game.

* * *

"You are so perfect," Troy whispered against my lips, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were hiding behind the concession stand, making out, as the touch was irrespirable.

"We should probably get back before they start thinking we are having sex," I told him, my fingers squeezing his arm. He smiled, "Nah, I'd rather freak your dad out a little bit,"

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed, his eyes looked down at me as he kissed my forehead. "Only one more night," he responded, Troy was leaving tomorrow due to him pitching when he got back so he had to go back and pitch a bullpen session and work on stuff before his next game.

Troy smoothed his fingers over mine and he squeezed them. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I mused quietly.

* * *

Troy smiled as we looked up at the stars; we were both close together under a blanket in the back of his truck. I smiled as I looked up at him, "We need to talk about something," Troy said with a simple sigh, I looked at him, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"What is there possibly to talk about?" I asked, my fingers resting on his, my head on his chest. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as we looked out. "Your schedule of travel," Troy finally said after we just were looking at the sky.

My stomach sank, "I talked with your parents and I have made my own choices here Gabi, I want you to stay at home for the rest of the summer." My stomach dropped, "Troy, that would be months without you."

I sat up as Troy followed, his arm slipping around me and pulling me close. "Hey, listen," he suggested, I stopped as I didn't even want to look at him, "We are going to be fine but you are exhausted and you need to spend some time with your family. Maybe a weekend trip some time before you go back to school but baby girl, you just, you need some rest and this is the second half grind."

I sucked on my lip and Troy rubbed my lower stomach. "It's not going to be fun no but we all think it's best if you just stay home for a bit,"

"Did you even want to ask me? Consider me?" I finally spoke, "Gabi, you would only have one answer,"

"I'm not missing your birthday!"

"We can celebrate tomorrow, Gabs, I don't want you there, I want you here preparing for your next year of school and just being you." I felt tears catch in my eyes, "I'll stay with you the rest of the summer." I protested, Troy shook his head, "I travel a lot Brie, you know that,"

My stomach turned and I pulled my knees up, Troy rubbed my back, "I know this is going to suck but we will get through it. I think you have just over done it for the summer and I think you know that too. It's my twentieth birthday; it's nothing fun at all. I will be on the road and it's just going to be not my best. Next year, I want you because I am going to get plastered drunk and well I like having drunk sex,"

I giggled, as I couldn't help myself. "I'll come spend some extra time with you in New York after Instructs and then I'll be there after Christmas."

I sighed as I turned to bury my head into Troy's shoulder. His arms secured me and he rubbed my lower back, "I want you there but I need you here. I can't be worrying about you and I will be if you are traveling everywhere so if you love me you'll stay here,"

I stayed quiet as we just listened to the nature around us. Troy stroked my thigh as he buried his face into my hair. I didn't have words to say, I wanted to go but I did know that I had overdone it this summer. I needed to get my energy back and it wasn't there. You can tell just from the sex we just had, I mean it was good but it wasn't mind-blowing like most of the time.

"Alright," I spoke softly, "I'll stay but you have to promise to come see me in New York as soon as you can,"

Troy nodded, "Of course," he whispered, he kissed my neck, "Tomorrow we get to celebrate your birthday than, and it's a couple of weeks early,"

"And I bet it will be better than my real birthday." He whispered it was dark and quiet as Troy kissed the back of my neck. We still had an hour and half until curfew as Troy slowly lowered me down to the bed of his truck. The air matrass wobbly as he then pressed his lips against mine.

I melted as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my body pulling him down on top of me as he smiled into the kiss. His hands worked magic around my body as he kissed me gently. His lips full of utter passion.

"God I love you," he whispered into the dark air. "I love you too," I responded, the words seemed to be stuck in my throat. The words tight as my body slowly let go. He tucked me in his arms as we kissed further. His lips left heat prints of my body and I couldn't even think.

"Shit," I muttered as Troy kissed my neck roughly, I moaned as he let his hands travel lower. My muscles worked with amazement as he slowly let his finger inside of me. I hitched a breath, as that almost seemed enough.

Troy smirked, "You're a bit ready…" he muttered, I nodded as I couldn't speak. "Oh I made you speechless huh? First I get you that wet before I even do anything and then I can't get words out of your mouth." I struggled as I tried to find words; I finally just pulled him on top of me as we kissed. He let his arm roll under me and he flipped us over.

My body pulsed with blood as Troy looked at me with his blue eyes, I could outline his face in the dark sky. "Good lord," I muttered, my exhaustion was setting in as I slowly let Troy's hands grace my back.

E made love easily and almost frantically. His love was pure and happy, he lips warm. Giving a sigh, Troy sat up as he pulled on a t-shirt. "You do realize after you leave it will probably be three months?" I asked, Troy sighed, "We can sneak in a weekend."

I sat up behind him and let my arms wrap around his neck and he leaned back into me. "I want every weekend."

"I know you do baby, I know you do,"

We both dressed after cleaning everything up and getting into the cab of his truck. He held my hand as he drove through town quietly and pulling into my driveway. I was almost asleep as he got out and then he came over to let me get into his arms. I snuggled up close to him and we went inside the house quietly, he gently laid me down in bed as he rolled in next to me.

He lay on his side while I was on my back. He brushed a strand of hair away, "I love you," his nose pressed against my temple, "I love you too baby,"

* * *

Troy and I lounged on my couch as we were both still trying to become awake. He held me close as my dad and mom were in and out of the house. My dad walked into the living and he looked at us. His eyes glanced at Troy and then Troy nodded slowly before pulling me in tighter.

They were saying it has been communicated and accepted that I was staying home for the next month. I buried my head into his side and Lilly gave Troy a simple smack as he laughed. "I should probably go home for a bit," Troy, commented, "No," I moaned, "You just stay here."

"Aw come on Brie, you must want some dad time,"

"No," my dad laughed, "She is mad at me, I don't know what you're talking about." Troy chuckled, "I made the final call," Troy stated, his big hand resting on my side. "Yea and I am being punished,"

"We both are,"

"Gabs, it's the best for you,"

I sighed, "I know,"

Troy tried to move underneath of me and I rolled on top of him, almost pinning him down. "No." I stated, looking down at him he smiled, "You don't want me to go huh?" I shook my head, "No, please," I hugged him and let my head fall into his shoulder. My nose pressed against his neck, my nose breathing him in. The scent of sweat, his aftershave, and just a simple smell that I didn't know what it was. It was heaven and it made my mouth water instantly.

Troy sighed as he wrapped me in his arms, "Fine," he whispered, I smiled as I lay there trying not to fall asleep. My eyes battled as Troy began to move, "Where are you going?" I whispered, Troy cursed, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back over in a bit,"

"No," I whined, I squeezed him tighter and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Brie," he whined, "I leave tonight," I shook my head as I basically became emotional in minutes. I bit down on my lip as I buried my head into his shoulder. "Come on, I'll only be gone an hour or two and then we can have the rest of the night together,"

My first tear dropped as it hit Troy. "Are you crying?" he asked me after a moment, I tried to keep it together as I shouldn't be crying, I was being ridiculous, "No," my body be traded me as I let me tears go. Troy startled turned and he sighed, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you,"

I shook my head again, "You didn't, I just, I" I couldn't get words out and Troy rubbed my lower back. He didn't say anything, "Go," I whispered softly, "Just relax," Troy commented back, I finally did as I just laid my head the same way and his breathing was even, his hand in slow motions and I couldn't help but just fall underneath of his spell.

* * *

"Gabi!" stirring, I turned my head to see Cam looking at me. I smiled and laughed, "Hi bud," I said resting my head on the pillow. "Cuddles," I raised my eyebrow, "You wanna cuddle?" he gave a nod and I pulled back the blanket and pulled him onto the couch with him.

He snuggled into my side and I smiled as I kissed the top of his head. That's when I realized Troy was missing. I sighed, as I knew he was going to escape and he had every right, I acted stupid earlier.

"Ah, my princess is finally awake," my eyes flickered to see Troy standing in the doorway. His eyes moved to Cam and he smiled, "I think somebody stole my spot," I looked at Troy as he walked over with ease. "You do understand you slept for like five hours right?"

I blinked confused, "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked Troy tried to contain his smile, as I already knew the answer. "Troy, I will get plenty of sleep in the next month!" Cam looked at Troy and Troy sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to but I couldn't bare to wake you."

"You probably leave in like an hour,"

"Hour and half," he corrected, I sent him a sharp look as Troy glanced at Cam. "Hey Cam, can you go grab me my water?" Cam glanced at me and then at Troy before he got down and ran off.

Troy then decided that he would sit next to me. "Why can't I just go with you?" I whispered, "Because, it's not good for you." He gave me a simple kiss on the forehead, "Come on," he pulled me up, my shorts fell a little and he handed me a jacket to put over my tank top as we went back out.

Troy leads me to his truck and we both climbed in. It was another silent ride to our spot, when we came to it, I busted into tears. Troy sighed softly and he got out to come over to my side.

He pulled me into his arms as I buried my face into him. "It's going to be okay," my fingers wrapped through his shirt and he kissed the top of my head. "I know it's going to be okay, I just know it's going to be long and hard," I said into his shoulder. Troy didn't let go of me for a long time as we stood there. "I'll be there soon and a weekend you can come, it will be okay."

I tried to stay calm as Troy pulled down his tailgate and we both climbed in. Troy pulled me on his lap and he kissed my temple softly, "Just think, the season is half over and we are doing well,"

"I know but,"

"No buts,"

We were both quiet again, "These past few days have felt like the end of our senior year, before the draft,"

"It does," Troy said with a smile, "We were excited and happy, we spent a lot of time here and at your house. You have been so relaxed lately and I like seeing you this way. I mean I love every Gabi there is but this is by far my favorite."

I laid my head on his chest as I just chilled against him. "I know, I like being with you like this."

"This is such a rare time too."

"It is,"

We both talked a little more and kissed a lot more. It was a lot like old times and I enjoyed every minute of them.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed the surprise and then the time they had together! Next chapter is a bit of a flash forward two months so it will all be done with the summer.**

**Next week there is a 50-50 shot of me updating! So if I don't, don't be surprised. I have a lot going on so I'll try my hardest. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. To Hard to Love

Chapter 20 – It's hard to love you

"Gabi!" I looked alert as I got up, my legs crumpling, "They won't tell me," I sobbed towards them, "They won't tell me anything," Mallory took me in her arms and she hugged me, "It's okay, it's okay," she soothed, I trembled as I cried harder.

My legs shook and I clutched to them, "Gabi," Colin was standing next to as I couldn't bare the weight of my body as I cried harder. "It happened so fast," I blubbered, "It happened so fast."

* * *

_One Week and One Day Earlier_

"Boo!" Lilly giggled as she turned away, I shook my head as I leaned back, it had been two fucking months since I have seen Troy. Two. It was becoming unreal and I was becoming tired.

We talked every night and we skyped when possible. Our texts were endless and we were both ready to be back in each other's arms. I was going to make a quick two-day visit on my way to New York before the start of my sophomore year. My stomach rolled with emotion as it was getting to see him but it wasn't going to be enough.

On his birthday, I sent him a package of stuff and talked to him for the majority of the day, he was busy with baseball to even celebrate so it made me feel a little bit better.

During the last two months I had gotten a job out of sheer boredom, a lifeguard at a nearby pool. If I wasn't lifeguarding I was working in the concession stand. I made a couple of friends but nothing like my Ellie and Mallory. We were all excited to get back into the dorms together and have another fantastic year.

I hung out with Cody almost every night we could work around our schedules and with Becca. He played some summer ball here and there but it was enough to keep us both hanging out.

Troy was having an okay second half, he came back a little sluggish but really picked up recently, he was still under a 3.0 ERA throughout the season and he was still holding out there in double A. It was fun and exciting for him but I missed him.

My phone rang and seeing it was he, in the middle of the day, was not good. I slowly picked it up as I pressed it against my ear. "Hey," I answered, snugging the phone between my shoulder and ear. "Hey," his voice was not what I wanted, "What's wrong?" I asked, Lilly totted around the room, "Brie, I think we need to cancel our weekend,"

My attention snapped to the conversation I was having, "What?" I stuttered, he sighed, "I know, this is going to sound bad but when you get here I wont have time to see you like I want too. I'm pitching Saturday and you leave Sunday morning, Friday night we are getting back into town and I just won't get to see you," he announced, "I won't get to see you at all and I would rather you pick another weekend when I will get to see you."

"Troy," I stuttered, "It's been two months, and I need to see you,"

"That's the thing baby doll, you wouldn't see me. You would see my sleeping body and that's it, you do know how much I want you to come down but I just, I don't have the time to give you right now, I wish I did but I don't."

Not knowing what to say, I hung up; tears pooled my eyes as I buried my head into my leg. Lilly came over, "sissy?" I glanced up and I shook my head, "I'm okay," I said wiping at the corners of my eyes.

My phone rang and I looked it to see Troy was calling me. He knew I was upset over it all and I took a deep breath. I answered as I didn't say anything, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make that call and if you still want to come down then fine Gabs but I'm going to be sleeping and playing baseball, I just,"

"Why two days before Troy? Why now?"

"I was seeing how our schedule was going to work out and it didn't work out like I wanted it too. I'm sorry,"

"I miss you Troy, you know how much I miss you and it's been two months,"

"Yes, I know,"

"If you knew you wouldn't be doing this too me! First you tell me I should stay home and my last weekend you don't want me coming either! Are you sure you even want to be with me anymore?" Anger seethed through my system, as I finally understood what I said. Troy was blank with an answer. I stood up as I went into the bathroom before one of my parents walked in.

A sob escaped my throat, "I didn't." I started, my voice weak as cries escaped. "Yea, I understand,"

"Troy," I finally let out, a beg of whines, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm frustrated,"

"Okay,"

"Troy,"

"I have to go," he said that and hung up. I pushed my palms against my face as I went out, "I'll be back later," I called; I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I drove around the town for a while as I thought we had one other fight just a couple of weeks ago but it weren't him telling me not to come. I closed my eyes at a stoplight and I opened them to see it turn green again.

I guess I was ready to return to New York. I don't know I just wanted to be with Troy. Suddenly two days was going to be plenty. Just that one kiss was going to be plenty and the simple touch; it was all okay if I got to see him.

I suddenly found myself on the way to the spot, I was just driving and I gravitate towards this spot. The spot that meant everything to me some days. I dragged my car up the mountain and Cody's truck was sitting there.

A simple sigh left my mouth and I got out of the car. "Did my perfect boyfriend send you?" I asked, Cody turned around and he gave me a once over, "Yea, he felt bad,"

I nodded as I held tears back, "Why? I was looking forward to it," Cody walked over and he wrapped his arms around me, my sobs filled my throat, "It's been two months and I miss him so much. I just, I,"

"It's okay," I crumbled as Cody held me for a while longer, "I think Troy is feeling the same frustration," he said; we were leaning against his car after I got myself together. I wiped at the corner of my eyes, "Then he would have made the effort," I replied, "He tried, he told me that he wasn't supposed to pitch and it was supposed to work out but he is going on one day less rest and it's a mess, he wants you there more than you realize."

"It's going to be another month,"

"Maybe," Cody said simply, "It will be okay though,"

I nodded as I wiped at my eyes, "I tell myself that everyday Cody, I don't know how much longer until I stop believing myself."

Cody looked at me for a moment, his eyes focused as he was trying to think of something to say, he couldn't though. I turned to look out again and I let my stomach roll with emotions. Cody slipped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Just keep believing you'll get through it."

* * *

Standing on my bed, I hung a picture of Troy and I, I backed up satisfied and I jumped down. It was move in day and I was the first one here at the dorm, Ellie and Mallory both on their way. I made my bed and made sure it was perfect as my dad came in with another three boxes.

"Do you need more stuff?" he asked me, I shook my head, "There shouldn't be much more," I commented, "There isn't but this is a lot." I shook my head, "I think you are just crazy."

"Who needs twenty boxes of crap,"

"Hey! Ten are clothes!"

"And you have more in a suitcase," I shrugged as he shook his head, "Alright, I gotta get to the park but I'll see you tomorrow okay? Come to the apartment if you want to stay there," I nodded as I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"Knock knock," I turned to see Will, we were right next to each other again, I grinned as I went over to give him a hug. "Hi!" I cheered, he laughed as he hugged me. "How are you holding up?" he asked me, I sighed, "I'm doing okay." I commented, "It's been a tough month or so,"

Will had come to my hometown to see me twice. We hung by the pool and laughed, we had a great time as he sat at the pool while I worked, eating whatever he could get his hands on.

"Well I'm here now so no more long faces," I gave him a smile as he came in, "Do you need any help unpacking?" I took a glance around, as all I had left was clothes. "I don't think so," I said shaking my head, I looked out my window to see the freshman looking around, pointing and squealing as they find friends. Tour guides and banners were up; tents were out so they could require people for clubs.

Pursing my lips, I gave a look towards Will, "Do you need any help?" he smiled, "No, I'm done."

"How long have you been here? I was looking for everybody!" Will gave his easy smile, "A while, I saw your dad here and I didn't want to interrupt." I nodded, "Thanks," he nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So how is your girlfriend?" I asked after opening a box. "We decided to call it quits, I mean it was a great summer but we are over three thousand miles apart and I just am not into that relationship," I hesitated giving him a look.

"I think I want to roll single for a little bit. Enjoy life."

"That's good." I commented, I hung a couple of my clothes up and I then turned towards him, "I liked her, if that counts towards anything," he gave a small smile, "Not really but thanks, she liked you."

I sighed and I put more clothes away, "How is Troy?"

"Okay," I commented, "Did you see him this weekend?" I cringed and I shook my head, "He was too busy and he wouldn't have been able to see me like he wanted to so we called the weekend off or I mean he called the weekend off."

"I'm sorry," I shrugged as I kept my head down, "That's the life apparently."

He began to help me as the door to my dorm opened, "GABI!" I jumped as I ran into the living room, Ellie was there and I ran into her arms. She gripped me tightly and I smiled, "Hi! I missed you," we squeezed each other and she smiled, "I missed you too!" Will walked out and Ellie smiled, "Hey Will, I saw Brad show up,"

"Yea, I saw him earlier."

Will squeezed my shoulder, "Dinner tomorrow night?" I smiled and nodded, "Sounds good,"

Will smiled before walking out, "Bye Ellie!"

Ellie glanced at me, "We are just friends," I declared, she raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Ellie, you know Troy and I,"

"I know Troy and you have been separated for a couple of weeks,"

"Two months," I restated, "And I know, I just, I feel bad for Will and I want to go to dinner with him."

Ellie gave a smile, "Alright, now help me unpack,"

* * *

My feet lounged across Ellie's lap and my headrest on Mallory's shoulder. We had set up all of our rooms and we ordered Chinese in. "Yum," I muttered as I slurped up a noddle. Mallory nodded as we were all tired and exhausted, it was late and we were ready for bed.

"We start school tomorrow," Ellie muttered, "Yea, we do," I replied, tomorrow we had our first classes back. Having decided on my major, I was taking a lot of English classes and communication. Tomorrow though, I was taking a few sports classes too. Everything to set me up for the job I want.

I sighed, my eyes battled when my phone beeped. I picked it up, as Troy wanted to Face time. Closing my eyes I was trying to muster the energy, I wanted to see his face as I hadn't seen it in days, I wanted to see him smile and laugh because I wanted to dream of it.

"I guess I'm going to my room," I muttered, "Talk to my boyfriend."

"You go girl," I smiled as I crawled into my bed and turned on my lap, flipped on my TV before I face time Troy. He answered and he gave me a big smile, I grinned, "Hi,"

"I love that smile," he said with a sigh, my eyes took in his face as we had made up after our little fight, I wasn't very happy about it all but it was okay. "I missed your face." Troy chuckled, "I missed your face."

I sighed as I looked at Troy, "Do you know it isn't easy being in love with you and not seeing you everyday?" Troy glanced at me and I sat up, taking my laptop with me. "There are times like today or the other day when I would give anything just to be able to gaze into your eyes or hold you in my arms, even for a couple of minutes."

Troy began to spoke and I shook my head, "I always feel incomplete, like a part of me is missing when were not together and I have felt like that for months, months," I said as I looked at Troy, he seemed to be seeing what was going on and he shook his head. "I know that right now this is how things have to be but that doesn't make it any easier to bear with. Everyday that I don't have you just remind me of the joy you add to me, the happiness. I don't want you to forget how much I love and how much I think about you and that I'm counting every damn minute until we are finally together again."

He released a breath, "Babe, I won't ever forget how much you love me. Are you alright?" I shrugged, "I'm just missing you. I have been missing you but I have to look forward to when you are going to be here and I don't know when that is going to be."

Troy sighed, "Soon hopefully, soon,"

I curled up with my laptop as Troy talked to me, my eyes battled sleep as he said goodnight somewhere along the way, telling me he loved me and I only did the same because this is what my life was like.

* * *

My first three classes went without a hitch. I enjoyed all of my professors so far and it was good. I was amused and had a class with Will. I smiled as I dragged back into my dorm and Will was sitting on the couch with Brad and Katie.

"Hey," I said waving, I dropped my stuff down as Will sent me a smile, and "Hey can we move our dinner back a couple of hours?" I gave a nod, "Yea, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, I'm feeling a burger." I nodded, such a settle dinner. I collapsed on the floor as I leaned my head back. Brad rubbed my shoulder as I then wondered how they all got into my dorm. "How did you get into my room?"

"Mallory left us here when she went to class."

"Oh," I said, I curled up with a blanket on the floor and yawned; shoving my backpack under my head I curled up as I watched the show they were all glued to. I was trying to catch up and figure out what I wanted to do tonight. I only had a couple of papers to fill out for my classes so it wasn't any big homework.

I didn't have one eight am class this whole semester, which was a success in my schedule. I did have class's everyday though unlike last year I didn't have a class on Friday during my second semester, which made it easier to go see Troy for a weekend.

I don't remember half of our conversation except what I told him last night. Texting him, I felt Will kicked my side. "Go get ready,"

"If we are getting burgers, I'm ready," I moaned, he shook his head, "Fine, I guess I don't get a classy date."

"Nope. You don't because well guess what, I'm not your girlfriend," Will shook his head, "One day,"

I shot him a look, "I'm kidding, come on," he helped me up, as I didn't realize it was well past six thirty. I sighed, "Will, do you think we can just order in tonight? Rain check? I'm tired,"

He frowned and then nodded, "Fine," he said, I got up and I then grabbed his hand, "Will, it's not because of what you said. It's because I'm really tired."

"You don't look tired, you just laid on the floor for hours," he argued, "Because I'm tired,"

He sighed and I then hugged him, "Don't be mad Will, don't be mad," Will shook his head, "How can I be mad at you?" he questioned with a glance. I smiled, "Movie night, I'll even let you hold me."

"Eh…" I punched him as he smiled and he went to call for pizza and I let him pick from a few different movies.

* * *

I was wrapped in Will Thompson's arms. My head laying on his chest and we were both watching Iron-Man, the first one, his heart had a different rhythm from Troy, it wasn't the same and I couldn't predict his breathing pattern.

My head rose and Will was looking down at me, "What?" I asked, he shrugged, "You seem uncomfortable,"

I hesitated, "I guess I am," I told him, "You aren't Troy so it's weird for me to lay here. I mean Troy knows and everything but I just, I can't predict you like I can predict Troy. I know his nervous breathing and his content breathing, when he wants something or his gaze, I just, I know these things and with you I don't, it makes my stomach uneasy."

"He is your boyfriend, you are supposed to know these things." I shrugged, "Don't you like having somebody in your life?" I questioned, "No, not really," Will commented, "I mean I like girls but I just, I want the one and I can't find her so I'd rather be alone."

My lips stayed in a straight line as he began to talk again, "Finding you at NYU, I was thinking maybe I had another chance and then I heard you just got out of a nasty break-up from Troy, so I stayed back for a while and then he showed up. He came back and you do love him and it makes me feel better that you love somebody and he really cares for you. I can deal with that but you have so much power and beauty to you that I don't get."

Pausing he shook his head, "I have always wanted somebody like you, sweet, kind, funny, charming, beautiful, smart, just doing something that matters and you care." He shook his head, "You care so much."

"Will," I finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wish you had stayed in Kansas City."

"I know," I told him, "I wonder how my life would be like if I stayed in certain places what would my life be like, if I stayed in LA would I still be in that horrible relationship that," I paused as I finally knew what I was saying. "What?" Will asked me, I shook my head, "Nothing,"

"No, Gabs, what horrible relationship." I shook my head, "Will, I can't tell you. It's too emotional and I just don't want to talk about it." Will sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Not many people know Will," I shook my head as I moved away from him, "Just tell me," he said grabbing my hand, "Does Troy know?" I nodded my head, "He just found out but it took so long for me to tell him."

"You don't have to go into detail unless you really don't want to, you just seem distraught."

"I'm distraught because I don't want to remember it! I told Troy he was the last person I was ever telling, my parents don't even know I was stupid and young." Will sighed, "We were all stupid and young Gabi,"

"My boyfriend beat me," I finally spat towards him, "That's how stupid I was, I let him when I was young, it was before I was even KC, that's how young I was and I just," Will grabbed my hand, "Hey, relax," he said, he pulled me into his arms, "It's okay, I'm not going to judge because the guy was the idiot."

"I was the idiot." I whispered I then shook my head, "I just wonder how that would have ended or if I stayed in KC would we have worked or in New York if I wasn't bullied would it have been better? I don't know but it all clicked in New Mexico, it all clicked together and it will for you one day."

Will ran his fingers over his face, "I don't think it will,"

"I don't know what you are talking about, you are charming, handsome, and you know sports. You can treat a lady right and you'll find her,"

Will shook his head, he then flashed me a look, "I don't think so," he mused, "There is just something that isn't sitting right." I sighed, "Friday, we can do dinner and no matter how tired I am I will go with you alright?" Will gave me a smile, "Alright, thanks for tonight even though I wasn't your boyfriend."

"Thanks for entertaining me." I smiled; he nodded as he walked out of my dorm, Mallory and Colin tumbling into the room afterwards. There lips locked together tightly, Colin secured her as I grabbed my blanket, "Will!" I ran after him and shut my door, he gave me a glance and I smiled, "I need a place to stay," he nodded, "Come on,"

He took my hand and I crawled into his bed, his roommate was already out as he climbed into bed too, I rolled over to my side and he let his one arm wrap around me. I smiled gently and took comfort in the fact that somebody was there.

* * *

I spent the next three days with Will, doing everything. We slept over at each other's places and ate countless meals and did homework together. Troy and I talked on the phone with Will present, he knew all about my hanging out with Will but the look Will gave me the other night about not finding anybody kept haunting me, his eyes looked sad and upset.

Something flew over my head and I ducked away from it. I shook my head as I then looked at Will who smiled. I shook my head as we were going out to dinner tonight, burgers like we had discussed the other night.

"What?" I asked him, he shook his head, "Nothing, I am just excited for tonight." I nodded, "Mallory and Ellie think we are going on a date when Troy knows everything." I said shaking my head, "I'm just going to get burgers with a friend."

"I mean I don't think Troy probably feels well about it because you haven't seen him in nine weeks," my stomach churned thinking about the amount of time I haven't seen my boyfriend. I longed to touch him and hold him, even if it was for five minutes.

I sighed as Will patted my side, "It's okay, I'm not gonna kiss you tonight." He winked and I shook my head, I looked at my watch, "Alright, I'll see you in an hour for dinner okay?"

"Gotcha, see you," I put my backpack over my arms and I dialed Troy, "Hi baby girl,"

"Hi love," I said with a smile, "How was your day of school?"

"Okay, and how was your day of baseball?"

"Not over yet,"

"I miss you,"

"I miss you too,"

A sigh escaped my throat and I couldn't find words. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl," suddenly I was full of tears, "No, Troy, I really love you. I don't say it to say it, I say it because I truly mean it, and you just have to know how much I love you."

"Brie, are you okay?" I nodded as I wiped my eyes, "It's just been so long,"

"I know, I know, there is only a month left in the season,"

"I know," I whispered, "But then you have instructs."

"We'll be okay,"

"I love you Brie,"

The words wrapped around my brain and I smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

"You ready?" I smiled at Will, "Yea, come on," I wrapped my hand around his and we both walked out of the apartment. I was in a pair of jean shorts and a rolled up shirt of Troy's. It just seemed to fit as it wrapped around me.

I hooked my arm through his as we walked through the streets until we came to the little hole in the wall burger joint, which was hard to come across in the middle of New York City. I let a smile lift to my face as he opened the door.

"So did you decide on a major?" I asked him, he shook his head, "No," he started, "Probably something with kids though, so they don't make stupid mistakes, to help them," I nodded, "That seems fair,"

"You Ms. Sports Announcer, writer, whatever you what to major that in," I giggled, "Sports Journalism," he laughed, "That," I shook my head as the waiter came to take both of our orders, Will kept giving me a glance and he smiled when I mentioned something he seemed to listen but at times he went really distant.

He gave me another glance before he sighed, "I have to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked, "Why have you spent this whole week with me? I mean if I did this last year you would have been yelling at me for trying to ruin your relationship with Troy,"

"Well it's because you aren't. I'm telling Troy everything and you know or you should know where my heart lies, I want you both in my life."

"I know you do and I love spending this time with you but when Troy comes back into your life in New York I'm not going to get this time, hell, I may not get this time for a long time anymore," I stared at him, "Huh?"

"This time I spend with you, I cherish it. I never know when you are going to decide to do something else, to go and hang with somebody else."

"Well right now it's you," I said with a smile, he nodded as they brought our food over. Taking a bite of my cheeseburger, I let my tongue taste the warmth. We talked casually through dinner and we even sat in the booth afterwards because it wasn't crowded. We talked about little things here and there, how he wanted to save a kids life.

I took a glance at Will who gave me a smile nobody would ever forget. It was bright and it was the smile that only wanted to make you smile. Giving a small on back, I looked around for somebody to take our picture together. I gave a shy look towards him, "Take a picture with me," I asked, he laughed, "Come on, that makes it like an official date or something,"

"No, it means we accomplished our first we back to our second year of college," he nodded, "True," I smiled as I dragged him up and I then asked the teenagers in the next booth to take our picture. We smiled and I hung my arms over him. Then we took another of kissing each others cheeks pulling away laughing, I shook my head, "I thought you were not going to kiss me tonight,"

"I wasn't you started it," I gave him a smirk as he then walked away. I snapped a simple picture of him, "Will," he turned and then he gave me a smile, I snapped another picture and I then tucked my phone away. "Are you ready to get back to the dorm? I heard there was a big party tonight."

"Let's go," I said, we teased each other as we lead one another out the door. Our laughs rang in the air as we approached the warmth. It circled us in and I gave a smile towards him, he walked backwards as he looked at me. "You are wonderful, I really had fun tonight," Will said, "You make me want to search for somebody like you."

"You'll find her."

He tried to nod and then he sighed, "It almost seems hopeless,"

"Don't ever give up hope," I stated, he tugged one of those smiles on his lips, a loud honk of a horn ran through the intersection, Will turned and stumbled over his feet, my purse and phone tumbled to the ground as the car was speeding through the intersection, my breath hitched in my throat, "Will!" I screamed, he looked in shock as he tried to move but could only stand, the car not realizing somebody as there honked and then slammed right into Will.

I gasped, "Will!" I screamed again, the car rolled through the intersection and Will tumbled over the car, he landed on his face and his body sprawled in all different directions. "Will!" I screamed as the car stopped and began to talk in a foreign language. I went to Will as I knelled down, "Will, hey, Will, open your eyes," I called he didn't budge as tears spread in my eyes.

"Will!" I screamed, he moaned and I had hope as people were now stopping traffic, "I'm here Will, stay with me," I begged, his legs and arms were at every different direction, a major gash in his forehead and I began to cry harder, "I'm right here Will,"

I could hear sirens in the distance as I grabbed Will's hand, "I love you Will, I love you," I stroked his hand and he didn't even flinch, his body not moving, his chest seemed to have stopped as I lowered my body. Suddenly the sirens were there and the police were backing me up as the paramedics came in, yelling codes I didn't know. I gasped for air as I was sobbing. "Will!" I screamed again, "Ma'am we need to ask you questions," I shook my head as I tried to get to him, "Will, Will, I'm sorry!"

The police officers had me restrained as I broke down on the sidewalk. My legs weak and my body tired. "Ma'am, I need to know what happened," I shook my head as I saw them talking to the driver and a few other people, "Is this your boyfriend?" I shook my head, "No, he is just my best friend," I finally escaped, "Were you having dinner here?" I nodded my head as I watched them put a brace around his neck and flipped him over. Not moving.

"Did you push him into the street?" he asked, the question didn't sink in until a minute later, I gasped and I shook my head, "No! I love Will, he was talking to me and I said for him not to stop believing in him having a girlfriend ever and he gave me a smile, the car of the driver honked as he flew through the intersection," I stopped as I gasped for air, "Will turned to see what was going on and stumbled into the street, the car honked and he got up for it to only hit him harder. He only fell," I began to cry harder as I rocked myself.

"Is that all?" I nodded my head, as I knew words weren't coming out of my mouth. "Can I have a name?" I looked at up at the officer, "Gabi Montez," I said quietly, he blinked and I knew what he was thinking but he didn't say anything. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head but I was because if something happened to him, I would be broken.

They put him in the back of an ambulance and they were doing CPR, I began stand up, "Ma'am," the officer caught my arm, "I need to follow him,"

"I'll take you," he said, I got into his car, I picked up my phone and I wanted to call them but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Is there anybody that needs to be called?" I nodded my head, "Can you go pick up my dad?" I cried, "Please," my stomach twisted as I felt sick and I replayed the scene over and over in my head. "Is your dad Alex Montez?" I nodded my head, "I need him but,"

"I'll drop you off and then get your dad alright?" I nodded as I tried not to cry harder, when we got to the hospital, he sat me down in the waiting room, he let the nurse know whom I was with and that's when I made a call to Mallory.

She answered, "Hey, how is your non-date going," I burst into louder sobs, "What did he do to you?" she yelled quickly, "Mal, he was hit by a car, hard," I cried, "He was hit by a car,"

"Who?"

"Will,"

* * *

"Gabi!" I looked alert as I got up, my legs crumpling, "They won't tell me," I sobbed towards them, "They won't tell me anything," Mallory took me in her arms and she hugged me, "It's okay, it's okay," she soothed, I trembled as I cried harder.

My legs shook and I clutched to them, "Gabi," Colin was standing next to as I couldn't bare the weight of my body as I cried harder. "It happened so fast," I blubbered, "It happened so fast." Colin helped me over to a chair as I curled up. My dad had yet to arrive but I bet the police officer was having a heyday trying to get to him. I felt my tears splash as I felt sick.

I had been here an hour and they wouldn't tell me if he was in surgery or if he was dying. I had to be a parent or a wife. I was neither and I couldn't even pretend. I had given his parents information to the front desk though and if his parents gave consent they would tell me.

The doors burst open and I turned to see my dad, still in his uniform, "El," I got up as I ran into his arms, sobs escaped my throat as he wrapped his arms tight around me, "It's alright, I'm here," he whispered, he pressed his lips to my temple, "It's okay,"

I trembled and he sat down with me in his lap. "I thought it was you, oh God, I am so glad you're okay," I understood what my dad was saying. Having a cop go and get him was not my smartest idea but it was the fastest. He probably thought I was dead and he already didn't like that about New York and me alone. "Oh you're okay," he whispered.

"I don't know about Will daddy,"

"Will will be fine," he assured me, I wanted to believe everything he had just said to me. Will will be okay. My stomach twisted with emotion and I rocked my body as I tried not to cry anymore, I needed to stay strong.

I had Ellie text Dylan who apparently was on his way and I took a hold of my dad tighter. "It happened so fast." I whispered, "I know it did baby girl, I know," the car crashing haunted my images as I saw only Will in the air. The last words I ever said to him, "Don't ever give up hope,"

They all looked at me as I closed my eyes, "That's the last thing I said to him," my dad squeezed my hand, "It's alright,"

We all sat there quietly, people in and out as we all asked how our friend was doing but nobody would answer. My dad even went up to ask, I trembled with fear until a nurse and a doctor came out, "Gabi Montez?" I stood as I looked at the two. My dad stood with me and he grabbed my hand, "Come on," he walked my body which felt like a zombie right now.

"Are you Gabi Montez? Who was with Will Thompson when he was hit by the car?" I slowly nodded my head and they both gave a glance, "We were told by the mother to let you know how he was doing, we are so sorry," the words came out of there mouths and I began to shake my head. "No," I started to say, "No!" I cried, "Your friend passed away about thirty minutes ago,"

I began to sob, "Will!" I screamed, "No!" I felt my legs fall out from underneath of me as I curled in a ball and I started sobbing. "No, he can't be dead," I sobbed, "No, he was just laughing,"

"We're very sorry, we did everything we could, and he had,"

"I don't think she wants to know how, thank you," my dad said loudly, I couldn't think or even process any of it as I sobbed. My head spun and my dad wrapped me in his arms, "I'm sorry Ella, I'm so sorry,"

"No, he can't be dead," I whispered, "I loved him,"

My dad stroked my back and he kissed my temple, he picked me up and I began to cry harder. It was too hard to love.

* * *

**Happy Fathers Day to all the awesome Fathers in the world! Love you Dad! **

**Poor Will. Poor Gabi. It's a long road back for Gabi and what is her reaction going to be. Everything be okay? Well who knows.**

**Thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Black in All It's Glory

Chapter 21 – Black in all its glory

"19 year old, Will Thompson, was killed Friday night after a date with one of his closest friends. They were walking out of the restaurant, were laughing and he tripped in the road before falling, being caught off guard ran right into Will as he later died at a nearby hospital."

I lay in my dad's bed, as I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept in the past forty-eight hours. Every time I would even try, I would get haunting nightmares of that evening. I would wake up screaming and frantically calling for him. His parents had landed the next morning, only knowing that there son was in bad condition, when they got to the hospital they were told the same news I was told.

Tonight, we were all flying back to Kansas City where he was going to be buried tomorrow afternoon. It was supposed to be a beautiful day in September but suddenly August seemed haunting. August 30th was when my best friend lost his life. He was more of a friend than I thought until that day. I have only seen his parents once and they were a mess. I was a mess. Our whole crew was a mess.

We were all flying on a private airplane through the Yankees. We were going to land later tonight and all go stay at a hotel nearby. Dylan was staying with us right now and making the call to Troy the other night was almost hell.

_Flashback_

_I sat crying on my bed, the morning after everything had happened. Not a wink of sleep had come as I finally called Troy. "Brie, it's awful early," I began to cry as Troy sounded alert, "Baby, what's wrong,"_

"_Will," I began and I couldn't catch my breath. Troy kept pleading for me to talk over the phone, almost accusing me of cheating at one point but he never got the words out, only knowing something was seriously wrong. "Will died last night," I finally sputtered, I began to sob as Troy was silent, "What do you mean?" he asked me; I shook my head as I couldn't make sense of it at all._

_My dad ended up taking the phone and telling Troy everything that had happened. My dad gave me the phone back and Troy tried to talk to me but I couldn't stop sobbing long enough. His voice was pained and he sounded upset himself. _

_Everything he said I couldn't understand as it seemed so distant. The sobs were hard and the words made my chest ache. I finally said goodbye to Troy and hung up the phone._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" I looked to see Dylan standing there and I shook my head. "No," I whispered quietly, "I didn't either." He crawled into bed next to me and he wrapped his arms around me. "He told me so many things that night," I whispered, the tears coming hot and fast. "It wasn't your fault," Dylan said, "If we would have gone on Tuesday like I said the first time but I was too tired, I was too tired to go,"

"Gabi, you can't blame yourself for this at all."

I pulled away from Dylan and he grabbed my hand, "Come here, just lay here, and stop talking." I shook my head, "What am I suppose to tell his parents? How am I supposed to look at his parents and say this whole thing could have been avoided?"

"It could have happened Tuesday too," he marked, "You can't predict the future." I cried as I shook my head, "It's my fault," he sighed and just laid me back, Troy had tried to call a few times but I didn't have the energy to talk. I knew he was calling my dad to make sure I was okay but I just, if I was going to need him I needed him physically.

I needed him right next to me, holding me, telling me everything was going to be okay. I needed him right now. I wasn't getting right now either. My stomach rolled, as I felt sick the past two mornings from the amount of tears and the lack of food I was eating. Sitting up, I gave a look out the window. It almost seems hopeless was the only thing running through my mind, the last words he said to me.

I kept looking at the pictures just minutes before the accident. It was just simply minutes. I gave a look out the window as my dad was filing some paperwork to be gone for at least three days on the bereavement list, when somebody dies. I shook my head and I felt my legs give out. I wasn't steady and I wasn't good.

"I need Will," I sobbed; Dylan scooped me back up and laid me on the bed. "We will get through this together." Tears ran down my cheeks, as I couldn't move.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Alex," the man on the other end sighed, "How is she," I pleaded with him, "Same as yesterday, pretty upset and tired,"

"Is she not sleeping?"

"No, she fell asleep for a little bit last night and woke up screaming. It's not good, is there any chance you can make it up to KC?" I ran my fingers through my hair and I shook my head, "No, I wish, I asked, I begged but since it's not anybody close they won't let me go,"

"It's okay, stay," the man on the end said, "She'll be okay." I tapped my foot, "One of her best friends just died," I stated, "She won't be okay," my chest hurt as I thought about her the other night. I have never heard her cry so hard before, so hard.

"Are you sure? I mean I can just leave,"

"That's not going to win you any brownie points."

"I know but I need to see her, it's already been two months,"

"I know, maybe we can work something out but for now, just stay where you are and I will stick with her. She's going to need you on those nights that I can't."

My stomach dropped and I nodded, "Alright,"

"She'll be okay,"

"Are you saying that so we both believe it?"

He paused, "I sure hope Troy,"

* * *

Mallory's POV

"I don't understand," I finally said, my eyes looked over at Colin, "its hard baby," his hand touched my lower back and I leaned into him. Tears ran down my cheek, "I have never seen Gabi like that, I didn't realize how close they were, I mean I knew they were close but it was something more."

"They loved each other. If that was Troy I bet she would already be dead though, I think she fell in love with will but it was nothing compared to the love she has for Troy, so to her it wasn't falling in love but she loves him."

"I know but she looked so hurt."

"She probably will be but God, Will," Colin sounded upset as I touched him gently, "He was my roommate," I touched his arm and we both laid back into my bed. We began to spill memories of Will to each other, the laughs he gave and the things he did. My lip trembled as I buried my body into Colin's. "We'll be okay."

"Troy is so worried about Gabi though,"

"I bet he is. I would be worried about you but I get to be with you. He can't be with her. I'm worried about you now,"

"He keeps texting me and calling me, I think he has called everybody he has numbers for a million times. He wants to leave but he can't."

"He will find a way I bet,"

"Or she is going to go to him."

"Maybe,"

Colin and I both went silent, we were both crying. We didn't know how to feel or what to feel. It was something we both didn't understand and I couldn't imagine how Gabi felt or even his parents.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Hey Gabs, somebody wants to talk to you," I looked over at my dad and he held the phone out to me. I took a breath as I took the phone, "Hello?"

"Brie," Troy's voice suddenly made tears form in my eyes, "Troy, I," I began to cry as my throat swelled. "Hey, Brie, hey, just breath for me okay?" I cried and I shook my head, as I couldn't listen to him, I needed his arms. I needed everything.

"I love you," the simple words made me crumble, I sobbed back the right words and I then dropped the phone, as I couldn't talk. My dad talked to him for a moment and he circled me in his arms. "We have to get ready to go okay?" I could only nod as I looked down to see I was in Troy's hoodie and my shorts. I looked up at my dad and he sighed, "You have been wearing those clothes for a couple of days."

I nodded, I understood, I just didn't have the energy, the desire to even try. I looked at my dad, he sat down and he held me. "I know this is possible the hardest thing you will go through right now, it may be the worst thing ever you ever understand, it's going to be tough and long, hard, road back and if you need to take time off school for a little bit or something, if you need something you just need to tell me."

I choked as I looked at him, "I want Troy," his eyes softened around the corners, "Oh El, I wish I could bring him here but he can't leave, he tried so hard, I tried so hard to get him out to meet us in KC but it's not going to happen." I clutched my stomach as pain seared through it. Bending over, my dad rubbed my lower back, "I'll see what I can do though,"

Words weren't forming in my mouth as I stood changing my shorts in for yoga pants and a new bra and tank top, the sweatshirt staying on as I comforted me and that's what I needed. My arms dug in as I threw my hair in a messy pun and I put on a pair of Sperry's. My eyes watered when I walked out of the bedroom. Mallory and Ellie were huddled close, Colin and Brad were talking, and Jessie and Katie were all there, bags dropped at feet.

Packing most of my stuff earlier, I had found a black tight dress with shiny pump heels. I had a couple of other clothes but that was it. I didn't want much or need much. "Hey girl," Mallory said standing, she came over and she hugged me, the apartment is normally so empty and now so many people were in here. All of them were my friends.

We all sort of huddled together as we were in a group hug. Everybody was doing crying and then somebody cleared their throat as I turned to see his parents. I felt my body drown, as his mom was so upset, his dad keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, we want to thank you before the flight of everything you are doing," his dad said stiffly, I finally muttered the courage, walking up to his mom I offered her a hug as she let go of her husband, John, and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault and I feel so bad," she shook her head, "No sweetie, it wasn't your fault okay? He loved you so much and if he heard you blaming yourself he would be upset with you."

My lip trembled as I looked at her, "We were supposed to go on Tuesday, that's when we were supposed to go and we didn't. I should have just done it," his dad hugged me next as I kept mumbling something. Tears streaming down my cheeks. "You were a fantastic friend to him and that's exactly what we love, so don't blame yourself ever sweetie. You didn't purposely push him into the street or even driving the car or his feet."

I sobbed, as I didn't understand how they were making sense of all of this. My dad wrapped his arms around my shoulder; hugging my close, "Come on baby girl," my dad was holding our bags as we were all escorted down to the cars waiting. All of them black. Curling up next to my dad, I closed my eyes and I felt his hand over mine. The drive to the airport in our car was full of sniffles and occasional sobs. It was tough. This was tough.

Shaking my head, my dad touched me softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, "It doesn't make sense." I whispered, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Of course not, death isn't supposed to make sense in our heads. It's not supposed to happen at nineteen, it's supposed to be when you are old and have grandchildren running around you, I'm not supposed to be around, that's when it makes more sense this of course does not. It shouldn't. You had a special bond with him and you are going to hurt for a long time."

My chest ached as I turned away. When we got to the airport, we were all checked through security and directly to our flight. It was roomy and spacious, everybody boarded and tossing luggage over head.

We were meeting Will at KCI when we got there with the funeral people. My stomach crawled with fears, as I felt sick even thinking about it. Pulling my legs up, I tucked my head onto my leg as Mallory and Ellie sat on both sides of me. We all hugged and held each other, this is not what I wanted and this is not what I was going to do today.

It had been a horrible week.

* * *

Pressing my dress, I looked at my dad as he was putting on a nice black suit. We had landed late last night; my dad had somebody take Will's parents home while we all go settled in a nearby hotel.

I didn't sleep again. Even if I tried all I could see was it happening again in my head? That's all I could see. It scared me and I curled up close to my dad, as I didn't want to sleep alone in my own bed.

Ellie and Mallory came by early in the morning after another sleepless night for them. We had walked to the local Starbucks and grabbed a drink but nobody talked. Nobody knew what to say. My stomach panged with guilt and I let out a long sigh. My dad turned towards me quietly, "Are you alright?" I gave a silent nod, as there was a knock on the door. Looking down at my tank top and shorts, I walked quietly over to the door and opened it.

My mom with the twins in strollers was on the other side. Her face melted as I grabbed onto her as soon as I saw her. Tears falling down my cheeks as I held her close to me. She rubbed my back, "Oh baby," she whispered, "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry." I cried as my dad shuffled us into the hotel room. He took Lilly and Cam into the room as I wiped at my eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked looking me over. I shook my head and she nodded, "It's a stupid question, I'm sorry. Do you want me to go to the funeral?"

I nodded, as I couldn't speak, sobs overworked my system. She pressed my face into her shoulder like she did with the twins when they were younger. "Oh baby," I couldn't help but cry harder.

When I looked back, she wiped my eyes softly and she patted my leg. "I have to get the twins ready and everything, if they start getting fussy," I nodded as she squeezed my hand, "Okay," she gave a silent smile as words left my mouth. My stomach crawled and she kissed my forehead, "Just think of all of the happy memories, and just think of the happy memories"

I nodded my head and we all resumed getting ready. My mind wondered to Troy as I just wanted him right here. I wanted him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close. I wanted to take in his smell and to kiss him. The two months was suddenly getting to me, as I didn't know what to cry about anymore. I was crying over everything.

I longed for Will to pop up and say just kidding and I wish I could take that one moment back. My body wanted to just crawl into a corner and give up for the day. I was done.

Quietly, I slipped on my dress and heels. I pulled my hair on tightly and slipped a black headband through my hair and I tried to put on makeup but only cried as I did so. After giving up, I sat down on the bed as I fumbled with my phone. I had only called Troy once for my reasons since Will had…died. I couldn't even do it as I shook my head. Troy had probably called thousands of times.

Standing, I went to the other side of the room and I sat down. I couldn't bring myself to call him but I wanted to hear his voice. I know I would just start crying and I was trying to hold myself together.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked, she was an outfit close to mine. I shook my head, "No," I said quietly, "I'm sorry baby girl, I wish I could make this all go away, I wish I could."

I nodded and I looked at her, "I want Troy,"

"I know you do, I wish he could be here with you. He seems to know how to make all of this better." I gave a nod and she hugged me, "It's about time to go alright?" I nodded as we moved out of the room. The twins were dressed nicely and I clutched onto my dad. I had my purse and I picked up an extra jacket. Going through the lobby, my friends were all hanging around?

"Alright, let's go," my dad, said softly, we all got into the car. Silent. It was so silent. It was a car of black and grey. It was silent and cold. Everything we did wasn't right and I just closed my eyes.

My mom and the twins drove separate and followed us. The funeral home wasn't far and there was already a huge line of people outside waiting since they were having a visitation first. It was only to last an hour and half, we were a tad late. My body took small steps towards the line, everybody followed as nobody was talking.

"Man, Will was such an ass,"

My stomach clinched as I looked at the two males, "Always bangin our chicks," I felt my lip tremble as he wasn't like that at all. "Stop," I said to them, "Please just stop,"

"Are you his girlfriend," my dad took my arm gently, "Yea, go with daddy,"

"You two need to knock it off," my dad snapped, they both gave a glance and I walked off. I didn't want to hear anything about Will. I just wanted Will to be right here. The line moved with a fluent line and I looked at Mallory who was wrapped in Colin's arms. Brad was hugging Mallory. Jessie and Katie hugged each other. I held onto my dad and when we entered the air-conditioned building the air was still warm and stuffy.

People were sitting around as few rows were cleared. Will had one sibling, I don't know if he talked about him much but he was standing there, looking pissed. When we got to the front of the line, his mom took a glance at me and I blinked back tears. "I'm sorry," I began to say, "I'm sorry," she hugged me again, "Don't blame yourself Gabi,"

I shook my head, "I can't," she nodded and gave a brave smile, "You'll do fine, Will loved you and he will be looking down at you."

I nodded as I went to his dad and then over to his brother, "You're brother was so great," I said to him, he nodded as he turned swiftly, "I'm sorry," I choked, "You should be," he spat. I almost was stunned before I nodded, when I turned, Will's open casket was right there. His face had a scar over the top of his forehead, his face so pale and powdered over it almost didn't look right.

I closed my eyes tight as I turned and shook my head. My dad touched my shoulder, "Sweetie," I shook my head, "I can't,"

"It's okay, let's go take a seat," we were directed to a row in the back and we all sat down. Will. That wasn't my Will. A picture of him was posted, maybe from summer as he was on a boat. I tried to gain control of my body as I began to cry harder. My dad rubbed my shoulder.

My body was drained and I should have been out of tears. I shouldn't have any more tears left. Tears weren't supposed to be coming like this. Shaking my head and my dad rubbed my shoulder as the doors closed and music started.

For being out of town for two days, the funeral came together awful quick, a person spoke but I couldn't concentrate as I felt like my body was burning. I blinked and another person was speaking before his dad was up there.

"Will, Will was an amazing son. Going after his dreams and doing what he wanted. He had some of the greatest friends that he went to see all summer and I couldn't have asked for better support. Getting us flown in and out without a single strike of a card, helping his friends from New York get here and just being together. Those kids back there are going through such a hard time right now. They need prayers and so does our family, it's going to be hard moving forward without Will in our lives. He would have been twenty in less than a month. He was excited and he was just an excited person. His brother loved playing video games and it's just, it's going to be hard."

He stepped down and they sang another song before they had us get up and say our last goodbyes. They were having a private burial at another location, just family, they didn't want to make a big deal and it wasn't even going to be today since they were on short notice.

Our row got up and I walked up, opening my eyes as he was in a crisp tux, something he would have hated. I blinked back tears and I leaned forward as I kissed his cheek. His cold, pale, make-up cheek, "I love you Will, thanks for being that brother," my voice shook as I then began to cry harder. "I'm so sorry Will,"

My dad gently helped me move as I moved quicker outside. I began to sob as my dad caught up with me, I stumbled and he held on tight. "Alright, alright, take a breath, take a deep breath."

Following rules, he stroked my back, "Alright, come on, we are going back to his house."

Just letting go, I followed my dad and the next hour I could barely remember.

* * *

Sitting, I sipped on my water and took a bite of a cookie. I set it down as the clock ticked; it was quiet and silent around. Everybody was whispering and talking quietly. I felt frustrated and exhausted, as I wanted to be with Troy. Troy was all I could think about right now, Will was the other person I couldn't stop thinking about. Yet Troy was the one I wanted because every time I looked at Colin and Mallory, I could only think about how I wanted Troy to comfort me.

Blinking back tears, I walked to a picture and I smoothed my fingers of it. "Will talked about you a lot," I glanced back to see a girl, "I'm his ex," I nodded as I swallowed hard, "He always said he would date you but you already found the one and that's the only person you had eyes on. He loved you."

I nodded, "I loved him too." I choked quietly, "He was a good person."

I only nodded as she walked away. I couldn't do it anymore as I went and looked around. I saw my dad and his dad talking, my mom was playing with the twins and I then floated out of the house. I walked for a bit until I found a street and I called a taxi.

Waiting for a bit, I made sure I had my wallet and my phone as I checked to make sure Troy was in Arkansas. I needed Troy. I couldn't do this anymore, I was exhausted and I was hurting. I was hurting so bad. My energy was tired, my body felt like it was dying and it had been two months. It had been two months since my boyfriend had kissed me and hugged me and I needed it most now.

Once the taxi pulled around, I told him to take me to the airport. I didn't want to be here anymore. I haven't slept since the night before when Will held me in his arms. I just haven't been able to sleep.

The man dropped me off and I thanked him, going through the terminal, I went to the nearest desk and I asked for the next ticket out to North-West Arkansas which was only in thirty minutes, it was my luck as they were boarding.

Going through the security was easy; I went into the room as I basically walked on the plane with nothing. I had nothing but my phone and my I.d.

I had no plan. I had nothing but I just needed Troy. I took my seat next to the window, as the plane was barely half full. I wiped my eyes as I tried not to cry, leaning my head against the window I shook my head and cried.

* * *

Alex's POV

I glanced around the room once more, my eyes not finding Gabi. My stomach sank, as I didn't know where she was. I had no idea where she was. Walking across the room, I found Kylie, "Have you seen Gabi?" her head snapped up, "No, I thought she was next to you." I shook my head; "I haven't seen her in a while."

Kylie cursed, "No, I don't, have you tried calling her?"

"No. I thought she was still in the house," Mallory walked by me, Colin at her side, "Have you two seen Gabi?" they both looked alarmed, "No did she leave?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I think this was too much for her, she was sitting quietly and I knew she needed to leave." I pulled my phone out and tried to call her but it only went to voicemail. I started to panic, as I didn't want to worry anybody. I quietly walked through the house as I tried to find her but she wasn't popping up anywhere.

We all kept trying to call her as it was after dark, I don't know what mind state she is in but it's not a good one. Kylie gave me a worried glance and I finally looked at his mom and dad, which was about the hardest thing ever. "You guys haven't by chance seen Gabi? I can't find her,"

"No, I'm sorry, I wish she didn't blame herself."

"She feels bad, she was the last one," I muttered, I just wanted to find Gabi. My mind raced to Troy as I excused myself. I walked outside and I dialed Troy who was probably at the clubhouse, finishing night. "Hello?"

"Troy, you haven't heard from Gabi have you?"

"No," he paused, "Is she okay?"

I hesitated, "We can't find her, and I don't know where she went and her cell phone is off."

"I'll keep my eyes open or I mean my ears,"

"Whichever, if you get ahold of her, let me know, I'm a little worried,"

"Alex, how did today really go?" I sighed, "Troy, it was brutal. I have never seen her like that."

"I wish I could have been there,"

"She needed you."

He sighed, "I'll talk to you if I talk to her okay?"

"Thanks Troy,"

I hung up as I paced nervous. I didn't know where my daughter was, who just lost her best friend. I felt screwed.

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed as Zack handed me a beer, I smiled as I took it from him and I let out a breath. "How is she?" I shrugged, "I haven't seen her in a little over two months, I haven't talked to her in such a long time of her laughing self, when she called me that night, I have literally never heard of how upset she was. She was so upset," I could shake the sobs that I heard from her end.

It was dark as the beers were going around, another win, "And now her dad can't find her, I'm like really, you can't find my girlfriend and we have called her to the point it's just shutting us off. I can't," I shook my head as I took a large drink of the beer. "She'll be okay man," I shrugged, "I wish I could say that but she had something about him she loved, that was her brother there and then she witnessed it."

"Wait, she was there?" I nodded, "She hasn't slept in days apparently because of nightmares, I can't imagine and I don't know when I will see her." Zack slapped my shoulder, "Gabi is one hell of a girl. She loves you and if she needs you she will come to you, she isn't going to let distance get away if she needs you."

"Her dad told me that she kept calling for us in her distraught sleep. Will and then me, she would then panic and scream. I don't know what to do." I rubbed my eyes with my palm and I cleared my throat as a yellow taxi pulled into the apartment lots, jokes of strippers rang out among the air. I stood as I refilled my beer and I then felt Zach laugh.

My mind traced to Gabi, she wasn't doing okay. I don't care who was talking to me, she was doing horrible, she couldn't even talk to me on the phone without breaking into sobs, and horrible sobs that made my head hurt.

"Dude," I glanced out of my trace as I felt my beer slip between my fingers. A distraught girl, wearing a tight black dress with a pair of black heels in her hand, her hair was free and I could see how red her eyes were from here. I jumped, pushing through the crowd, "Gabs?" she looked over at me and I felt my whole body release of emotion.

"Troy," her voice was soft and she stuttered, "Oh Brie," I stepped forward as I wrapped her in my arms. Her hurting sobs filled the air as I heard her heels hit the ground next to my foot. I felt tears catch in my eyes and I held her tight. "Oh baby," I whispered, I wrapped her tight. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby," her cries made my chest hurt.

"Come on," I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. It had been two months since my arms wrapped around her and I carried her into the apartments. Zack was in front of me as he held an empty elevator; she had uttered one word, my name. Her sobs made everything hurt. It made me want to crawl into a corner and cry with her.

When I got off the elevator, Zack opened the door for me and I thanked him. Carrying her to my room, I gently set her on the bed as I knelled in front of her. "Hi beautiful," she sobbed, "I just need two answers out of you and then I will hold you until you no longer have any tears left." She nodded her head and I wiped away a few tears. "Does anybody know you are here? I keep getting calls from people wondering if I have seen you or heard from you." She shook her head and I nodded, "Good, next question, do you have a bag of clothes?" she shook her head again. "Oh," I paused, as she was probably uncomfortable in her clothes.

"Okay, hang on," I stood up as I grabbed Zack, "Does one of your flings ever wear a sports bra?" I asked looking at him, he glanced at me and then he nodded, "No sorry, just take her bra off."

"She likes having a bra on,"

"I don't think she cares right now."

I nodded as I went back, grabbing one of my t-shirts and shorts. I shut my door as I went over, "Hey," she looked up as her brown eyes looked so tired and so upset. "I have some of my clothes, can you change yourself?" she nodded and I gave it to her. "Here," I pressed my clothes into her hand, I kissed her forehead softly and my fingers cupped her face.

"I love you,"

She gave a nod and I stood up, she walked off to the bathroom slowly, her heels looked in pain as I pulled up my cell phone. I dialed her dad, "Did you hear from her?" he asked, and "She is here."

"She is what?" he gaped, "I don't know how, I am not going to ask but she just showed up here a little less than fifteen minutes ago. She showed up with a phone, a wallet, and clothes she was wearing, I'll keep her safe."

"Sweet Jesus, thank you Troy,"

"No problem," I hung up the phone and I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked up and Gabi was standing there, drowning in my clothes, her body looking like it can break in half.

"Come here," she closed her eyes and I went over to her, her body collapsed down into mine and I kissed her forehead. Carrying her to my bed, I crawled in and I wrapped her in my arms. Her eyes were red and exhausted.

Holding her in my arms, I looked to see how upset she was. "Brie," I said softly, she didn't move, "You need some sleep,"

"I can't," she said hoarsely, "I have tried every night only to be awoken of the event happening again and again and again." Her voice was so monotone and exhausted. "And I see him die over and over again. I hear the words and now I just have the imagine of his dead body in my head and I can't do it."

I closed my eyes as I felt a few tears run down my own cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. I'm sorry I didn't let you come that one weekend, I'm sorry. This wasn't how we were supposed to see each other again."

She didn't say anything as she only buried her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder and I kissed her temple softly. My fingers found hers as I locked our finger together. "I tell you I love you because I mean it, not because I want to hear it in return because I need to because I know how much you love me but I'm going to tell you that I love you Brie and I'll be right here."

She squeezed my hand softly and I rested my chin against the top of her hair. I breathed in her wonderful scent of coconut. It was something I grown accustom too. The little lavender and coconut. It was such a beautiful smell.

When I realized her breathing evened out, that sleep over came her, I looked up at the door and Zack was standing there. "That's how she is doing then huh?" I rolled my eyes. "In the black glory and all," I muttered, "The guys are pretty worried down there."

"They didn't already hear?" I asked, "No, should I tell them?" I nodded, "So they know,"

"Alright, I'm going back down, call or text if you need me." I nodded again and I then just let my body rest with Gabi. I let my eyes wash over her and I kissed her softly once more. "Oh Brie," I whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Gabi is a hot mess! Boy but does Troy love her and all of you are concerned about the I love you to Will, it will be addressed in future chapters! Thanks for the love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Quiet

Chapter 22 – Quiet

Troy's POV

My eyes gazed over Gabi, she was curled in a ball, her eyes open but exhausted. The rims of her eyes are red, as she would well with tears in a matter of minutes. It had been less than twenty-four hours since her arrival. I was scared to leave her alone as I needed to go to the baseball field.

Pushing off the door, I went over and I crawled up next to her. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me, she didn't move or speak, as she hasn't spoke but a few words to me, which was okay.

My fingers pushed back her hair and I couldn't stop a smile as I kissed her softly. "I have to go," I said quietly towards her, the tears were fast approaching as I stroked her arm, "I'm not pitching tonight so I should be back sooner than later. Do you want anything before I get ready to leave?" she shook her head as she let the tears roll.

A sigh left my mouth as I rubbed her back. This was tough as I was scared to just leave her. She wasn't in a good mental state as I felt her shake against me. Her tears hit my shirt and I kissed her forehead gently. Pulling away gently, she cried out and I squeezed her hand. "I'll be back in a minute baby." She gave me a look and I nodded, "I'm going to grab something,"

When I stepped into the living room, Zach was sitting there, "How is she?" I took a breath, "Not good." Zach nodded as I pressed my palms against my eyes. "I can't leave her alone. She will, I don't know," I muttered, as I didn't know what to do. "Dude, you have to go." I nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Watch her for a minute, I will be right back."

Moving out of the room, I glanced around before I went and knocked on Adam's door. Adam opened it slowly as he was laughing. When he noticed me he gave me a sympathetic smile, "How is Gabs?" I shrugged, "She is not well." I commented, Casey moved into view and I looked at her, "I don't want to leave her alone…at all and I have to go. I didn't now if Casey would mind sitting with her tonight, I just, she isn't there and I don't know what to do."

Casey slipped out from behind Adam, "I'll stay with her." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you," Casey nodded as she talked with Adam for a minute, kissed, and I returned with her to our apartment.

I heard a sobbing Gabi as I walked into the room, glancing into the room, Zach was trying to talk to her but I moved in and I hugged her. She was sitting up and I looked at her, "Hey, what's wrong?" she shook her head as Zach sighed. "She thought you left."

I smiled softly, "Baby, I told you I would be right back." She shrugged, as she couldn't stop the tears. I wrapped her in my arms and I gently let her lay back down. "Casey, Adam's fiancée is going to be here tonight with you. If you need anything let her know or just call me okay? I'll have my phone with me." She shook her head and latched her arms around me. I sighed as I held her for a few moments.

"It will be okay alright? I know it's hard but it will be okay. Once I get home you can pick out a movie and we can just lay around okay?" she stiffly nodded her head and I closed my eyes. "I love you."

Her squeeze of the hand was enough as I kissed her softly on the cheek before I unlatched her arms. I mouthed a thank you towards Casey as she followed us out. "If she starts panicking or freaking out, text me, I might just have to talk to her over the phone. She did it last night in the middle of the night."

"Why isn't she with her parents? You are supposed to be doing your stuff," I felt my body drain as I picked up my bag. "She came to me. She was with her parents but she just left last night. Boarded a flight with nothing and land to come to me. If she came to me, I can't turn her away because of baseball. She is first for me, she is so important and she is hurt. Basically it was her brother that just died, she was there, and she is lost."

Casey nodded, "Was it the guy that was taller, had blondish hair," I gave a nod, "Will," I muttered, "I didn't like him that much because he had a thing for Gabi but that was who Gabi wanted sometimes and he kept her busy when I was busy."

Walking out the door, I thanked Casey again when my phone rang. I cursed as Zach looked at me, I picked it up and it was her dad. "Troy," he said answering, "Hi," I muttered, I moved through the apartment complex as I got into Zach's truck. "How is she?"

"She is upset, hurt,"

"I think I am going to fly down there. To bring her back to New York." I cringed, "I'm not sure she is ready for that." I mentioned softly, "She barely wants me to leave for my game,"

Alex sighed, "I have three days before I need to be back,"

"I don't know what to do," I told him honestly, "She is so upset."

"She'll be okay." Alex said with a sigh, "I mean after you two broke up for that time, she got pretty low and I don't think she could get much lower." I cringed just thinking about that period of life. "I have my friends fiancée looking over her tonight while I'm gone."

"Good, I still think I'll come down just to check on her."

"Sounds good, are you flying in tonight?"

"Yea, I'll see you then," I hung up the phone and Zach looked at me, then back out to the road. "Are you shitting me?" I glanced at him and scrunched my eyebrows together, "Huh?"

"Alex Montez, the Yankees star, is coming down to the Royal's double A place." I nodded my head slowly, I then shook my head, as it was probably cool to them, "He is just a normal guy."

"A normal guy doesn't hit .350 in September, that is not a normal guy at age 36, 36 Troy, that is not fucking normal."

"So?"

Zach moaned, "I would kill to hit .350 in September!" he paused as he thought about it, "Okay, in pitching standards I would love to have a 1.54 ERA," I chuckled, "Yea, it's pretty cool but you have to treat him like a normal guy."

Zach sighed after pulling into the parking lot. I rubbed my forehead gently. "Let's do this,"

* * *

Zach pulled into the driveway; everything was dark around us after we had taken another loss. My head pounded with a headache and my eyes battled sleep. Pushing open the door, most of the team moved into the apartment, some lingered as beers were popped and shared.

Someone tried to hand me one but I brushed it off as I entered the apartment. Up the elevator and down the hall, I put the key into the lock as I staggered into the apartment as Casey was sitting on the couch, it was dark and she was flipping through a magazine with a simple light. "She has been a sleep for about an hour," Casey said standing up she picked up her magazine.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "You look like hell Troy," she said with a soft glance, "I'm worried about her, I can't stop thinking about her." Casey hugged me softly, "She'll be okay, this next week though she is going to need you, I lost my best friend in high school and the days following were horrible. You don't know how to move on."

I ran my fingers over my face as Zach slipped in the door quietly, Adam peering in from the doorway. "We gotta keep it quiet, I don't need her waking up," I said with a tired glance. Zach nodded, "I think I am going to crash anyways," Zach had made a brief appearance in the game, giving up two hits to give up the lead. I grinded my teeth together as I pushed off the counter, going into my room, I looked at Gabi curled together. Her face tear strained and her body tired.

Slowly, I turned on the shower as I looked at her. She didn't move an inch. I let out a breath as I took a short shower. I wasn't expecting her to come down here and if she did surprise me, I didn't expect it like this. I expected lots of hours kissing and loving. I didn't expect her best friend to die, I didn't expect to be drying her tears, and I didn't expect any of this.

My eyes traveled to the top of the shower. I was scared because I didn't know how to do this. I wasn't used to this. I sighed as I turned off my shower, stepped out to see Gabi was still peacefully sleeping. It was probably the longest she has slept in a while.

I dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Running a brush through my hair, I heard a faint knock on the apartment door. I walked over to it and I opened it as Alex was standing on the other side. "Hi," I offered calmly, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," I told him, "I don't know the last time she slept but this has been the longest for me,"

"I better not disturb her then, I need her to get some sleep." I nodded as I pressed my palms against my face. "I got a room down the street, I'm pretty beat, so if you don't mind I will just come back tomorrow morning."

"Can I give you the night shift again? I have another game,"

"Of course." I thanked him as I lead him out, shutting the door; I collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. My eyes dulled between awake and asleep for several minutes, the TV blurring at some point as I felt my head lean back.

The buzz of the room was contained to the TV until a pitched scream came. I bolted upright, "Will! Will," loud cries and screams erupted from my room, as I stood up hazy. Zach bolted from his room as I was in the room; Gabi was tossing and turning as she was crying hard. "Will, please,"

I sat down on the bed, "Hey, Brie, come on," I gently pushed her slowly, "Brie, baby, it's just a nightmare," she was lined with sweat and the tears were coming from her closed eyes. "Brie, it's a nightmare, come on wakeup," I said with a worried glance. My stomach churned, as she wouldn't come around, she screamed my name and will's name once more.

"Gabi, come on," I looked at her helplessly as she kept twitching, she then busted into sobs as her eyes opened. She looked terrified and upset. "It happened again, it happened again but it was both of you," she sobbed, I wrapped her up in my arms and I let her cry into my chest. Her sobs made my chest hurt as I closed my eyes and tried not to cry along with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm right here though," she clung to me, as I felt helpless. "I'm sorry Brie, I wish I could make it all better," I held her tight, my arm stroking her gently. Once the sobs stopped, I let go of her and she was shaking. "Hey," she looked over at me, her face tired, "It's okay," she shook her head, "He's gone Troy,"

"I know he is baby, I wish I could change that but I can't. I wish I could but seeing you in this much pain and hurt, kills me." I whispered my own tears filled my eyes, "It kills me to see you so upset and in so much pain from losing somebody you loved. I wish I understood but I don't and God, I just want to make you feel better because listening to you cry is just about the hardest thing ever."

She shook her head as she looked at me, "It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," I told her, "It was never your fault."

"We should have gone Tuesday, like we planned to do but I was too tired."

"You can't blame yourself beautiful," she didn't say anything as I held her against me again. "How am I supposed to face my friends at NYU? They all know it's my fault,"

"How is it your fault besides deciding to go a different day?" I asked her, she looked at me, and it was the first time she looked at tears and me didn't fill her eyes. "I chose the place, I chose to take pictures instead of leaving, and I could have prevented it all."

I shook my head at her, "You can't go with what ifs not now," she pulled her lower lip in and I scooted her into my lap. I brushed away some of her hair and I pressed my lips right below her ear. "I'm sorry but you can't blame yourself. It's not the time and it's not right." My fingers stroked her leg. "I mean if you would have broken up with me a day earlier then I wouldn't be here, if you wouldn't have broken up with me then you wouldn't have gone to NYU like you dreamed about, you wouldn't have reconnected with Will like you did, making him the brother he was to you and now you have to look at it as you have a guardian angel above you, looking over everything you do. Making sure you stay safe."

Tears welled up in her eyes and I smoothed my fingers under her eyes. The tears disappeared as she looked at me, her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her lips against mine. They were warm yet they tasted like salt water. The tears began to fall as she slid her fingers over my face and the kiss continued. It was the first time we had kissed in two months.

The electricity of the kiss blew through us both. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled back softly, she kissed my neck and around as I shook my head. "Brie, we can't do this, not now."

"Why?" she asked me, her eyes holding the sadness that would break me easily. "I'm sorry baby girl but I feel like that is just taking advantage over you, doing something we might regret later. I'm not going to make you do anything and I don't want you to."

She shook her head, "I want to Troy! Please," she cried holding on to me, "I don't want to hurt you Gabi, I just don't think it's the right night for this. You are emotionally and mentally taxed." I said pushing her hair away. "Please, I need something to take my mind off of everything, please," the plead was ringing in my ears as I wanted to but I was so hard for me to do this.

"Gabi," she looked at me, "Please, you aren't going to hurt me Troy," I finally nodded as she wrapped her body around me. Her lips ran over mine, her fingers slid through my hair as I close my eyes, trying to block out all of the pain Gabi has shown in a while.

I tried everything to block it out.

My hand slid underneath of my t-shirt and I threw it over her head. My shirt followed and every other clothing article after. She kissed me roughly, long, passionate, as I couldn't resist her any longer. My arms brought her close to me, her body arched and suddenly the two months apart took over, everything worked; yet it was painful and long.

Gabi's moaned turned to cries as we both finished, her cries were so painful, I couldn't take them anymore, sitting up I rolled out of the bed, even more exhausted than before. I cleaned up and she was curled up in ball, sobbing, I closed my eyes as I looked at her helpless.

I dressed and then I went into the living room, Zach's door was shut and I then looked at the balcony. I went out to over look everything, her sobs only seemed to haunt me and I suddenly realized she was behind me.

"I'm sorry," she slowly sobbed, my eyes closed as I gripped the railing. I then turned around as I wrapped her in my arms, "Don't be sorry," I whispered into her hair, "Don't be sorry," she clutched to me as she was in a t-shirt.

"Don't be sorry," I repeated with a sigh, her body trembled as I lead her back to my bed. We lay down and I tucked her in my arms, her head falling on my chest. "Get some rest Gabi, I'll be right here,"

She seemed to take comfort in that as she laid her head down and she fell asleep.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Everything hurt. I hurt and I could see Troy hurting, his eyes flashed to mine in a pained look, he wanted to fix it all and I wish he could. He was sleeping next to me, finally, I was pretty sure since I had arrived he hadn't slept but I hadn't really either.

I stayed in his embrace because I couldn't move, I didn't want to move, and I was just sad right now. I didn't produce tears, I just lay there, my brain seemed to be blank and I thought about last night. Almost forcing Troy to have sex with me, he told me no and he was right, it was too much, I ended up sobbing because of how much I couldn't handle it.

Troy disappeared for a little bit, I then went out to find him, his body leaning against the railing and the only thing I could utter was I'm sorry because I knew he didn't like me anymore. The way he looked at me with disapproval.

"Hey," his voice startled me as he looked down at me; sleep still in his eyes and voice, "Are you alright?"

"You don't like me anymore." I whispered, he moved, "I love you," Troy said, he looked at me and I wondered about his gaze again. "I love you," he said quietly, his fingers moved over my shoulder and rubbed it softly. "I love you,"

The words were comforting to hear but I shook my head, "You don't like me anymore," I slid away from him; he sat up, a baffled look on his face. "What do you mean I don't like you anymore?"

"You look at me with disgust and you hate when I cry,"

"No," Troy grabbed my arm, his hand pulling in mine as he looked at me, "I don't hate you, I don't look at you in disgust, I do hate it when you cry because I hear the pain in your sobs Gabi and that hurts me. You," his eyes scanned over me, "I love you," he wrapped me in his arms, even though I didn't want to be in them. I tried to fight away, "No, you don't have to lie,"

"I'm not lying," his words entered my ears and I broke down against him. His arm's only wrapped me tighter and he kept uttering the three words that I needed to hear.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes looked at Gabi as I rubbed them softly, a knock came as I opened the door. Alex stood on the other side, "You don't look like you have had a hot night." I shook my head, "Screaming and this morning she claimed I hated her, that was a fun one," Alex sighed as he walked in, I lead him to my room and Gabi was staring out of the window.

"Gabs," she turned her head softly and I could see her lip tremble, I wanted to move forward but her dad did instead. "Daddy," she wrapped her arms around him and I sank on the bed, my forehead pounding. I needed sleep. Hours of consecutive sleep, I had to pitch tomorrow.

"Troy," an echo of my name, I looked at Zach, standing up I went over to him. "Yea?"

"Coach wants to talk to you," I rubbed my face, "Give me,"

"He said now,"

Closing my eyes tight, I gave a look towards Gabi and her dad, her head buried in his shoulders, I held up one finger as I went over to them, knelling down to Gabi's height, I looked in her eyes, "Hey beautiful," I whispered, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes okay?" I brushed a strand of hair away from her face as I kissed her forehead, "I love you,"

She nodded but her eyes didn't respond she seemed to be zapped of everything. I walked out with Zach and he lead me down a few levels. Once we got to the bottom, Coach was standing there, Zach patted my back and I went over to him, rubbing my eyes. "Bolton, I heard about your girlfriend, I'm sorry." I gave a small nod, towards him, "She'll be okay,"

"Yes but she needs you right now,"

"We don't have a lot of lee way," he managed to say, "But you have a look of exhaustion that even I cant explain to anybody, fifteen day DL," he announced, I looked at the closed door, small hand thing that I can bring another player up and you can have some time with her, to get her settled but I don't want you gone very long." My eyes looked at him, "Pay is still there and we will say it's a small tweak of the hamstring when you threw a bullpen session. My wife's best friend died when we were young and it took a lot for her to get back up and she credits me a lot. I just want you to be there for Gabi because I like her and she needs you more than anything right now."

Stunned at what was happening, I gave a nod, "Alright,"

"Six days." He announced, "Starting tomorrow."

I gave a nod, "Thank you,"

After walking out, Zach was waiting and he gave a short nod, "Did you do that?" I questioned, "We kind of all helped you out. She needs you, you are going to need rest."

"Thank you," I declared, going back upstairs, Alex was looking out a window, a shower was running and I looked at him. "I was put on the 15 day DL," Alex looked at me in surprise, "Hamstring,"

Alex nodded, as he simply understood, "I have six days to get her settled in New York."

"We are flying out tonight then, can you manage?"

"Do we have drugs?" I questioned back, he tried to stop a smile but it appeared at the corner of his lips. "I think a few Tylenol PMs will do, I got her to get into the shower after the crying stopped."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I bit on my lip, "I wish I could go to her, stay with her,"

"It will be okay." Alex mused, "Kylie is going to be in New York," he said, "Until she is okay and making it through a day but it's not even a week yet." My eyes wondered as I nodded, "Yea,"

"She'll be okay Troy, she will pull through and be back,"

"I hope because I look at her and I see nothing. I see how empty she is."

"I see it too,"

"It hurts to see," I sat down against the couch that smelled, "My chest hurts as I look at her and the way she cries, I just can't," I pressed my palms into my eyes and Alex stared at me, I could feel it against my face. "She couldn't have found a better guy," Alex said, I looked up at him, "You take care of her Troy and I don't even worry when she runs to you, I should, but I didn't. I trust you with her."

Stumbling for the right words, "Thanks," I told him, "I don't want to see her hurting like this."

"I hate it too."

We were both silent, "Troy," her voice was so tiny and calm; the words seemed to bounce off the room. "Hey pretty girl," I said, her hair was down around her shoulders, dripping water. She was in a pair of sweats with a tank top; her skin was so tan and beautiful. Her eyes held sadness though. She tried to smile for me as I gave her a smile, "How are you feeling," I asked, my hand slipped into hers as she shrugged, "Tired,"

"Gabi," Gabi looked over my shoulder as I was still sitting. Her body fitting between my thighs, "Yea dad?" my fingers smoothed over hers, "We need to go back to New York…tonight." Her eyes flashed to mine, worry filling them instead of tears. "I'm going," I replied softly, "I have six days." I told her as I looked up towards her eyes. "That means I'll only be gone for about ten days after that for the end of the season and then ill be back in New York,"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around my neck and she hugged me. "Thank you," I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes and taking in her clean scent. "Anything for you okay?" she nodded into my shoulder and I kissed her softly. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. "I love you too," she said back, something I hadn't heard in a while.

"Since somebody came here without anything, I don't think you have much to pack." Her cheeks turned red as she gave me a tiny smile. "I missed your smile," I told her, "I haven't seen it in real person in two months,"

She couldn't suspense a smile as I gave her one, "There it is," she settled against me and her dad came over, "I'm going to make a couple of phone calls and pack up my stuff, ill be back in a couple of hours."

Gabi nodded as I pulled her into my lap, she pulled her legs up, her eyes look out and she pressed her face against mine. "I'm so tired," she whispered, "I miss Will,"

"I know you do baby girl,"

"The whole last week of his life we spent every waking moment together. We watched movies, ate dinner and did school work. I slept over at his place a couple of times and he stayed with me a couple of times, it was like I was getting my last moments with him," she blinked her eyes and I hugged her closer. "Just think of those happy memories,"

"I do but that one night haunts me, that's all I see when I close my eyes." My fingers rubber her thigh, "It will haunt you baby girl but that is one bad memory with Will, think about your time with Will at Key West or when he came down to Arkansas with you, those little things you have to think about, I know it's going to be a hard road baby but you need to remember that I am here. If it's two am and you need me, call me, if you need anybody call anybody. If you just need me to be there, hell, I'll be on my next flight there. I am going to be there for you every step of the way; I don't want you doing this alone. I hate seeing you like this, I just, it hurts," I told her, "Take your time, cry it out, be sad but don't be alone."

Gabi held on to me, burying her head into my shoulder, "How did I get you, of all people," her words hit my neck as Goosebumps traveled down my body. "I love you," I answered.

"Thank you," she whispered against my ear, "Thank you,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Landing in New York, my body went rigid, my dad and Troy both felt it as they both looked at me. "It's okay," Troy soothed, my hands shook, as I wasn't sure about that. "Can we…?"

"Yes," Troy responded with a glance, he knew where I was going, I didn't want to go near that place, I didn't want any of that, none. My eyes closed as it was late and I was tired from the lack of sleep. My fingers were cold as Troy slipped his fingers over mine, "It's okay," he said softly, I tried to nod and move on but I felt stuck. Troy gently reached over to unbuckle my seat belt and they both helped me stand.

I walked between them but my hands never left Troy. Once we were out and into the New york airport, I felt the crowds around me push in, a small whimper left my mouth as Troy glanced back, "Hey," he whispered, he pulled me into his arms, "It's going to be okay, I promise," my body relaxed under his touch as I gave a small nod. We moved through the airport, they only had carry-on. We walked outside.

My mom was looking around nervously as she was against a black car. I slipped away from Troy as I ran over to her, she gapped as she opened her arms and I crashed into them. Her arms closed around me as I buried my face into her shoulder. "Hi baby girl," she said in my ear, "Hi mommy," she gave me a soft smile, "Are you okay?" she asked me, "I'm okay,"

She looked over and she gave a small smile, she moved around me and went over to hug Troy. She whispered something to him and Troy smiled, a simple nod coming from him. Hugging myself, she kissed my dad and I opened the door, the twins sitting inside.

"Cam! Lilly!" they both were in a round of giggles as I climbed in next to them. Troy and my dad got in the front as my mom came in next to me. Her hand clasped my knee as we went to the apartment.

The car ride was quiet as my dad took many different detours just to avoid that spot. When we pulled up to his apartment, we all shuffled out as my dad parked in the parking garage.

Troy and I went upstairs quietly, my mom and twins behind us making lots of noise that made me giggle. Troy glanced over at me and his hand smoothed through mine. We came to the apartment door and my mom unlocked it, the twins ran inside, two two year olds full of energy.

Troy dropped his bag as we both collapsed on the couch, the twins came over and we just talking and giggling away. My dad joined minutes later as suddenly they were sitting across from us.

"We know how hard everything has been Gabi," my mom start simply, "And I'm going to stay here in New York for as long as you need me here, your dad will stay as long as he can, and Troy will be back soon but we need you to get back to a normal life routine, not holed up here in the apartment avoiding everything. I know it's only been a couple of days but it's going to be hard,"

I sucked in a breath, going back to my dorm, going back to seeing his dorm everyday. Not seeing him. I began to breath quickly as my body hurt, "Hey, hey," Troy's voice entered my head as he was suddenly in front of me. "It's okay, take a deep breath,"

I sucked in the breath and he nodded, "It's okay," his words wrapped me in and he hugged me. My mom and dad looked at me, concern, "We also want you to see somebody, talk to them, we are going to support this and whatever you decide but we gotta keep a line of communication open with people and every day is going to be just as hard."

A nod moved through my head and I closed my eyes, "Can I have one more day?"

"One day," my dad gave a simple nod as I wrapped my arms around Troy. "Tomorrow, we will stay at the dorm," Troy whispered in my ear, "No," I said quick, Troy looked at me, his gaze steady, "Babe," Troy rubbed my back, "I'll be there,"

"No, I can't," I moved off of his lap and Troy got up to follow, "Brie, hey," his fingers grazed mine and I entered my room. "I can't do that," I shook my head, "I can't,"

"Hey, alright, we will take it one day at a time, maybe we just visit your dorm tomorrow and come back to your dad's house and then the next day we take it a step further and stay or we do what we did before but I want to stay with you a few nights while at your dorm to get you back to that,"

"What if I just stay here?"

Troy sighed, "That is always an option but baby," his hand did a circle over my back, "That's just running away though," his voice was soft, "Maybe we could not go back to your dorm, not go back to living with Mallory and Ellie, not go back to the college life but if that's just not there for you yet, then that's okay. Everything is okay and whatever you decide."

I leaned against him. "He lived right next to me."

"I know and that's why we can take this slow but I the school you need to get back too." My head rested softly on his shoulder and he hugged me, "Okay?" I gave a rough nod and he kissed my forehead, "Tomorrow, we will stay for a while and then come back."

"Okay," he said softly, his lips pressed to my temple. "Okay," he whispered softly.

* * *

Troy held my hand as we walked on to campus. My body went rigid, as I was a morning full of tears, long tears, as I didn't want to go but I did, I knew I should go. It scared me and I felt my stomach churn.

It was still early, before noon, Mallory and Ellie were probably in the room. I heard that they weren't doing as well either yet they were bravery than me. I was the one who ran off to my boyfriend and just left. Ellie went home for a couple of days and Mallory begged to go home but her mom came to her.

Colin couldn't sleep in the room, staying over at our place with Mallory. People I guess were coming by our dorms a lot but I wasn't ready for this. "Are you sure?" Troy asked me, I nodded, as words weren't going to come out of my mouth.

He held my hand tightly as I struggled with my student i.d. and Troy took out his i.d. as we went through the doors. The guard gave me a small smile, "Good to see you Gabi," I nodded, my throat feeling dry as I clung to Troy.

"I don't know," I proclaimed, "You can do this but if you want to wait over here we can,"

I finally gave a small nod as we got onto the elevator and up to my floor. Tears were already in my eyes when we exited the elevator. My hands began to shake and I began to turn towards Troy. "All right, hey," he tipped my chin backwards as my lip trembled. "If you aren't ready to see that, then close your eyes and I'll lead you past it and into the room."

"I miss him." I echoed, as I thought about our times in this hallway alone. Jumping and having stuff done, ordering food and just eating in the hallway. All of it came back as I tried to hold in my tears.

"It's okay," he said, he hugged me tightly and he rubbed my back. "If you aren't ready we can turn around."

Troy was giving me so many outs and at every next step, he held my hand tighter and I loved it. "I'll be okay," I answered, my voice shook and I guided Troy's eyes with mine. "Okay." He said softly, he kissed my forehead and we walked down the hallway, taking a right and I stopped in my tracks.

Flowers, pictures, bears, and so much stuff were in front of Will's door. I let go of Troy's hand and I shrank down in front. The flowers were beginning to die, the bears were holding hearts, and the picture in the middle of the bunch made me bawl.

My heart pounded as I picked it up, tears began to stream down my face and Troy sat down next to me. The picture of all of us on the beach was in the frame, Will holding me, I hugged the picture as I knelled forward, sobbing, Troy put his hand on my back, "Oh Will," I muttered, "Will,"

Taking my time, I set the picture back in place as I noticed another. His face smiling, "Are you alright?" Troy asked after a minute, "Yea," I sniffled, he helped me up and I slowly entered the room. Mallory was curled up in Colin's lap, Ellie was in an exhausted person, Jessie and Katie lying with each other, Brad and Mike on the other side. Once the door opened, they all looked at Troy and I.

"Hi," I squeaked, my eyes tearing, Mallory and Ellie jumped off the couch as they brought me into a close hug. "Gabi," they both said, Troy's voice was heard and I closed my eyes as I began to cry with them. "Gabi," they both held on to me and I pulled back. "How are you?" they asked softly, "I'm okay, I'm tired," I replied softly.

"That's good, are you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow I will attend classes, I am going to stay at my parents place and then maybe, maybe I will stay tomorrow night in the dorms. It depends, I just," Troy came over and he touched my back, "It's alright," I nodded as he wiped away a tear. He kissed my forehead and held on to me for a minute, "I love you baby girl, I love you,"

* * *

Sitting around the couch, we were all watching a movie but my head was somewhere else. Troy had me in his embrace as it was getting late. "Just let me know when you are ready to leave alright?"

I nodded as I curled up against him, my mind seemed to wonder, and as the New York City streets were so quiet, everything seemed so quiet. Slipping from Troy's lap, I went into my room as I sat on my bed. I buried my head into the pillow, my eyes tired and I looked over at my desk.

Getting up, I went over as I felt a gasp run through my body. Will's sweatshirt was on the table, I picked it up and I held it close as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I sat down in my desk as the quiet seemed too much, my sobs filled the air and I clutched the jacket closer to me.

"Brie," his hand touched me softly, "Hey baby," I sobbed as I dropped the jacket, I looked at Troy and I opened my arms because I only wanted a hug. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered into my ear, "I'm right here,"

The quiet is too much. I couldn't do quiet, my sobs filled the air and Troy pulled me down into my bed. "It's okay,"

His words were so soft, so loud, and so powerful.

* * *

**Whew! I have like twenty minutes to spare on my Sunday day! It was SUCH a busy day! I was at the Lake and then I had a family dinner and I sat down to finish a chapter and edit at nine! So I'm sorry this is late! I love you all and I hope you loved the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Slow

Chapter 23 – Slow

A week after my return to school was slow. It was all slow, Troy and I transferred into my dorm. The dorm was quiet and hard to live in, passing his room everyday was hard but I was slowly counting down the days until Troy was returning back to New York.

My thoughts were lost in dreams and my tears suffocated me to the point I didn't know if I could stop. I tugged on my sleeves of my shirt as I looked out at the quad. My eyes scanned carefully as I spotted Mallory and Colin sitting there. Troy left just three days ago; tomorrow would officially be two weeks since I had heard Will's voice, since I had seen it all.

Sleeping pills had taken over my life so I could just sleep. I couldn't sleep without screaming nightmares. Mallory and Ellie would take turns sitting with me as I tucked my legs up close to me.

Tossing my pencil, I brushed my fingers through my hair annoyed. I stepped into the quiet living room for Ellie was watching TV, they seemed to be doing okay, all of us were all having a hard time and it made it easier that our teachers understood. It was hard to do but we were getting through it. When Troy left, I was a basket case. I wanted him to stay but he only had two starts left and he was coming back to me for a couple of weeks.

"Hey," I said quietly, Ellie looked at me as she patted her side of the sofa, "How are you Gabs?" I shrugged as I played with the pillow that sat next to us. Tears welled in my eyes as I sucked in a breath, trying to stop the tears, "I don't know El," she sat up as she wrapped her arms around me, "It doesn't seem real, none of the past two weeks seem real to me and it makes me hurt everyday."

"I know, I can't even imagine Gabi, I wish I could help but just, Troy is so worried,"

"I told Will I loved him that night," I said blinking tears in my eyes, Ellie glanced at me and she pursed her lips, "As friends?" she questioned, I shrugged, "I don't know," Ellie rubbed my shoulder, "It's not how I loved Troy but I had some feelings for him, I didn't know where it came from but I just, not I feel guilty talking to Troy that I was in love with another person,"

My tears came faster and Ellie hugged me, "It's not your fault Gabi,"

"How will he ever trust me if I go and fall,"

"Gabi," her voice was sharp, I let my words fall apart, "Will and you had this relationship like I had never seen. You gravitated towards each other like you and Troy out there, Troy and you have this bigger gravitation and this bigger love for each other. Will was that other person for you that you could run to at school when Troy wasn't here. That was your person,"

"Troy is supposed to be my person," I whispered, "In Arkansas or New Mexico?" she asked looking at me, "That's not how it works beautiful, Will was so convenient here and everybody knows how you feel about Troy and the way Troy took care of you that last week, that was something special. I promise you, it's all going to fall back into place and it's going to be okay."

I glanced at her, my body felt numb and exhausted from the amount of work that I had to put through. "It's going to be okay. It might take longer than you want but it's all going to be okay."

I took the comfort in her words as my stomach curled with emotion. I took Ellie's hand as she smiled softly, "Do you want to go grab some ice cream?" I gave a small nod as we walked out together.

* * *

"I love you Will," Will smile at me, he reached at me and he touched me gently. My eyes snapped forward as I was seeing Will. Tears burned in my eyes, "Will," I echoed, he tried to say something but I couldn't hear him.

His skin was warm and soft, "Will, come on, talk to me," I begged, he shrugged as the light echoed around him. His body glowing. "Will," suddenly a sharp noise, a busy intersection and loud cars.

Will's body was flying again, the whole scene played.

I bolted upright in bed as I began to breath hard, tears running down my cheeks, as I felt sick. Curling on my side, I began to cry harder, the sweat forming around me as my chest shook with sobs.

The only thing running through my mind was the car accident; even the sleeping pills weren't working anymore. My fingers fished for my phone as I brought it close to me, I dialed Troy's number. The glow of three in the morning flashed at me. He said to call when I needed to talk. That would be now. I hadn't called him like this yet, he usually called once or twice a day to check up on me but I had been sleeping all right.

My fingers shook as the phone rang, "Hello,"

"Troy," my voice came out in whimper, a cold cry, "Brie baby," his voice was more alert now, I felt like I couldn't breath as the tears were suffocating me. "Brie, hey, talk to me," only my sobs answered, "Oh baby,"

I blinked as I stuffed my face into the pillows, "I need you," I finally said, "I need you,"

"I'll be on my next flight out," he said, I felt my body grow weak, "No," I told him, "I need away, I can't sleep anymore Troy, I can't breath, I…I," the growing feeling of being sick happened as I bolted from my bed into the shared bathroom. "Brie,"

I fought as I was distraught, "Brie," his voice wasn't coming through as I threw up in the toilet, my body shaking as I couldn't hear anything anymore. I buried my head into my knees and I began to cry harder.

I couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

Troy's POV

Hearing her get sick over the phone, hearing her distraught cries, and not being able to do a damn thing about it made me sick. I finally hung up the call and I dialed Alex, they were in town with a five game series starting yesterday.

It rang for a moment until he answered; I was pulling my hair out as I leaned forward. We were on the road and I was sitting in the damn hotel lobby so I didn't wake anybody up with the raised panic. It was only two am.

"Hello?" Alex's sleepy voice cut through the line, "Something is wrong with Gabi,"

"Troy?"

"Yea, she just called me and I could barely get her to talk to me. I mean I got a sentence out of her and the rest were sobs, then she got sick and I don't know," the stress raised through me, "Alright hold on," he moved around as I heard him wake up Kylie. My stomach jolted, as I was afraid something was wrong, "I'm going to catch the next flight out of here,"

"Troy, I don't know how much more time,"

"I don't pitch again for three days, just a quick in and out visit to check up on her." I begged, "I need to make sure she is okay,"

"She was a mess after you left the first time. Pitch your next game, be done, and come back for a while." I breathed, "Check on her, please?"

"I will, try to call her back and see if you can get her to talk to you, I'll going to get a cab and go over there."

"Thanks,"

After hanging up, I prayed she would answer my phone call. My body needed her to answer.

* * *

Alex's POV

Cursing as I got into a cab late at night, I told him to take me to the NYU campus. He glanced at me as I then handed him another twenty to just not talk. I licked my lips, as the distressed call from Troy wasn't what I wanted.

Him telling me Gabi was getting sick from the amount of crying she has been through. It hit my gut as we rolled onto the campus in just ten minutes from the lack of traffic at three in the morning.

I got out in my sweatpants and t-shirt as I found her building, a few students lingered as the late night parties continued. When I went in, I signed in and checked in with the manager of the building, as it was so late at night it was odd.

Bolting up the stairs, I tapped on the door, "Ella," my voice called through, I glanced at the room next to hers, his door was still covered with pictures, flowers, and bears. Nobody had entered the room since the time nobody needed to.

My lips began to dry as I could hear the cries but I couldn't get in. "Ella, baby," I knocked a little harder as the door was unlocked and I was greeted with a half asleep Colin, once he realized who I was his eyes opened, "Is Gabi okay?"

"I don't know," I brushed past him as I went to her room but it was locked. I cursed and Mallory came out with a t-shirt on, "There is a key above the door," she said quietly, I thanked her as I grabbed it, I could hear the sobs as it tore through my chest. Once it clicked open, I busted through and I looked around the vacant room, I began to breath hard as I stumbled out before I went to the bathroom on the other side.

The sobs generating from her, I knocked on the door, "Ella, please," my beg went through as the door didn't budge and suddenly Mallory was next to me, a key in her hand and I opened it only for her to be curled on the floor. Her face red from the tears, her body trembling, the bathroom smelling, and she looked at me.

Her phone was lying at her hands; I picked it up to see countless calls from Troy that she didn't answer. I put her phone in my pocket and I leaned down to pick her up, "Come here," she clutched something in her hand; I tore it away from her as it was a pill bottle.

I stumbled backward, it was completely empty, "Gabi, did you take these?" her eyes were glazed as she couldn't even look at me as she nodded her head. "Fuck," I swore, "Somebody call an ambulance," suddenly the fear of losing Gabi tore through me, my eyes blinked back tears as I picked her up, she began to thrash against me, "No! I can't do this!" she cried out, her words were tired and her body could only move so much.

"I'm tired! I just want to sleep," Colin was the one calling for an ambulance as I bit down on my tongue. Mallory and Ellie were cornered together as they were in tears, I moved out of the door as Gabi was suddenly going limp in my arms.

"Gabi, come on baby, stay with me," I begged her, she didn't move as I felt one tear drop from my eye, "Gabi, come on sweetie," she moved her head for me as I felt a rush go through my stomach. As I moved down the stairway, I heard the ambulance from afar, the manager of the dorm looked at me as I carried my daughter down the stairs at an alarming pace.

"Mr. Montez!" I turned to see Colin catching up as I waited for the ambulance, he handed me the pill bottle and I thanked him. I stood outside the door, the kids from earlier overlooking as the ambulance came to a screaming stop as Colin waved them down. The came out from the back, "I think she overdosed on these," I said my voice shaking as they took her from me.

"Sleeping pills?" one guy asked a nod came from my head as they were already hooking her up to stuff. "Can I come with you?" I begged, "Come in, stay back,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabi wouldn't answer my calls and it made me nervous. I rocked as I finally decided to call Alex. When that went straight to voicemail, I began to panic. When I set my phone down, I closed my eyes and when I opened them, a call from Mallory was on my phone.

"Mallory, do you know," before I could get the rest of the words out of my mouth, I could hear the sobs. "Troy, she overdosed or something on sleeping pills, she just left in an ambulance and,"

"Mallory, whoa, slow down, she did what?"

"She overdosed on pills Troy." I blinked, my gut sank and I couldn't move. My eyes growing wide and my body tense, "Troy?"

"Mallory," I spoke, my words uneven, "Please tell me she is alive,"

"She left fighting her dad off,"

I felt a gush of air leave my system, "But was out when she got into the ambulance."

"I'm coming,"

Running up the stairs, "Mal, I'll call you later okay?" my voice was fast and rigid, I hung up the phone as I burst into Zach and I am room. Her moved in bed as he looked over at me, "Bolton, shit dude are you okay?"

"Gabi overdosed on pills," I began to mutter, my body moving faster than my head, "I have to go,"

"Dude, is she okay?" my fingers shook, "I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"It just happened apparently, I don't know, she called me freaking out and she wouldn't stop crying."

"Hey, do you need anything,"

"I need the first flight to New York. That's what I need."

"Alright, do you want me to talk to Coach?"

"I'll do it, I just, I have to go," I shoved the rest of my stuff in my bag and my backpack, "If I left anything, call me, I just,"

"Go," Zach said, "Go be with her because she is going to need you,"

I thanked him as I tore through the hotel lobby; I then came to Coach's room as I pounded on the door for a moment. My body was moving on adrenaline, he opened the door and he looked hazy, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Bolton, don't you know it's two in the morning!"

"Coach," my voice was rushed, "Gabi apparently overdosed on pills and I just, I have to go," he looked at me and then he nodded, "Go, you had one hell of a season Bolton," I looked back at him and I nodded, "Thanks Coach,"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

A nod left my head as Zach was standing there in sweats and a t-shirt. "Come on, you need somebody to drive you."

* * *

Alex's POV

Sitting in the waiting room was the worst but calling Kylie was the worst thing you could imagine. My stomach hurled when I told her what Gabi had done and it made me feel like I had lost my daughter, that I wasn't there anymore that she couldn't call me. That I had failed as a parent.

I closed my eyes, looking at the other end of the waiting room, Kylie was on her way and I suddenly forgot about Troy. The sick feeling came back stronger as this was going to destroy Troy is anything happened. She wasn't talking or moving by the end of the ambulance ride, it moved so slow that I wished they could go faster. My stomach shirked as I pulled my phone out for Troy to know already.

He was boarding a flight thirty minutes ago.

That didn't take long. Mallory or Ellie must have called him, as the hour crept closer to four thirty, I wish I could get an update on her. The doors swung open and another trauma case flew through, the doctors yelling codes and nurses running.

I closed my eyes, my head pounding. "Alex?" I opened my eyes, Kylie was standing there, the twins at both sides of her as she was in an alert states but Cam and Lilly were passed out against her shoulder.

Standing, I helped her set the twins down as I hugged her. She cried, "Please tell me my baby is okay,"

"She'll be fine," I assured, "Why?"

I pursed my lips, as I didn't know if she was going to be okay. I didn't know if she was going to be fine. "I don't know Kylie."

A doctor came out as he searched and he found us, "Hi, I'm Doctor Kelly," I nodded as my wife shook his hand, "We successfully pumped Gabi's stomach, which did seem to contain some sort of pills. We are going to admit Gabi for the day and the night to keep an eye on her but she is sedated and probably won't wake up for a couple of hours."

"Can we see her?" he nodded as he took us onto the elevator and up to a different floor. He brought us out and led us to Gabi's room. She was in a hospital gown, her face pale, and her body still. "She didn't die right?" I asked, the doctor looked at me in surprise, "No…she didn't take enough pills for that to happen…" I glanced over at him, "She took five or so" he commented, "But I don't think it would have caused death. I think stuff would have happened that I will not go into detail about that would have prevented her from having a normal life but you did the right thing."

My stomach twisted and I went over to grab her hand.

"Oh Gabi,"

Kylie began to cry as the twins curled up in the chair. She touched her face, "I can't believe it was that bad." She said quietly, "I can't believe we let this happen,"

"She was fine yesterday,"

"It's only been two weeks since it happened, it happened so fast,"

"I think it's been a hard two weeks for her Kylie, to the point we can't even understand and she broke on us. A dream might have happened or just the constant pressure of the life around her."

"We pushed her to go back so soon."

"It was the right move to make,"

"She wouldn't have ended up here!"

"Kylie, I understand that but we might not have been able to prevent this either way." She buried her head into my shoulder and I held her close, "But we did save her and that is what matters."

* * *

Troy's POV

The quick flight was easy to get through as I pulled my stuff down and was out of the airport in a flash. I hauled a cab, as the sun was just peaking out, still dark as the hour crawled to five in the morning.

I told the cab what hospital as I tapped my foot against the ground. I pressed my palm into my eyes, as I was tired. My eyes dulled on the scene in front of me and I felt my stomach cross. It pulled up to the hospital and I didn't know the status of Gabi.

I didn't know what was going on.

Pressing my lips together, I went into the hospital. I asked for Gabi Montez's room number, "Who are you?" she asked me, I sighed, "I'm her fiancée," I said quietly, even though I wasn't I knew I wasn't getting up on I was her boyfriend. She gave me the number and I went up to the sixth floor, I stepped out and I searched for the fifth room.

The beep of alarms going off and the constant news made my headache. I stepped aside and into a room as I looked at Alex sitting in a chair with Cameron and Kylie was pacing nervously, Lilly asleep in a stroller.

I swallowed as my eyes drifted to Gabi, my body did flip-flops and I saw her pale face, her calm body, and how she looked small. "Troy?" my eyes turned to Kylie as I tried to stop the rush of tears, Gabi was alive.

"Yea," I said, my voice rough as I walked in, Alex stirred from his sleep and he glanced at me, "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I let this happen,"

"Troy you didn't do anything but save her life." Alex sat up, Cam laid against him still, "I got to her in time and she is going to be fine." I went over as I scooted over the stool and I sat next to her bed, my fingers reached for hers as I pressed my lips against her forehead. "Oh Brie,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

My head throbbed and my throat was on fire. My stomach hurt deeply as I gave a blink of my eyes. I was in a bright room, my lap felt heavy as I opened my eyes wider. I was in a hospital room. The beeps moving and my body twisted.

My eyes glanced down; Troy's face was in my lap, his hand connected with mine, his face tired. My eyes shifted to see my mom sitting in a couch, sleeping with Lilly on her lap and my dad was in a different chair sleeping. Tears filled my eyes as Troy moved his head, my hand wiggled in his as he looked up, his features exhausted but soft, his eyes concerned and scared.

"Brie," his words were soft and I saw tears in his eyes, it made my throat close with fear as seeing Troy cry wasn't something I saw often. Maybe twice.

When the tears slipped from his eyes, I shook my head, "Please," I begged looking at him, "Don't cry," he closed his eyes, "You scared the shit out of me Gabi, I," my chin wobbled as he sucked in a breath as he stood and his hands touched my face gently and he kissed my forehead. His lips lingered against me as he took in a breath. "I'm sorry," I said softly, he nodded, no words leaving his mouth.

"Gabi?"

Troy moved away as my dad came over, "Gabi,"

I cried as I watched Troy walk out of the room. My eyes followed him as my mom was over and I looked at them, "I need Troy," I begged, tears filled my eyes as my dad looked at the door and nodded, my mom came over and she touched my cheek, "Sweetie, I don't know,"

"Mom," I begged quietly, "I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm tired, and I hurt,"

She went silent as my dad came back in, his face seemed haunted almost, "He needs a minute Gabi," my stomach twisted and I moved my legs, "Gabi, give him a minute," my dad said with a silent look, "He needs a minute."

I lay back as I looked at my dad, "I scared you."

"Gabi, you attempted to kill yourself."

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him, "I didn't mean to, I just, I don't want to talk about it right now." I whispered, Troy appeared in the doorway, "Mom, dad, I need a minute with Troy, alone,"

Troy's face was red and I knew that he needed a minute as he was crying. Thinking of him crying just made me sick. "Gabi,"

"I need a minute with Troy," I said, my throat burned, as I just needed Troy to know. I didn't want to talk to my parents yet; I wanted to talk to my boyfriend. My parents nodded as they grabbed the twins. Troy stood in the doorway as they passed; a nurse came in and checked me over before she left. "I'm sorry," I said again to him, he nodded his head, "I know, I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Troy moved closer to me, "Then what were you doing?" I swallowed as I felt tears in my eyes, "I was trying to forget, I had the worst nightmare and that's when I called you. I felt sick and gross, I couldn't sleep and I thought if I took more I could sleep better. I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't want to hurt you or my parents. I didn't want to scare you."

Troy came over and he wrapped his arms around me, his lips pressing against my hair. "I don't want to see you cry," Troy pressed his face close to me, "I'm sorry,"

Troy wasn't speaking as he held me close, "Troy, while you are listening and not speaking, I need you to know I said something," Troy looked at me as the door opened, "Gabi, Dr. Kelly wants to speak with you," Troy glanced at me, "Later okay?" he nodded as he let go of my hand, he went to my dad and they stood next to each other.

They talked as I listened to the doctor, the hum of his voice moving in my ears as he tried to tell me how dangerous what I did was and how they pumped my stomach. I swallowed as I looked at Troy, his eyes found he and mine gave a tiny smile.

My stomach rested a little as I nodded, I would be released tomorrow morning. It was a little before noon as the doctor left. It became a fuzzy of people as Mallory, Ellie, and Colin came in. Dylan came down from Syracuse, my mom and dad was trying to get me to talk as Troy sat quietly in the corner.

After lunch, Troy was looking weary and I felt my stomach turn. "Troy," he glanced over at me, my parents were taking the twins back and he got up to come over to me, "You haven't said but a sentence,"

"I don't know what to say Gabi, I don't know what to say," he said to me, "I don't know,"

I pursed my lips, "I get a call from you and you are sobbing to the point I don't know if you are even breathing anymore, you are getting sick and I call your dad. He goes to you and apparently you locked yourself in a bathroom, clutching a pill bottle as you were sobbing, my calls going unanswered, Mallory calls me to tell me you overdosed and I fucking get on the first plane out here and am freaking out and you want me to say something?"

I bit on my tongue and I felt my tummy roll. "I'm sorry Troy, I know I can say it ten times over but I just, my nightmares,"

"Are terrible probably," he finished for me, "I understand the past two weeks have been horrible, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't make everything better, I'm sorry I cant be here for you, I'm sorry for making you come back to me."

The words stung and I looked at him, "What do you mean come back to you?"

"If I wouldn't have come to New York, you and Will could have had whatever, he probably wouldn't be dead and you wouldn't be laying here." My heart sank as he looked at me, "I need some air,"

He left as I dropped my head, pressing my hand into my face and I realized how much I screwed up.

* * *

Troy never returned that day and the next morning my dad came to bail me out. "Will you tell me?" he asked me quietly as we left, "I wasn't trying to kill myself dad, I just wanted some sleep and I wasn't getting any. My nightmares are horrible and they are daily, I was tired, I didn't feel good, and honestly, I just wanted Troy. I thought if I took more than I would be fine and get some rest, I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Why couldn't you just call me?"

"And do what dad? Would you sleep for me or something? I haven't slept that well in such a long time." He looked at me and he sighed, "I don't know what to do," I said honestly, "I called Troy like he said but it only made me more upset."

"Troy was upset," my dad stated looking at me, "I have never seen him that upset before and I think it is hurting him that you did this, Even if it wasn't on purpose and I thank God that you tell me it wasn't, you scared me Gabi,"

"I scared myself Dad," he wrapped one arm around me as he led me into the apartment. "Is Troy at the apartment?"

"He stayed there last night but I haven't seen him much today."

My nod was short as we went into the apartment and my mom was making breakfast. Cam and Lilly were playing, I gave a soft look around for no Troy, "I think I am going to go rest," I said quietly, entering my room, Troy was there, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday," he said looking up, "I'm sorry I didn't meet with you this morning."

"It's fine," I told him, I sat down next to him and his hand went to my knee almost instantly. The gravity that dragged us together, "I love you Troy," I whispered into his ear, "I'm going to tell you how sorry I am a hundred times over and I just, I can't bare to think about how much I hurt you."

Troy sighed and he leaned against me, "You have been in hell that past few weeks and I shouldn't have left."

"Please, Troy, don't blame yourself okay? It was honestly my fault and I was stupid. I wish I could tell you how much I didn't mean to do it but I honestly wasn't intending to kill myself, I want to live with you, I want to kiss you, I want for you to tell me how much you love me and to hold me."

Troy closed his eyes as he held in his lower lip. "Can we go on a walk?" he asked looking at me, I nodded as we both waved to my parents, my dad giving Troy a once over before he nodded as the walk was quiet.

"I love you Gabi," his eyes scanned over to mine as he walked straight. "I love you more than I can breath sometimes and you hurting yourself, not on purpose or on purpose hurts. The break-up hurt, everything all the time hurts and I loved when you came to me after Will died, I love how you trust me with you, I love you Gabi and I want everything but you have to promise to tell me when you can't sleep and when you aren't feeling right. I can't do this if you are going to continue to do this."

"I think I just need some Troy time," I whispered to him, "I think I just need you there and I'm not gonna lie Troy. I'm not gonna hide, I saw how much I hurt you, I saw that and I know how much I need you in my life."

Troy and I stopped as he took his fingers across my face. He pressed his lips over mine and we kissed. It felt so long since we had but he smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too Troy,"

I paused, "Remember when I needed to tell you something yesterday?"

A nod came from him; "I told Will I loved him right before he died." Troy didn't move as I gripped his hand, "I don't know how I loved him but it came into my head, I said it, and honestly, I believe it. I believe I loved him but it was nothing like I love you."

"I knew you loved him Gabi, that's okay that you loved him but I knew you loved me more."

"You did?"

"Yes, I mean, I trusted you, I still trust you."

I folded myself in Troy's arms, he wrapped them around me, "We have until October to figure this out baby girl and then we are going to have to make sure you are okay before I go to instructs,"

I nodded, "Will you stay with me for a couple of nights?"

"Of course."

* * *

The next week glided by. I went back to school on Monday, Troy stayed in the dorms with me, Dad and my Mom or me was constantly checking on me. It was annoying but it was what was going to happen until I gained my parents trust.

I was set up to talk to a counselor and to just talk. Colin still hadn't moved back into the dorm and I agreed. I couldn't even open the door. Troy's team was officially in the off-season. Troy missed his last start and it was hard for him but he wanted to be here.

Troy was currently laying on my bed, listening to music, as he was texting Josh and Zach. Apparently they wanted to move back to New York, Troy was scooping out apartment close to campus as he had decided to stay in New York for the whole off-season, making some short visits home.

Shutting my book, I went over and I crawled next to Troy. He unplugged one of his ear buds and he rested his chin on my head. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm,"

His arms secured me in his embrace, his breath pattern even and relaxing. His hand rubbed my back and he plugged an ear bud into my ear. The soft pounding of Mumford and Sons echoed in my ears, Little Lion Man, then Imagine Dragons with Demons followed. Both of the artists alternated as Troy's fingers ran up my back.

My lips contacted with his after a moment as I rolled on top of him. My legs moved between his, as we hadn't had sex since that day, the day we both regretted almost. My body moved along his as he kissed me quickly, his lips soft and gentle.

The music was entering our ears still and he looked at me, his eyes holding mine as I moved to kiss him. "Are you sure?" he asked me, his words were soft, I nodded as Mallory and Ellie were both in class right now, Colin had some basketball thing. My arms wrapped around him and he lifted my shirt over my head, the music dropping from my ears.

His hands moved down my side as we kissed harder, my legs wrapping around his waist. I lifted his shirt up and over as our lips only met again. "Are you positive?" he asked me, "Just go slow," I whispered, he smiled softly and I couldn't help but let a smile wrap around my face.

* * *

**Honestly…this wasn't even supposed to happen. Wasn't in my head at all but it did and well…it happened. Sorry – the next chapter wasn't that planned either but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it never less.**

**Hope you all have a fantastic week! I love you all! **

**Please Review! **


	24. Shock

Chapter 24 – Shock

Tossing my pencil to the side, I rested my head against the books. Troy was leaving for instructs in a week and I didn't want him to go.

Things were slowly getting better. Colin went back into the dorm as his parents showed up to take his stuff but we begged them not to. We weren't ready yet. None of us were ready yet.

My stomach churned slightly and I sucked in my stomach, pushing away from the desk, I went and the contents of my stomach were in the bathroom. I felt sick as I braced myself against the stool.

My stomach was fine after a minute and I sat down on the ground as I looked up. Troy was out for a while, in some hitting cage or something with my dad as he was gearing up for the post season, which started when Troy left. "Gabi, I brought lunch!" Hearing Ellie's voice, I stood and walked out as I gripped the counter, "Hey are you alright?"

I looked at her and I nodded, "Yea, I just threw up. I guess I have a small bug."

"Oh goodness. Don't let Troy know, he might freak." I laughed as I took a small piece of pizza out of the box. "Thanks,"

"You're eating better," I shrugged and took a bite, "I have been hungry lately. I mean that whole week I didn't eat."

"Yea, I guess you have to make up for it." I gave a soft smile as the door opened and Troy came back in. He was a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt, as it was growing cold in New York. "Hey beautiful," he said coming around, his arms wrapping around me, I smiled softly as he kissed the side of my head. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay," I responded, he looked at me carefully and he nodded, kissing the top of my head before grabbing a banana. Taking another bite of the pizza, I sighed as Troy was leaving soon. "When do you leave again?" I asked, he looked up, "Sunday,"

"That's in two days…" I said looking at him, "I thought it was next week?" my voice shook and Troy shook his head, "The 22nd," he replied as he got up, he finished off the banana tossing it into the trash as he came over to me, his hands cupping my face as he kissed me softly. "I don't have to go," he whispered softly into my ear, "I can stay here if you want me too."

"No, you need to go I guess," I paused as I looked at him, "I guess I just thought I had longer with you, that's it."

"I'm only going to be gone for a month," he said with a soft smile, "Nothing like the last six months we just spent apart." I sighed as I leaned into him, his lips pressing against my temple. He held me as I battled my own eyes. "Are you tired?" he asked rubbing my lower back, "Just a little bit,"

"Do you have any more classes today?"

"No, it's Friday." Troy gave a soft nod as he gently picked me up and he took me back to my room. He laid me down as he then closed the curtains and grabbed a blanket, kicking off his shoes; he climbed into bed as he placed a blanket over top.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my arms. "Get some rest,"

My mind wondered after he said that, I haven't slept much lately and it was due to the lack of sleeping pills since those were taken away from me. It was also due to the dreams that I had. They almost scared me to the point I didn't want to sleep any longer but talking with a shrink was really helping.

We talked about many of my dreams and it made them become less freighting and less scary. It made it better.

Troy made it all better in the end as he secured me in his arms. That's what I loved.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Troy asked for the fifth time as he placed another article of clothing into his bag. "Troy, I'll be fine."

"You threw up this morning," he pointed as it was Saturday night and Troy wouldn't let me leave the dorm because I threw up once. "It's nothing Troy, I'm fine. I'm not even sick to the stomach."

"Are you making yourself throw up?" he asked, his eyes serious, the blue so deep and the care so tight in his eyes. I reached my hand out over his, "Of course not." I whispered, he sighed as he sat down, "I don't want to leave you Gabs,"

"I don't want you to leave me but you need too. Doing this is going to make you better and the Coaches are going to see dedication. It's the right thing to do so go do it,"

Troy sighed as he kissed me softly before he picked up another shirt, folded it, and placed it into the suitcase. He did this several times as I watched the steadiness of it all. His flight was early tomorrow morning and I was taking him if he wanted me to or not. He grabbed a pair of pants and he looked up at me, "What?" I asked softly, "Nothing, I just, if I asked you how you are, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I always do,"

"No you don't." Troy said as he placed the pants in the suitcase, the fold wrong. Scrunching my nose, I looked down at it, "I don't know,"

"I know when you aren't telling me everything. If you say you're okay, I know you are upset about something. I'm fine is okay and good is I'm fine. Good doesn't mean that you are happy or excited anymore, it means I'm doing the best I can."

"That's because I am," I replied with a small frown, "Is everything okay Troy?" he shook his head as he threw a sock ball into his suitcase. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said with a cautious look, "Are you? Or are you trying to find a way out? Should I be concerned of another phone call in the middle of the night telling me that you have swallowed a bunch of pills or," Troy was beginning to speak faster and the faster he spoke the more upset he was.

I got up and I went to be in front of him, he slowed down his speech as his eyes gazed over mine. I touched his cheek and I leaned my forehead against his, "I'm going to be okay." I whispered, "I'm not going to do anything stupid again, I'm not." Troy was close to tears as I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm not."

Troy and I were quiet. I was in his tight embrace, as he didn't want to let go. "You have to promise me," he said, not moving our bodies, "I promise Troy."

After a while, I let go and Troy went back to packing. We didn't talk as I just watching him. He looked tired as if he stayed up all night. "Have you been watching me sleep?" I asked, he glanced up, "Some nights,"

"You look really tired," I responded, "Last night was one of those nights," he said with a simple shrug, "Troy,"

"It's fine Brie,"

The comfort of the nickname made my stomach twist and I took a calm breath. Getting up, I went to the bathroom as I looked in the mirror. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Can you please grab my shower stuff?"

"Mhm," I took it out to him as I sat down on the bed, he finished packing, "Do you want to go grab some dinner?" he asked, "Uh," I shrugged, "I'm not that hungry." I stood on my bed as I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck; I lowered next to him as I kissed him softly. His hands stood at my waist as he kissed me. My legs wrapped around his waist and he smiled against my lips.

It was something that we had a lot more sex recently. I wanted more sex. I craved more sex. Troy stumbled as he kissed me and pushed his perfectly packed bag onto the ground, well, almost perfect. The pants were messed up.

He laid me on the bed as my shirt was flung off and my hands slipped up Troy's shirt. He moaned as my hand slid again and I lifted it up and over. My short rode up as Troy slid his hand over my inner thigh, I crossed my legs over his back and I pulled him down hard on top of me.

A groan slipped from his mouth as his kissed me again. I pulled away trailing kisses down his neck and his shoulders. Our breathing picked up and Troy slipped my shorts and underwear off before I could blink, my bra following.

"Mhm," I said as I tugged on his shorts, both of them falling away. "This is what I need," I moaned as Troy did his magic over me. The sweet bliss I felt as he entered me and the rage of sparks that tore through my body was completely amazing.

My fingers gripped the bed sheets as Troy huffed over top of me. I pressed my face into Troy to stifle a scream. My fingers wrapped around him as the pleasure was too much sometimes.

"Easy," Troy's words blew threw me as I looked up at his innocent blue eyes. He was holding his body up on one arm as he kissed me softly, the motions slow as it was coming to an end.

His gaze held mine and I couldn't look away. "So beautiful," he whispered as he pulled away from me totally. The condom had done its job and Troy cleaned up before crawling back in next to me. "Sweet Jesus," he said with a slight moan, "You have been so…" he lacked a word to describe it. "Amazingly hot in bed that it almost hurts,"

I smiled as I rested against him, "That's me."

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Please be safe," Troy stressed in my ear, his face close to mine as I kissed him softly. "I'll be fine," he gave me a once off, "I promise," he gave a hesitant look and he kissed me and pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He squeezed my hand, "Call me if you need anything okay?" I nodded and he kissed me again, "Go, you are going to be late." He sighed and nodded, "I love you," I cracked a smile, "I love you too," he kissed me again before I pushed him out of the door softly he smiled and he disappeared down the hallway.

Laughing, I shut the door before the laugh stopped and I slid down the door.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked as she looked at me, "I feel like shit,"

"You put on a great act for your boyfriend there," I shot her a look and she laughed, "Alright, give me a hand," she pulled me up and I went to lie on the couch. I grabbed my laptop as I worked for a while on an assignment. I had a dull headache as I gave a small look over towards Ellie who was reading a book, my phone buzzed, Troy telling me he was boarding his flight.

My mom was still in New York and was going to wait out the post season before she and my dad both flew back to New York – after Troy got back to New York. I was on a watch system that I didn't really enjoy.

Colin came into the room, "Hey guys," he sat down as he laid his head on his knees, "What's up," I said sitting up, "Mal, she just, is distant." He said looking up at us, "Has she said anything to you guys?" I shook my head and Colin shifted, "I don't know what's up but it's gotten worse since Y'know,"

I nodded, as I knew. "Yea, I can talk to her if you want."

"I just, I think she isn't telling me something."

"Let me talk to her," I said with a small shrug, "Do you know where she is?"

"No, I thought she was here." I frowned, as I hadn't seen Mal all day. I got up and I went to peek in her room, sure enough, she was laying on her bed, listening to music. "Hey," she looked up and then back down, "Yea?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

Troy's words came back and I looked at Mal, "Hey," I shoved her softly and she looked up, an ear bud falling out of her ear. "What?" she snapped, I raised my eyebrow, "Are you okay? Colin is looking for you,"

"I'm not here," she announced, she put an ear bud back in and I took it out gently, "Mal, is something bothering you?" she shook her head but the tears formed in her eyes, "I'm fine," she tried to say but the words were cut off with a small cry.

"Hey," I sat down as I hugged her next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "It's just all of a sudden I can't think without seeing Will or sleep and I don't want to sleep, I don't want to talk about it," I pursed my lips as Colin had come into the room, "Mal," she looked up as she swiped at a tear, "Don't you have practice?" she asked, turning away from him, "No, I need to make sure you are okay."

Mallory shrugged as he came further in, he touched her shoulder and she pulled away. "Colin, I'm fine,"

"I think I can judge that you aren't."

"I'm fine," she said, her voice growing bitter and tired. "Mal, you gotta talk to somebody."

"Coming from the person who took a whole bottle of sleeping pills to sleep," I closed my eyes as it swiped through me like a knife. "Mal, that's not fair. You weren't there," I said softly, "You don't get special treatment because you saw it happen!"

"I'm not getting special treatment,"

"They are letting your boyfriend who doesn't even live in New York stay with you for the past month! Wait, it's because your daddy is rich and famous in New York. Princess Gabi gets whatever the hell she wants. She runs off to see her boyfriend when she wants, she gets to do whatever the hell she wants and since she cant sleep after a few days she takes a bottle of sleeping pills and says that it was an accident."

"It was!" I protested, "I know your bullshit Gabi and maybe Troy and your parents just want to believe it but you did it on purpose!"

"I did not, Mallory, you have no idea what you are talking about. You weren't there!"

"I wasn't there Gabi! Maybe if I was he would still be alive,"

The room went silent, the tension had built and snapped as I bit on my lip, trying to control the tears that were going to roll out of my eyes and onto my feet, "Is that how you see it Mal? After everything that's how you feel?"

Colin stood by her side, as he was shocked, Ellie was in the doorway as I turned around. I pushed past her and into my room as the tears and sobs came heavy after that. "Gabi, you know she didn't mean any of that,"

"Sounds like she has been holding that for a while," I said, a hiccup erupting from my mouth as tears pooled. "You know how stressful this last month has been, it's been hard on everybody and she needed a release."

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now," I said softly, I climbed into my bed as this was the moment I needed Will. He wasn't here though. It was my fault.

* * *

My eyes opened at the pounding of my head in my skull. Moving to get up, I had cottonmouth on top of it. The dorm was quiet and I went into my bathroom as I opened my cabinet, I reached for Advil when my tampon box came spilling out.

The green packages laying everywhere, picking them up, I tried to focus as I grabbed the box to notice my small calendar. Squinting, I looked at it, scanned it, and my eyes opened wide. My headache raging on as I fell backwards onto my ass, scrambling, I put all of the tampons away and I moved out of the room as Ellie and Colin were sitting on the couch.

At the sound of me, they both got up and looked at me, I swallowed hard, "El can I talk to you for a moment?" she nodded as she came over to me, "Are you alright? You look really pale,"

"I'm fine," I lied as I dragged her into my room. Once the door shut, I looked at her with my wide eyes. "I'm late."

She turned her head to the side and looked at me closer, our eyes connected and for a minute they stayed this way until she gasped and her eyes grew to the size of mine, "How many days?" she asked, "A week! I'm clock work too!" I exclaimed, "Alright, alright," she moved to pace and I sat on my bed, "When was the last time you and Troy had sex?"

"Last night…" I said as I looked at her, "You were separated for two months, when was the first time you had sex after that," I closed my eyes as I had to remember the haunted part of my life.

The part I didn't want to remember.

"It was right after Will died, I basically had to force Troy to have sex with me." I explained, "Right in the beginning of September, the second or third," I explained softly, Mallory looked at me and she shook her head, "I'll go to the school store and grab a few tests okay?"

Scared, I nodded, "El, I can't be pregnant. Not yet."

"You'll be fine," Ellie gave me a water bottle, "Drink this okay? And Troy called, he said he landed safely and will call you later tonight," I thanked her as I wrapped my arms around me and I rocked back and forth as Ellie seemed to be gone forever.

Colin came in to check on me at one point as I finished the water and all I had to do was pee. After an hour, Ellie burst through the doors and she clasped it shut tightly. "Goodness, took you long enough!" I complained, I grabbed the bag from her as she swallowed, "Your dad is here." I paused on a dime and I looked at her, "You have about ten seconds to hide that."

"Is Gabi here?" my dad's voice was in the distance, "Stall, I need to pee!" I shut the door firmly and locked it from both sides as I shared with Mallory. I undid the box fumbling around and I pulled out the two sticks, pulled my pants down, and I peed on both of them as I shoved them back in the box and threw them in with my tampons as I washed my hands unlocking both sides of the door.

Appearing in the living room, my dad smiled, "Hi sweetie," I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head, "Did you just get back?" he nodded as it was an off day for him, "Yea, we did."

"That's good."

I stood awkwardly, "I have a lot of homework to do dad,"

"You should have done it over the weekend!"

"It was Troy's last weekend for a while," my dad sighed, "That's right."

"It's okay, I just, and I need to get the work done." I began to sweat as he nodded, "Alright, well, I left tickets for you and a couple of friends tomorrow night. If you want to come to the game." Colin looked at me and I tired to hide the laugh. "Okay, I'll let you know."

He smiled as I walked him out, once he left, I locked the door and Ellie and I looked at each other. We then ran to my room, shutting the door and I went into the bathroom. I reached for the cabinet and I spilled it open, the pregnancy test came flying out.

They landed by our feet as I glanced down at them, my eyes adjusted as I felt my stomach hurl. I shook my head, "No, this can't be happening,"

"Gabi, it's going to be fine," she soothed; I shook my head as I pressed my palms against my eyes. "No!" I exploded, "No," I sank down to the toilet, "I am supposed to get married and travel, get my career settled and then I can have kids. It's not time!"

"Hey, calm down, first thing is, Troy needs to know."

"Not yet," I said with a look, "I can't be pregnant."

"Two sticks don't lie," she said looking at the two positive tests. "I'm not ready to be a mom. My dad is going to kill me and Troy."

"Your dad isn't going to kill Troy," Ellie said softly, "Your dad knows that position and the pressure Troy now has on his shoulders. Your mom and dad are both going to understand, maybe they will be disappointed but guess what, they really didn't lead by example. You and Troy are in a stable," I shot her a look, "A somewhat stable relationship and you love each other."

"A baby. I wanted to finish college first. I wanted to get settled in my career."

"Well you can't go back now," I sighed as she lead me to my room, "You can't tell anybody yet Ellie, if word gets out and my parents find out before I tell them,"

"Okay," I sat on my bed and I closed my eyes, "I have to go see Troy this weekend,"

"You probably should," she handed me my laptop and I booked a plane ticket with tears in my eyes, "Ellie, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Do we know the same Troy?" she asked with a small laugh, "I just,"

"Sweetie, don't worry. Not yet." I nodded as I curled up in bed and I looked at a picture of Troy and I. Carefree.

I smiled as I touched my stomach, I couldn't be more than four weeks along, if that even.

I shook my head, rolled over, and fell asleep easily.

* * *

My sheet moved as I looked over to see Mallory's blonde hair shifting next to me. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry," I could hear the tears in her voice as I found her hand and I squeezed it, "I'm not mad Mal, I have been called a spoiled princess many times before."

"No, it wasn't right. I shouldn't have called you that because you don't act like that." She said, her voice filled with frustration, "You are nice and caring, I applaud you for running off to Troy and away from everything, I meant almost nothing of what I said and I probably ruined our relationship,"

"No, you didn't do any such thing Mallory. This has been a rough time for all of us."

She sighed and turned her head into my shoulder, "I hate this," she whispered softly, "I hate it so much," she cried, "I wish he could come back to me." I nodded as I weakly looked at her, "Mal, it's gonna be okay."

"Is it?"

We both were quiet and I grabbed her hand, I sighed, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" she bolted upright as she looked at me, "Since when?"

"I found out a couple of hours ago, my period was six days late and Y'know…"

"Gabi,"

"I know," I said with a sigh, "I'm going to go see Troy this weekend to tell him," Mallory looked at me, "You are for sure pregnant?" I nodded my head, "Two positive sticks, throwing up, and a missed period. Can't get much more positive."

"You'll be fine."

I shrugged, "Will is guiding my future now,"

"He knows you can do this,"

I snuggled closer to Mallory, "I could never be mad at you,"

"I couldn't be mad at you either,"

"Good,"

* * *

I laughed as I packed my bag, "It's been so unreal," I said with a small laugh towards Ellie. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, I have had a little bit of a stomach ache, well honestly, I still do. Kind of like a cramp." I explained as I put another thing of clothes away. "You seem to have grown to the idea,"

"A little bit. I think it will be fine."

Ellie smiled as I packed some schoolwork as I shook my head, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

I picked up my bag as I took a step, "I'll see you later," I hugged them, "I'll be back Sunday night."

"Be safe and call me with Troy's reaction alright?" I nodded as I got into a car; the drive to the airport was short and sweet. I was doing this without my parents even knowing, as I put the luggage into the area, I went over to the security.

In and out as I looked at my gate, my stomach clenched with another pain. I closed my eyes and the gate was boarding. My eyes tired and I went to the room as I shook my head.

"Gate B now boarding zone 3,"

Standing up, I went, handed my ticket and climbed onto the plane.

* * *

I bit my lip as I walked; the pain was wrapped around my waist, full on cramping. When I went over to the car service, I requested a car as they got me one quickly and I sat down as I rocked for a minute, hoping the pain would leave.

It grew worse and worse through my entire flight, which seemed way too long with a child behind me and a businessman on the other side of me. I tired to zone them out with music but nothing helped.

Sitting in the zone, I told them the address, as it was late Friday night. Wrapping my arms around mine waist, I had flashback of going to his place in Arkansas, scared, upset. Now suddenly, I was in the same exact shape.

He pulled to the side and I handed him money. Getting out, it almost seemed impossible to walk. Moving, I felt my legs wobble as I sat down in the nearest spot, clutching my body as I grabbed my phone, I sent a small text to Zach asking him where the hell there room was.

Once I got a text, I moved to the elevator as I went up, two doors to the right and I knocked softly as I felt my body weakening.

Troy's laugh swirled and I looked up, his face fell as he looked at me, "Brie, are you okay?" I shook my head as I grabbed onto his hand. "Hey Brie," my knees gave out and he caught me, "What's wrong?" he asked me, his face pooled with worry.

"Troy, we need to talk," I said as I looked up at him, "I think you need to go to a hospital, are you okay?" I shook my head and Troy cursed, "Fuck it, I'm taking you to the hospital,"

Moving in his grip, I looked at him, "I have to tell you something,"

"It can wait,"

Giving up, I looked at him as I let my eyes shut.

* * *

Blinking, I looked up and I turned my head, I was still in my own clothes but Troy was leaning against my bed, biting his lip, "Troy," he looked at me as he sighed, "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Troy, did they tell you?" I asked softly, he looked down and then back up, "Yea,"

"What did they say?"

"That you were four and half weeks pregnant and that you had a miscarriage," feeling my lips moved, tears formed in my eyes as I tried not to cry. I turned my head away from Troy as he climbed up next to me, "I'm sorry sweet girl," he kissed my temple softly and I shook my head, "I didn't want to be pregnant yet anyways," I told him, Troy squeezed my hand softly.

"It doesn't make this any less hard," he kissed my forehead softly and he wiped a couple of tears away. "When did you find out?" he asked, "Monday,"

Troy didn't say anything more and I didn't say anything else. He held on to me as they discharged me and Troy and I walked out together, plenty of instructions of what were going to happen.

"Does your parents know you are here?"

"No,"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"About my visit to you? Yes," Troy gave me a soft look, "Brie, I think they need to know."

"I think that it can wait a few years,"

"It's going to show up on your health insurance,"

"Troy, I can't." I whispered, "When do you fly back?"

"Sunday night."

"Do you even want to talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

"Gabi, I'm so sorry,"

"Ellie, Mal, it's fine, I'm fine,"

"Your monotone voice says something different."

"I'm honestly fine."

"I bet you are, Gabi, it's been a really hard month,"

"I'm going to be fine. I told you I didn't want to be pregnant anyways. It's going to be fine,"

"Yea but you still lost a baby,"

"Five weeks in, it happens all the time,"

"Some people don't even know," Mallory popped in, "Exactly. I'll be fine."

"Don't blow up on us again okay?"

"Okay,"

After hanging up, I took a breath, as I didn't feel good. Troy was going doing baseball stuff as I heard the door open. "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded as he came over to sit in front of me. "I'm fine."

"I believe you a lot but I'm sending you back tomorrow and you have barely said anything."

"I don't know, I guess, it had grown on me."

"You will make a great mom, one day," Troy said as he rubbed my back in circles. "This time wasn't the time, I think we could all agree to that. It wasn't time yet." I sighed and he kissed my forehead, "I know, I know, it doesn't make it any harder though," I battled tears and Troy slide my chair out, pulling it in front of him as he hugged me. He hugged me tight as I finally cried over it all.

"It's going to be a hard few months but I promise, a sunny life is coming and it's going to be okay. I love you and I'll be here for you."

"I think this whole week has been in a shock," I said quietly, Troy looked at me, "I found out and I didn't really think it was true, it didn't seem right and now, a while later I some what accepted it. Now, it's over and it's just been five days,"

"It's okay," he kissed me softly as his concerned blue eyes looked into mine. "I know it's okay and it's going to be okay." Troy smiled as he kissed me and I hugged on to him. "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

**I was not to fond of doing…any of that but I wanted Gabi's mistake of having sex with Troy when she was too emotional to come back to her, so honestly, it needed to be done and over with really fast. This isn't that story so, we are going to quickly move on from that and move on with the sunny life! Yay!**

**Haha, thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys! Have a great week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Thanksgiving Rudeness

Chapter 25 – Thanksgiving Rudeness

"Have a fantastic Thanksgiving Gabs," I hugged on Mal, "I will,"

"I'll see you in a week!" I smiled as I hugged Ellie too, "I'm gonna miss you guys,"

"Is Troy boy coming back with you?"

I nodded, "Since him and his buddies bought an apartment, I sure hope so," Troy had left two weeks ago to spend time wit his family after instructs. He was spending a total of three weeks with them before coming back to New York with me until Christmas break. "Good, I miss seeing him around here." I gave a soft smile as I was trying to forget the past few months.

It had been hard after the whole pregnancy thing to get back on track with my life. My parents still don't know about that but they did know about my trip to Troy and the hospital visit was explained about falling and hitting my head. They bought it for now but didn't totally.

Stepping out of the embrace, I glanced around the airport as we were all flying home. "I'll see you guys soon okay?" they nodded as we went separate ways. I missed Troy and it had only been two weeks, after our month apart we were almost inseparable as he was still concerned and I was still sad.

My life was slowly regaining normalness. School was becoming easier and my life was happier. I talked to Will every now and then as I missed him. When Troy was around though he made it all better. Josh, Zack, and Troy all moved into an apartment only three blocks off campus making it easier for me to get to him or for him to get to me.

We normally split up at night so I could do homework or whatever but some nights we returned to the fellow place to just be with each other. Our sex life was quieter than normal but I blamed it on the fact that we had roommates and just I was busy. Yet, I knew deep down it had everything to do with the fear of me getting pregnant again.

Sitting down in my section of the plane, I thought back to my dad losing another year in the American League Championships to the team who won it all – Detroit. We were happy to see them win but all in all, it just meant my parents were returning to New Mexico as I had Troy around which comforted my dad.

I buckled my seat belt; I tried to keep focused on everything going on around me. I was still seeing the counselor to talk about anything and everything; I was beginning to enjoy my visits. It made okay and I was able to talk to Troy about a lot more things.

I wasn't excited for my long trip across the country but the fact that Troy was waiting at the airport made my insides jump. I was ready to just fall into his arms and let him hold me tight. It had almost been a year to when we got back together…well not exactly but it was getting close and I was ready to have officially a year together with him in the minors together because then I felt like I could do it forever.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the soft drone of the women's voice made me turn and rest my head against the side of the plane. My eyes slipped shut as I hoped I didn't dream about Will, it had been a while since I had but I hope it didn't happen. I was tired of seeing it.

It was forever marked in my brain and I just wanted to let it go forever.

* * *

Stretching my legs out, I glanced to see the runway below us. After a connection in Texas, I was finally in New Mexico. I unbuckled my seat belt as we safely landed and we had to wait for our gate to open.

People began to get restless on the plane as I switched my phone on. I made sure I had everything and placed it into the empty seat next to me. My NYU hoodie and my yoga pants were so comfy.

Once we pulled into the gate, I moved up and out of my seat as I got into the long line to get out. I covered my mouth with my hand as we shuffled off the plane. One at a time and down the hall as I emerged into the airport, my eyes glanced around as Troy would be waiting at the baggage claim for me.

I moved my feet and I went to the direction of baggage claim. I went out of security and down an escalator before having to take a tram over to baggage claim. Once it opened, my eyes scanned around, I pushed out of the people and I looked for the New York – Dallas – New Mexico baggage claim.

My eyes spotted it and I moved over as he was leaning back against a pole. I then noticed Cody as he was talking to Troy. I grinned as I took off running, Cody looked at me as Troy looked over his shoulder and then he stood up, a big clumsy smile over his face as I landed in his arms.

"There is my pretty girl," he whispered as he kissed my temple. I squeezed him tighter and he brought up my chin to kiss me. I grinned as I moved to hug Cody, "Gabs!" I smiled, "Hi Cody," he looked at me, he questioned my face and I smiled, "I'm fine,"

"He knows," I turned to look at Troy, "You told him?" he nodded, "I needed to tell somebody and Cody is good at keeping secrets." I sighed and Cody gave me another hug, "Are we still fine?"

"I was fine after it happened," I replied, Cody shrugged as the baggage claim began to spit out luggage. Troy watched for my luggage as I went back over to slip my arms around his waist. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked me softly, I nodded into his back, "I'm fine,"

"Okay,"

Troy dropped it after that as my Coach luggage bag came around and he picked it up. He wheeled it behind him as he grabbed my hand. His fingers smoothed over mine as he led me to his truck. He tossed my bag into the back while I crawled in the middle of the truck, tucked between Cody and Troy.

Troy's hand slipped over my knee as he massaged it softly. "So where are you taking me?" Troy glanced at me and then backs to the road, "To your house…"

"Are you going to stick around?"

"I was going to go hit at swings for a bit and let you see your mom and dad."

I blew out a breath, "Okay."

"Do you want me to stay?"

I stayed quiet as I did, I hadn't seen him in two weeks but I guess I hadn't seen my parents in almost a month in a half. Troy didn't say anything and neither did I as we listened to the radio, "Tomorrow, lunch?" Cody asked I was brought out of my trace to see we were at Cody's house. "Yea, sounds like a date," Cody smiled as he slipped out and Troy drove off.

Yet, before I knew it we were at our spot. "You all right?" he asked quietly, I finally shook my head and I curled up into Troy's lap. He wrapped his arm around me, I began to cry and I wasn't sure why, "Brie," he stroked my hair as the tears rolled off my cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" I sat up as I turned away, Troy looked at me, his blue eyes soft.

"I missed you," Troy pulled me into his lap, his fingers sliced through my hair. "I missed you too," his chin rested on my shoulder as he kissed my temple. "I love you,"

"I love you too Troy, I guess that whole flight gave me time to think over everything. I haven't had much of that lately."

"It's okay," he said softly, "Is they're anything you want to talk about?" I stayed silent, "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked, Troy nodded, "If that's what you want but somebody is requesting you at my household."

"I bet, I miss those little ones," Troy smiled, "This is the first holiday that Will won't go home," I said softly, "I see," he said quietly, "If I wouldn't have gone to NYU, I wouldn't be upset, I probably wouldn't have gotten pregnant and I wouldn't have had to go through that either,"

Troy sighed softly, "I love you Brie baby and I know how much this first semester of school killed you. How much baggage you have now because of it but it's now the past, it's now writing your story and you are being so strong, everyday I see you get a little bit better and I see you smile a bit bigger. You are getting close to everything and I know in five years, you will be 99 percent back to normal but there will be those days, everybody has those days that make it a little harder but you always have me and your dad, your mom, plus those cute little siblings. It's going to be okay,"

"Troy, how do I make it stop? How do I forget it?" Troy played with my hair, "I don't know, have you ever just talked about it? Out loud to let it go?"

"No," I whispered, "I can't do it."

"Try, for me,"

I closed my eyes tightly, I curled up as I brought my knees to my chest, and Troy's hand was on my back as he rubbed it in slow circles.

"No, I,"

"Just talk, pretend I'm not here," My therapist has been trying to get me to do this for weeks, to just talk about it or write it down, to let it go. "Troy," my voice was cut apart and he moved closer to me, "It's okay if you don't,"

"I can't," I rocked back and forth, Troy kissed my temple, "Alright, alright,"

I didn't move as Troy kept rubbing my back, "Do you want to go to your house?" Troy asked, "No," I said quietly, "Okay," he kissed my temple slowly; his fingers wrapped up in he and mine whispered soft things into my ear.

After opening my eyes, I turned to look at Troy; a small smile was lifted on his face. "Are you ready yet? It's getting dark," I finally nodded as Troy buckled my seat belt in for me and then for himself. He started his car and the car ride was quiet.

Pulling into my driveway, he parked behind me. I crawled out of the car as Troy grabbed my bags; he took me to the door as he gave me a once over. "I'm not that hungry," I told him, "Eat some stuff for me okay?"

A soft nod went through my body as I opened the door, "I'm home," my dad came from around the corner, "There is my girl," I went into my dad's arms as he held me for a few seconds. "How are you?"

"I'm tired," he looked me over, "You walked in just in time for dinner, let's go," Troy went to put my stuff upstairs, "Troy is going to stay the night," I announced as we made our plates. Cameron and Lilly were already eating as they cheered when they saw me. I couldn't stop a smile as I kissed the top of both of their heads. "What's up little ones?" Troy smiled as he began to make a plate.

We all sat down to eat as we discussed plans for the week. I made soft comments as I was going to be going to my dad's parent's house where my mom's siblings and parents would be and then to Troy's for his family dinner. "I'm going to go upstairs," I announced as I pushed back my dinner. "I'm going to follow," Troy said with a stuck of a thumb.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

Troy followed me up the stairs and I lay on my bed. Troy crawled up next to me, his lips pressing onto mine as he looked at me, I smiled and he wrapped my tight in his arms. "Just lay with me okay?"

"Okay,"

* * *

I sat up gasping for air, "Brie, hey," Troy's voice brought me back as I trembled, "Brie," Troy sat next to me as I felt haunted, "It's okay," his back rubbed mine in a circle, "It's okay,"

Crawling into Troy's arms, he rocked me, "Are you sure you don't just want to talk about it?" I gripped tightly onto Troy's arms, "It happened so fast," he squeezed me tighter, "We were talking, we were just talking about how he was going to find a girlfriend one day." He stroked my arm as I squeezed my eyes tight. "He stumbled over the curb and fell into the street. He looked helpless then and right then."

Troy's lips were on the top of my head as I felt my hands tremble. My whole body shook as a sob crept up my throat. I stayed quiet for a little while as he kissed me, "Then all of a sudden there was a long horn, Will stood up and looked straight into his headlights and was smashed. His body flew wild and I felt my body fall apart. I felt like everything was in slow motion as Will was flying in the air."

I turned into Troy as I buried my head into his chest. His hand covered the side of my head as he pressed me against him. "Then everything was moving so fast, I stumbled into the street, traffic stopped, Will looked so broken as he was barely breathing. I held onto his hand until they pulled me away so he could get treatment. Police officers asked me if I pushed him in the street and I couldn't believe it,"

"Hey, alright, it's okay," he whispered quietly, Troy didn't say much as I heard my door open, "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Troy responded softly, I held on to him as he stroked my back. "It happened so fast,"

Troy laid us both down; my face was pressed into his chest as he kissed the top of my head softly. "I love you," I said to Troy softly, "I love you," Troy kissed me softly, "Are you okay?" a sigh rippled through my mouth, "I'm tired Troy," he looked at me, his face soft, "I love you baby girl," he kissed my forehead, "I'm tired,"

Troy rubbed my back as he played music, Imagine Dragons. My eyes dulled as he kissed me softly, his lips warm against my cheeks. "Try to get some sleep, I'm right here though,"

* * *

Opening my eyes, I blinked; Troy was sleeping next to me, as I didn't have a dream. I went dreamless which was becoming rare these days. My dreams were normally something about Will or Troy, my stomach rolled with emotion as I pushed Troy's shoulder gently.

"Hm?" he looked over at me and I gave him a smile, "Did you sleep well?" he asked me as he leaned back, his fingers rubbed his eyes. "Troy, I got a solid six hours of sleep," Troy smiled as he looked over at me, "Good," he wrapped me up in his arms, "That's good,"

"Maybe I did need to talk about it,"

"Next therapy session, please, talk to her."

"How did you know about that?"

"Brie, come on," I sighed as I looked at him, "Fine, I will when I get back. I'll write about it but Troy," he gave me a small glance, "What?"

I pushed up on my elbows, "Can we please go to KC on our way to New York," I paused as I fidgeted, "I want to visit his grave, I need closure." I said quietly, Troy gently pulled my head up, "If that's what you want, then yes," I smiled and wormed my way into his lap. He kissed me, his hand rubbing against my face. My legs wrapped around his waist as I tried to pull him closer.

Our lips were frantic and quick, "Mmm, I think we need to visit our spot tonight," I whispered against his lips, "You are on birth control right?" I broke my lips away, my hand lying on his chest. "Are you scared?" I asked him, "Of course not," his eyes burned into mine, "Then why haven't we had nearly as much sex than normal?" I asked, "I thought you were scared,"

I laughed, "Really," he nodded, "So you mean I can do this?" Troy brought me closer into a warm kiss. He leaned me backwards as I giggled into his kiss. He smiled, "My giggle,"

My arms moved around his neck, his fingers moved through my hair as the oxygen escaped my body. "Whoa!" Troy pulled off me quickly, his lips swollen as I panted from underneath of him.

I turned to see my dad in the doorway, "Shit," I muttered, I rolled out from underneath of Troy as my dad backed up slowly. "Door open," he commented, I rolled my eyes, "Dad, come on, I'm almost twenty."

"Yea and you don't do that under my house," I smiled softly as my dad looked at me with a laugh. "None of that, do you hear me?" I nodded as I hugged him, "Breakfast is ready,"

Troy slipped his hand through mine as we sat around the kitchen table. Cam and Lilly were giggling in their pajamas still. I gave a soft smile, as Lilly wanted me to pick her up. I slipped her into my lap as she snuggled into my side; I kissed the top of her head as her hair was growing long already. They were keeping Cam's hair pretty short.

Troy made me a plate of eggs, pancakes, and sausage as his plate was identical but he had bacon instead of sausage. He kissed my temple as my mom came in, dressed in a pair of capris and a white blouse. "Where are you off to mommy?"

"I'm off to a day out with my friends followed by some Thanksgiving shopping, are you doing anything today?" she poured herself a cup of coffee, "Uhm, I think we are meeting Cody for lunch followed by a date tonight."

My dad eyed Troy, "Just a date," Troy said with a smile, "Dinner and a movie?" Troy suggested, "Maybe," I replied, "We will think about it," Troy squeezed my hand, "Do you mind if I go to Troy's tonight and stay the night?"

"Are Troy's parents home?" I gave a glance to Troy who gave a quick nod, "Of course."

"Alright,"

"Alex, they basically live together in New York…with no parents." My mom said my dad sent a hard glare towards Troy. I tried to stop the laughter as Troy shot me a glance. I busted out into laughter as my dad glanced between us. His face turned a different color; I couldn't contain my laughter as it rang out. Troy kept sending me glances as if to shut up.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I got up from my chair as I went into the kitchen. Tears ran down my cheeks as I laughed, "I'm glad you thought that was funny!" he exclaimed, I turned and he must have seen the tears because he stopped, "Hey, I didn't," I busted out into laughter again as a smug look came over his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Really."

I smiled at him; a softer smile approached his cheeks. "I haven't seen or heard you laugh like that in a long time." He whispered quietly, I smiled as I went over and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed it."

"My dad probably thinks we are having sex right now," Troy smirked against my lips, "If I am suddenly no longer a baseball player, I know who I am blaming." I laughed quietly, "Come on,"

We went back into the dining room. Troy and I finished our breakfast as my dad got up to clear plates. I followed him as I went to help him, "I don't want details, I want yes or no answers," I swallowed as he looked out the window, his face bounced back as I looked at it.

"Are you using protection?" I nodded my head softly, "Yes,"

"He isn't hurting you right?"

"Of course not dad,"

"I didn't think so but then again," he breathed out, he turned around to face me, "There was no forcing or?"

"Daddy of course not," I went around to hug him, "I promise, we are being safe and perfect. If anything goes wrong I'll tell you," he favored my face, "I can't believe how grown up you are." I felt my cheeks rise, "Can we please now stop talking about this?" he wrapped me in a hug, "I never, ever, want to talk about this again okay?" I laughed, "Yea, I got you,"

He let go as I went to meet up with Troy, he raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. A small smile reached his face, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go,"

* * *

"What?" Cody bellowed a laugh, "I can't believe he did that," I nodded with a laugh, "Oh yea, I was literally crying I was laughing so hard." Cody laughed as Troy shook his head, "I'm surprised I made it out of there alive," Troy mentioned taking a drink of his water. The ice falling against his face, I smiled as his arm was draped around my shoulder.

"I mean come on, what dad wants to hear that and have the boyfriend sitting in the same exact room."

"He likes you," Cody commented, "I mean really likes you," Cody took a bite out of his fries, "I don't know what you are talking about," Troy ate a piece of my pizza as I glanced at him. He shrugged kissing the top of my head, "Dude, he loves you. He trusts you with his daughter, he finds out you are having sex and he does nothing about it but make sure you are being safe."

Troy looked over at Cody for a hard minute, "That doesn't mean,"

"He trusts you man,"

His eyes found mine, "He does Troy,"

"That's a lot of pressure," he mumbled, he dropped the pizza, "You are going to eat that right?"

His distracted eyes looked at me, "What?"

"You stole that from me, are you going to eat it?" he stood up, "No, uh, Cody can you take Gabi back to her house?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

"I'll come pick you up at four thirty okay?" he walked out as I glanced at Cody, "What the hell?"

"I don't know,"

"I bet I have a good idea where he is going,"

"Swings," I mentioned softly, "Bingo,"

"Do we want to give him space or follow him?" I debated, "Let's give him space, if he doesn't show up at four thirty, he had his space,"

"Alright,"

* * *

Troy pulled into my driveway right at four thirty. I sent Cody a message as I went out, "Hey," he looked up, "Oh I'm not staying," rolling my head to the side, "Of course not, I'm going with you,"

"Gabs, I think we need a night apart,"

My eyes grew in size, "We just spent fourteen nights apart," he brushed his hands over his face as he massaged it with two fingers. "Troy, what's wrong?" he glanced at me, "Come on, get in,"

I got in as he drove to the spot. Once we got there, we both got out; I climbed onto the hood of his trunk. "I feel like your dad is now pressuring me," I stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, pressuring you? Did he talk to you?"

"No! Just how you and Cody made it sound, if I ever fuck up,"

"Troy," I rested my hands on his shoulders as his eyes connected with mine, "You aren't going to fuck up and I don't give two shits about what my dad thinks about you. If he hated you or loved you, it doesn't matter to me. I love you and that's all that matters." He relaxed, "I don't want to fuck up, I just, I feel like a lot of pressure is on my shoulders I feel like not too,"

"You'll be fine, just be Troy. I know that my dad likes to scare people but my dad does trust you. Which is good Troy! I love that he loves you and that you love him because it makes my life easy. I don't want that to change but if something happened, I could still love both of you."

He sighed softly; he then kissed me, "Thank you," I nodded, "So what did you do at Swings?"

"Batted,"

I smiled, "So are you going to kiss me and de-cloth me or what?"

He smiled, as his lips were soft and smooth over mine. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check." I raised my eyebrows, "Come on, a couple of kids are dying to see you."

I giggled as I slipped into his car; we drove back into town and into his driveway. My feet hit the ground and Luke plus Emily were attached to me. I laughed as I hugged on them.

"Hey guys," they both began to talk a mile a minute, Troy winked as we all headed inside where I was greeted with hugs from Jack and Lucille. I smiled softly as Troy winked once more, I laughed, and nodded as maybe I could handle that rain check.

* * *

"I'm thankful for my family, Troy, his family, and all of my friends who have helped me this past five months,"

My family continued as I ate a bland dinner I didn't really taste, I was ready to go to Troy's house for a family dinner with him. Troy ended up not being able to come to mine, as he had to help out with stuff. I have never met extended family but at his draft party and graduation.

They all lived in Texas and I was nervous of to meet them again because I wasn't really introduced the first time. Now I was having a meal with them. My aunt was appalled that I was going to have dinner at my boyfriend's house on Thanksgiving because I was breaking tradition of the pumpkin pie and the fact that I wasn't going to be here.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

My dad gave me a look as I barely have touched half of my plate of food. "I am eating two meals today," I reminded him, "And what I just ate is basically a full meal for a day it's self."

He shook his head as he went back for seconds, "So Gabi, Troy and you are still dating?" I glanced at my Uncle Mark as I nodded my head, "Yes,"

"I thought you guys broke up,"

I felt my jaw tighten a little, "We did, for about six months," I told him, "We got back together in February," I said softly, "Well that's a doomed relationship, if you broke up once,"

"That's not fair," I argued, "You don't know the reasons that we broke up,"

"Still, it's a doomed relationship," I swallowed on a lump in my throat. "I heard that you were with your best friend when he died in New York," My dad choked on his drink as I sucked in a tight breath. "Yes,"

"That must have been hard, I can't imagine,"

"May I please be excused?" I asked softly, my dad gave me a sympathetic look and he nodded, "Thanks," I took in a deep breath, I looked out at the road's my arms crossing in front of me.

"If you need to leave," my dad offered, "Go ahead, I'll cover for you," I turned as I took a deep breath, "Come here," he said, I went over as he wrapped me in his arms, "I don't think you and Troy's relationship is doomed, I never have, don't listen to them okay? They don't understand the minor league life, they don't understand the baseball life period." He paused, "And the comment about Will, that was rude. I can't even begin to explain,"

I nodded as I let my ears listen to his heartbeat. "It's tough Gabs, it's tough,"

"I know," I whispered, "I think I am going to go,"

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight?"

"I don't know, I might just stay there,"

"Well tell me whatever you do okay?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead, "I'll see you later, be safe,"

"Always, I love you dad,"

"I love you too El,"

I grabbed my jacket and my keys as I walked out of the door, slipping my jacket over my sleeveless dress.

I started my car and I slowly backed out of the driveway, Troy's house wasn't far from my dad's parents house, I turned a couple of blocks where three cars were parked outside of the Bolton house.

Clearing my throat, I blinked my eyes and took a deep breath to gain my composer. Once I felt ready, I stepped out in my heels and I walked up to the door with the plate of cookies my mom made. Walking up to the door, I knocked carefully and I waited as the door opened to reveal an attractive female blonde.

"Who are you?" she asked, rude, was all that went through my head. "I'm Troy's girlfriend," I announced, "Oh I thought it was some whore," she stated and smacked on her gum, I cleared my throat as I was already on the verge of tears. "Where is Troy?" I asked, she smiled, "He isn't here right now," I wondered where he was and why he didn't tell me he was leaving.

"You know what, just tell Troy I stopped by," I said, "Uhm here, take these," I whispered, I then turned around as I went back to my car.

I got in as I closed my eyes, not being able to take anymore of this right now. My family saying Troy and I were doomed, some random hoe in Troy's house, I just wanted to go back to New York.

Starting my car, I drove the distance to my house as I went in and I grabbed the bottle of vodka and some soda.

I then went back as I drove to the spot, when I got out, the sun was beginning to set. I climbed on to the hood of my car as I made myself a drink in the plastic red cup in my car.

My tears fell as I took a drink, The bitterness burning my throat as it went down, more large gulps as I played music, my mind totally lost as the drink burned my throat and the tears trailed down my skin.

I just wanted to be with my boyfriend. I didn't want to be accused of being a whore by somebody I didn't know. My Uncle and Aunt never supported anything I did. Taking another large drink, I basically killed one of my best friends; I pushed Troy away to no end.

Forgetting the soda, I took a drink of the vodka as I slowly was becoming numb to the world. My eyes dulled as I looked out, my eyes burning as I stared at the sun. My stomach twisted from the drink, as I didn't know how much longer I could do this here. I hated it here.

Except for here.

My fingers traced the bottle label and I swallowed hard. Taking another large drink, I slowly became fuzzy, dark, and numb.

I stopped feeling.

"Brie?" I didn't turn as I heard his voice, a figment of my imagination. "Are you drinking? Gabs?" I blinked my eyes as I looked at Troy was standing in front of me. "Why didn't you come to the house? What is wrong?"

Suddenly the feeling came back to my body as I started to sob. "Brie, hey," Troy slid next to me as I cried. I couldn't speak as the tears were overwhelming and I wasn't sure I could form a sentence.

My mind was numb and my hands tingled. "Come on, you need to go,"

"No," my voice slurred, as I looked at Troy, "No,"

* * *

Troy's POV

When she didn't show up for dinner, I thought I would have a text message saying she was running late but there was nothing. When I texted her and she didn't respond, I became nervous.

After the first round of meals, I excused my self and I got into my car. Driving past her grandparent's house, her car was gone.

Doing a loop, I didn't find her car as I went up to the spot. Pulling in, her car was sitting there and so was she, wrapped in her arms. I got out, as she didn't even turn around, "Brie" she rolled her head but still didn't turn to look at me.

When I got closer, I looked, the vodka sitting next to her, her fingers wrapped around a cup as her hands were shaking. Her cheeks were red as I looked at her closer. "Are you drinking? Gabs?" she blinked and she looked drunk already. I had no idea how long she had been up here.

"Why didn't you come to the house? What is wrong?"

She gave me a blank stare and then burst into heavy sobs. That is not what I was expecting; I crawled up next to her on the hood of her car. I sat with her for a couple of minutes as she cried into my shoulder.

"Come on, you need to go,"

"No," the first word was drug out, the sentence slurred, "No," she repeated, my eyes focused on her, "Enough of this," I said taking the bottle away, she reached for it but stopped as I screwed the lid back on. I tossed the bottle into her car as I sat with her.

"I don't know how you love me," she said, her eyes focused on a thing of trees. "I'm fucked up." She said with a bitter laugh, "I killed my friend, I broke up a perfectly good relationship, I'm a whore, and I have been told that my relationship with my perfectly hot boyfriend is doomed."

I closed my eyes, as I knew the vodka was starting to talk. "I don't know how anybody loves me. I took too many pills by accident. I'm called a junkie sometimes." I looked as I thought she was getting better. I thought we were heading somewhere.

"You left for a couple of weeks," her voice dragged on as I looked down at her, "I thought I was going to be okay but the nightmares wouldn't stop. I talked to my therapist and she tried to get me to talk. I didn't want to and then I tell you," she giggled, "then they fucking stop, I don't understand, why,"

Licking my lower lip, I glanced at her. She laid her head in my lap and she stared up at me. "Are you going to say anything?" I shook my head, as I looked out at the trees, not now.

She began to breath even as I closed my eyes; I pulled my phone out, as I had to get her in my house without my parents knowing how drunk she was. I pushed a button as I waited, "What's up?"

"I need your help,"

"Oh no," Cody said, "What?"

"Gabi came up to the spot and she is drunk, I mean drunk,"

"I thought she was supposed to go to dinner with you and your family?"

"Yea, she never showed up. I got worried and came here and man, she is drunk,"

"I'll be there in a bit,"

"You are going to need to bring someone with you, I need somebody to drive Gabi's car to my house and then dispose of the vodka bottle."

"Ouch, she is going to have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll be up there in a bit, I'll bring Becca with me."

"Thanks dude,"

"Do you know what happened?"

"She snapped again."

"She isn't that vulnerable Troy, something must have happened somewhere to make this happen. She isn't a drinker,"

"I blame everything on Will, if he would have just paid some fucking attention,"

"She is gonna be fine, it's just going to be a while."

"I thought everything was getting better, she was smiling, talking to me about everything again, enjoyed going to her therapist,"

"That makes me think something was sad during her dinner that just made her rethink everything. Wait to talk to her,"

"Obviously, she isn't going to remember anything said,"

"Yea, I might wait until the hangover is gone too,"

"Me too," I replied with a sigh, "Me too,"

After I hung up, I brushed my fingers through her hair. She looked good; she was in a red sleeveless dress with a black jacket around her shoulders. Her black heels on her feet as I gently removed myself from under her and I took off her heels. I tossed them into her car; I then grabbed a blanket from my truck, as it was getting cold.

I laid it over top of her as I let out a long sigh, my eyes looked out as I heard the gravel being shifted, I turned to see Cody pulling in, I gave a soft smile as I didn't move. Cody and Becca both fell out of the car as they took in a look at Gabi.

"She looks messed up,"

"Her words were, 'I'm fucked up,'" I said looking at them, Cody laughed, "That's probably right,"

"Let's do this, does she reek of it?" I asked, Cody sniffed and nodded pulling awake, "Oh yea,"

"I have some spray in the car," Becca said, I smiled, "Thanks, let me get her into the car and I'll let you,"

"Alright," I picked her up as Becca went to Cody's truck and Cody opened the passenger side door for me. I slipped her inside the car as I buckled her seatbelt. She leaned against me as Becca crawled through my side to spray the spray on her. It smelled good as I shut the door gently as she leaned against the windows. I licked my lower lip as Cody looked at me, "Her keys and phone are in the car."

"Can I have her phone? I'm going to text her dad saying she is staying over tonight."

"Yup," Cody tossed me her iPhone 5. I slid in my hands; "I'll meet you back at my house okay?"

"Yup,"

Getting into the car, I started it as I looked at a passed out Gabi.

The drive was quiet, as I couldn't wait to talk to her. To have her tell me what the hell pushed her off the edge to grab vodka. Pulling into the driveway, Cody pulled into Gabi's normal spot as I forgot about my relatives.

Shaking my head, I took a big breath, "Let's go Gabs,"

Cody got out and he handed me her kids, "Thanks,"

"No problem, I love driving her car,"

I smirked, "I love it too,"

Going to Gabi's side, I scooped her up as I shut the door. Cody opened the door to the house, "Thanks," I mouthed as I went up the stairs quickly. "Troy? Are you back?"

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled Cody ran back to his truck as he got in and sped away. Pushing my door open with my hip, I carried her to the bed as I laid her down. I shook my head softly as I would deal with her clothes in a bit.

Shutting the door softly behind me, I jogged down the stairs, "The football game is on," my dad said pointing at the TV, I nodded, "Yea, I might have to skip out on it,"

"Did you find Gabi?" my mom asked coming over to me, I nodded, "Yea, I don't know what happened but she was pretty upset over something. She is waiting for me in my room so if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna hang with her in there for the evening."

"Troy, sweetie," my aunt called my name as I smiled, "I'm sorry, I wish, my girlfriend needs me right now,"

"You mean that whore?" Holly's smack went straight to the gut, "Don't talk about her like that because she is the furthest from that," Holly shrugged and plopped down onto the couch.

I waved, as they would all be here in the morning. Suddenly, having Gabi here didn't make too much sense. We were probably going to head out in a bit, back to our spot, to sleep for the night.

When I opened my door, I dug around for a long sleeve sweatshirt and a hoodie of mine. I then found a pair of sweats as I went over to Gabi who was basically a rag doll; I unzipped her dress as I pulled it over her head gently.

She only had on a bra and underwear as I closed my eyes, I took a breath as I then pulled the shirt and her arms through the shirt and I pushed her arms through the hoodie as the sweatpants went next.

She whimpered and I kissed her forehead but she hazily got up, I looked at her as she headed for my bathroom. "Shit," I guided her as she emptied the contents of her stomach into my sink, not making it far enough to the bathroom.

She cried as I wrapped her hair into my hands and I gave her a rub on the back as she leaned fully against me.

I gently set her by the toilet not sure if she was done yet, I began to clean the sink out and empty it fully.

Her being semi awake was my shot to get her walking out of here, "Brie," I whispered, "You are going to have to act fully sober for me, just for two minutes," her drunk eyes filled mine and I shook my head, "We are going to the spot, we have to go past my parents and you need to be okay."

Her confused eyes were glazed over as I grabbed her hand, "Come on,"

I lead her out of my room as I set her down on the bed, "Stay right here,"

I started reaching for blankets and pillows, I ran down the stairs as I opened the bed of my truck and popped them in there. Pulling the air mattress from the garage, I blew it up a little more and I then tossed it in the back with two sleeping bags.

Getting two more blankets, I tossed them in and I swallowed. Going back upstairs, Gabi had her arms wrapped around herself. She wasn't awake, or alert, to even talk. "Hey," I leaned in front of her as she gave me a dead look.

"Come on," I took her hand as I grabbed her phone, my phone, and sunglasses as I lead her downstairs. "We will be back later!" I called, "Where are you two going," I kept Gabi in front of me as she walked like a zombie, "I'll text you,"

"Okay,"

Once I got Gabi outside, I swept her into my arms as she rested her head against my shoulder. "Oh Brie, what did you do,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I leaned against a tree as I watched the sunrise overhead. Exhaustion wore through me, as I didn't sleep much last night, Gabi threw up a couple more times but was asleep for most of the night.

The cold of the evening made me wrap my jacket around me tighter. My dad knew where I was and why but he wasn't going to tell her parents, not right now, the amount of things Gabi was keeping from her parents was huge right now, or I felt like it anyway.

She dropped two classes and didn't tell her parents, the pregnant thing, yea, didn't tell them that and now taking their alcohol. I shook my head as she was becoming a bit of a mess.

Hearing a movement of rustling from the truck, I turned around slightly. Her feet were moving and I walked over to the bed of the truck. "Fuck," she swore as she twisted to bury her head into the pillow.

"Morning sunshine," I called, I crawled into the bed as I lay next to her. "What happened last night?" she asked, wincing in pain, "I don't know, I was hoping you could fill me in on that," I told her, she looked at me as I pushed a piece of her hair back.

"Can we talk about it a little later, my headache is raging." She pressed into the pillow again as I sighed, my fingers danced over her back as I produced a bottle of pills and water. "Here," I told her; she thanked me as she took a drink of it and swallowed the four Advil.

She didn't move for a while and my stomach grumbled for food, "Hey," I nudged her gently, "Let's go grab some breakfast okay?"

"Do I have to get out of the car?" she asked, "I feel like death."

"Yes, you'll have to get out of the car, it will be good for you,"

She sighed as she sat up, I gave her the pair of sunglasses and she thanked me. I winced at her breath, "Do you want me to take you home first for you to shower and change?" I asked her, she closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, come on," I pulled her out of the truck as she wobbled on her feet. I kept her steady as I helped her into the front seat.

"Thanks," she said looking at me, I knew she wasn't thanking me for now; she was thanking me for everything. I nodded my head and I kissed her temple softly. "Can you bring a blanket up here?"

"Yes,"

I went back as I grabbed the top blanket and I shut my truck and I went back to the front. I slid into the passenger seat and I gave the blanket to Gabi. She wrapped it around her self and then she laid down, her head in my lap.

I smiled softly and I started the truck. She turned the volume die as she closed her eyes. I stretched out and when I entered her neighborhood, I drove the couple of streets to her house.

Pulling in, I shook her gently. "Come on, you have to act pretty alright now,"

"I'm hoping they are still asleep,"

"Well let's hope,"

We got out of the car as she leaned in to me; I wasn't sure how she was going to shower by herself.

* * *

Gabi's POV

After a hot shower and good brushing of the teeth and mouth, I felt a little better. I pulled on yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt before returning to Troy; he pulled me close as he pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm assuming I puked last night,"

"Only three times," he said with a slight tease, I sighed as I pressed my head against his chest, "Let's go,"

He drove to the breakfast place and I slid out to go in with him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We went inside and found an empty booth as we slid in on different sides.

"I'll order for you," he said, "I know what will do the trick to get your mind working again," I nodded as I rested my head against the table. Troy chuckled as he ordered for us and I rested my chin on the table as I looked at Troy.

"What happened last night…I mean, after you found me because I just remember going to the spot," She asked, Troy sighed as he told me his side of things, of finding me drunk, calling Cody for help, and taking me to his house to change me and take me back out to the spot to sleep.

"Oh," I muttered, "You also said a couple of things," Troy said, his eyes floating into mine, "What?" I asked, "I want to hear what happened last night before the vodka before I tell you what you said to me."

I sighed as coffee was slid in front of me; I happily took a drink from the cup. My lips savoring the taste and the warmth, after the first sip, I looked at Troy, "Last night was not my best night in the world," I admitted, Troy raised an eyebrow, "I feel like that is an understatement," Troy mentioned softly, she shook her head, "I think it was more of a snapping point. I have had worst nights but it started with dinner. Of course, my Aunt Macy disapproved of me going to your house," Troy was about to ask a question when I stopped him.

"Let me tell you everything okay? Then you can say something," Troy nodded as he took a drink of the water. "So during dinner, my Uncle asked if I was still dating you, I told him I was and then he laughed because he thought we broke up," I swallowed as I stared down at the coffee for a moment, "I told him we did and that we got back together last February,"

Troy nodded as I looked up, "Then he told me our relationship was doomed because we broke up in the first place." Troy's eyes softened and I shook my head, "There is more," I mentioned softly, "Then my Aunt, during dinner, brings up that I was with my friend when he died,"

"Brie," he whispered softly, "I got up as I couldn't deal with that, not then, I was blindsided as I was doing better! I was better, I was sleeping through the night after I talked to you and I wasn't thinking about it as much and she just blankly said it over dinner. I got up to get some air and my dad let me go, he let me leave for your house and I did."

I held my finger as the waitress came back with our food; I grabbed the stick of bacon as I ate it down quickly. "I arrived at your house," Troy gave me a surprised look that I wasn't expecting. "I knocked on the door and this girl with blonde hair answered the door." Troy frowned as he looked at me, "That's my cousins girlfriend Holly,"

I nodded, "Well she rudely asked me who the hell I was and I told her, she then proceeded to call me a whore." Troy tossed his head back as he rubbed his jaw. "I was already on a nervous breakdown and I asked for you, you apparently were not home," Troy's eyes snapped to mine, "I never left yesterday until I went looking for you," I shrugged, "That's what she said, I told her to keep the cookies I made and to tell you I stopped by,"

"Brie," he said, he got up as he came over to my side. I took a bite of the toast as he kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry, she is an ass." I shrugged my shoulders, "I just wanted you right then and I didn't know where you were. I couldn't even process that much information,"

"I think you know the rest of the story," I finished, Troy nodded as we ate our breakfast quietly. "You asked me how I could love you because you were fucked up,"

I let my eyes fall as I looked at him, "I didn't mean that,"

"I know but it makes more sense now, I thought you were doing better but people were rude to you, a lot yesterday."

"Yea,"

"Good thing that we are flying back to New York Sunday, where people love you insanely."

I smiled leaning into him, "I'm ready to go back to New York, I miss it,"

"I bet you do,"

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me, I giggled, "What do you think I want to do today?" I asked, Troy raised an eyebrow as he kissed me, "I know what I want to do today," he challenged. I couldn't stop the laugh as I kissed him back; he wrapped me up as he leaned my forehead against his. "You're beautiful Gabriella," I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for always being there for me Troy, honestly, I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you." Troy gave me a tiny smile as I kissed him again. "I love you so much," I whispered against his lips, "I love you too," he said. He held me in his embrace, not letting me go.

* * *

**We are heading in the right direction! I promise! The next chapter is light and fun! So it's coming to a close for the dark chapter. Yay! I love you guys for holding out with me!**

**Hope you all have a fabulous Sunday! **

**Please Review! **


	26. New York Snow

Chapter 26 – New York Snow

Troy glanced over at me, "What do you wanna do today?" I looked down at the amount of homework I had and the finals I needed to study for. "Uh this?" I said pointing at it, Troy scowled, "Why?" he asked again, I laughed, "So I can graduate?" I remarked, "Oh," he shrugged, "I'm so glad I finished school," he commented, "I was so done with it,"

I rolled my eyes, "Must be nice making the big bucks," Troy snorted, "I don't make the big bucks," I rolled my eyes, "Alright, must be nice to have money and not do shit," Troy smirked, "What do you mean?"

"You sit in the dugout for four days and then pitch for six to seven innings." Troy shot me a look, "I can go longer than that,"

"I'm sure you can," he rolled his eyes, "That's not the point of this conversation, you don't do anything to earn the paycheck you do," Troy got up and he came over to stand in front of me. "I think you enjoy it,"

"It's not like I get any of it,"

"Pulease," Troy said with a hard glance, "You spend more of my money than I spend!" I rolled my eyes, "On the dates you take me too," Troy laughed, and "You are such a pain in my ass,"

I smiled, "Yes, I am, and your point is?" Troy rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, I might just go out with the guys if you are going to sit here and do homework all night."

"You do that, I have to actually pass my class,"

"Mhm," he got up as he grabbed his North face. "You should come over to the apartment tonight," he said in my ear, his warm breath traveling down my neck, I felt my hair rise as I tried to control the thought. "I have to study," Troy chuckled, "You just forced your mouth to say that,"

I raised my eyebrow, "And if I did?" Troy squeezed my shoulders; "I'll bring you some dinner back, how about you talk to me then?" I closed my eyes and I smiled, "Sure," Troy kissed the top of my head, "Good, I'll see you in a bit, I'll be back by seven thirty okay?"

"Mhm,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

We only had a week until Christmas Break and I was ultra excited. After Thanksgiving I wasn't too sure about every going back to New Mexico but the weekend ended up being better. I was able to enjoy myself a little more as I had a left over dinner with Troy and his family on Friday night.

Troy and Holly went at it about me behind closed doors, which ended with a break-up on black Friday, oops. On Saturday I spent it with my family as we did some shopping together and I already had the perfect gift for Troy.

I smiled just thinking about it, then on Sunday, Troy and I flied home, making a short pit stop in KC, as I was laughing and having a great time. Maybe it had everything to do that my aunt and uncle left town a few days later. They just stress me out and I can't deal with them.

I have done a little Christmas shopping here and there but nothing much. Rolling my head to the side, I looked at a picture of Troy and I, a smile spread over my lips. Things had honestly gotten better, my therapist only saw me every other week and things were so much better.

We finally cleaned out Will's half of the room, as they wanted to give it to a new student in the next semester. We were reluctant and we weren't very happy about it but Colin didn't want to give up his room since he is just right next door to Mal and we went through it as we cried and we put his stuff into boxer, we kept some of it and others we mailed home to his parents.

It was mostly clothes and I had his jacket and a couple of other t-shirts that I kept. A few other things that reminded me of him as I stashed them away, a sigh rippled through my mouth as I went back to my homework and studying.

"Gabi!"

I pushed my chair back as I looked out into the main area, "Yea?"

Brad bounced into my room as I raised my eyebrow, "What do I get my boyfriend for Christmas?" I laughed, "That is such a strange question, I dunno, what does he like?"

"Everything." Brad said in a monotone. I laughed, "Uhm then get him everything."

Brad looked at me with a sarcastic look. "I'm sorry, I had to," I said with a shrug, "I don't know, get him some concert tickets to his favorite band or a get away weekend." Brad gave me a skeptical look, "I'm a college student, I don't have that kind of money," I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned back against the chair. "I'm not sure, I mean do something you know in no doubt he will love."

Brad thought about it for a second as he jumped up, "You're a genius Gabi!" he kissed my forehead and then took off. I laughed shaking my head. I went back to my books as I flipped pages, did my homework. The light began to dim as I reached over to turn my lamp on.

The light filled my room as Mallory and Ellie both went to a concert tonight that I wasn't too fond of. I stretched my legs out and I deemed to uncomfortable as I went over to crawl onto my bed. I pulled my books up close to me as I highlighted, marked, and flipped through pages.

A yawn slipped through my lips as I rested against my overwhelming amount of pillows. My eyes rested as I tried to keep them focused on the words.

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed at Josh as he tripped up the steps, "Fuck," he muttered. Zack and I laughed as I entered the key into the door holding dinner. I pushed the door opened, "Brie! I'm back!"

Zack and Josh laughed; I shook my head as I dropped my keys onto the counter and the food bags of Chinese food. When I got no response, I went into the room as a smile flickered over my lips, she was sleeping, a book pressed against her chest and highlighters close by.

Going further into the room, I grabbed the book as I gently picked it up from her chest. My eyes going over the words and the things she had written out. The exhaustion of studying had taken over as I sat on the edge of her bed, as she probably didn't leave her room at all today.

My fingers spread over her hand as I gently leaned over to kiss her temple, "Brie," I whispered, she moaned as she turned away from me. "Hey, I brought you some food. Come eat with Zack and Josh with me, please,"

Her eyes opened as she took me in, the brown sweeping over as I kissed her gently. "Hey sleepyhead, I thought you couldn't go out because you had homework but you have time to sleep?" I teased, she frowned, "I'm kidding, come on, you need to eat," I told her, my hand wrapped through hers as I looked at her, she sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay,"

"Did you get a lot done?" she nodded, she took her hand back and rubbed her eyes gently. I stood up and I looked at her, my lips pressed against her forehead and I let them linger for a second longer. "Take a minute, Josh and Zack are out there." She nodded her head and then took a big breath.

I stepped out as Josh and Zack had dug into the boxes of food. "Was she sleeping or knee deep into her studies?" Taking off my jacket, "Sleeping, she fell asleep with her book so I'm thinking her body shut off for her."

"That's good," I grabbed two plates as I dumped my meal out and then Gabi's putting a fork next to it. She came out of her room, her eyes red with sleep the exhaustion hitting full effect.

"Hey there, he is your plate,"

"Thanks,"

She grabbed it and sat on the couch, turning the TV on as I followed her. "Where is Mal and El?" Josh asked looking around, "Concert," she muttered, she propped her feet up and turned the channel to a basketball game of some sort.

"Oh the game!" Zack bounced up as he grabbed his plate to join us. Josh came slowly behind and he settled down on the ground. Gabi watched as she ate, taking slow bites and paying more attention to the screen than her food.

I finished as I put my plate down, Gabi was close behind as she got up to take them to the sink. She then disappeared into her room only to come back with the blanket. She wrapped herself up as she then lowered herself to rest her head against my lap, my fingers playing with her hair as I secured her in my arms.

After half time, Zack leaned back, "She is out dude," I nodded as I only knew from her breathing pattern. It was slow and even, only clueing me in that she had fallen asleep.

We watched the rest of the game as Mallory and Ellie came strolling in with t-shirts on from some unknown band and were laughing. I pressed my lips against the tip of my mouth as they were laughing loudly.

"Hey guys," they came back to planet earth as they glanced around, "How was the concert?"

"Great!"

"Who did you see?"

"Passenger,"

"Swooon," Ellie said, "I loved it. I wish Gabi would have gone," she said it loud enough that it would have caught Gabi's attention, "Is she sleeping?" Ellie asked, I nodded, "Yea, she studied for most of the day."

"That wears a person out,"

Ellie collapsed onto the couch next to me as she slipped her shoes off. "Oh good game,"

"I like that!" Josh said pointing at her, Ellie rolled her eyes as I looked at Gabi, "I'm gonna put her in bed, I'll be back in a minute."

Taking Gabi in my arms, I walked into the room as I gently laid her on the bed. She curled up as I pulled back her sheets and blankets, I covered her again and I kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, I love you,"

I turned off the lamp and shut the door as I rejoined the others in the living room.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Hey, do you think you can help with something," I turned to face Troy as he was on his phone, "What?" he dropped his phone and looked at me, "I'm thinking you can come out of this dorm for a couple of hours and help me find something for Emily for Christmas. She needs something and I need to buy it but I don't want to ask because that's not any fun. I'm thinking my super sexy girlfriend could help."

I nodded, "Yea, I think I'm ready to get out for a little bit."

"Thank the Lord! It's been three days!" I rolled my eyes, "School is hard!" I complained, "I bet it is." He said with a smile, he came over as he kissed my forehead. "Let me bundle up,"

Troy smiled, "Good,"

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and long socks as I slipped on a pair of boots. Zipping up the sides of them, I then placed a long sleeve shirt, a small hoodie, and then a soft North Face, as my hair was natural. Slipping on a tight hat, I then slipped Troy's Royals hat right over top. My warm gloves over my fingers as I appeared, a slow smile crossed Troy's face.

"You look drop dead beautiful," I smiled as I looped my arm with his, "Now what are we looking to get your beautiful sister?"

Troy groaned, "I have no clue. I mean Luke was easy, shit, I had his present picked out months ago but Em, I don't know,"

Troy and I walked out as we began to walk the streets with everybody else. Shopping bags were seen, people bundled together, the grey area around us. "Think, what does Emily like?"

"She likes to go places,"

"Like where?"

"Like to visit me, to watch me play,"

"Then what are we doing out here?"

Troy looked at me, his eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you talking about? She can't come on the road with me!"

"What if I'm on the road with you? Troy, she would LOVE it! Just us three!"

"Even if I did, I don't know if my parents will go with it, I'll be twenty, getting ready to turn twenty one, I don't know Brie," I sighed, "I'll be there. We can pick a week that I'll be with you and she can experience it! She misses you so much Troy and I'm taking you away from her so much right now." Troy sighed, "I'll talk to my parents but I need to get her some other stuff! Come on, Luke has like ten things,"

"Then we will get her some clothes from my favorite boutiques, I'll help you throw together some outfits."

"This is why I have you!" he kissed the top of my head as Troy rubbed my hand. "Okay, so, I have this gift for you and I don't know when and how I should give it to you."

"What is it?"

"That's the thing, the one thing I say then it ruins it all but I think I should tell you. I mean, Mallory said I should tell you."

"Then I suggest you tell me." I said with a laugh, Troy smiled, "Should I just tell you as I walk down the street or wrap something up?"

"Troy!" I said laughing; he smiled as he looked down at me, "Fine! I'll just tell you,"

"Thank the Lord!"

"My parents, you, and I are going to Cancun, Mexico for a week with your parents." I laughed as I looked at him, "You're kidding right?"

Troy shook his head, "My parents set it up and we found this gorgeous resort for adults only, we invited your parents who could probably use a week away plus there is three rooms." I smiled, "Troy you are kidding?"

"I told you I owed you for the vacation you took me on. I'm paying your way and my way for that matter, our room. We fly down the day after Christmas, that's why I'm telling you now." I grinned as I pulled him down into a kiss, "You are the best,"

"Just wait until you see this place."

I smiled, "We can legally drink down there," I whispered, Troy laughed, "Will you stay away from the Vodka for me?"

"Only if you have a fun with me," Troy grinned as he kissed me, "But really, you had to take my dad after he knows we are having sex?" Troy laughed, "I had to ask,"

"Let's go," I dragged Troy into the little boutique, as Troy and I stayed close as I pulled out different outfits.

* * *

"I think I got her way more than I was supposed to get," Troy surveyed as we dropped a few bags onto the floor of Troy's apartment. "Save some for her birthday,"

"I might,"

"What did you get Luke?"

"A bunch of toys, they are all back at the house." I nodded as I collapsed on his couch and Troy took off his jacket before he crawled over me. "Who are all of the kids staying with?"

Troy smiled as he brushed some of my hair away, "My grandma and your grandparents, next?"

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"It's is one of my Christmas gifts to you."

"Oh wait, there is something else?" I asked, Troy smiled, "Maybe, I still don't have my gift?"

"That's because you have to wait,"

Troy shook his head as I kissed him again, "I love you,"

"I love you too, how are you feeling?" he asked me, "So much better," I said quietly, Troy kissed my cheek, "Good, thanks for helping me."

"I had a lot of fun today."

Troy kissed me again as I closed my eyes, "I have so many finals this week," I complained, "And you'll do fine, every single one of them." Troy told me, "Uh oh," Troy looked over his shoulder, "The lovers are back,"

"Hi Zack, Josh,"

"Hey!"

"How was your day?"

"I found out I'm going to Cancun!" I cheered, Troy laughed as he moved off of me and then pulled me into his lap. "Yea, that loser won't take us!" Troy rolled his eyes, "I can't afford you guys too,"

"Psh, please, your seven million,"

"Has to be saved,"

"For me," I interjected, Josh and Zack laughed. "It's that the truth!" Troy shook his head as he pulled me close. His cold nose pressing into my warm cheek, "Troy, how did you pay her to wear that hat?"

"See, that seven million," I joked, Troy sucked in a laugh, "You guys," he whined, Troy kissed my temple and I lay against him. "She loves me, that's enough for her."

"I do love you," I kissed Troy's cheek and he smiled as Zack faked a barfing noise. "I think you need a girlfriend," Troy tossed, "I think I don't,"

"Uh huh,"

"That means I would have to not live here in New York,"

"You could find one here." Troy said with a glance, "Yea and then what? How the hell would that work, I play in the minor leagues and I don't have a rich daddy,"

"Hey, hey," Troy said, "Alright, never mind, back down,"

Wrapping my arms around Troy's neck, I rested against him, "I think Gabi and I are going to call it a night. It's been a long day,"

"Mhm,"

Troy and I went to his room as I changed into a pair of his shorts and stuck in my tank top. Troy turned on the TV as we both crawled under the blankets.

* * *

Sitting up quickly, I looked around as I saw it was almost ten thirty.

Oh my god. My class was at eight.

Spinning out of the bed, I ran out, as I didn't know where Troy was either.

"Troy!"

Stepping out, I looked up to see Troy cooking breakfast with Josh sitting on the counter. "Troy! I had a class at eight! Why didn't you wake me up?" Troy couldn't stop the grin as he pointed his fork to the window.

I spun around on my heel as there was snow…everywhere, "Your classes were cancelled Brie," My knees grew weak as I sat down on the floor. "Uh Brie, are you alright?" I pressed my face into my knee, as there was rapid movement. I then began to laugh, "I was a total panic moment, I just," I laughed as Troy sat down next to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I laughed, "I'm going back to bed."

Troy smiled, "How about you hang out on the couch,"

"Ew, that nasty thing," Troy shook his head as he kissed me, "I'm almost done with breakfast."

"Good,"

Crawling back into Troy's bed, I laid my head in the pillows as I wrapped my body in the blankets as a chill went through the apartment. I buried my body back in his bed as I heard settle movements. This was our last week of school and we had a major snowstorm. What was going to happen?

"Wow you look comfortable,"

"I'm cold," I complained, Troy threw back the blanket as I whined. "Hang on," he said laughing, he crawled in next to me as I latched myself on top of him and the blankets covered us again. Warmth spread over my bodies, "Much better,"

"You are cold," Troy then pulled a plate over us as he had pancakes and bacon. "Yum," I muttered, I pulled a piece of bacon as I took a bite. Troy laughed, "Hey,"

"You said you made me breakfast."

"Well that's the only piece of bacon you get,"

"Uh huh,"

We both ate as this was going to be a perfect day; "We aren't doing anything today,"

"Huh?"

"We are laying in bed together…all day."

"I think I can handle that."

Once Troy and I finished the breakfast, he pushed the plate to the side as we both lowered in the bed. "What to watch a movie?"

"Sure,"

He picked up his remote and we scanned until we found Elf on TV and that was a must watch. My finger wrapped through Troy's shirt and his fingers played with one of my strands of hair.

* * *

I laughed, "Troy,"

"Let's go play out in the snow," Troy said with a grin, we were still lying in his bed as we all knew that I had classes tomorrow, one extra on Wednesday to make up the one for today since I had only one class today.

"Why?" I asked, "I'm perfectly warm in here,"

"Because! Let's go to Central Park and play in the snow!"

"With everybody else?" I questioned, "Why are you such a party pooper?" Troy straddled me as I shrugged, "I'm perfectly comfortable in here with you," I let my fingers drift up Troy's shirt as I pulled him closer to me. He smiled as he kissed me, "Please," Troy begged, "I haven't gotten to play in the snow in like….forever."

"You went snowboarding last year," I teased, Troy rolled his head backwards, "So?"

I giggled, "You're a nut. I'm basically saying let's have sex and you want to go play in the snow." Troy grinned, "Exactly. That's why you should come play in the snow with me,"

"Fine, only if you promise to keep me warm,"

"Totally,"

I rolled out of bed as I pulled on leggings and my jeans from yesterday. My warm thick socks and my boots as I dressed in almost the same thing as yesterday but I braided my hair and wore on of Troy's big sweatshirts, "Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, its snow in New York, it isn't going anywhere."

"If that's your story!"

Shaking my head, we stepped out as I laughed, Mallory, Ellie, Colin, Katie, Brad, Josh, and Zack were all playing out in the street, as it was dead. "Hey!" a snowball hit my chest as I laughed. "That was rude," I picked up one as I tossed it towards Brad.

"Hey!"

Suddenly snowballs were flying, we screamed as I found Troy and pelted him with one. "Who did that!" he yelled, I laughed as Josh and Zack pulled me towards them. "Your with us,"

I laughed, "Your innocent girlfriend did that," Mallory shouted, "Did not!"

"Liar!"

I laughed as I picked up another ball of snow as I tossed it at Colin. He dodged it, "Nice try Montez!"

Suddenly two snowballs were being thrown at me as I fell on my ass to avoid them. Troy busted out into a loud burst of laughter as Zach helped me up. "He is getting it now,"

Zack and Josh smirked as we all three threw snowballs at Troy's body. All three of them hitting, "Hey!" we all bubbled with laughter as the snowballs grew and the wind was becoming whippy.

"Let's build a snow man," I called, "Yea!"

We were all helping as we rolled a big ball across the ground; nobody was really out today as the snow was deep. Trucks were plowing the snow in the street and as we were in a little courtyard, we were not going to be disturbed.

The snowman was tall as we began to move it around. "Troy, you are going to have to put on the head," Troy laughed as we looked up, "Yes, I think I can do it."

We rolled up the head as Troy placed it on top. Mallory took her scarf and wrapped it around its neck; we dug out rocks for the eyes. Troy took my Royals hat off my head as he placed it on top.

"Yeaaa! Royal fan up in New York!"

"Easy tiger," I said with a laugh, we all posed with the snowman for pictures and we stopped somebody to talk a picture with all of us. "Thanks!"

"Royals fans huh? You all from Kansas City?"

"Kind of," I stepped back as I pointed to Josh, Zach, and Troy, "They are all minor leaguers for the system,"

"Well I hope they have a nice offseason," I nodded, "Thanks!"

I rejoined Troy as he put my hat back on my head only for it to be filled with snow. I screeched as he laughed. I picked up one and then I slid it down his shirt. Troy gapped and I smirked, "Ha!"

His lips were set in a straight line, "Mhm," he picked up another thing of snow as I ran from him, I went behind Josh as he shook his head, "Uh huh, I'm not in the middle of this."

He darted as I then ran around to Mallory, as Troy was still hot on my tail. "What?" Mallory screamed, "I thought this game was over!" Troy stood in front of her as I darted left and right to avoid him.

"You think this is funny," I laughed, "Malloy, you might wanna duck," Troy said, Mallory screamed as she hit the deck, Troy then tackled me as I let out a scream of laughter. The snow soft on impact as Troy straddled my waist, his lips working a smile.

He then began to tickle me as I giggled and laughed. I twisted from underneath of him as the cold snow began to seep into my clothes. "This isn't fair!" I yelled, Troy laughed as Zach came over; "Yea, this isn't fair," Zach pushed Troy over as I freed myself and then climbed on top of him. "This isn't fair either, you are a weight." I laughed as I took snow and placed it on top of Troy.

I began to pack snow as he sucked in a breath, "You should have just agreed to sex,"

"I might have frost bite now,"

Smirking, I teased him as I lowered myself to kiss him but only smeared snow in his face.

"Yea was rude!"

I laughed as I threw my hands up, "Truce?"

"Truce because I'm freezing."

"Me too,"

We both stood up as he wrapped his arms around me and he held me in his cold arms. "I think we are going to call it," Troy said, "We are both, freezing,"

"I bet you were rolling in the snow."

We waved as we exited, "Hot shower?" I asked in his ear, Troy grinned as he kissed my temple, "Please,"

* * *

"I love having you in my bed with me," Troy whispered as it was the early dawn hours. I needed to get back to the dorm to change and get ready for my finals today. "I love being in bed with you," Troy smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"You're beautiful,"

I blushed, "Thanks," he smiled and he kissed me softly as I sat up looking around for my shirt. "I gotta go I'll probably be a hermit crab for the rest of the week."

"I'll be packing everything up that I have to take home, dinner tomorrow night?" I smiled, "Sounds like a date, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Have a safe and happy Holiday!" my professor said, I pulled my stuff into my bag as I only had two finals left and then Troy and I would be on a plane back to New Mexico.

Going out into the cold day, I moved around as I pulled my bag together against my back. Mallory and Ellie were meeting me at Starbucks as we were going to be separated for almost a month.

Stepping in the room, I looked around as they were waiting for me. I smiled and waved as them as I joined as they already had a hot cup waiting for me. "Man, I hate walking through the snow."

"Me too,"

I took a sip of my hot drink and smiled, "So how was your class?"

"Good,"

"Guys, have I ever said how much I am going to miss you guys,"

"A lot," I mentioned, "I hate going months without you,"

"It's a month,"

"A month too long! Hell you and Troy will be broken up and back together in that point," I shot her a look and she laughed, "Kidding. You are going to Mexico together and you two are going to have a blast."

"Our parents are going."

"And probably aren't staying with you."

"But they will be pretty damn close."

"Troy probably took care of that," I sighed, "Probably, that's why I love him."

"How does your dad feel about you two?"

"He loves Troy, he knows I'm responsible so I think he feels better about that. I don't know, I think he is okay with it." I said with a simple shrug, "He better be because you two have a sex life. That is for sure."

"Can we uh stop talking about this?" I said with a laugh, "This is not the most comfortable conversation in the world."

"Probably not." Ellie said with a laugh, "I wish you were not gonna be out of town during New Years,"

"I know, I'm sorry. I loved spending it with you guys last year,"

"Next year!" Mallory proposed, "We will dance it fucking up out there at the clubs as we will be twenty one!"

I pressed my lips together, "Not me, I'm barely twenty, hell, I'm not even twenty." They both gave me a bummed out look, "Why do you have to be younger than us! That's not fair!"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. Troy is turning twenty one in July, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"You won't even be able to celebrate properly!"

"He can buy me a drink though,"

"True dat!" Mallory said, "We will have somebody to buy us alcohol."

"Yea, in Mexico we are legal though," I said with a smirk, "Completely legal."

"Will your parents agree to that?"

"Like I know."

We both talked a little bit more as I smiled, "I need one more thing for Troy and I am debating on what I want to get him,"

"What are you deciding between?"

"Either a New York Patriots playoff game or a New York Knicks basketball game."

"Patriots,"

"Knicks,"

Ellie and Mallory looked at each other, I laughed, "Well you guys are a bunch of help."

"With the Patriots you can make it a whole weekend thing. Leave Friday night or Saturday morning. Get a hotel and hang out on the town and then go to the game and come home all happy. Does he like football?"

"What male doesn't like football? He has always wanted to go and see a game but never has time. We have to do it in January though and that is post-season. I have to buy the tickets today."

"Do the football. You two can cuddle close together in Massachusetts." I smirked, "True, I like how you think Mal," she shrugged as I nodded, "Thanks! I am going to go do that right now, I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

"One more final?" Troy asked, I nodded; we both were lying as we watched the snow trickle down from the sky again. "I have to get it in. I want to get out of this weather."

"Understood."

"As much as it's pretty, I hate the snow."

Troy smiled, his lips pressing against my temple, "I know you do but we had fun the other day."

"We did."

We kissed as I closed my eyes, "I passed my first two finals with a 95%."

"My girlfriend is a genius."

"That I am," I said with a small smirk, Troy smiled as he kissed me. "Ice cream?"

"It's freezing outside!"

"That's why we don't have to leave."

"That's good,"

Troy slipped out of the room blankets and was gone for two minutes when he came back with my favorite ice cream and two spoons. I smiled as he crawled back in next to me and we ate the ice cream slowly. My head rested on his shoulder, "I love you Troy," he smiled, "I love you Gabs,"

"I think this trip home is going to be good, our layover in Dallas. Then we board and go home for a month, spend a week in Mexico, and then just time together."

"Yes ma'am, I have to do a lot of baseball training though. Workouts, closer to spring training," I sighed as Troy licked his lower lips, "I was invited to work out with the big league club after instructs," I sat up in bed, "You were what?"

Troy broke out into a small smile, "Yea, I was impressive apparently and it's just to work out with them for the first couple of weeks probably until the push me back to double A."

"Troy! That's amazing! You could quite possibly be up this year! That's like mind-blowing! They only invite people to show off, to see who they can do and if somebody gets hurt, you're in most likely."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Do I want to be teased back and forth though? Do I want to go in at such a young age I mean, hell, some of these guys are just going into the draft out of college and they are better than me."

"Troy," I said with laugh, "You are amazing. You play so well, you pitch well, and you are dedicated. I know you will do great Troy, if you stay in the minors another year it won't hurt but the younger you start, the faster you get the big ass bucks and once you are there and get a taste of it, you can't go back down that easily. You will sweat blood before you want to go back down."

Troy smiled as he kissed me, "I'll have you there though, right?"

"Of course Troy, I will be by your side the entire time."

He kissed me gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I just can't wait to tell everybody that I have a major league boyfriend." Troy let a slow smile cross his lips, "That sounds sexy, who are you dating Ms. Montez?"

I smirked, "You." I whispered as I kissed him. He grinned, "Good."

* * *

**Yay for a fun chapter! Have a good week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	27. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 27 – Christmas Cheer

"Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to look at me?"

"Hm?"

I laughed, "Troy, what are you doing?"

He finally looked up at me and he smiled, "Hi! I thought you were Emily," I giggled, "No, I'm Gabi,"

He pushed away from his video game before he got up to wrap me in his arms; he smiled as his lips pressed against my temple. "Hi,"

"Hey," his arms squeezed me closer and I smiled as I pressed my face into him. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I missed you and my parents are going to bed early."

Troy nodded, as he smiled, "Come on, my parents are out and I'm twenty. What are they going to do to me?" I giggled as he grabbed my hand, "Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?" Troy asked as we walked quietly downstairs, "Where are you two going?" I jumped along with Troy as we faced Jack, "Hi Mr. Bolton,"

"Jack," he said again, we did this every time, "And where are we off too at such a late hour?"

"Late? Come on dad, it's nine,"

"Mhm, I thought we were staying home tonight."

"And my girlfriend came over, we are going to go hook up with Cody and Becca. I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving break and Chad is going to be there." I glanced at Troy; we were going to a party.

"Just you guys,"

"Yea, that's all,"

I was trying to think of the last time I had seen Chad and I think it was last summer some time. When he came to visit Troy, or something like that. It had been a while.

Pressing my lips together, Jack nodded, "Go,"

"Dad," Jack looked at Troy, "What were you gonna do if we left?"

Jack laughed, "Let you go,"

"I thought so,"

Jack waved as we stepped out, "This party?"

"I was gonna call you later and pick you up."

"Oh,"

"Yea, I was waiting but since you got here first, why not, when was the last time we showed up at a party?"

"Uh…NYU last year?" I answered, "Mmm, quite possibly." He glanced down at me, "Has it really been a year since we saw each other out there?"

"Not quite yet," I murmured, "It was after Christmas,"

"Was it?"

"You know the date Troy,"

"I probably do,"

"And?"

"It was Christmas Day Gabs, how do you forget that?" I sighed, "I tried to not remember anything about that or New Years Eve for that matter," Troy cringed, "That wasn't my finest hour,"

"Uh no, it wasn't." Troy smiled as picked up my hand, "That's the night I really knew you were okay though. That you had people that truly loved you around you, making sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you give up after that?" Troy gave me a puzzled look and then looked back towards the dark road ahead of him. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"Because," Troy said softly, "You wouldn't be sitting right next to me right now." His blue eyes were so soft and perfect, "What if we made up another way?"

"Who said we would have ever say each other again, you were pretty dead set on never talking to me again."

My head rested on his shoulder, "I know,"

"Do you know what time it is?" Troy laughed, "I think it's time for you to get a watch!"

I groaned, "Don't remind me, my fossil watch just broke."

"Oh?"

"Yea, it broke in like two fucking pieces. I was so angry."

"I'm sorry," Troy, said with a laugh, he kissed the top of my head as he put the car into park. "I thought we were going to see Cody and Chad?"

"Maybe later,"

He pressed his lips over mine as I climbed into his lap, "So this was your real plan huh?"

"All the way," Troy whispered as he pressed his lips over mine again. My fingers brushed through his hair and our lips pressed faster and needy to each other. He smiled as I tried to move as close as my body would let me get to him.

His perfect lips, Troy's phone rang and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, "Ignore it," he whispered, it was a cold night as we were content of saying in his warm truck. Once his phone stopped ringing and it rang again, Troy moaned as he kissed me again, "Who the hell wants me," Troy whispered he broke our lips as he reached back for his phone. He rolled his eyes and pressed the ignore button and tossed it to the floor.

My fingers slid up the back of his shirt as his phone blared again. Troy groaned as he reached down for his phone, I breathed heavily from underneath of him, "What?" he spat into the phone, he listened for a minute, "You called me for this."

The other end was quiet as I played with the hem of Troy's shirt. "Cody, I don't have time for this,"

When I knew it was Cody I perked up at him, Troy rolled his eyes, "Cody, I am trying to have sex with my beautiful girlfriend," Troy whined, I turned my head as I began to kiss his shoulder. My lips working up to his neck, "Cody," he said as my lips pressed against his jaw, he closed his eyes as his grip on his phone tightened. "I'll go to breakfast tomorrow morning and we will talk about this."

My fingers worked down Troy's jeans as he tightened his body. I giggled as I tried to kiss him again. Troy groaned as he dropped his head between my breasts. "Fine," Troy growled, he dropped his phone as I laughed, "What's wrong with Cody?"

"He is going to propose to Becca," I gapped as Troy sighed, "And he is flipping out."

"When?" I asked with a giddy smile, Troy gave me a sideways glance, "You are happy that we have to stop this to talk to him?"

"When is he proposing!" I demanded, Troy shook his head, "Christmas morning,"

I grinned, "I wanna see it!"

Troy moaned as he buried his head against me, "You aren't even supposed to know."

"But I do know and I can keep a secret for twenty four hours! It's Christmas Eve!"

Troy glanced at his dashboard, "Sure is, I should be having sex to ring in the holiday but nope. I'm going to calm down my best friend," I pushed him off of me and he started his car again.

"You owe me," Troy spoke with a dignified look, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Bolton,"

"Brie," he whined, "We were gonna have sex and I could feel how amazing it was going to be,"

"It was going to be inside your truck!" I said with a fit of laughter, "So! Sex is Sex!"

I rolled my eyes as Troy drove back into town and into the iHop, which is twenty-four hours. Troy and I got out as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He pressed his lips gazed the top of my head as we walked in together.

Cody was near the back as I looked at Troy, "He is only in his second year of college,"

"But Becca is graduating at the end of the school year,"

I locked eyes with Troy as I understood now. He wanted to be committed to her.

"Troy! Why the hell?" Cody looked at me and Troy laughed, "I told you I was trying to have sex," Cody groaned, "I already know Cody, you know my secret I know your secret."

Cody shot me a glance and then one to Troy who laughed, "Cody, she is going to say yes, she loves you, I mean she put up with you in high school for two years while you were in college. Two years. If that's not love. I don't know what is."

Cody pressed his palms into his hand, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake?" I asked, Troy nodded, "Make that two please,"

She nodded as Cody looked at Troy, "Can I see it?" I asked giddy, Cody rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and slid it across the table.

Flipping the box open, I gasped, "That's a hell of a Christmas gift."

Cody glanced at me nervous, "Do you think she will like it?"

"What isn't to like?" I asked, I moved it around as it gleamed, "Please tell me how you are going to do it,"

"What if Becca wants to tell you,"

"I'm friends with Becca, plus, I want to know how it's going to work."

"Bolton, are you sure you don't want to propose because she is pretty excited?"

Troy choked on his spit, "Proposing? Now? I'm twenty…"

"Yea, point," I said giving a look at Troy, "Tell me Damn it!"

"I'm twenty too,"

"Your girlfriend is two years older,"

Cody banged his head against the back wall. "Fuck it. I'll just wait until,"

"Cody," I said, "Do it, she is going to tell you yes no matter when and how you do it." I said to him, "She loves you and Troy is right, she waited for you to get through two years of high school when normal couples would have been like shit, we are two years apart, you made it work! You have been through almost two years of college, she is graduating, and it's going to be fine! She loves you and she is going to be fine,"

"What if she rejects me?"

"Do you think she will?"

"No but what if,"

"Stop with the what if's because that is not going to get you anywhere. Okay?"

Cody took a breath as he laughed; two shakes were slipped across the counter. "Thanks,"

"See isn't you glad I brought her?" Troy said with a smile, "Made my job a hell of a lot easier."

"When are you going to?" I asked Troy, he looked at me unexpected… "What?"

"Are you?"

"One day," Troy said, "Not tonight though and sure as hell not on Christmas so you can forget about that," I turned my head, "Good, I don't want you too,"

Cody rolled his eyes, "I'm fine now, you two can go have sex,"

"Cody, dude, you ruined the mood."

I smiled, "I have to be getting home soon anyways."

Cody grinned, "Do you wanna know how?"

"YES!"

Troy chuckled, "She is excited,"

"You better put thought into it,"

"Oh I guess I will." Troy said with a teasing look, I shook my head as he kissed the top of my head.

Cody told us his grand plan and it was perfect to a T.

I smiled as my head leaned into Troy's shoulder, my shake almost gone.

"I better get her home. She is going to pass out,"

"Bye Cody," I said hugging him, "I want the answer very shortly after it happens."

"You and Troy will be the first to know."

"Yea, I will be with her around that time,"

"Troy and I are spending the morning/afternoon together before family and crap." I stabbed my straw, "I'm not really in any mood to ever speak to my aunt again but whatever right?"

"Yea, I'm pretty pissed too." Troy guided me to his truck as I waved to Cody and Troy kissed my forehead. "Come on sleepy head,"

"Alright lover,"

* * *

"Dad it's perfect," I said with a smile, he grinned, "I thought so. With all of your travel,"

My finger gazed over the Coach tote bag that was big enough to carry a small plane. "Thanks!" I reached across to hug him as Lilly and Cam were still playing with the toys they were fighting over earlier.

My mom had gotten me a bunch of clothes, I got a new iPhone, a new NYU baseball shirt, a phone case, a couple of airline gift cards that they drew which made me laugh, and my dad got me the Coach tote. My mom picked out most of my stuff but the one thing my dad looked for.

"I thought so," I smiled as I pressed it into my lap, "I hate to rush this but…" my mom smiled, "Go be with Troy for a few hours, go get ready,"

"Thanks," I hugged both of them and then I ran up the stairs with the outfit I had picked out as I opened gifts. I put on my new American Eagle black jeggings my mom got me and then a cute white tank top and a sweater slash jean jacket.

I grinned as it fit perfectly; I fixed my hair and make up as I picked up my purse and Troy's two gifts. Smiling, I headed for the door as I waved to my parents, "I'll see you guys in a bit,"

"Bye! Be safe! Have fun!"

"Will do!"

Troy was pulling up as I was walking out, I smiled as I ran towards the truck a big grin on my face, Troy laughed as his door popped open, "A little kid on Christmas morning!"

I smiled as I dropped the presents and I wrapped Troy into a kiss. He smiled, "That is what I call a good Christmas gift."

"I'm excited."

"Are you?" he asked with an arch of an eyebrow, sarcastic. "Can we please open our gifts?"

"Would you relax, buckle your seat belt and let's go,"

Sitting back, I buckled up and Troy drove for a bit until he came up to our spot yet…it had a small Christmas tree, two Starbucks cups, and a blanket waiting for us. "Merry Christmas Brie," he leaned towards me as I wrapped him in my arms, "This is our first real Christmas together. Our first year we were separated, last year well, we know last year and then now," I smiled as I kissed him again.

"I love this smile,

I pressed my lips into a tight line as Troy and I both got out. He grabbed two boxes as I looked at him, my hands on my hips, "Troy Bolton,"

"What?" he asked with a small smile, "You are fucking taking me to Cancun tomorrow…"

"And?"

"What are these gifts?" Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm spoiling you this year because I didn't last year, fair?"

"No!"

Troy smiled, "I'm pretty sure you can spoil me too," I smacked his hand as he chuckled, he gave me the Starbucks cup and we settled, "Alright, open this one first," Troy said pushing it towards me, "Fine!"

I unwrapped the paper slowly and then took the box cover off as I pulled it up.

It was a bunch of pictures of us together. I smiled as they were cropped and moved around, it was in a small frame as there was a quote in the corner. 'I had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am.'

My throat fought against the tears as Troy found my hand, "I thought it fit,"

"Troy, it's perfect," he reached forward and he kissed me softly, "I'm always gonna be here for you, you know that right?"

"Troy, you are my prince charming, always showing up when I need you. Every time." Troy smiled as he kissed me again, "Alright, you have to open this one,"

He took it as he carefully slid open the tiny box. Once he opened it, he laughed, "No way!"

I smiled, "We have a hotel for the weekend, just you and me."

"How did you get these tickets? These are 50 yard line tickets, a playoff game!"

"Troy, don't ever doubt me."

Troy laughed, he pulled me into his lap, "and I can't wait for that weekend,"

"It's gonna be one of our last weekends together,"

"Hey, hey, none of that, here, open this one,"

I sighed as I took the box; I opened it softly as my head leaned between Troy's neck and head. His breathing even as I flipped the box, once I opened it, my breath was taken away. "Troy, this is too much,"

"Brie, it is not,"

"Troy, you do not have to be spending this kind of money on me,"

"You can't ever just take a gift can you?"

"Troy! I just told you my fossil watch broke in two!"

"And if you break this watch in two, I might cry,"

I tried to stop the small giggle as I wrapped my arm around his neck pull me close, "I love you Troy Bolton, you are the best boyfriend ever,"

He kissed me, "I know,"

I pulled the Tiffany and Co watch out of the case. The diamonds glistened and shined, as it was all black, the numbers were beautiful, "This is so beautiful,"

"I had to out do your dad this year," he whispered into my ear, "You did, but I'm not going to tell him that,"

"Good,"

I took a breath as I looked at it. So pretty.

"Alright, take this one,"

Troy took it as he began to undo it. I fidgeted with my hands, as I wasn't sure about this one.

When he opened it up, he looked at it for a moment and then he looked at me, "You're shitting me right?"

I pressed my lips together.

_Troy – _

_This game is rough but it's fun. Enjoy the ride! Make friends and play the game you love. Don't regret anything you do and take it one pitch at a time. Stay strong. – Mariano Rivera #42 _

"Gab, I," he took a breath, "I don't even have words for this gift. This means…so much to me."

I smiled, "I didn't know how much it would be,"

"Gabi, Mariano Rivera. The greatest closer in history, signed his jersey he wore and gave it too me. This is fucking awesome." I smiled as he put it back and he wrapped his arms around me. "I never got to actually meet him. The one Yankee that was like an idol to me as I grew up, he was amazing. I don't want to be a closer but he is nasty."

I smiled, "You should give him a call sometime,"

"He is retired, he probably doesn't want to deal with a punk like me."

"You are a punk," I said, my lips met against his, "Always a punk." He smiled and he kissed my temple, "What do you want to do for the rest of the time we have together?" Troy asked me softly, "Just be with you," I replied, "That's all I want."

"Really?"

"Troy, I don't need expensive gifts or big vacations. I just want to be with you. That's all I ever want." He smiled as he kissed my temple, his eyes closing as he rested his lips against me.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, I love you too,"

"So how did Emily's present go?"

Troy grinned, "You were right, she loved it, my parents approved of it before I did it as long as you are there. I told her she can choose the week if it's a good week for you."

"Oh did you," I purred into his ear, "I did," he smiled, "Since I don't know what club I couldn't tell her what week yet but you are going to have to fly there with her and fly back with her."

"Okay,"

"And share a hotel and sit at my games. I mean, that week better not count against me."

I giggled, "It won't I promise. It can't be your birthday week because I plan on partying…hard." Troy grinned as he slipped his arms around me, "I plan on partying hard with you next to me or in my bed," he smirked, I wrapped my legs around his waist as Troy pulled me closer to him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered towards me, "Why do you think I am beautiful?"

Troy eyed me for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said,"

Troy nodded as he thought for a moment, "I think your hair is beautiful, your eyes and your cute little nose." I scrunched my nose as he said that to make him laugh, "Your laugh and the way you care about everybody is beautiful, the passion you have for things and how you have stuck by my side is beautiful. Everything about you in a way is beautiful,"

I felt my cheeks rush as that had to be the best thing a guy has ever said to me. I rested my head on his neck, "I love how I don't have to have sex with you everyday, and I'm content with just laying around with you and holding you. Don't get me wrong, I really like the sex but it wouldn't change my mind about you. I love you Gabi, nothing will ever change that,"

I gripped his shirt a little tighter as I clung to him. My face pressing into his neck as my head held him close. "Don't ever leave me okay?"

"Why would I leave you?" he breathed in, "I already went through that pain once, I'm sure as hell not doing it again." I bit down on my tongue as I tried to keep all of my tears inside of me.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked as I hid my face further.

"Don't be sorry, never, about that time. That time was needed, we needed to get away and make sure we were one hundred percent sure that's what we wanted. You can't come out of high school and just know everything is going to work out and we were meant to be. We found each other again. We came back to each other and I love you for that. I love you for having that courage to do that. To know that we both needed to figure out what we really wanted and I found out it was you Gabi, I decided that if I had to choose between you and baseball, I would choose you a hundred times over because having baseball and losing you wasn't worth it. It will never be worth it."

I pulled back as I looked into his eyes; I felt them well up with tears as I pressed my lips tightly together. "Hey, no crying on Christmas," he teased; I released a laugh as I let a couple of tears fall. "How in the world did I deserve you? I sometimes wonder what my dad and mom would have done if it wasn't for me." Troy looked at me as I shook my head, "I wondered if they would have stayed together, to battled this emotion like we do everyday."

"Your parents love each other. A lot." Troy told me, "They do and it's adorable, I want us to be like them."

"Can we not have kids seventeen years apart?"

Troy laughed and nodded, "We can try our best," he kissed me softly as I rested against him, "I love you forever Troy,"

"I love you too, I always will."

* * *

Dropping my presents down, I walked into the kitchen and I wrapped my arms around my midsection. My mom was standing in the middle of the kitchen as she was baking something, "Hi mom," I settled in a bar stool as she smiled up at me, "Hi sweetie,"

"What are you making?" I asked her, "Chocolate chip cookies,"

"Yum,"

"How was time with Troy?"

"Fantastic. His best friend got engaged this morning. It was pretty exciting."

"Oh really? Who proposed?"

"Cody to his long time girlfriend Becca, she is two years older and getting ready to graduate college."

"Oh how sweet,"

I smiled and nodded, "How did dad propose to you?"

She looked up, a little pale, "Which time?" she asked softly, I blinked as I looked at her, "He did it twice?" my mom sighed, "It was bound to happen at one time or another for you to know this, I just wasn't sure you are ready for this amount of information."

"Mom?" I questioned, she wiped her hands off as she looked towards the door. "They shouldn't be home for a while." She put the batch of cookies into the oven as she washed her hands and joined me on the stool.

"Your dad and I had our share of problems when you were younger. I mean we did have you at sixteen, he was a junior, and I was at the end of my sophomore year. I mean we were that couple. I came in my junior year pregnant and your dad was a big hot shot senior who was killing it in his league of baseball, he was kind of like Troy but Troy didn't have nearly as many as your dad did."

I nodded as she took a small breath, "When you came, your dad was all up for helping, staying the night until baseball season came around. He was focused because he wanted that and it was hard on me. I mean you were born right before baseball season and did your dad love you. Oh he loved you, He was okay with taking you to things and watching you. He gave up a lot but he still worked hard."

She pressed her lips together to gather her thoughts, "When he was drafted, we tried to make it work for a while but it was hard. He wanted to see you all of the time and I didn't want to move around because you were so young. When we went to visit him one day, he proposed to me. I was only a senior and I was in a rough patch, it was cute and beautiful but I had to say no."

I looked at my mom surprised, "I couldn't be with him then, it was too hard on me and it was just too hard." My jaw dropped and she took a little breath, "I didn't visit him the rest of the season and I finished school, during his off season he took care of you and you two were so close at such a young age. After he had to return, you were inconsolable, you cried for him and he always had to leave around your birthday. We were barely talking at the time and when his parents when down to see him, they took you too. You saw him about once and month and when he returned the following September, I was going to college at the local university while juggling you."

The time buzzed taking us out of our trace, she got up to tend to the cookies and when she came back, she sighed, "During his off season, he made me fall in love with him all over again. He would do random stuff and when your second birthday came around, we were together again. We spent that whole season together I felt like and it was easier. He made me happy again and when your third birthday came around, you proposed to me Gabs," I looked at her shocked that I have never heard this story before.

She smiled and laughed, "It was by far the cutest thing ever, you came running to me, your dad close behind with this expensive ring in your hands and you ran up to me with a big smile and you said 'mommy please marry daddy!' I looked at you and then you basically shoved the ring in my face as your dad laughed, 'yea, Ky, marry me,'" my mom paused to reflect as she smiled.

"I couldn't say no to you and I couldn't say no to your dad again. It was perfect and I loved every minute of it. After that, everything became better. We had our fights but we were meant to be together. We were."

I swallowed hard, "I never knew that,"

"That's why when you and Troy got together and broke up, your dad and I looked at each other with a knowing look that if you loved him, you would go back to him. We weren't worried because you loved him. You have always loved him."

Hugging my mom, "Troy and I just had the longest talk about how, we shouldn't regret the time we had apart. That we needed it to test our options and Troy told me that if he had to go back to that day, he would have let it happen but that if it ever came down to baseball or me, that he would chose me a hundred times over because he never wants to go through those six months without me again."

"See? Troy isn't going to let you go and if he asked you to marry him today, I wouldn't care. I would support you. Those moms out there who say there kids shouldn't get married until they are older don't understand true young love. Once you find it, you test it, you see, there isn't anything stopping you."

"I love you mom," she hugged me tight, "I love you too Gabi and I will never forget the day that you made me marry the man of my dreams." I laughed as I pulled back, "You are getting a lot better at these pep talks,"

"I know," she said with a smile, "I have to be more prepared for Lilly."

"You'll always have me,"

"That's good to know,"

* * *

I packed another article of clothing. We were leaving tomorrow afternoon, as I couldn't sleep much so I decided to pack and I was texting Troy. The rain started to come down as I looked outside, it was December 25th and it was raining.

Taking a glance outside, lightening struck the air as my phone buzzed. I ignored it as I grabbed another article of clothing from my closet and I went to my bag, folded it and packed it away.

Reaching across, I looked at my phone, _drop what your doing. Come outside. _

Squinting my eyes, I set down my articles of clothing and I went downstairs quietly, opened the front door as Troy was standing in my yard, soaking wet. "Troy!"

"Come here!" he demanded, I laughed as I shut the door and I walked down the steps and the rain began to pelt against my body. When I got close to Troy, he grinned, "Tag you're it!"

I laughed as he took off running, the rain only came down harder as Troy went behind my car. I chased after him as we were both laughing, the thunder drowning out our noise.

I finally caught him as I turned and ran he chased me around as I hid behind his truck. When he went the other way, I climbed inside of the bed of the truck; I peeked over, as Troy was being cautious coming around the corner. When he was right in front of me, I jumped out and he screamed.

I busted out into laughter as I jumped out and went running. Troy laughed as he chased me down, we ran into the street, as it was dead. We danced around each other until I slipped and Troy wrapped me up in his arms, our bodies soaking wet. I pressed my lips over his as the water ran down our faces, the droplets of rain cold as they ran down our skin.

My fingers wrapped around his neck as I pulled him close. He breathed in as I took a deep breath, "You are stunning in the rain," he whispered as he kissed me softly, "So stunning,"

I laughed as he kissed me again, "Dance with me,"

"My pleasure,"

Troy and I danced in the street, my laughter filling the air as his eyes casted over mine. His looks keeping my skin hot with goose bumps. His pink lips were close to my ear as we both laughed and danced underneath the lightening and thunder.

The storm raged overhead as Troy and I danced in the rain. His lips pressed against mine again as I smiled, "You are perfect Troy Bolton,"

"You are perfect too Gabs," he pushed my wet hair away from my face as I kissed him, my lips chattering from the cold. "Come on, you need to put dry clothes on."

I wrapped my hand through his as he led me to the door. Once we were out of the rain, I wrapped my arms around me and Troy wrapped his arms around me. "Merry Christmas Brie, I plan on having many more Christmas with you,"

Troy kissed me softly, "I love you,"

"I love you too Troy, thanks for this day,"

"Thanks for dropping everything for me, I'll always be repaying you for that,"

"Good night Troy,"

"Night Brie,"

I entered and closed the door quietly. The rain soaked clothes pressed against my body as I went up the stairs quietly. I undressed and put on Troy's boxers that he had left over and one of his shirts.

A smile crossed my lips and I curled in my bed as I replayed my evening over and over again. It couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**Aw. I love Troy & Gabi. They are the best! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It happens to be my BIRTHDAY today! Yay! I'm so happy today so I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Please Review! **


	28. Cancun Love

Chapter 28 – Cancun Love

Troy laughed as he pulled my magazine away from me. "Troy!" I complained, he laughed, "What?"

"Stop!"

"I'm bored!" he whined, "I'm really bored,"

"You should have brought something to do with baseball because that keeps you busy."

"They should have batting cages on a plane."

"That would be cool," my dad, piped in, I rolled my eyes as I stole my magazine back, "Only you two would think that,"

"It would keep me entertained," Troy finished, "Of course it would,"

"Ah, is somebody grumpy this afternoon?" Troy asked, I narrowed my eyes, "No,"

"Come on! Cheer up! We are going to Cancun of all places! It's going to be warm and beautiful," he leaned in closer to me, "Just like you,"

"Take a nap,"

"Brie," he complained, "Entertain me,"

"Your form of entertainment would not make my father who is the aisle over very happy," I murmured as I smiled at my dad. Troy wiggled his eyebrows, "I like how you think, I love how you think," he explained with a big smile.

I kissed him softly as our flight was almost over but Troy was too impatient. He plugged in his music and we had a quiet ride for the rest. His mom and dad were relaxing in front of us while my parents were across the aisle chilling.

Dropping the twins off was easy at my dad's parent's house and they were excited until they knew it was going to be a while until mommy and daddy were home. Emily and Luke were both mad that they didn't get to go with us.

Technically we were flying into Cancun and then staying in Playa Del Carmen about forty-five minutes away from Cancun. There was this resort and it was beautiful. Troy showed me and I was excited. All Exclusive and my parents said we could drink…some. Not a lot but some and I was okay with that. I wanted to enjoy my vacation but an occasional pina colada wouldn't hurt.

The plane began to descend down to the ground as Troy put his phone away and I shut off my kindle, Troy picked up my hand and smoothed his fingers over mine. I smiled as I pulled his head towards me gently as I kissed him.

"Excuse me,"

"Dad," I whined, "We talked about this," Jack laughed, "I'm glad I'm the parent of the male in this situation."

"Don't remind me, I have two of them," my dad said, "Gabs, come on, keep it clean."

"That was clean!"

Troy laughed, "I'm glad you find this funny,"

"Oh remember when you found something funny and I didn't? Yea, that's how I felt!"

I shoved his shoulder, "You're an ass,"

"But I'm your ass,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you are,"

Our plane pulled into our gate as we taxied and everybody was released as we waited it out until our section was released. I grabbed my backpack and my Vera Bradley as I scooted off of the plane.

Troy was right behind me as he pushed his sunglasses over his eyes as we walked through the tunnel. "Why?" I asked with a laugh, he pushed them on top of his head, "Because I want to."

I found his hand, as our parents were right behind us, we walked to baggage claim as I stuck close to Troy's side. We grabbed our bags and then went to the car area as Troy went to request a car with my dad.

I stood next to my mom and Jack as we talked about things; people gave us small glances as I wrapped my arms around myself. Troy came back, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I squeaked, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Let's go,"

There was a black SUV waiting for us as we climbed into it, Troy and I side by side but my dad right next to me. I rested against Troy, as it had been a long day already. I was just ready for a good meal and some sleep.

The ride was mostly quiet as another couple was in the back as well. Troy rubbed the top of my knee in slow circles and my head rested against his shoulder. He kissed my hair and he let it linger there for a bit.

When we pulled up, Troy sat up a bit straighter and the guy spoke Spanish. Troy pulled his eyebrows together as I tried not to laugh. He pointed to the screen and it said tips, Troy nodded as he pulled a twenty out.

He mumbled thanks in Spanish as we grabbed our bags and a bellhop was there to take them. Troy linked our hands as we went to check in. After all three of us checked in, Troy gave a glance to the parents.

"What room?" Jack asked, "Building 25, 414." Troy smirked and then looked at his dad, "Building 25, 212," Jack eyed Troy as my dad looked at his key, "Building 25 110,"

"How did those two end up on there own floor?" Jack asked, Troy smiled, "I requested my room to be on the fourth floor,"

"I wanted the first floor," my dad said with a shrug, "Mhm," Jack shook his head as Troy laughed, "Come on!"

* * *

"Wow," I said, I looked out as we had the best view. The water lapped on the beach and the pool was right below which was just as pretty. The sun was setting as we had arrived later than most. "I saw we get cleaned up and go to dinner with our family," Troy said as he came up from behind me, "Wow,"

"I know, it's beautiful," I looked to my right as there was a hot tub in the corner, I smirked, and "Did you request that too?" Troy pressed his lips together, "No but that is totally worth the amount of money I am paying for this."

I giggled as we both went back in to the room. "My parents want to do Italian for dinner, what about yours?"

Texting my mom, she responded quickly, "They agree,"

"Sounds good, meet down there in forty five?" Troy suggested, "Sure, I want to shower really fast,"

"Go, I'll text your parents,"

Going into the shower, I pulled a curtain even though it didn't give much to not see. I shrugged, as Troy would probably enjoy that too much.

Flipping the shower on, I washed my hair and my body, as I felt gross after flights. "Whoa, can we get one of these for our house?" I smirked, "No!"

Troy laughed as I turned off the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around me. I smiled as I got out; Troy came up behind me as he kissed the top of my head. "Are you going to jump me if I get into the shower?"

I snorted which caused Troy to laugh, "No,"

"Good,"

Troy got in next as I dried my hair and did my make up. After that, I pulled on a bra with some of my underwear. Following by a pair of spandex as I went to curl my hair with a wand.

"You look so good, can you go to dinner like that?"

"I believe that is against dress code," Troy kissed my neck and worked his way between my shoulder blades. "Who cares about the dress code?"

"Me,"

He shook his head as he went off to get dressed, Once my hair was finished, I pulled an orange maxi dress over my head as it fell to the ground and I wrapped a belt around my stomach.

Touching up my make up, I put on my watch and the baseball pendent along with my dad's diamond necklace. Reaching down, I grabbed my sandals as I strapped them to my feet and looked at Troy who was finished buckling his belt. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm," Troy slipped his hand through mine as we went for the door, I laughed as he almost shut his key chain in the door. We made our way downstairs as Jack and Lucille were waiting, "My parents haven't shown?" I asked, "Yes! They just went down to the restaurant to put our names down," I nodded as Troy moved his arm down around me waist as we walked.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked looking at me, "Mmm…I wanna lay by the beach,"

"That sounds like a plan then,"

Troy paused as he then smiled, "On Tuesday we are swimming with dolphins and sea turtles,"

"Get out!"

Troy shook his head, "I knew you would be excited,"

"Duh! I have always wanted to do that!"

Troy smiled as we found my parents who were at the bar, we joined them as they all four looked at us. "Remember, you can have a couple of drinks per day, nothing more, if it gets out of hand we will take the privilege away from you."

Troy looked at his mom, "You do know I will be 21 in six months right?"

"Don't remind me," Troy smiled, "Gabi, do you understand?" my mom said, "Yes, I understand," I told them, "I don't want to drink that much anyways," Troy gave me a sideways glance before returning to his parents conversation, "I think I am going to hit up the spa on Sunday, your dad is going to go golf, do you think you and Lucille would want to join?"

"I don't see why not," I turned to look at Lucille, "Do you want to go to the spa on Sunday?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" she said with a smile, "Jack, Troy, I am hitting the golf course on Sunday, care to join?"

"Sure!" Jack piped in, "Totally, I'm always game for a round of golf," Troy said, we waited for a bit longer as Troy ended up getting a beer and he looked at me, I pressed my lips together and I shook my head, "Not now,"

My eyes scanned the board as Troy and my dad talked about something, my mom, Lucille, and Jack were talking about something else as Troy had his hand on my lower back. Scanning the board, I might get a drink after dinner, away from my parents. Something about drinking in front of my parents at age nineteen made me uneasy. "You can get a drink you know, I'm not going to ground you," I looked up at my dad as I laughed, "I know, it's just weird."

"Yea, it is," he leaned on the bar as he looked at the menu, "If you get anything with Tequila, that's probably it for the night, with my supervision anyways. That's stuff hard, Vodka,"

"I should probably avoid the Vodka," my dad looked at me, I tried to stop a smile but it happened, "I am in college Dad, I have had a couple of drinks in my lifetime and let's just say Vodka doesn't bring back the fondest of memories,"

"Where did you get it?"

"Parties." I said with a shrug, "I don't do it a lot but I do drink at school dad,"

"Good lord, you are growing up on me, order whatever the hell you want then," I laughed, "I might wait until after dinner,"

"Good, that means I don't have to watch you and that's a good game to play,"

Looking at my dad's rough face and his tanned skin, he held his beer in his hands as I looked at the label. "Can I see?" I asked, "What is it?" I asked, "Mexican beer," I looked at the label Dos Equis. I nodded as I took a small sip; the taste was good, cold, and refreshed.

"I like that," I remarked, "It's my favorite down here. I always get it."

"Gabs, it's time for dinner,"

I nodded as my dad and I strolled next to each other as we talked about a couple of other beers. When we sat down at the table, I ordered water as Troy rubbed his knee against mine.

We all ordered a different entrée as we talked about small things. The conversation was worn, as we were all tired from the day, the flying, carrying, dressing, it was just an exhausted day.

Our food came and went and it was good. Really good. I tried most of everybody's plates except for Lucille's who just got a salad but Troy gave me a bite of his dads, which was probably my favorite.

When we left, we all went different ways as Troy and I went back to the bar. "What did you decide?" he asked, I smiled, "A Paloma," I told him, "Can you get it for me? I want to go upstairs and change,"

"Wait, I thought we would go take them out by the pool and hang out in front of the band," I shrugged, "Okay,"

Troy ordered the drink for me as we waited, Troy tipped him as he got another beer and we walked outside as we took in the pool area, which was quieter than earlier today. I slipped off my shoe as I took a sip of the drink. The first sip was bitter against my tongue but the second was better.

Troy sighed, "Vacation with the parents,"

"We won't see them much," I said with a shrug, "Let's do our own thing,"

"Yea, we kind of agreed to that but still, they have already exhausted me."

I smiled as I locked my hand through his, "It has already been decided that I will be going to Spring Training with you again," Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "Good but I think we need to make a rule for a week,"

Raising my eyebrow, I looked at him, "What rule?"

"No baseball talk or school talk for the next week, okay?"

I kissed him, "Sounds like a deal,"

* * *

Snuggling next to Troy, I kissed his temple as he wrapped his arms around me. "What time is it?" I asked, "Nine thirty," he commented, Troy nodded as he pulled out his phone.

A hard knock came on the door as my dad's voice was heard. "Gabi! Are you two awake?" Troy and I glanced at our naked bodies as we scrambled to get out of the bed and to put clothes over our bodies.

"Yea, one second," I wrapped a towel around my body as I tossed my hair into a messy bun. Troy slipped the shower on as I nodded, opening the door; my dad gave me a strange look.

"Getting ready to get into the shower?"

"Mhm,"

"Oh, well we are going to breakfast then."

"Okay, I think Troy and I are going to grab something small and head down to the beach."

"Have fun!"

My dad left as I shut the door, Troy laughed as I slid down the door, "That was close."

"He knows,"

"I know he knows but it's still awkward." Troy nodded as he shut off the shower. I grabbed my bikini as Troy pulled on his swim trunks. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts with a tank top as we went downstairs together.

We stopped by a little breakfast place to grab a sandwich and then we headed towards the beach. The sand was clean and perfect, the beach chairs were to die for and the ocean water looked so blue.

Troy and I found a spot in the sun as we laid our stuff out, I picked up my iPod as Troy slipped it out of my hands, "Here, I want you to listen to this play list," he said as he put his black iPod into my hands, plugging it in, and then scrolling to a playlist.

Ed Sheeran was the first song on, "You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Just listen to it,"

Getting situated, I looked at Troy, "If somebody comes around taking orders for a drink, Pina Colada." Troy smiled, "Will do,"

I settled into the chair as I closed my eyes and let the rays of sun soak into my body. The playlist was a mix of amazing music, something I would have never thought Troy would have on his playlist. Christina Perri, A Fine Frenzy, Macklemore, Ed Sheeran, some of today's top hits, and Lana Del Ray.

Pulling an ear bud out, I looked at Troy, "This is amazing but I don't picture you listening to half of that music,"

"I don't," he admitted, "Josh told me about some of them and he gave me that playlist. I figured you might like most of it and I'm glad I'm right." I smiled, "It's good, really good,"

"The Macklemore was my addition though. I thoroughly enjoy him and I know you enjoy him too."

"Good thought, it mixes it up,"

"Mr. Bolton," Troy turned as the guys with the drinks was there. "Oh thanks!" Troy said with a smile, Troy took it and he passed me my drink and Troy took the same beer my dad as drinking last night.

"Would you get mad at me if I read a book for one of my classes?" I asked Troy, "Is it an actual book or is it a textbook?"

"An actual book," I mentioned, "Go for it, and enjoy it,"

* * *

"I'll see you after your round of golf okay?" Troy nodded as I wrapped my legs around his torso, my lips pressed against his jaw, "I'll be all relaxed from my spa date." Troy raised an eyebrow as I kissed his lips. "Totally relaxed,"

"That sounds hot,"

I smirked as I brushed my fingertips over his lips and I moved away, "That's teasing!"

"It sure is!"

Grabbing my bags, I headed for the door as Troy's movement was heard and I was going for the door when I was gently slammed against the wall. Taking a quick breath, Troy's lips were over top of mine faster than I could blinker.

His tongue slipping past my shocked lips as my bag dropped from my hand, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He smirked as he pulled back as a knock on the door came. "Troy? Is Gabi in there?"

"Coming," I yelled, my breathing needed to calm as Troy kissed my collarbone. "You're evil,"

"I know,"

Shaking my head, I walked out the door as my mom and Lucille were waiting for me. I smiled as I tugged my bag closer to me, "Everything okay?" my mom asked, "Did you get sunburnt?" she asked touching my cheeks, and I realized they were red. "I'm fine, it might just be a little sun."

My mom nodded as we went down the elevator, I sent a text to Troy of the cactus, which represented my middle finger. Troy only came back with the laughing faces. I put my phone away as I went into the spa as we checked in after walking through the outside to get to the building.

We changed into big white fluffy robes, put our stuff away as we were getting a full on spa day which made everything happy.

Lucille looked over at me as my mom and I settled into our chairs, "How is Troy?" I glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen a lot of my son lately and I just wanted to know how he is,"

I laughed, "He is Troy, nothing about him has changed," Lucille smiled, "The Troy you know hasn't changed. My Troy, the one I knew for sixteen and half years, he has changed a lot over the past couple of years."

"How so?"

"Let me see, I heard that he has told you that he would chose you over baseball any day of the week and let me tell you, he would have lived on the streets and killed all of us because of baseball if he had too, that is defiantly something I have never heard from him but I believe he said it and I like it." I felt my cheeks rise with heat, "He cares more, he does more stuff with us and he makes more efforts."

"He doesn't care to go out on a Friday night with friends. He rather hang out with you." I closed my eyes as I heard all of this stuff, "His relationship with Emily has become a lot better and I give you that credit."

"I'm glad, I tried to preach to him how important that is to have a good sibling connection. She loves him and he loves her, they just don't know how to bond together."

"Well it's sweet what you can make him do," I blushed, "I always feel bad because he is always in New York with me and never at home with you,"

Lucille gave a soft smile, "I just have to look at it as if he was a college student. He wouldn't be coming home, it's okay, he makes his trips home and he uses them wisely. If he was at home he would just be pouting because he wasn't with you or worrying."

I laughed, "That sounds just like Troy,"

My mom and Lucille both laughed, "Yes, that is Troy,"

We were pretty quiet after that as we were treated and pampered. Everything about it was perfect as I felt my body relax thinking about it. "How is NYU?" Lucille asked, Troy's rules floated into my head but escaped as I shook my head, "It's good. Cold right now but it's good."

"That's great! Troy told me your major but I forgot."

"Journalism and broadcasting with a minor in Sports Management."

"That sounds like fun, what is that going to led you to be?"

"I want to be an sports announcer or a sports reporter type thing,"

"Your dad was so happy when you told him that. He loves it."

"He never told me that,"

"Well he is really excited," I smiled as I felt butterflies buzz in my tummy. Making my dad happy thrilled me.

* * *

Slipping back into the hotel room, I dropped my bag as Troy said they were on there way back from golf. The spa was amazing and I could do that everyday. Going out to the deck, I looked at the hot tub and I smirked.

I slipped my shirt and bra off my head; I then discarded my pants and underwear as I turned on the hot tub. The water buzzed to life as I stepped in carefully, sitting down, the hot water overwhelmed me as I relaxed back into it. The water buzzed around me as I heard the door open.

"Brie?"

"Out here!" I called, I relaxed back as I heard Troy's footsteps, "What are you doing?" he stepped out and his eyes landed me, they took a minute to register before they went wide.

"What?" he stammered, I licked my lower lip, "There is room for two," I told him with a casual glance, and Troy bit on his lip as he looked back into the hotel room. "Your dad is supposed to come down here and give me something."

"What?" I sputtered, Troy busted out into laughter, "Got you!"

I rolled my eyes as I relaxed back into the water, Troy flung off his polo as he ditched his shoes and socks along with his pants and the underwear slid off as well. I smiled as he climbed into the hot tub and right on top of me.

"Mph," I moaned, Troy laughed, "That was rude of you to start without me," Troy whispered, "Would you shut up and kiss me already?" I asked him, "I have been waiting,"

Troy's smirk returned as he kissed me lips, his touch so soft as he pressed in closer. I wrapped my arms around him as he settled on top of me. Troy moved his lips off as he trailed them across my jaw and down my neck, I played with a strand of his hair as my head tilted backwards, Troy took advantage as he pressed his lips against it and bite it. I sucked in a breath as he showed satisfaction.

His fingers trailed to my breasts as he touched them at every right way possible. Gasps exiting my throat as he had me where he wanted me. To the point of screaming but couldn't as it was mid-day and we were outside.

Troy smirked as I wanted to whine for him to fix it all but he moved away from me, "I'm gonna go get into the shower,"

"What!" I panted, Troy turned and, I scrambled from my spot as I grabbed his leg and pulled him back into the water. He laughed as I straddled him in the water, my legs wrapping tight around his waist, as I looked him in the eye.

"We finish what we start Mr. Bolton," I whispered, I kissed him as my tongue slipped into his mouth, gazing across his teeth as his grip on my tightened. My finger danced across him.

He moaned from underneath of me as he lifted my body closer to him, he moved from his spot as I knew I had him. I had everything about him. His hands slipped under my ass as he pulled me in closer. His lips disconnected as he lowered to suck on my earlobe and then farther to my breasts. I moaned as I pushed my head towards the door.

He moved in a swift movement, my body left the water with a splash as he stumbled into the room. Our naked, wet, bodies pressed together. "I'm so glad you are making me finish this," Troy whispered, I felt him press up against me as I pushed my face into his neck.

Troy slipped a condom on and the smooth motion went over and over. My grip on his arms tightened, we kissed, and we didn't stop.

Once Troy stopped after we were both beyond satisfied, he hovered over me, his body sweaty, "So beautiful," he whispered, he kissed my jaw and then my lips, he pulled back as we looked at each other, "This was fabulous."

"Don't I know it," I pulled him towards me as he pulled away and then snuggled close to me. "I love you Brie," he laid on his stomach as he rested his head on my shoulder, "I love you too Troy," my fingers pushed his sweaty hair away, "I love you too,"

* * *

"I'm so excited!" I squealed, Troy laughed as he zipped up my wet suit since we were getting to swim with Dolphins and then turtles later. I was beyond excited.

"I don't think I have seen you this excited in a while," Troy observed, "I haven't gotten to ever swim with dolphins or turtles ever! I love turtles!" Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck as he pressed his face in my hair. "I love you," he whispered against my hair, I smiled softly, my hands gently rested against his. "I love you too,"

Troy released me as we were getting instruction on what was going to happen. We were with a larger group, our parents included, were on the boat. We quietly listened and Troy rubbed my lower back as I felt my dad's gaze on us. I shook my head gently and when we were released to get into the water, we gently climbed in the water as only five people were let in at a time.

Troy and I were let in along with another couple with a young kid.

The dolphins swam right up to us and I laughed as it tickled me with its tail. We waded in the water up and down, the dolphins playful, as we were able to ride them around as they swam. I gripped the dolphin as it pulled me through; my laugh was high as we moved in the water. The dolphin was slick and splashed with water.

When I stopped, I laughed and swam with them for another five minutes of playing around and one of them giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Troy's POV

Watching Gabi laugh on the dolphin was probably the best feeling I have had since everything before Will. Her smile was the same, her laugh was the same, and everything was simple and happy. She was happy.

My eyes didn't leave her as she swam with it, her eyes bright and happy. She gave me a small look and a big smile. I smiled back as she grinned, we were called back to the boat and we climbed back on. I followed her in as they gave her a towel, her dad smiled at her as my mom tossed me a towel. "Thanks,"

"Gabs, go take my spot," Gabi grinned as she tossed her towel towards me, "Thanks dad!" Alex smiled as I ran the towel through my hair and I looked at him. "I haven't seen that smile in months,"

"Why do you think I let her take my spot? I just want to see it again." Alex's eyes followed her and I did too. "It's been such a long time," I leaned back against the boat wall as Alex shook her head. "She has been through so much,"

"Too much," I agreed, "and seeing that smile makes my life." I said softly, Alex gave me a look towards me and then back to Gabi. We were both quiet as she laughed; I felt chills run over my body as she looked at me, "Troy! Get a picture!"

I nodded as I reached for her phone and I took a picture of her. I took multiple. Everything about her right now was glowing.

Giving a glance at Alex, I walked over and did something I knew Gabi would kill me if she knew I was about to do.

"Alex, there is something you need to know, I'm not supposed to tell you and I know you won't be happy about any of this and you can kill me with your bare hands if that's what you please but I have to tell you." Alex looked at me with a strange look.

"Troy, spit it out," my eyes carried to Gabi again and she laughed, "You can not take this out on her by any means,"

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that…" I swallowed as I knew they had limited amount of time left, "Do you remember in October when Gabi came to see me at instructs?" Alex gave a simple nod, "Of course, it was strange. Quick and random,"

I nodded, "I wasn't expecting to and she showed up and passed out on me, fall to the ground passed out." Alex gave me a shocked look, "That's why she went to the hospital, not for hitting her head," I nodded, "And I found out she was four and half weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage," Alex looked stunned, "Dad look!" Alex turned towards Gabi and I pressed my lips together.

"She went through that too?" he whispered, I nodded, "She didn't want to tell you because you already were flipping about something and she didn't want to tell you. It was growing hard for me though and you care about her too much."

Alex rubbed his chin, his fingers smoothing over it and he shook her head, "This wasn't her year,"

"No and it took a bit to get over that on top of everything else and it's been stressful,"

"Okay," Alex took a long breath, "Wow, Uhm, I don't even know how to process this,"

"Imagine me sitting in the ER and them thinking I knew this,"

"I appreciate you telling me even though I would have loved to kill you over the fact," I couldn't help but laugh as Gabi looked up here, "She loves you," I looked at him, "I know," I said quietly, "I know you know because she tells you but I see it and it's mind blowing."

"I won't bring it up with her but I really do like that you told me. Any other boyfriend wouldn't tell me and I like you. I like you with my daughter and it's so strange to even feel that."

"I'm glad. I don't want to be without her,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

After swimming with the turtles and dolphins, we returned to the hotel, Troy was awful quiet. My eyes took him in, as it was late since we had stopped for dinner on the way back and had a couple of drinks.

He drifted into the room and took off his dress shirt that he wore to dinner. His tan complexion showing and his beautiful abs, I went to wrap my arms around him and pressed my face into his shoulder blades.

"Not tonight," he said softly, I felt stunned as I felt him squeeze my hand, "Let's just rest, hang out with each other,"

My eyes looked into his, "Are you alright?" I asked him, he nodded, "I'm just tired and I just want to hold you," he whispered, he brushed my hair away and I nodded, "Alright…"

He let go as he then went to finish changing. I crossed my arms gently, I then watched him, he looked out on the beach and I finally moved to slip off my dress to put on one of Troy's shirts he wore a couple of days ago.

Slipping it on, I tired my hair back and Troy was looking out on the ocean. "What's wrong Troy?" I asked softly, he turned to look at me and he shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Brie,"

"You are quiet, you don't want to have sex, and you are just staring. You look distant." Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just tired, you have been wearing me out." He said with a small smile, I judged him as he crawled onto the bed and rested against my legs, his head propped up as he looked into my eyes. "I love you Brie,"

"I know," I said softly, "I love you too, what's wrong?"

My fingers gazed his jaw and he shook his head, "Nothing is wrong,"

"Something is wrong," I said with a pointed look, irritated that he wouldn't tell me. He finally sighed, "It's nothing bad,"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to see it end,"

I turned my head as I looked at him, "What is ending?"

"That smile," he said softly, "The smile I haven't seen in months." Troy almost looked like he was going to cry, "In months," he closed his eyes as he lowered his head into my lap, "When you swam with those dolphins that smile came back and it only grew bigger when you swam with the turtles." His face pressed against my thigh, "I'm scared it's going to disappear again and I can't watch that happen."

He shook his head into my thigh, "I can't watch it happen,"

I ran my fingers over his head and I held him close, I pressed my lips together. "Your laugh was loud and bright, beautiful, I loved it. It was the same. I never want it to change. Never again,"

Tears dropped from my cheeks as they landed on Troy's head, he looked up and he scrambled, "Hey," I shook my head as he steadied it. "I love you Troy and everything you just said, I keep forgetting how hard these last few months have been, how hard it's been and I don't want to go back, I don't ever want to go back to that."

Troy finally pulled me into his lap and we lay down on the bed. "I'm sorry for everything I have put you through. I'm sorry Troy, you missed so much baseball for stupid stuff and,"

"Nothing is ever stupid with you, it's never stupid," he whispered, "I would miss so much more baseball for what happened, I would have flown out that day, I would have done everything for you, nothing was stupid Gabi, nothing," I broke down as he held me tighter, "I miss him Troy,"

"I know you do baby girl, I know you do,"

Curling against him, "Don't let go,"

"I'm not,"

"Because I can't lose you too, I can never lose you, I won't survive."

"You'll survive anything."

I choked on a sob, "I won't survive without you Troy, it's hard without Will, and I can't even imagine what life would be like without you."

"Then let's never find out okay? Let's just never find out." He whispered, he pressed his forehead against mine, "This is what I didn't want tonight."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

We were both quiet for a while, "I love you baby girl, I love you,"

"I love you too Troy," I clutched him tighter as I hugged him, "I'm not leaving."

* * *

Troy and I laughed together. We tapped our drinks together as we hung out on the beach. It was our last day here and we were still ringing in the New Year from the other night.

Everything was good.

Everything was happy and fantastic. I didn't want to ruin anything. "So we go back and what?" Troy asked looking at me, "I go back to school."

Troy pressed his lips together, "Mkay," he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close, "If that's your answer."

"It is my answer, they are thinking about getting me an internship this year."

"Oh where?"

I shrugged, "It's going to be one of my classes this year, I'm not sure though."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Troy smiled as he kissed me softly, "Will you take me here again? Without our parents,"

"If that's what you please,"

"Oh so I can pick my dream vacation and you'll take me?"

"What would be your dream vacation?"

"Fiji, Republic of Maldives, or the French Polynesia," I dreamed, Troy laughed as he looked at me, "and I have never heard any of those that makes them expensive,"

"You have never heard of Fiji?"

"I have but the other two?"

"Are beautiful islands," I told him with a happy smile, he laughed, "When I make it to the majors we will go. Celebrate." He whispered he then kissed me gently, "Good, I plan on taking this trip soon."

"Me too,"

* * *

**Thanks for all of the birthday wishes and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
